Remember to Forget
by LiliumMuse
Summary: COMPLETE. Kagome makes the final wish to erase her existence from the memories of everyone she met in the feudal era. Four years later, she is still burdened by the weight of their memories and learns that moving forward might mean taking a few steps backward. I/K
1. The Wish

**Chapter 1: The Wish**

"Get outta the way, Kagome!"

She heard him say it countless times before, but this time it sounded different. Urgency strained his voice with a palpable fear that made her heart clench with dread. Before Kagome could turn and aim her loaded bow at her assailant, her body collided with something hard.

Inuyasha had appeared in front of her, shoving her aside before slicing the oncoming snake demon in half with the tessaiga's blade. "I told you to stay with the others!" he yelled.

"I can't stand by and do nothing," she protested, getting to her feet. She notched an arrow to her bow and fired at the swarm of demons hurtling toward them from Naraku's chest. She'd be damned if she stood back and watched while everyone fought for their lives. Kikyou had devised for them a plan that would destroy Naraku; it involved distracting the demon lord while the miko charged the purifying arrow that would pulverize him out of existence.

But the plan had gone astray; Naraku continued to regenerate his missing body parts and send out masses of demons faster than their group could kill them off. To make matters worse, Naraku already had in his possession more than half of the jewel. He had pierced Kouga's legs and Kohaku's neck to obtain the shards. The few remaining fragments hung on a slither of string around Kagome's neck.

A bead of sweat trailed down her forehead as her eyes flickered to the oncoming demons. With her arrow supply diminishing, she knew it was only a matter of time until she was rendered useless.

"Enough," Inuyasha said, grabbing her arm to stop her from wasting another arrow. "Just listen to me for once, wench! Let Kikyou and I deal with Naraku. You'll only be a distraction." As he spoke, his golden eyes seared into hers and she had to look away. His words made her feel small, but she swallowed the sinking feeling in her chest and replaced it with anger, shrugging her arm out of his hold.

"Excuse me for trying to help," she snapped.

"You know I'm only sticking to the plan. Kikyou _needs _us—"

"She needs us to distract Naraku," Kagome interrupted. "She needs us to sacrifice ourselves until her arrow is fully charged. I get it, but it's taking too long. Lives are lost with every second she wastes!"

Kagome's gaze shifted to Kikyou in the distance. The miko's arrow was aimed at Naraku as a globe of spiritual energy surged around her. She was chanting the mantra that would purify the demon lord into oblivion_. _But something was wrong…

"It's not charging fast enough," Kagome said upon seeing the strain etched on Kikyou's pale face. "We need another plan. Who's to say the arrow will work at all? Naraku will notice her long before she fires it."

"We don't have time for another plan," Inuyasha growled out. "If you wanna help, you better do as I say. Take Kirara and get the others away from here. Once Naraku's through with Kouga's tribe, he'll go after your shards. I can't let that happen."

"You're asking me to run away?"

"No," he said, shoving her in the direction of the cat demon. "It's an _order_!"

With those words, he took off in a running blur toward Naraku. Kagome was left behind to stare after him in dismay.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha knew that everything in this battle was resting on Kikyou's arrow. The goal was to protect her no matter the cost, which meant everyone would serve as diversions until the arrow was fully charged and fired. It was a risky plan, he knew, but it was the only option they had.<p>

As he ran toward Naraku, he passed Sango who was hunched over a motionless body; she held her brother close as a river of blood spurted from his neck-wound. It was as if the siblings were in their own world, oblivious to the fighting around them, too distraught with their own pain to notice. It was an eerie and haunting image. He had to look away.

But what Inuyasha saw next wasn't any better. Miroku was in a contortion of pain, writhing on the ground as Shippo and Kirara guarded him from demon attacks. Not too far away, Sesshomaru was leaning on a rock wall, straining for breath as he clutched a gaping hole in his chest. In a sunken crater lay the wolf prince, his legs bloodied and broken. The putrid odour of death was making itself more palpable as Inuyasha neared the fray.

In the center of it all, Naraku stood with his monstrous, tentacle-wracked body, smirking wickedly as he surveyed the damage on the battlefield.

Inuyasha raised his sword to unleash a backlash wave. Massive tentacles were pierced by the onslaught of energy, writhing like worms as they were severed from the demon lord's body. But despite the intensity of the attack, Naraku barely flinched.

"You disappoint me Inuyasha," he said, smirking as his body regenerated. "I thought you knew by now that nothing could penetrate this body. Kouga's tribe has tried and failed. But even then, don't think for a moment that I didn't notice Kikyou aiming her arrow at me."

Inuyasha cursed under his breath as Naraku's red eyes locked onto Kikyou's figure. She remained impassive as she met his gaze, holding her ground as she continued to chant the mantra. The blue aura glowed around her as it charged the sacred arrow notched to her bow.

There was something sickening about Naraku's stare that made the hanyou's spine crawl. But when those blood-red eyes turned to Kagome, Inuyasha snarled.

"Your battle is with me," he yelled, hoping the demon lord would refrain from pursuing the girl. In his current position he had just enough time to reach either Kikyou or Kagome should Naraku plan to pursue one of them in a deadly chase. He gritted his teeth as his thoughts turned to Kikyou. '_Dammit, what's taking her so long?'_

"What would happen if I interfered with her silly spell?" Naraku said. He stretched his arm and extended his fingers, preparing to shoot the miko on the cliffside when a sacred arrow pierced through the air, puncturing his arm.

At first, Inuyasha was relieved that Kikyou had fired her arrow, until he realized it had come from the opposite direction. Dread knotted at the pit of his stomach as he turned to Kagome who readied another arrow to her bow.

"I told you not to interfere, wench!" Inuyasha shouted, heart pounding in fear. '_If anything happened to Kagome...' _He wouldn't let himself finish the thought.

_"_Ah yes, I almost forgot about you," Naraku said. His tentacles thrashed to life while his calculated eyes darted back and forth between Kagome and Kikyou.

It was as if he was analyzing something. Inuyasha's blood boiled at the thought. Whatever it was, he wouldn't let Naraku go through with it. He lifted the tessaiga to unleash another attack—

And then he saw it.

Two of Naraku's tentacles inched their way as if to aim at both mikos on opposite sides of him. They were the size of enlarged stalactites, and he knew they would be just as sharp. Suddenly, the tentacles were air-born, hurtling toward both mikos at the same time and at lightning fast speeds.

In that instant, everything seemed to happen in slow-motion.

Inuyasha didn't think. He ran, not knowing where his feet were taking him. Pure instinct fuelled him on as he ran to the miko in the distance.

The world seemed to hold its breath, and in those precious seconds it was as if time had tried desperately to delay the death, but at the same time make it all the more excruciating. The silence was broken by a shrill scream that cut through the air.

The miko had fallen to her knees, her bow and arrows lay in pieces on the bloodied ground. The flying tentacle had impaled her body and come out the other end.

* * *

><p>All Kagome could see was red. Blood dripped to the ground as it leaked through Inuyasha's haori. He had suddenly manifested in front of her and took the hit that would've promised her quick death.<p>

The shrill scream that had filled the air only seconds before had come from Kikyou who was pierced through the chest by a tentacle.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, hardly believing what was happening before her eyes. She caught him as he staggered toward her and carefully leaned him onto her shoulders.

"K-Kikyou," he breathed out, not noticing Kagome wince at the sound. He turned away from her shoulder to look at the miko in the distance.

A sudden pang of guilt and horror shook Kagome's core as she followed his gaze. It was then that the reality of Inuyasha's actions hit her like a freight train. Naraku had attacked both mikos at the _same time,_ and Inuyasha was forced to make a deadly decision. He had saved her life only to lose Kikyou's—and it was Kikyou who was supposed to be protected—that was the plan after all. It was Kikyou who had the spiritual powers to destroy Naraku, and yet...

She couldn't understand why Inuyasha had saved her instead. Was it because she had the last remaining jewel shards? Did he hope that Kikyou would fire her arrow before Naraku attacked? Or was it something else?

She felt him pull away. "Don't move. You'll worsen your wound," she said, tugging the back of his haori to stay him. But he brushed off her hands and pushed forward.

"I need to see her," was all he could rasp out before she was staring at his retreating form again.

All of a sudden, she felt cold. Inuyasha's words earlier that day echoed through her mind.

_'You're a distraction! Let Kikyou and I deal with Naraku.'_

His words had been harsh; he had made it clear that she was a hindrance to their plans. If only she had listened. If only she hadn't interfered. Perhaps then, Naraku wouldn't have noticed her, and Inuyasha would've been able to devote his time to protecting Kikyou alone.

"Pity isn't it?" a deep voice rumbled behind her.

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned around, heart seeming to stop at the sight. Naraku's body towered over her. His lower half was still piecing itself back together as a sacred arrow protruded from his side.

_'Kikyou shot him after all!' _she thought, surprised that she had missed it. '_But why wasn't he dead yet?'_

Then, she remembered Kikyou telling them before the battle that she must not be interrupted as she chanted the mantra and charged the arrow. But Naraku had done just that. How had he gotten to her side without her noticing? She mentally chastised herself for not sensing his presence sooner.

"The hanyou has lost Kikyou for good," Naraku said with a cruel smile. "And it's all _your _fault."

"You're wrong," she said, taking a step back.

"Don't fool yourself." He extended his arm to pull her toward him, but she pushed it away. Her hand moved to the arrow case on her back, but Naraku was quicker. His tentacles slithered toward her and wrapped around her arms and legs, pulling her forcefully to his chest. She struggled against the tentacle binds but her efforts were futile. With cold, rough fingers, he tilted her chin up so he could inspect her face.

"You two look so much alike. It's no wonder Inuyasha took an interest in you."

She shuddered at the feeling of his calloused fingers on her skin and tried to break free.

"It's too bad though," he said in mock pity. "If it hadn't been for your interference, the hanyou would've been able to save Kikyou instead of you." He let go of her chin and fingered the little glass jar around her neck that contained the final fragments of the Shikon jewel. "And to think, all this death took place for such small shards," he said, seeing his face reflected in the glass. "It's almost disappointing how easily I can take them from you. Kikyou would've done a much better job guarding the jewels." He crushed the jar with his hand as if it was made of paper.

Kagome ignored the jab and focused on prying herself free, but her struggling seemed to amuse him.

"But of course, you're no Kikyou," he said with a smile. "You're so weak and pathetic. You're nothing compared to her. Inuyasha was a fool to save you."

"You're the one who's pathetic! You hide behind your barriers and your demon hoards. You let puppets do your dirty work for you. This whole mess is your fault! If it wasn't for you, hundreds of people would still be alive today." She spat at him, only to receive a sharp slap across the face.

"Don't try to blame this on me you stupid girl! Look around, this is _your _doing! If you hadn't broken the jewel none of this bloodshed would've taken place! Your careless mistakes cost the lives of everyone who had ever sought the jewel."

He grabbed her face and forcefully turned it toward the direction of the hanyou holding the dying miko in the distance.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was hunched over Kikyou's bleeding body as she lay in his arms. Her soul collectors floated away as her life diminished. With his back turned away from Kagome and Naraku, he was oblivious to what was going on behind him, and too far gone in his grief to notice anything but the miko in his arms.<p>

Upon sensing Naraku's dual attack, he had reacted purely on instinct with a mixture of horror and fear. It was only after he had felt the tentacle pierce through his back and heard the simultaneous scream from Kikyou behind him that he realized the consequences of his actions.

In saving Kagome, he had lost Kikyou's life.

Wracked with guilt, he held her body close as tears trailed down his cheeks. It wasn't until a drop landed on the miko below him that she opened her eyes.

"The arrow wasn't—" was all she could rasp out before the searing pain in her chest surged through her body. She gritted her teeth. _"_I'm sorry, Inu—"

"No," he said, cutting her off. "Don't be sorry. I should be the one apologizing. I couldn't—I couldn't save you."

He felt a cool hand on the side of his face and opened his eyes. Kikyou looked up at him with a forced a smile. It was the final gesture she could make as the pain made it difficult for speech. There were no more words; the only communication between them was conveyed using gestures, and in that single touch of her hand on his face, Inuyasha understood what she was trying to say.

'_I forgive you.'_

Before the final soul collector floated away, he leaned down to convey a gesture of his own. He kissed her softly—a lifetime of repressed words expressed in a feather-soft brush of their lips. Her eyes closed for the last time as a single tear trailed down her pale cheek.

Inuyasha remained still as her body went limp against him. She felt heavy in his arms, heavier than he'd ever felt her. The weight of death gave him pause, broken only by the searing pain that erupted at the base of his chest wound, causing him to slump over the miko's dead body. The world reeled in and out of focus before turning black.

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene. Naraku held her head in his grasp, forcing her to watch the couple's last intimate moments together.<p>

"Look what you've done," he whispered, causing her to visibly shudder. "It's your fault for breaking the jewel and destroying so many lives. If you had just listened to Inuyasha, if you hadn't interfered, he wouldn't have needed to save you, pathetic girl that you are. He wouldn't have taken that tentacle through his chest. He would have saved Kikyou's life instead of your pitiful, useless—"

"Stop," Kagome whispered under her breath, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs. Tears streaked her face as her body shook in suppressed anger. But Naraku ignored her and continued his tirade, thoroughly enjoying the pain he inflicted on the girl with words alone.

"—worthless, shameful life. You must be such a burden to him—to them, always having to be rescued; being so pathetic that you can't even save yourself. In shattering the jewel you allowed me to do what I do best—break people. Killing them is too easy; it's more fun to break a person down slowly. So I should be thanking you, Kagome. You helped me do this in more ways than one."

She shook her head to deny his words, but he went on.

"You helped me break that pitiful demon slayer by making available the shards I used to manipulate her brother's mind. And in doing so, I broke him, too. It's so nice to kill two birds with one stone, don't you think?" he mocked, gripping her tighter. "In saving the demon slayer and yourself through his kazanna, the monk incurred the fatal poison that spread throughout his body. Only time will tell when it will consume him. Aren't you proud that your friends are risking their lives to save your pathetic one?"

"Shut up," she said in a dangerous tone.

"The shards _you_ broke found themselves in Kouga's legs. I had to extract them to make the jewel whole again. Now his legs are useless. If it hadn't been for you shattering the jewel in the first place, I wouldn't have needed to break those revered legs of his. You should be proud though, he brought his entire wolf tribe to help protect you from me—not that it helped."

His voice grew dangerously close, his breath hot like venom against her skin. "Tell me, Kagome, how large is the pyramid of corpses under your feet? Does it give you pleasure to know how many people have killed for you—_died_ for you?"

"Shut up!" she screamed, but he kept at it, not noticing the surge of spiritual energy gradually building around her.

"You can add two more people to that list of corpses. Kikyou certainly made the list, did she not? It's your fault that Kikyou is dead. And if Inuyasha doesn't get patched up soon, he'll follow her shortly with that hole in his chest. You took away their chance of being together. You're the rift that tore them apart!" He leaned toward her ear, voice lowering to a bone-chilling whisper. "And it's _your_ fault that Inuyasha is dying. It's _your _fault."

In that instant, Kagome snapped. A powerful surge of spiritual energy burst around her, causing the tentacles binding her arms and legs to disintegrate upon impact. Naraku had to take a step back.

He had not expected such a violent reaction from the girl. He had wanted to break her down, not rile her up. The aura radiating off her was almost identical to the one that had glowed around Kikyou as she charged the sacred arrow. But this miko's blazing aura—it was different; it was wild and uncontrolled. Clearly she did not have a firm grasp on her spiritual powers as Kikyou had on hers. But it was this aspect that made her truly unpredictable. If he didn't get away now, Kagome would surely finish what Kikyou had started.

But before he had a chance to move away, her hands were upon him in a vice grip.

'_Where is this power coming from?' _he thought frantically as her touch singed his skin with electrifying heat that radiated through her palms. He tried desperately to squirm out of her grasp, but it was futile. His head was clamped so tight he could barely move.

Kagome was in a blind fury; her eyes glowed white and her hair whipped wildly around her as if a strong wind had swept through the place, though there was none.

Naraku was caught in the aura that expanded as the girl's sealed powers were unlocked. His body was dissolving under the light that emanated from Kagome. He couldn't help the scream of excruciating pain that tore through his mouth as her powers flared to deadly levels, disintegrating his body faster than he could regenerate. In seconds, he was thoroughly consumed by energy that exploded in a burst of blue light. His horrified screams lingered in the air even after he was purified into oblivion.

As soon as Kagome felt nothing but air between her hands, her eyes lost their eerie white hue and resumed their natural blue-gray. The aura died down and she slumped to the ground in exhaustion. Sweat and the disgusting scent of fried flesh lingered in the air and on her skin.

She didn't know how she had unsealed the spiritual energy within her. All she could hear before her spiritual powers took over were Naraku's whispered words as they hammered into her guilty conscience.

_It's your fault that Inuyasha is dying..._

With those words, her mind had seen the image of Inuyasha as the tentacle impaled his body—the tentacle that was meant for her. She remembered the way he had staggered toward her, looked into her eyes and said _her _name—Kikyou's name. The memory stirred something deep within.

Beside her, the jewel shards seemed to jeer at her from their position on the ground.

_And to think, all this death took place for such small shards..._

Naraku's words echoed through her mind as if he was still standing behind her, whispering the dark truths she refused to bring to the surface. Her thoughts turned to Inuyasha and the bloody wound still fresh in his chest. She peered across the wasteland for the hanyou, but when her eyes found him, her heart seemed to plummet. He was still slumped over Kikyou's lifeless body, unmoving.

'_No,' _she thought_. 'He can't be...'_

_You must be such a burden to him..._

She shook her head, not wanting to hear Naraku's voice anymore. With much effort, she pulled herself up.

Unbeknownst to her, the shards left abandoned on the ground began to tremor as if they were magnetically drawn by the presence of the rest of the jewel. Like magnets, the shards melded seamlessly into one another of their own accord.

The image of Inuyasha's prone form was obstructed from Kagome's view as a round, white object manifested in front of her—it was the sacred jewel, and it was whole. It was floating in front of her as if tempting her to grab it.

But she needed to see Inuyasha. She needed to know he was all right. She wouldn't let anything—not even the sacred jewel—come between her and the one person she wanted to see the most. She pushed the jewel away.

But when her hand made contact with the jewel, a bright light shone through it and she shielded her eyes.

When she opened them again, the jewel was gone and in its place stood a ghostly figure hovering overhead. The figure had jet black hair that was parted at the peak of her forehead. She wore a timeless outfit of heavy gray armour underneath what appeared to be the white and red garbs of a miko. As the figure approached, it called her name.

"W-who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I am the spirit inside the Shikon jewel," the woman said. "I am Midoriko."

"Midoriko," Kagome breathed out, hardly believing the woman in front of her was the same legendary heroine of the ancient stories.

"You have done well, child. You have freed me from the eternal war raging within the jewel, and now my soul can rest in peace."

"But I haven't done anything to the jewel."

Midoriko's eyes sparkled with that age-old wisdom of someone beyond her years. "You destroyed Naraku who had tainted the jewel with his evil desires. Once he was gone, the battle raging within the jewel had also come to an end. When you touched the jewel, I felt the selflessness and purity of your touch. For the first time it was a touch that was free of greed or lust for power. Only a pure heart can touch the jewel and have the power to free me. And for that I thank you."

Kagome could only nod her head once. She had never intended to free Midoriko—she hadn't even known the ancient priestess needed saving. She simply touched the jewel in order to push it away, for it had obstructed her path to Inuyasha.

"Only the pure of heart can free me," Midoriko repeated. "And only the pure of heart can wish on the jewel. Tell me what you wish for, child, and it will be done."

"There's nothing I'd like to wish for."

_'That's not true,' _a little voice in her head told her. '_You know exactly what you'll wish for.' _Just one look at the fallen bodies of her comrades told her what it would be: to restore the lives of her comrades who had been killed because of her…

Kagome stopped in mid-thought. That wasn't right; their lives were destroyed because of _Naraku_, she told herself. But his words seeped into her mind again.

_It's your fault for breaking the jewel and destroying so many lives..._

He was wrong, wasn't he? She had come to this era and brought lives _together, _not tear them apart. If the jewel wasn't broken, she wouldn't have met Inuyasha and her friends. She had brought them together with her presence, and before she knew it, they had become a part of her family. Naraku was wrong.

_You must be such a burden to him—to them, always having to be rescued..._

Her heart seemed to drop as the guilt began to gnaw at her conscience. She tried to ignore the voice and focus on reaching Inuyasha, but it would not be ignored.

_Pathetic girl._

_Pitiful._

_Useless._

"Stop!" she cried out. Somehow, the voice was growing louder.

_You're no Kikyou. You're so weak and pathetic. You're nothing compared to her..._

She shook her head, hands flying up to cover her ears. The beginning of tears filled her vision.

_Inuyasha was a fool to save you instead of her..._

"Make it stop!" she cried out.

Midoriko was startled by her cries. Kagome looked like she was in shell shock; her body was shaking. "What is wrong child?" she asked, moving to extend a helping hand.

But Kagome saw through Midoriko's ghostly body to Inuyasha in the distance.

_If you had not interfered, he wouldn't have needed to save you..._

_How large is the pyramid of corpses under your feet?_ _How many people have killed for you—died for you?_

She shook her head, not willing to think about the answer.

_It's your fault that Kikyou is dead._

_'No!'_

_It's your fault that Inuyasha is dying._

_'God, please no!'_

_You took away their chance of being together. You're the rift that tore them apart!_

She shuddered and forced down the bile forming in her throat. Naraku's words had hit their mark, and though she tried to deny it, she knew there was a truth behind his words.

_You can't even save yourself..._

_It's your fault._

_It's your fault!_

"It's my fault," Kagome whispered, the epiphany making her eyes grow wide.

"What is it, child?" Midoriko asked. She rubbed the girl's shaking shoulders to soothe her, but Kagome didn't feel a thing. It appeared as if she was in a world of her own, her eyes transfixed on the carnage in front of her.

"It's my fault," she repeated like a chant, unseeing, unfeeling, as the tears trailed down her cheeks.

Midoriko followed her gaze as it landed on the hanyou's body, hunched over the corpse of the priestess, Kikyou.

Then Midoriko understood.

"That is not true, Kagome," she said gently, hoping her words would reach the girl. "You've destroyed Naraku, and in doing so, you saved so many lives. You gave everyone a second chance at a life without Naraku."

"A second chance..." Kagome repeated in a daze. She focused her eyes on Midoriko, as if seeing her for the first time. There was a new spark of determination laced with weariness in her eyes. "I _do_ know what to wish for," she said.

Her mouth opened, only to close. She had yet to determine how to phrase her wish but she knew what it would be just by looking at the motionless bodies in the battlefield. The wish would make everything better. It would give everyone the second chance they deserved—a second chance at a life without her—the life they should have had.

"I wish to restore the lives destroyed by Naraku," she started, eyes trained on the wasteland. "But at the same time, wipe away any trace of my existence from the memories of everyone I've met in the feudal era. That way everything will be as it should be; people in this era will finally have the lives they were meant to have—lives that didn't involve time-travellers and magic wells. A life without me. The life they deserved."

"Are you sure that is what you want, Kagome?" Midoriko asked.

"Yes," she said, not quite meeting Midoriko's gaze. "I'm a burden to them all. If I hadn't come to this era in the first place, the jewel would still be in my body and away from the hands of those who wish to manipulate it. If I hadn't shattered the jewel, it wouldn't have been used to kill."

'_It was the perfect wish. The only wish,' _she thought. '_If I continued living in their presence, I could never live with myself knowing how much trouble I cause them daily. Inuyasha was right, I'm just a distraction, a burden.' _How many times had he risked his life for her? It must have been countless times, much to her shame. If he wanted her out of the way, this wish would be the only way to do it permanently.

"So you wish to restore their lives but erase their memories of you?" Midoriko asked. "Are you sure this is what _they _want?"

Kagome hesitated. "Whether or not they want it, I wasn't supposed to come here in the first place. I wasn't supposed to fight monsters and demons. Time-traveling should be an impossibility. I shouldn't even exist in this era!"

"Be careful what you wish for," Midoriko warned.

But the girl was resolute. She would not change her wish.

Midoriko sighed. "Very well. Your wish will be granted by the Shikon Jewel. But know one thing Kagome..." She made sure the girl's eyes were locked on hers. She needed to know one crucial aspect about the jewel and the potential consequences of the wish. "I cannot control how the jewel will fulfill your wish since it has a mind of its own and works in mysterious ways. All I know is that your wish _will _be granted in whatever way the jewel sees fit. Are you sure you still want to go through with this, child?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Kagome said firmly. "But…would it be okay if I said goodbye to him one last time?"

Midoriko's eyes softened at the hesitant request. "Go to him," she said. "But hurry back to me. When you touch the jewel in my hand you will return to your era, and the memories of you in the minds of the people here will be erased in whatever way the jewel sees fit. You must not linger here any longer, it will make leaving all the more difficult."

Kagome nodded and ran toward Inuyasha, ignoring her aching body's desire to collapse in exhaustion. She had to make sure he was still alive. She knew now what Inuyasha must have felt when he left her to see if Kikyou was alive. Love and concern had driven her to her feet. Was it the same feelings that had stirred Inuyasha to see Kikyou? It must have been, she thought. Only love could keep one going despite the pain.

* * *

><p>When she reached the hanyou, she was hesitant to touch his slumped form, afraid of what she would find if she turned him over. But she had to make sure; he was half-demon after all, surely he wouldn't die so easily.<p>

She reached down to pull Inuyasha away from Kikyou's body and leaned him against her shoulders. Upon seeing his face, she couldn't help the soft sob that escaped her lips. He was still breathing, but barely. The wound in his chest looked even worse than before.

Tears pricked her eyes. She was relieved he was still alive, yet a part of her told her otherwise. '_He's dying because of me,' s_he thought bitterly. '_But not for long. He'll be taken care of once I touch the Shikon jewel. My wish will be granted, and everyone will have their lives back.'_

She stroked the side of his face hoping that he would open his eyes and look at her one last time. She felt him stirring beneath her, the subtle motions made her heart beat with hope. "Inuyasha," she said through the tears. "I'm so glad—" but the words caught in her throat, too overwhelmed upon seeing his golden eyes light up his pale face.

"I saw it, Kagome," he said, voice barely a whisper. "You and Naraku. The blue light. You killed him."

"Shhh, don't talk. I'm so glad you're alive, Inuyasha."

She watched him close his eyes and subtly lean his head toward her.

"S-stop crying," he rasped out. "You know I hate it when you cry."

"I can't help it," she said, forcing a smile through the tears. "I'm so happy."

"Keh," he huffed, sounding almost like himself again until a violent tremor wracked his frame and forced him to cough out blood. Kagome could only hold him steady as each bloody cough made her wince. When the coughing ceased, he slumped heavier against her shoulder. "It's over now, isn't it?" he asked hesitantly, words muffled against her collarbone. "We won't have to fight anymore. We can go back to the way it was."

She nodded and smiled almost painfully, unable to tell him how close he was to the truth. A lump gathered in her throat at the thought. He had fallen unconscious again, the coughing fit having drained his energy.

"It'll be all right, Inuyasha, you'll see," she said, gently rubbing his back although he couldn't hear her words or feel her soothing touch. "The pain will go away. You won't have to risk your life for me any longer."

She carefully wiped the blood from around his mouth with the end of her sleeve and looked down at his pale face; it was covered with scratches, dirt and traces of blood from all the fighting, but it would always look so beautiful to her. She would miss him—his majestic silver hair, his adorable ears she loved to tweak, the sound of his voice, and his beautiful golden eyes. She would cherish the time she spent with him forever.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this," she whispered before kissing his forehead. "I don't want you to die. I don't want anyone else to die because of me." She wrapped her arms around his body in one final embrace, careful not to press too hard lest his wounds opened further. "I want you to live. I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you here except to cause you more trouble. That's why I can't be by your side. Not anymore."

Her heart felt heavy. She had broken the promise she made to him two years ago when they first started out to collect the shards—to be by his side always. And for that she felt terrible.

"Forget about me," she said as she felt his blood soak through her garments despite the light pressure of the embrace. It seemed as if she was the one who was bleeding.

With her voice barely above a whisper, she said the words she had wanted to tell him for years. Ironic that now was the moment she would confess—the moment when he unconscious. The moment he was dying in her arms—and it was all her fault.

"I love you, Inuyasha," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

She gently laid him down beside Kikyou's already cold body. It was all for the best, she thought sadly. She had come between him and Kikyou for too long. Naraku was right—she was the rift between them. She had witnessed their parting kiss as she lay in the demon lord's tentacle binds, and in that moment, she knew to whom his heart truly belonged.

Kikyou—it was always Kikyou. How could she ever compete with Kikyou? Kikyou who had died for Inuyasha in the past. Kikyou who died again because Kagome was a distraction—she pulled Inuyasha away from the woman he was supposed to protect. She wanted them to have their second chance, their happy ending, which was why she had to leave.

With much effort, she pulled away from the couple lying on the ground and made her way back to Midoriko who was waiting for her.

Midoriko stretched her arm toward the girl, and in her palm sat the Shikon jewel waiting to grant her wish.

"Don't look back," Kagome told herself, knowing that doing so would only crumble her resolve.

She reached Midoriko and hesitantly touched the jewel in her palm. Midoriko's other hand covered hers, and together they felt the jewel work its magic beneath their fingertips.

The jewel began to glow brightly under their palms, bursting into a million rays of blinding, ethereal white light, which streaked across the sky and consumed everything in its path. The light stretched out over the wasteland into the surrounding forests, mountaintops and beyond, never seeming to stop until it found what it was looking for.

The light seeped into the dead bodies in the battlefield, restoring them back to the world of the living. It penetrated through the minds of the people both on the battlefield and elsewhere, seeking the deepest recesses of their mind where the memory of Kagome still lingered—and where it found her, it erased, leaving a little something in its wake.

Then came the moment when time seemed to stand still—if only for a second. The light vanished, and with it went the time-travelling girl from the future.

Broken from the spell of momentary stasis, the birds continued their path across the sky as if time had never stood still. The farmers in the distant rice paddies continued to toil in the fields, and the merchants of the villages went about their business. The warriors on the battlefield awoke from their eternal slumber, blinking away the death that had only moments before sealed their eyes.

Not a single memory of the time-travelling girl remained, and life moved on.

**Chapter End**

**A/N:** Hello Inuyasha fanfiction readers! This is my first fanfic so please review and let me know what you think. I know the first chapter is long, but I needed to lay the foundations down in order to make a wish like that believable. The events in this first chapter are crucial to establishing the conflict(s) of the story as it progresses.

I made a video trailer for this fic. Check it out by clicking the link on my profile.

**Bonus Question: **In what episode does Kagome say, "I want you to live. I want you to be happy. I want you to laugh a lot. I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you here..." If you noticed, I changed the ending of the quote to suit the story.

**Song Inspiration/Influence: **_'Please Don't Go' _by Barcelona.  
><strong><br>Update: **This chapter has been edited on October 12, 2011. Thanks to my talented Beta, hedanicree, for all her hard work!

**Next Chapter:** Ever After


	2. Ever After

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story is my own.

**Chapter 2: Ever After**

_The dense fog was a palpable thing, growing ever thicker as the lone hanyou ran through the forest. His ears swivelled atop his head, straining to catch the sounds hidden beyond the trees. He could hear his breath coming out in short waves, coupled with the pounding of his heart and the thumping of his feet crunching over dead leaves. Golden eyes darted left and right, but still he couldn't find it. His jaw was clamped shut with a scowl. Though he tried to deny it, the panic was setting in. He could feel it crawling through his body, spreading like poison, triggering his heart into overdrive. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, only to be chilled by the cool winds whipping past._

__The ghosted trees and their bare branches stretched up toward the grey sky as though reaching for the sunlight that used to be there. _Refusing to believe he was lost, he pressed on in his search, not knowing what it was he was looking for. Perhaps, that was what scared him the most._

_A blue light exploded in the distance, but when he turned around he saw nothing. His muscles were taut; even the hairs on his forearms stood on end. The silence after the explosion seemed to stretch on into eternity._

_It was then that he sensed a presence behind him, along with the scent of tears that triggered something deep within his heart._

_"I'm so glad—" came a voice._

_He turned around and saw a girl slowly emerge through the fog. She wore a strange, short kimono unlike anything he had ever seen. Her green and white clothes were soiled with blood and grimy with dirt, but she stood as if none of that mattered. She looked so out of place._ _And why was her face so blurry? He squinted, blinked, and wondered if he was imagining things._

_"Who are you?" he asked._ _But the girl didn't seem to hear the question._

_"I'm so glad you're alive, Inuyasha."_

_He gave her a strange look. "Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?"_

_"I can't help it, I'm so happy." It was as though she was answering a different question._

_"You're not making any sense," he said, watching her step forward. She gently wrapped her arms around him as though comforting someone in pain._ _The gesture took him by surprise. Her touch ignited a familiarity—a warmth. She wasn't a stranger after all...was she? As the shock gave way, he slowly, hesitantly, returned the embrace. 'Whole' was the word that flashed through his mind. She fit perfectly and securely under his chin as if she had been there before..._

_It was then that he remembered the blood on her clothes. He pulled away to see where she was hurt. Blood was smeared below her chest where he had held her close._ _He tried to look at her face, tried to see her eyes, but there was only a blur. The dense fog wasn't helping, either._

_"Are you hurt?" he asked, but she didn't respond. She didn't seem like she was in pain...so where was all the blood coming from?_ _He looked down and found the answer. Blood was oozing from the large hole in his chest._ _'What the hell? When did that get there?' he thought, utterly dumbstruck._

_As if on cue, a sudden burst of pain erupted in his lungs, forcing his body to convulse with bloody coughs. He collapsed into her waiting arms and felt her sink to the ground, leaning him onto her shoulders. The world was fading in and out of his consciousness, and he wondered if he was dying. The girl was whispering something, but he couldn't hear. It took much effort to keep his eyes open. Dimly, he could see her figure gradually fading, and just the sight gripped his heart with fear._

_"Don't…don't go," he whispered, latching onto her arm before she vanished completely. He could smell her tears, felt them fall against his clammy skin. She was slipping beneath his fingertips, her body becoming translucent like a ghost, and there was nothing he could do but watch her fade away. Her blurry face was the last thing he saw as the darkness consumed his vision._

_For a moment, there was silence, broken only by the faint beating of his heart. When he opened his eyes, she was gone. The hole in his chest disappeared, along with the pain. The only thing left was a heavy hollow feeling. Needing to find her, he got up and took a step forward, not realizing that there was no ground to meet his feet._

_All at once, something shifted. His body lurched forward, struck with a falling sensation. The gray forest whipped past him as he fell into an endless abyss._

_He saw a light gleam in the distance, approaching his free-falling state faster than he could get away from it. As it drew near, he was forced to shield his eyes from the blinding light. It seemed to sear through his body, pulling at his brain, plunging into the deepest recesses of his mind, searching, ever searching. It was tearing away at something—something important...But what?_

_He needed to make it stop. He tried to scream but was met with silence._

_Then he heard it—the sound of her voice._

_"Inuyasha…"_

_His muddled mind tried to make sense of where the sound was coming from. Perhaps she was here now. Maybe she could make the throbbing in his head go away. _

_"Inuyasha!" the voice screamed. But this time it was deeper in tone. It wasn't her voice at all. It was a different voice—the wrong voice!_

_'No!' he tried to scream. Try as he might, he couldn't open his eyes. A hot pain erupted in his forehead. He didn't want to be trapped in this abyss with the wrong voice. He wanted her—the strange girl with the face he couldn't quite distinguish. Only she could bring the sound back; only she could bring back the colour and the world._

"Inuyasha!" The voice was raw and close to his ears now, almost as though it was beside him. But it was still the wrong voice!

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed as he woke from the dream, bolting upright from his sleeping position against the wall of the hut. His heart thundered in his chest as if he had just run a mile in a minute. Sweat beaded down his forehead and he was panting hard. His whole body felt like it was burning up as it met with the cool night air. He couldn't help but shiver.

Closing his eyes, he brought a clawed hand to his face. His mind still reeled from the strange dream and the world seemed to wobble and tilt unsteadily; it was a dizzying sensation. He needed a moment to get his bearings.

It was then that he felt a light hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Kikyou looking up at him from her place on the futon beside him.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? I was calling your name but you weren't responding."

"That was you?" he asked, surprised that he had mistaken the dream girl's voice for Kikyou's.

"Were you having a nightmare again?"

"Keh. It was nothing."

"Nothing? You were thrashing around in your sleep. You had nightmares before, but this was the first time you were sleep-talking. Was it the same dream as before?"

"I told you, it's nothing. Don't worry about it and get some sleep." He got up from his place against the wall, feeling his muscles ache. He knew a good stretch would get rid of the pain.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need some air," he said, looking out at the spaces between the flimsy reed mat hanging from the hut's opening where bits of the outside world peeped through. It was still very early; the light of dawn was only just beginning to show through the tops of the trees.

"Go back to bed, Kikyou," he said with a curt nod in her direction. "I'll be back later to help with Miroku's hut. Don't wait up." Once he knew she was heading back to sleep, he couldn't help but turn to look at her once more.

Her straight bangs fell sharply over her eyes, and her long, jet-black hair cascaded down her back and along the futon. She was lithe and beautiful; her complexion was flawless and pale. After the final battle, it regained a more natural hue—the hue of the living. She was no longer made of dead clay but was a living, breathing human being. How it had happened, he didn't know for sure, but he knew it must have had something to do with defeating Naraku four years ago.

She was so unlike the strange girl in his dreams whose skin, as he tried to remember, was slightly sun-kissed, and whose raven hair curled at its ends in untamed waves. He wanted to remember her eyes—but even now, they remained a blur.

Shaking the thoughts away, he pushed through the straw mat that hung from the hut's opening and stepped outside. He took a deep breath and felt as if the crisp morning air breathed with him. The early dawning of the sunrise glowed warm against his skin. His feet felt lighter, his mind less frantic, and before he knew it, he was running.

The rush of the winds whipped past him, sifting through his silver strands. The forest blurred in a dizzying swirl of shades—patches of greens and browns—the colours were a welcome change from the dreary landscape of his dream. The sounds of the forest sprung to life and his ears swivelled atop his head to catch the birdsong that filtered through the trees.

The blur of colours finally settled as he slowed his run, walking now toward the clearing in the distance where a lone wooden well sat in the center. He stood there for a moment, taking it all in.

It was the bone eater's well—an old structure that looked lonely and abandoned as it sat on the forest floor. It really wasn't much to look at. But for some reason, the well seemed to have a gravitational pull—and he couldn't help but let himself be pulled toward it.

He sat down on the grass and leaned his back against one of its wooden edges. How many times had he come here during the four years after the final battle? He didn't know. He just knew that being here made him feel closer to that intangible past he couldn't quite remember.

The air sifted pass him, as if he was transparent. He certainly felt transparent at times—as if he wasn't quite living, but not quite dead either. Just some figure caught in-between, meandering through life. Sometimes, he would be overcome by an overwhelming desire to jump into the well. It was a crazy idea, he knew, but the insane urge was there. Somehow, he always managed to squash it down. It was preposterous to think of ever jumping inside. After all, there was nothing down there. His keen golden eyes had scanned the bottom of the well countless times as he examined it from his vantage point above. Only dirt and a few scattered demon bones could be seen protruding through the dark, rich soil.

Still, there was no denying that the well had become a refuge for him; a quiet, secluded place where he could think about his life, his memories, and most of all, his dreams.

He had dreamt of _her _again—the nameless, faceless, girl and the white light. The strange dream plagued him ever since they had defeated Naraku. Although many years had passed since then, the dream still followed the same sequence of events. First, he had always found himself searching through the fog-ridden forest, then came the blue explosion and the encounter of the faceless girl. She would fade away, and he would be alone in an endless void that seemed to open up and consume him. As he fell, the white light would cause a pain to erupt in his mind.

Usually, the falling sensation and the pain in his head would be the kick that would jog him back to reality. He would wake up in the hut he shared with Kikyou, gasping for breath, clutching his chest as if it would burst.

But this time, it was different. The dream had gone on longer than before, and with a different ending. This time, he could hear _her _voice as he fell—whoever she was. But when the voice changed and became an altogether new voice, he had begun to panic and awoke with a start.

One question always plagued him. Who exactly was the girl? She looked so much like Kikyou, and yet it wasn't her... or was it? For years, he had tried to reason with himself that the girl was just a projection of Kikyou his mind had conjured up for him. But after years of this futile reasoning, something finally gave way, and he knew he couldn't fool himself any longer. The faceless girl was a different person altogether—someone he had never met before. Strangely enough, it had felt so right being with her...

He shook his head, berating himself for his ludicrous thoughts. He had Kikyou now, and soon he would build up the courage to ask her to marry him. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and most of the villagers were expecting it of him—knew it was inevitable. It was only a matter of time. He had everything he could ever want: friends, a future mate, and a life free of Naraku. And yet he still felt like his life was incomplete. He felt selfish for thinking he wanted something more, something else. But he didn't know what it was.

The profound sense of desideratum consumed him every year. He felt empty, but tried his best not to show it to his companions. He didn't want to burden them with his insecurities, his doubts. He presumed the hollow feeling must have been the result of a terrible blow to the head—after all, that was what people kept telling him.

When he thought about the day they had defeated Naraku, his mind would draw a blank. He would remember bits and pieces of it, but it always felt like there were holes in his memory. When he tried to think deeper about his life before the final battle, the pain in his head would intensify, forcing him to think of something else.

He tried to ask his friends about the past, but even they had difficulties with their memories. It was only Kikyou who seemed to have full confidence in her retelling of the past. She was the voice of reason amongst the chaos of other narratives competing for his attention. She had told him that he lost so much blood from the hole in his chest and suffered a terrible head-wound when they had brought him back to Kaede's hut. She said it must have been these injuries that prevented him from remembering his past. It was the only logical reason behind it, she stated firmly.

Nothing had made sense. He thought Kikyou had died from Naraku's tentacle. She had told him that she didn't understand it either, but she had her theory: the charged arrow she fired must have been the blue light he kept remembering at the start of his dreams. It _must _have been strong enough to kill Naraku, she insisted. She supposed that the demon lord's death must have prompted the jewel to be released from its evil taint and granted the dead warriors their lives back as a token of gratitude for killing Naraku.

Sure, it sounded far-fetched, even to his ears, but he just had to believe her when she looked at him as if daring him to say otherwise.

He could only take her word for it. But what use was it to dwell on the past? The thing to focus on now was that Kikyou was alive and they could rebuild their lives together. Sango had Kohaku back, whose life had also been restored. Miroku's kazanna had sealed shut, leaving him free from Naraku's curse. Sango had finally agreed to marry the monk once their new hut was built.

But while the others spent their time making a new life for themselves, he was busy puzzling about his dreams, trying to make sense of what it meant and why his life felt so...wrong. He was haunted by a hollow feeling in his chest that made him feel as if the final battle had gone astray. But they had won in the end, hadn't they? Somehow, he didn't feel victorious, even after the village-wide celebrations that had occurred weeks after everyone had recovered from their injuries.

Those days had been a blur, filled with joyous celebrations and a lot of sake to numb the pain. During the festivities, strangers had approached him and thanked him for helping to defeat Naraku. It had all come as a shock to him. The same villagers who had given him dirty looks for simply being a hanyou now welcomed him with open arms, praising him as their saviour. Kikyou had been the most lavishly thanked for single-handedly destroying Naraku with her arrow. Even Kouga's wolf tribe had been invited to the festivities. But the wolf prince and his men had not stayed for very long. They returned to the mountains in the north, and it was the last the hanyou ever saw of them.

Inuyasha tried to think back on why his apathy toward the wolf prince bothered him so much. He felt no more hatred, no more jealousy, no more of anything, frankly. He thought that the two of them had once been enemies or rivals…but why? And jealous of what? He cringed, feeling a sharp pain in his head as his thoughts strayed to the past. He exhaled, hoping to clear his head.

Sometimes, when he awoke with no dreams, he would feel his heart sink in disappointment. _'Keh, good riddance,' _he would tell himself, but it was a lie. He wanted the dreams, needed them badly. It was only in those dreams with the faceless girl that he felt truly alive, as if he was himself again.

Nowadays, he hardly recognized himself. He often caught a glimpse of his face reflected in a pond or lake as he and the monk hunted for food. He would glance at his reflection as if it was a stranger. His eyes had lost their rich, golden hue and looked hollow like rusted copper. His face had lost its round, boyish edges; his jawline tightened, giving him a firmer, more mature look. _'You look older than you are,' _the monk would tease. And he would shrug and respond with his usual, indifferent, _'Keh.'_

The only thing that stayed the same was his hair. It was still long, flowing and silver, framing his face with sharp bangs. The furry ears atop his head could attract a crowd of bubbling, curious children. When that happened—and he was usually with Kikyou when it did—he would lose his scowl, if only for a second, and let the children clamber on top of him to tweak the furry appendages. Shippo often teased him for becoming such a softy—a remark that would put the scowl back on his face.

But after four years of keeping up the façade of trying to appear happier than he was, Inuyasha wanted to collapse. He wanted to give in to that tempting desire to flee to the well and jump inside. Maybe something would happen. But then the doubt would creep into his mind again, along with the little voice in his head that said, '_You're crazy.' _And he would forgo the daring, lunatic act and settle, instead, for leaning his back against the edge of the well.

The truth was that he had lost something worse than the memories. But he couldn't quite place what it was. Sitting at the well's edge made him feel less lost, and although the feeling was brief, he clung to it. As he took in the stillness of dawn, the birdsong, and the rustling of the leaves in the wind, it seemed suddenly that the whole world was fragile.

A spine-tingling fear came over him, constricting his heart. It made him feel as if the world before him was merely a glassy reflection in a pond on a summer's day. Cool, liquid perfection, ephemeral and transient—this was the world in all its fragility. Just one skip of a stone or a slight motion, a breath, and the perfect world would dissolve in a ripple of waves.

He, too, was in danger of drowning in the depths, disappearing into the murky waters of his mind. It was there that he would suffocate from the nagging doubts that seemed to strangle and choke him, asking him to question the validity of the world. '_Something's not right here,_' was the anthem of dark whispers that played on endless loop in his head. And it was during this frenzied loop that he would realize he had known all along—that the perfect world he lived in was a reflection, a copy, a fake. And the real one was somewhere far off into the future—or was it the past? He shrugged. It didn't matter because he couldn't quite reach it. Even if he tried, his fingers met nothing but air.

Despite his fears, his doubts, and his nagging headaches, he couldn't help but come back to the well time after time. He always found himself alone at the lip of the well, waiting.

But waiting for what? He didn't know.

Perhaps, he was waiting for the sun to rise and wake his slumbering companions with its light. Or maybe he was waiting for his mind to piece together his past, but he knew it was impossible. But maybe, just maybe, he was waiting for something else entirely—something he couldn't quite place or name; something he longed for; something that would never come.

It was pointless—all this waiting, and yet it gave him a strange sense of purpose. His mind wandered back to the faceless girl, the enigma of his dreams.

He didn't know who she was or where she came from, but he knew she was someone important.

**Chapter End**

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter! I'm so thrilled you guys are interested in this story enough to stick around. I'd love to know what you think of the story so far!

The dream in this chapter was inspired by the song 'Had Enough' by Lifehouse. Listen to it if you have time, perhaps you'll see where the similarities lie.

The next chapter should be out in less than a week! Cheers!

**Update:** This chapter was edited on October 19, 2011 by my talented beta, hedanicree. Thank you for all your hard work!

**Next Chapter: **Displacement


	3. Displacement

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and its original characters, belongs to me.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: Displacement  
><strong>

The cold morning rain licked up against the window, casting dewy droplets clinging to the glass. Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the splatter of the raindrops dribbling like needles against the eaves. Her eyes opened to the bare white walls of her dorm room, lowered to the naked oak floors, and shifted to the tightly-made bed. She realized this was the last time she'd ever see this room.

At her feet was her luggage she had just finished packing. The life she had led in the past four years at Osaka University was condensed in that one object. Despite the clothes she had neatly folded inside, and the documents she needed to fly to Canada, it felt strangely empty.

"You ready?" a voice called from the hallway.

Her best friend leaned against the door frame. Behind him was his own black luggage, stuffed to the brim it looked on the verge of exploding.

"Are you sure I shouldn't bring my books?" she asked, looking at the shelves that held thick volumes of medicinal texts she had accumulated over the years_. __The Fundamentals of Biomechanics. Basic Principles of Biomedical Theory. An Introduction to Traditional Herbal Medicine & Plant Remedies. _She had pulled late nights at the campus library reading those, and even later nights in her dorm room surrounded by a fortress of hand-written notes. She had hoped to distract herself from the memories of her past, and for a while, it had worked. "I need something to read on the train," she said, picking up the last book.

"It'll only weigh you down," Kyoshi said, crossing his arms. "My father has loads of those books in his office, not to mention the lab. He's fascinated with herbal medicine, which is why he's hired us to help him conduct more research on it."

"All the more reason to take it with me," she said, unzipping her luggage to stuff the book inside.

Finally set, she grabbed the handle of the luggage and rolled it behind her as she made her way out of the bedroom, through the hallway, and past the empty living room. Now its tables, cabinets and shelves were clear of DVDs, novels and mugs of tea.

It had been in these rooms that she had tried to reclaim the years of her young adult life—the one she had lost while fighting monsters in the feudal era. In the corner of the room was an abandoned television where she had watched late-night movies with her new friends. The bare table had hosted many dinner parties; the shelves had once been stacked with the latest fashion and celebrity magazines that her friends had gushed over. Needing to remain in the loop, she had absorbed herself with these trivialities, and relished in the distraction it gave her.

But through it all, she realized she had surrounded herself with people who didn't really know her; people who had served as temporary fixtures in her life as she tried to invent a future for herself. Inside, she had always held back, always felt like an outsider because she was different from her peers whose only greatest battles were against biology exams, chemistry labs, and 20-paged research papers. She had experienced gruelling fights to the death, demons and magical beings, love and loss…but no one here would believe her.

Now, she was finally moving on with her life. She looked forward to her new job at the Saito Biomedical Research Company in Vancouver, owned by Kyoshi's father. The old man had wanted to hire her at once, but she had to wonder why.

"I'll tell you later," Kyoshi had mumbled, always changing the subject whenever she brought it up.

Kyoshi was a great distraction from the memories she had tried so hard to forget. He had helped her try new things she wouldn't otherwise have done on her own like learning English, playing baseball, or playing video games. It was exactly what she needed to keep her mind occupied. When they weren't studying at home or batting balls in the field, they'd share late nights together nestled on the couch, hands clutching controllers as their fingers made quick work over the buttons. She was always drawn to the archer characters in those two-player fighting games he loved to play. Somehow, her archer was always able to defeat Kyoshi's knight. Those digitally-generated victories would bring out her long-suppressed competitive spirit. She would laugh, smile, and feel almost like herself again as her eyes trained on the fighting on the screen while their notes and textbooks lay scattered on the floor.

"I can't believe we're finally leaving this place," Kyoshi said, bringing her thoughts back to the present. He patted the wall as though it was an old friend. "I'm gonna miss it."

"Me too," she replied.

She watched him open the door and step out into the drizzling rain. She closed the door behind him, locking it for the last time.

"The rain's not that bad. It seems to be letting up," he said, stretching a hand out to touch the now spitting droplets. He clicked open an umbrella before motioning for her to join him.

"I have my own," she said, opening her umbrella overhead and rolling her luggage beneath it. "Let's get to the station before we miss our train. The sooner we get to the shrine, the better. My family wants to see me before I fly to Canada."

Though she said the words, she could already feel her back stiffen, the goosebumps rising on her skin—or maybe it was just the brush of winds. She felt stiff as though she was turning away from herself—the self she had invented here—and was now heading toward her old self she had buried in the well._  
><em>

* * *

><p>The ride on the bullet train heading to Tokyo was a relatively quiet one. The faint, mechanical hum of the tracks provided temporary relief from the growing chaos building in her head.<p>

This was it, she thought, she was going back. Back to the shrine in only two and a half hours and counting, according to her watch. She had spent too long trying to move away from it all, and the memories were now bittersweet with her absence.

Along with the growing excitement came the tingling sense of fear. It felt like a lifetime ago that she had stepped foot at the shrine. Surely, this time she wouldn't cave under the pressure of memories hammering into her heart, her gut, her soul, intensifying the urge to jump into the well. She had staved off the feeling for so long, hoping this time she'd last without doing something stupid.

That day when she received the acceptance letter to Osaka University, she had wanted more than anything to move out. Move away from the shrine and the well that still haunted her with ghosts of the past, drifting through her bedroom walls, making unwanted appearances in her dreams. After meeting Kyoshi in those early years at school, his infectious personality had helped to distract her; helped to get her through the most difficult days when she'd wake up in her dorm room dreaming of Inuyasha, wondering why her heart still fluttered at the thought. She had forced herself to stop thinking about him as she moved on with her life, and for a while, it almost worked. Almost.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kyoshi asked, snapping her back to the present. "You look scared, Kags."

"I'm not. I'm just…overwhelmed is all."

"I thought you'd be happy to see your family again. You've barely gone home as it is."

"Of course I'm happy. I would've visited more often if I wasn't so busy with school."

"Sure," Kyoshi replied.

She sighed and looked down. It was only during winter breaks that she'd visit the shrine. Those days had been the longest, filled with her mother and brother seemingly walking on egg shells around her lest they accidentally bring up Inuyasha and the well. Nonetheless, she had been grateful they avoided the subject, knowing it would only cause her pain. She would always scramble back to Osaka in less than a week, locking herself up in her dorm only to lose herself in her studies as though doing so would keep the memories away. Inuyasha had forgotten her, so she had to do the same.

She unzipped part of her luggage and reached inside to find a book when her hand found something smaller. She pulled out the tiny black book that was her passport. Opening it, she saw a photo of herself from four years ago, staring back at her with lifeless eyes, long black hair—tame for once—falling neatly over her shoulder. _'I look like Kikyou in this picture_,' she thought with a sigh.

"Pretty," Kyoshi said, peering at the photo. "For some reason, you look a bit different. Your skin looks really pale here, and there's something about your eyes…" he said, trailing off. "You look almost sad."

"Well," she said pointedly, closing the book shut and placing it back into her luggage. "You aren't supposed to smile for passport photos."

In truth, the photo had been taken in the year after she had made the wish. Her skin had been pale from sleepless nights thinking about Inuyasha. Her eyes had the look of someone trying desperately to keep it together, all the while she'd been crumbling inside.

"By the way, I spoke to your mother over the phone before we left," Kyoshi said. "I told her that you got the job and that we couldn't stay for too long since our flight is at the end of the month."

"I wanted to break it to her myself," she said.

"And you will. She promised she'd act surprised. Trust me, she's overjoyed. I can't wait to meet her. She sounds lovely over the phone. I was telling her what I planned to do on your birthday."

"My birthday?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"Must've slipped my mind," she replied. And it truly had. She had been so busy packing for their trip. Her birthday was the farthest thing from her mind.

"I can't wait to give you your present," he said, eyes sparking with glee. "It'll be paradoxically the biggest yet smallest one I'll have ever given you. Trust me, this one's gonna be good. And I mean _really_ good."

She sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do to stop him. He was backed by his father's wealth, which meant Kyoshi was free to splurge on her whenever her birthday arose.

"Come on Kags, I love treating you. Seeing the look on your face when you open gifts is priceless." He tried to imitate one of her surprised looks, earning him a playful slap on the arm.

"Hey! I don't look like that!"

He laughed. "Just wanted to get a reaction from you. Why don't you smile more often?"

She tried to smile, if only to humour him, but what she hadn't expected was the feel of his lips pressing against hers, stealing a chaste kiss.

"Kyoshi!" she gasped, looking around to see if anyone had seen. "I thought I told you to stop doing that."

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," he said with a smile. "Geez, Kags, don't be so modest. People already mistake us for a couple all the time. Why not just go with it?"

She shook her head and looked away.

"Think about it, you've practically lived with me for four years since you came to Osaka University—"

"Only because all the other residences were full, mind you," she cut in, but he chose to ignore it.

"We had some of the same classes and we're even pursuing the same career together! I know all your likes and dislikes, and you know mine. We'll be living together in Canada, so by definition alone we're practically already married! Just slap a ring on it and it's a done deal."

Kagome gave him a look of disbelief. "Really Kyo, that's all in your head. You haven't even met my family in person yet."

"I'll be meeting them in a few hours," he said, checking his watch. "I can't wait!" He nudged her with his shoulder. "Come on, look a bit more lively there. Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am. Seeing them again will be like I never left."

She surprised herself with just how convincing her statement sounded, even to her ears. True, coming home would feel like she had never left, but that was what scared her the most. She feared that the years she had spent trying to forget about _him _would all come crashing down on her once she stepped foot at the shrine. She was thankful she had Kyoshi this time to distract her from the past. Although in some cases, it didn't help.

* * *

><p>The gray clouds dissipated, giving way to the bright sun and the warm afternoon breeze that whispered through her hair. Lugging her suitcase up the many steps leading to the red torii gate had been easier than expected. But Kyoshi had struggled with his over-sized baggage and needed her help. When they reached the top, Kagome let out a breath and stared at the shrine grounds, taking it all in.<p>

Oddly enough, she felt like a tourist standing here at the place that had once been her home. With eyes like that of a stranger's, it was almost—dare she say it—beautiful the way the leaves rustled atop the Goshinboku, as though welcoming her back. The too blue sky was cushioned with puffy clouds that seemed to come from out of a fairy tale. Strange, the way the sun blazed in its zenith, its rays illuminating the shrine grounds as though touched with an ethereal, other-wordly magic that stretched over the shrine buildings, the stoic statues, the well house…

She looked away and kept walking, rolling her luggage behind her. That was the thing about the shrine, you never knew if it was the sunlight that made everything look ethereal, or if it was merely absence that made the shrine look different. In her mind's eye she saw an image of her younger self in her green and white school uniform, running from the house, crossing the yard to open the well house door with a yellow backpack slung over her shoulder.

She blinked the image away and trained her eyes forward while her best friend gazed around him, admiring the view. She willed both feet to keep walking, leaving him behind. Funny, the way life worked. You always end up back in square one, she thought, looking up.

There was the creak of the door, the sound of hurrying footsteps, a feline purr, and the smell of food wafting from the kitchen. Then came a familiar voice, warm and kind.

"Kagome, you're home," her mother said as Souta ran toward her, followed by her grandfather who hobbled not too far behind with a cane. Fat, old Buyo purred softly behind them as he lounged beneath the pocket of sunlight deposited through the gaps in the trees.

She smiled, and for the first time that day it came naturally.

**Chapter End**

*The Nozomi is the fastest bullet train in the Tokaido Shinkansen that connects Osaka to Tokyo in a matter of about 2.5 hours.

*This chapter was edited and completely revised on 09/06/23.

**A/N: **Great news! The talented writer, hedanicree, is now on board to beta-read this story! Some of you might know her as the author of "The Princess and the Warrior", a fantastic AU I/K story which is one of my favourites.

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm thrilled reading each and every one of them. Some of you are very insightful and have pointed out things that will be brought up as the story progresses.

**Ocelot** – Thank you so much, I definitely won't let the story end here; there is still a lot to cover before that happens. And you're absolutely correct—the beads of subjugation _are_ still on Inuyasha's neck and will play a crucial role later on in the story.

**RebelPenBlade55** – Bonus points for you! The quote in chapter 1 was from episode 21: 'Return to the Place Where We First Met'. Glad you caught that the jewel did something slightly different, but what _exactly _it did will be revealed much later.

Hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter!

**Song Inspiration/Influence: '**_Come Home' _by OneRepublic.

**Next Chapter: **Where the Heart Is


	4. Where the Heart Is

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and the character of Kyoshi Saito, belongs to me.

**Chapter 4: Where the Heart Is**

"This strawberry daifuku is amazing, Mrs Higurashi!" Kyoshi praised, taking another bite out of the dessert.

"I'm glad you like it, dear," Kagome's mother said, smiling. "There's plenty more in the kitchen, so help yourself."

"Let me," Souta said, getting up from the table. He was quickly followed by Buyo who purred softly at his feet. After cutting two hefty slices of the cake, he returned to the dining table.

"Still hungry after all that?" Kagome asked.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy," her brother said between mouthfuls while Kyoshi took the other slice.

Kagome smiled. Her brother was now only four inches shorter than her. It was only a matter of time before he grew taller. She watched him interact with Kyoshi, glad that they had found something to talk about: baseball. They were locked in conversation as Kagome and her mother took the dishes to the sink for washing.

"There he goes again," Kagome said, shaking her head. "Once Kyoshi starts on baseball, you'll never hear the end of it."

"I'm glad Souta has someone to talk to. He's been quite lonely here with Buyo," her mother replied.

Guilt knotted at the pit of her stomach, but Kagome didn't let it show. Instead, she turned on the tap and began to wash.

"Need any help?" Kyoshi asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"No, we'll be fine," Kagome's mother replied. "Make yourself at home, Kyoshi. As a friend of Kagome's, consider yourself part of the family."

Kyoshi immediately beamed and bowed his head in thanks. "I really appreciate your hospitality, Mrs Higurashi," he replied. "Let me know if there's anything you'd like me to help you with around the shrine. I'd be happy to help with anything."

"Anything?" Kagome's grandfather piped in, stroking his chin in thought. "I may need some help with organizing and dusting off my antiques, boy. I'm not as tall as I used to be. Gotta get me some young folk like you to reach the top shelves where I can't."

"I'd love to help, sir," Kyoshi said looking quite determined. "Just tell me when you need me to help and I'll be there."

"Oh, that's quite all right," Mama Higurashi interjected. "Souta can organize Dad's antique collection instead."

Souta, however, did not look quite as pleased as Kyoshi with the new chore.

"No, no, I don't mind," Kyoshi insisted. "Actually, it would be my pleasure. I'm interested in seeing the antique collection myself."

"Ah, I like a man in the house who takes responsibilities with pride," Kagome's grandfather proclaimed, giving Kyoshi a hearty pat on the back. "I can tell you all about them tomorrow when we organize the storage shed. Souta, you should come, too. No buts my boy, learn to take your responsibilities with pride like Kyoshi here."

With that said, the old man added his tea cup to the pile of dishes to wash, leaving the two boys to carry on with their previous conversation in the living room.

* * *

><p>"You've brought home quite the young gentleman," grandfather told Kagome. "Sure, he can eat like a starved bear, but at least he has manners this time, unlike that one boy—"<p>

"Father, don't you think you're missing your show?" Kagome's mother quickly cut in.

"Oh, you're right!" he cried, checking the clock before hurrying off to the other room to catch his favourite sit-com.

Kagome remained silent throughout the exchange, but it didn't slip past her mother.

"It's too bad you can't stay here longer, dear. Kyoshi told me you got a job at his family's medical research company. Is this true?"

"Yes," Kagome said as she wet a sponge with soap and water. "I was hoping to break it to you myself, but Kyoshi beat me to it."

"He seems like such a sweet boy. I'm glad you've found someone like him. I'm sure he can take care of you in Canada."

Kagome blushed. "It's not like that. Kyoshi's my best friend. Nothing more. I can take care of myself overseas."

"But aren't you two going to be living together in Canada?"

"Yes, but not _together _together, if you know what I mean. We'll be living like dorm mates like we always have...except without the dorm."

Her mother raised her eyebrows. "He seems quite interested in being something more."

Kagome sighed as she washed the plates. "Kyoshi and I have been through this. He knows that I just see him as a friend."

"If you're sure, dear," her mother said, putting away the dry dishes on the rack to make room for the wet plates. "But just know that if you two become anything more than just friends, I fully support your decisions together."

"Where is all this coming from, Mama?" Kagome asked, stopping to give her mother a curious look.

"I'm just glad to see you looking so happy again," her mother said. It was true; it had been so long since she last saw her daughter with a genuine smile on her face. Ever since she came through the well for the last time four years ago, Kagome had been a wreck. She had locked herself up in her room, plummeted straight into her books, and avoided all conversation that had to do with Inuyasha or the well.

She knew something terrible must have happened in the feudal era to make her daughter act in such a way. Gone was the usual sparkle in her bright, blue-gray eyes. The man having caused that sparkle seemed just as absent.

When she had approached Kagome about why she was not returning to the feudal era, the girl had simply said that her duty there was done. They had finished Naraku, and everyone moved on with their lives. She needed to move on as well, which was why she couldn't possibly go back. She didn't belong in their era; she shouldn't have been able to time-travel in the first place. It caused too much trouble, Kagome had said, but her mother had sensed a bit of guilt behind the words.

Although she knew there was more to her daughter's vague explanation, she had accepted it and chose not to pry lest she open up the still fresh emotional wounds Kagome tried to suppress.

She returned her thoughts to the present, putting away the last wet dish onto the drying rack as her daughter dried her hands with a table cloth.

"I'll tell Souta to show Kyoshi the guest room, dear. You go on ahead and get ready for bed. I know you must be tired from your trip. If you're looking for your suitcase, it's already in your bedroom."

Kagome smiled and thanked her before giving her a goodnight kiss on the cheek and leaving the kitchen.

Her mother couldn't help but watch as her daughter climbed up the flight of stairs. Kagome had changed quite a bit since she left for Osaka. She was a grown woman now. She could make decisions on her own. Still, she wondered whether her daughter's decision to leave for Canada stemmed from the man she had left behind all those years ago.

* * *

><p><em>'It feels so good to be home,'<em> Kagome thought as she climbed up the familiar flight of stairs that led to the door of her bedroom.

Turning the knob, she was surprised when she opened the door and found that her room looked the same as it had always looked. The same lavender curtains draped her windows. The same orange organizing quilt hung on the side wall beside her desktop table. Her pink and white plush bed looked just as soft and inviting as ever. She almost felt like she was in high school again, entering her room after a long day of fighting monsters with—

She shook her head, dispelling the thought. Instead, she chose to re-explore her old bedroom, relishing in the comfort and familiarity it provided her, not realizing how much she had missed it until now.

_'Hmm... I wonder,_' she thought, eyeing her closet. _'No, they couldn't possibly still be in there. But then again...'_ She approached the closet and hesitated before grabbing the door-handle and opening it wide.

She gasped when she saw that her green and white school uniforms still hung in the same place she had left them. They looked crisp and new as if they had never endured years of being stained with blood and dirt from a previous era. She made a mental note to thank her mother for maintaining her room and clothing while she was away.

With her curiosity getting the better of her, she pulled out one uniform from its hanger and walked to the mirror. Feeling slightly childish for doing what she was about to do, she held the uniform close to her body and gauged at her reflection.

Sure, everything in her room, and even the size of her clothing, had stayed the same. But Kagome herself seemed to be the only thing that had changed. There was now no longer a scrawny high school girl with untamed raven black hair and blue-gray eyes that stared back at her from the mirror. That image had been replaced by a taller, more slender young woman who had sensual curves, filling in all the right places. Her hair was no longer unruly as it had been her teen years—it was just a bit longer now, the weight of it all causing it to fall straight down, only to curl in natural waves at its ends. But her eyes seemed to have lost their old sparkle; the blue-gray hue appearing to have dimmed—or perhaps it was just the lighting.

She sighed at how scandalously short the green pleated skirt had become. The end of the skirt now went high above the third of her leg. She wasn't even sure if she could squeeze into it anymore. She knew that if she put on the white sailor top, it would expose the flesh of her belly if she tried to move in it at all. She had definitely out-grown her old clothing. But before she could put the uniform away, the door to her room suddenly burst open.

"—and this is Kagome's room, she..."

Souta stared at his sister in shock as she stood by the mirror holding up the uniform close to her body. Behind him stood Kyoshi who couldn't help but stare after her as well, mouth hanging open.

Freezing like she was a criminal caught red-handed, Kagome blushed like a ripened tomato and threw the uniform onto the floor as if it had burned her. "Souta! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" she yelled.

"Sorry sis," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I kinda forgot you were here now. I had a habit of barging into your room when you weren't around, you understand right?"

She hastily picked up the discarded uniform and shoved it back into her closet. "What are you two doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I was showing Kyoshi around the house so he knew where everything was."

"You could've done that tomorrow."

"I have baseball practice tomorrow. I won't be able to show him around. That'll be your job, sis."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kyoshi interjected. "I'm looking forward to seeing the shrine. I only saw a bit of it when we arrived. I'm excited to see what else there is."

Kagome didn't have it in her to deny him, so she agreed to play tour-guide for him in the morning. Kyoshi was ecstatic.

"Sis, what were you doing with your old school uniform?" Souta asked as innocently as he could.

The blush returned on her face. "None of your business, brat," she bit out, giving him a look that said he should stop talking. "Don't you have to sleep early tonight for your baseball game? You know Mama won't let you go out unless you have a good night's sleep."

"I'm going, I'm going," Souta said, leaving the room and dragging his feet as he went.

She shook her head and smiled. "He's still such a kid despite how tall he's become."

Kyoshi nodded, looking around her bedroom. "So this is your room, huh Kags? It suits you well."

"Thanks," she replied, reaching for a hairbrush to comb her hair.

"And that uniform suits you, too. I bet you'd look cute in it." He gave her one of his trade-mark winks.

"Pfft, you're just sayin' that. I don't even fit in it anymore!"

Kyoshi laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right." The comment earned him a pillow to the face.

"Hey!" he shouted, pulling the pillow away. "I didn't mean anything by it!"

She ignored him and plopped face-down onto her bed. "It's so nice to be home," she mumbled, relishing in the thick comforter.

"Your family is so hospitable, Kags. They remind me of my family back home. I can't wait to introduce you to them when we get to Canada."

She didn't budge. In truth, Canada was the furthest thing from her mind. She would cherish what little time she had left in the place where she grew up.

There was a small knock on her bedroom door. Kagome's mother stood by the doorway, holding a cordless phone in one hand.

"Your old high school friends would like to speak with you," she told her daughter, giving her the cordless phone before smiling at the two of them and leaving the room.

"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi!" Kagome exclaimed, reuniting with her three friends through four-way phone call. "I've missed you!" She was asked a question which she responded by saying, "Yes, yes, I'll definitely see you guys there then...Sure, I'll bring him, too, I guess." She looked at Kyoshi who pointed to himself and mouthed the word 'me?' Kagome nodded but then had to pull the phone receiver away from her ears. A loud squeal was heard from the other end that even Kyoshi could hear.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes when the squeal was followed by a series of questions surrounding the new man she was with. She hastily finished the phone call, appearing almost relieved that it was over.

"So who were they?"

"My old high school friends. They heard that I was back in the city, and now I'm officially booked for a date with them on my birthday."

Kyoshi's face fell. "But I wanted to have you all to myself on that day."

"You can come with," she said, hoping her smile would brighten his dampened mood. "Besides, I promised them you would go. They want to meet you."

"Uh oh. Will I be interrogated?" he asked, feigning fear.

"Something like that," Kagome said with a small laugh. "But trust me, you aren't the first."

"Oh?" Kyoshi said, giving her a Cheshire-cat smile.

"Uh, I meant..." she fumbled for words. "I just meant that they always like to pry themselves into my business, especially when a guy is concerned. You shouldn't feel like they're singling you out because they do this to anyone who gets close to me."

"So you're saying we're close?"

"Well, yes," she replied casually. "You _are_ my best friend after all. I would hope that we were close."

"Who was the other person they interrogated? Or is there a list I should know about?" The question was meant to be playful, but somehow it had the opposite effect. Kyoshi was expecting Kagome to blush, but instead she went quiet and turned her attention to the window, lost in thought.

"Kagome?" he asked after a pause. He followed her gaze, eyes landing on the lone tree across the glass.

She turned toward him, but this time with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's not important," she said, making her way toward the bed. "I'm getting tired. I think it's time to sleep."

Kyoshi nodded, knowing it was his cue to leave. "What time is breakfast tomorrow?" he asked before turning to go. "I wouldn't want to be late for your mother's great cooking."

"Wake up before nine and there'll be food on the table. Any later and Souta will have probably eaten it all."

"Great, I'll make a note of it," Kyoshi said, resting a hand on her door frame, not quite wanting to leave just yet. He looked around her room one last time before his eyes landed on the pink alarm clock on the small oak dresser beside her bed. He gave it a curious, scrutinizing look.

"Kagome, I think your alarm clock's broken," he said as he examined its punctured form. '_Are those bite marks?'_

Kagome turned her attention to the clock on her dresser drawer and, sure enough, it was quite obviously dented. Its glass face was cracked in a few places, and the pink sides had been punctured with small holes and scratches that seemed to have been made by...claws and fangs? To top it all off, the clock hands were completely bent out of shape.

An old memory returned of how exactly the clock had broke and who the perpetrator was. She couldn't help but stare at it as she remembered the words attached to the broken clock as it was returned to her.

_"Is that what you're apologizing for? For breaking my alarm clock?"_

_He looked at her, indignant. "I got nothin' else to apologize for."_

_She got up, anger evident on her face and in her fist. She could hear herself growling; her body shook with fury. Oh, how many sits would she love to scream at him right this minute! He deserved every one of them. But before she could utter a word, she was restrained by three of her friends who suddenly appeared at her side._

_"He's doing his best, try to calm down!" came a male voice behind her._

_"How long have you guys been watchin' us?" the red-clad figure asked from his place on the ground._

_"Believe me, he really is sorry!" came a small, high-pitched voice at her feet._

_"Yes, he went to go get you twice since you left for home. All he's done is sigh heavily and mope around," came the female voice._

_"He came over twice?" Kagome asked._

_"Enough already! Gimme a break!" came the gruff response. "How'd you know I went? Can't a guy have any privacy around here, you bunch of spies!"_

Kagome blinked as the memory faded. It had been so long ago since her alarm clock broke, but she knew why she never had the courage to replace it.

It reminded her of _him_—reminded her that despite their big fight and his huge ego, he had swallowed it all up to go check on her while she was asleep. Sure, he had broken her clock, but he had repaired something much bigger by returning it to her. He had showed her that he did care. He had missed her, and he was sorry—although, he didn't quite say it in so many words. Actions always spoke louder with him. And for her, that was enough.

"You should replace it with a new one." Kyoshi's voice broke through her thoughts. "Maybe when you show me around Tokyo, I can help you find a new clock."

"No, it's all right, Kyo," she said, still staring at the clock. "It still works despite its broken appearance. I only ever used it as an alarm anyway—the hands are too bent to be able to read it properly. And besides," she hesitated. "I quite like it."

"If you're sure," he said, turning to go. "I'll be up bright and early tomorrow so you can give me a tour of your shrine. Don't forget!"

"I won't," Kagome said, grabbing the clock and setting the alarm for the morning. Her hands gently touched its punctured metal form. Her fingers fit perfectly inside the dented claw marks...

"Good night," Kyoshi said, smiling before shutting the door behind him. She bid him good night before setting down the clock on her dresser drawer. She got ready for bed, brushed her teeth, and put on her pyjamas before snuggling into her plush pillow.

She had broken one of her cardinal rules today: to stop thinking about _him_. She had done too much of it ever since she came home from the feudal era, and it had not done her any good. Every object, every scent, every room lingered with memories of a time long gone, and a person who she would never see again. Getting the acceptance letter to Osaka University had given her a chance to escape. The house had become a stifling and painful reminder of _him, _which was why she had to leave.

She had thought that perhaps this time it would be different—that this time she could handle being back at the shrine that held so many memories of the life and people she had left behind. She had grown up, moved away and lived an independent life for four years without _him. _Now she had a solid education, a future and a career waiting for her overseas. Surely, she was making progress. Surely, she was moving on...

But somehow, even after four years, and four-hundred miles of being away from home, she couldn't help but remember the man who had already forgotten about her.

**Chapter End**

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of Inuyasha in this chapter. Sure, he is in bits and pieces (quite literally), but I promise in the next chapter, Inuyasha will definitely have more of a...presence. Stay tuned!

Please read & review! I love reading thoughtful comments.

**Bonus Question: **In what episode did Inuyasha break Kagome's alarm clock?

**Song Inspiration/Influence: **_'Broken' _by Lifehouse. The song even references a broken clock! This song will remain a major inspiration for a majority of chapters and characters in this story (mainly Inuyasha and Kagome). Check it out for yourself!

**Update: **This chapter has been edited by my talented Beta, hedanicree, on October 20, 2011. Thank you!

**Next Chapter: **The Well


	5. The Well

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and the character of Kyoshi Saito, belongs to me.

**Chapter 5: The Well**

"You have quite the quaint place, Kags," Kyoshi said as they finished their tour of the shrine. "I can't believe you'd trade all this for a dorm back at the university."

Kagome remained silent. She wondered the same thing too sometimes...

"Everything here looks like it's loaded with ancient history—even this tree!"

She hadn't realize that they had walked underneath the sacred tree until it was too late. "Goshinboku..." she breathed out. Its strong branches held tufts of healthy green leaves that filtered through bursts of sunlight. It still looked as majestic and breath-taking as it always had. It was a tree that had withstood the test of time, living through countless centuries and having experienced whole forests, villages, and cities built up around its majestic branches. It had even witnessed love blossom under the shade of its leaves...

Kyoshi leaned on the wooden fence that surrounded the tree, hoping to get a better view. "What's that strange mark in the middle?" he asked. "It looks like something pierced the bark pretty hard and left a diamond-shaped dent.

"You'll have to ask Souta about it later," she said, walking away. "I'm getting hungry, and from what it smells like, Mama is cooking something delicious. We better hurry before Souta comes home and eats it all."

She walked to the main house but noticed Kyoshi wasn't following her. "Kyo, aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Hold on a sec," he said as he walked past the sacred tree, heading in the opposite direction of the house. Curious, she followed him. "You haven't finished with our tour yet, missy," he said as she reached his side.

"But I've shown you everything."

"Not everything. I haven't seen the shack yet," he said, pointing to the small building at the far end of the shrine.

She followed his line of vision until she saw it.

The well house.

"It does looks pretty mysterious. You'll tell me what's inside it right, Kagome?"

"I can't," she said, as if to herself.

"Why not?"

"It's...it's just..." She tried to find the right words. "There's nothing to see in there except a few pieces of wood and dirt."

"But—"

"No buts! Trust me when I say nothing's down there."

"You scared or something?" Kyoshi teased. The comment only riled her up even more.

"I am not scared," she gritted out, hoping he would lay off it. "I just don't want to be in there with _you _right now. If you really want to see it, go ask Souta to show you around."

She had said the words a little too harshly, noticing the slight wince on Kyoshi's face when she said she didn't want to be in there _with_ him. But the words had slipped out, and now she felt absolutely terrible. The last thing she wanted to do today was to step foot inside the well house. It would be too much.

* * *

><p>After a wholesome lunch, the boys and Kagome's grandfather went to work in the storage shed while Kagome stayed in the house. Still feeling bad for brushing off Kyoshi's request, she hoped to make it up to him somehow, so she went to the shed.<p>

"Where's Kyoshi?" she asked after poking her head inside.

"Oh, you just missed him, sis," Souta replied, putting away an old box on one of the lower shelves as his grandfather continued dusting off a vintage jar. "He went out to do another errand for Gramps."

"Yeah? What kind of errand?"

"He went to clean out an old building that Souta is too chicken to clean," her grandfather replied, not failing to notice his grandson's look of dismay.

"Hey, I wasn't too chicken. I would'a done it, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Spiders," Souta whispered, shivering at the thought. "You know I hate them. Especially when they're in dark, creepy corners that haven't been dusted off in years."

"At least Kyoshi was man enough to do it for you," Kagome said, happy that Kyoshi had made a good impression on her family—not that she ever doubted him. "So will you tell me where he is already? Or do I have to find him myself?"

Her grandfather was about to answer, but Souta beat him to it. "He'll come back in no time, sis, don't worry. You don't have to look for him."

"But I need to talk to him right now," Kagome said. She hated having a strain in their friendship, especially when it was her fault.

"Let her look for him if she wants to," her grandfather said, not once taking his eyes off the jar he was dusting. "It might do her some good."

"But Gramps..."

"Fine, if you won't tell me, then I'll go and look for him myself." She turned to leave. Surely, he wouldn't be too hard to find. But then again her family did have a few old buildings around the shrine. She walked out and hoped the search wouldn't take too long.

* * *

><p>After thoroughly searching through three old buildings and having another look inside the main house, Kagome felt like giving up. She had tried calling for him several times, but still no luck.<p>

But there was still one building she had not yet searched—or rather the one building she had been avoiding ever since she returned to the shrine. She gulped, eyes shifting to the well house in the distance.

_'No, he couldn't possibly...' _she thought as she stared at it. _'Kyoshi wouldn't...I told him there was nothing down there. But then again, Gramps might have told him to clean it out...'_

She felt convicted to check the old building, just in case her friend was somewhere inside. Her pace was quick, eyes fixed on the well house door. Already, she could feel a sense of trepidation creeping over her spine as she approached. Her hands trembled when she reached for the sliding door, only to push it open with one swift motion.

"K-Kyoshi?" she called out. There was no response. She hated this feeling. Hated the way her eyes focused on the well, and the way her body seemed so drawn to it. She clenched her hands around the door frame, holding tight as though forcing back the urge to step forward. Just being here made her heartbeat escalate, sending goosebumps rising all over her body. She didn't know if it was out of fear or excitement, or a combination of both. The thundering of her heart would not calm down, neither could she pry her eyes away from the well. Finally, she couldn't stop herself any longer. After a deep breath, she made for the stairs, wincing as the floorboards screeched almost painfully under her weight. It seemed like the loudest sound in the world at that moment.

She should have turned around, knowing that Kyoshi wasn't here. But she couldn't stop. Not now. Not when she was this close. _'Had it always been that small?' _she wondered, seeing the well up close after four long years of absence. When she was younger, the well had always seemed so big and so inviting. It had never once seemed hallow or daunting, never so _haunted _as it looked now.

There was no denying the familiar urge to jump inside. Desperately, she quelled it, swallowing thickly as her hands fisted at her sides. She forced herself to stay grounded and to not do anything rash she would later regret. Vaguely, she wondered what would happen if she jumped inside. Just once and then quickly come back. Would it still work? Would she still feel that indescribable weightless sensation and see the spark of blue light that accompanied her jump?

_'Stupid!' s_he thought, berating herself for where her thoughts were heading. This was what she was afraid of. This was why she had been avoiding the well in the first place. She breathed deeply, hoping to calm herself. '_Inhale, exhale, inhale...' _She was starting to feel sick just being here with her raging emotions.

It wasn't healthy, yet her thoughts wandered back to the man on the other side of the well. He was the one person who had made her want to jump inside all those years ago, and even—she dared to admit it—even now.

"Inuyasha..." she breathed out, finally having the courage to say his name. Her heart felt heavy with the sound. It had been so long, they had done so much together, only to have it all wiped away from his memories. And it had been her fault—it had been for their own good.

But if it was all for the best, why did she feel so terrible? She shook her head, hoping to stop the tears that were pricking her eyes. It felt wrong being here, and yet somewhere, deep, deep down, she felt safe—almost as if _he _was waiting for her on the other side...

She felt her nails digging into her palms; heard the hammering of her heart loud in her ears. She was sure that if she took a step closer, if she reached out to touch the lip of the well, she would hear Inuyasha's voice. Rough with hidden affection, strong with a velvet rasp that insisted—or was it demanded—she should come back.

__Keh, d_on't be late, _he would say, voice hard, feigning indifference. Yet behind its rough exterior there hid a fear of loneliness. _Don't forget we have jewel shards to find! __If you're not back in three days I'll come get you myself, even if I have to drag you back..._

As the memory of his voice faded, she realized the tears had slipped without her knowing. It hurt too much just thinking about him, wanting to be with him, needing him like air. If only she was fifteen again, she thought, recalling the days she had taken for granted. If only they were still on the quest to find the shards. Her hands reached out to touch the well, no longer caring about the painful weight of memories hammering into her heart. Her fingers glided along the wooden edge in a light caress, wondering for the first time if her wish was truly fulfilled.

"Are you happy?_" _she whispered into the well's depths. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer, not even sure if the question was meant for herself or him. She hoped that maybe she would feel reassured that her hanyou was indeed living the life he was meant to have—the happy life with Kikyou he deserved. But as the seconds stretched into minutes, she felt no reassuring feeling; the hallow ache in her heart seemed to worsen. "I miss you, Inuyasha. Do you miss me?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper. She swallowed the lump in her throat. _'Of course he wouldn't miss me. He doesn't even remember me for goodness sakes!'_

She had dreamt of this moment, despite how hard she'd try to deny it. But now that she was here, now that she was so close, she wasn't sure if she could do it. After four long years of absence, could she really face him? Could she smile when he looked at her like a stranger? Could she handle that? She forced down a bitter sob, blinking away more tears that threatened to fall. Her head was hot, and the room felt like it was spinning. The only thing keeping her upright was the well.

Maybe being here would be enough. She could almost smell the scent of the woodlands, the rush of the forest winds sifting through her hair. Although her body felt cold, where her hands gripped the well's edges she felt only warmth, almost as though he was right there...right there with her.

_"Kagome..."_

She was startled stiff, hands retracting from the well in shock. She peered into its depths, praying that the voice had come from _him _somewhere, somehow_. _It was foolish, she knew, but she was a foolish girl. Foolish enough to hope for small miracles.

"I thought you'd never come back here, Kagome."

This time, it sounded so real, so there. It sounded so much like him—the deep rasp of his voice, the way he said her name with such concern, such familiarity, such warmth. It could only mean one thing! It took all her strength not to crumble into a pathetic heap and cry at how much she had missed the sound. Perhaps Inuyasha was communicating with her through the well. The wish must have gone wrong! The leaden weight in her heart seemed to have lifted.

Impulse had her body moving without the permission of her brain. One leg was folded over the well's edge as she prepared to jump inside. Her heart hammered as his name spilled from her tongue. She shifted her weight, letting her legs scrape over the wooden edges. Her hands were seconds away from pushing off the edge when she was roughly pulled back. Her body hit something hard, forcing the air out of her. Strong arms wrapped around her, holding tight. Then came the scent of expensive cologne. She opened teary eyes and saw a crisp, white-collared shirt. At that moment, all the hope beating within her was cruelly stamped out.

"Kagome?" Kyoshi asked. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

Numbly, she stared up at him and couldn't find it in her to speak. Her mouth opened, unable to form words. Shock and disappointment flooded her system. It had been Kyoshi calling her name after all. She was foolish to think it was her hanyou's voice even for a second. Her legs felt like they would buckle at the onslaught of emotions that had just overloaded her senses only moments before.

If it hadn't been for Kyoshi holding her up, she would have given in to those bitter emotions. She would have thrown away the mask she had worn for too long and crumbled at his feet with four years worth of tears. She felt his hand slide along her back as they made their way out of the well house, across the yard, and into the main house. When they entered her bedroom, she sat on her bed, eyes downcast and emotionally drained.

"What happened back there?" Kyoshi asked, but she wasn't in the mood to talk. "You know you can tell me anything, Kags."

"I just want to be alone right now, Kyo," she whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"But—"

"Please," she cut in. "I need to lie down."

He sighed and reluctantly walked to her door.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. I just want you to get some rest, Kagome. Promise me that you will."

She slowly nodded. "Thank you," she whispered, forcing a smile before he shut the door behind him.

But as the door closed, all the emotions she had bottled up inside came crashing down in a wave of tears. She muffled the sound of her crying with a pillow, not knowing that Kyoshi was still standing behind the door, listening in, vowing never to let her into that well house again.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha slumped down against the well, hoping to steady his racing heart.<p>

He would never admit it, but in the past three days, he felt compelled to be by the well's edge. It was as though there was a magnetic force pulling him to its side. This afternoon had been the most intense; he had been in the middle of helping with the construction of Miroku and Sango's hut until he felt it—a pull, a presence, a sudden unexplainable urgency to be by the well. He knew he had to go, knew it was a must, and knew that this feeling might never come again.

He had dropped everything and left with a quick word to Miroku that he had to be somewhere and would be back to help out later.

He had not known, until he reached the well, how fast his heart was pounding. He had leaned over the well, claws gripping its edges to calm his racing heart. It was as if whatever was causing the magnetic pull was nearby, but somehow out of reach. He basked in the feeling, and for a moment, the emptiness in his heart seemed to have lifted.

But then the magnetic pull weakened after a while, the intensity dwindling down. Then, after a few minutes, it had dulled altogether.

He thought that something would happen this time, something would come...but nothing happened. It was foolish, he knew, and he sighed at his ludicrous expectations.

He would have continued his train of thought, but he heard footsteps in the distance.

"Oi, Monk, what are you doing here?" he asked as Miroku stepped into the clearing.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing, my friend," the monk said with a smile. "You left us in such a rush. I hope nothing serious happened."

"Nothing happened."

Miroku sensed a bit of disappointment behind the words, but chose to dismiss it. "You've been coming to the well an awful lot these past three days."

"Keh, what's it to ya?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanna know why," Miroku said, sitting down beside the well.

Inuyasha sighed, not knowing how to answer the question, or even where to begin. "Do you ever feel like you need to be somewhere, you need to see something, but you don't know what it is? Keh...it's hard to explain, but the only thing you know is that it's important, and if you miss it, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Can't say I have," Miroku said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Oh! Unless you mean the feeling one gets when Sango decides to take a dip in the hot springs, then you can be sure I'd wanna be there—Ow!"

"That's not it at all, bouzo!" the hanyou said after lightly smacking his friend's head.

"My mistake then, Inuyasha. Tell me more," Miroku said, rubbing his smarting head bump.

"Keh. Nevermind. It's hard to describe the feeling."

They let the silence pass over them as the leaves rustled in the trees. After a while, Miroku spoke up. "Speaking of feelings, I've been meaning to ask you something in private."

"And what's that?"

"When are you going to ask Lady Kikyou to marry you?"

The hanyou blushed, quickly turning his head to hide it. "I...I don't know. I don't even think she wants to—"

"Nonsense! Lady Kikyou cares about you a lot, even though she rarely shows it. You two are a lot alike actually."

"You really think so?"

"I _know _so, Inuyasha. You need not fear what Lady Kikyou has to say. She loves you, but she just has her own way of showing it. You know women." He patted his friend on the back.

"Not really," Inuyasha mumbled. He didn't say anything more about the topic, and instead basked in the solitude of the clearing. Now that they were alone together, he hoped he could tell the monk what had been bothering him for so long. "Miroku," he said, not knowing where else to start.

"What is it?"

"I keep having the same dream," he confessed, looking up at the wide blue sky. "And in the dream, I'm always looking for something."

"You don't say."

"I keep dreaming about a girl—a woman."

This perked Miroku up. He turned to look at him, eyes suddenly interested. "Ah, tell me more."

Inuyasha kept going, not realizing the monk's thoughts were on a much different tangent. "When I'm dreaming, it feels as if my brain can't move forward anymore. It can only go backward, or sometimes it's stuck. It feels like my brain's being ripped apart."

Miroku pondered at the words, and a steady silence grew between them.

"Do you ever think that maybe the life we're living in isn't the one we're supposed to have?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku gave his friend a curious look. "Hmm... where is all this coming from?"

"Keh, It's just... sometimes, it feels like something's wrong. It feels like something's—"

"Missing?"

"Exactly!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Perhaps the monk felt it too; he hoped he was not the only one.

Miroku sighed. "To be honest, sometimes I _do_ feel like something's missing. But I know that can't be it. We have everything we could ever want—a world without Naraku, a world where we could all move on with our lives. It's all we've ever dreamed of, all we could ever ask for and more."

Inuyasha glared at the ground. His question probably sounded selfish as if he didn't want the life he already had. But he had not meant it to come off that way at all. "It just feels like after the battle with Naraku, something went terribly wrong," he confessed.

"How could it have gone wrong when Naraku was destroyed?"

"It's not that," Inuyasha said. He knew he was never good with words. He didn't know how to explain the nagging doubts in his heart. But most importantly, he didn't want his friends to worry about him. "Keh. Just forget it," he said, looking away.

"It's all right, Inuyasha. I understand why you might feel disoriented. You suffered a huge blow to your head _and _your chest during the final battle. You might not remember it, but we do—or at least Lady Kikyou told us about it. You were knocked out cold for a few days as a result. Your memories might have been shaken up, but at least you survived."

"Keh, if you think so," Inuyasha said, not quite remembering how he had gotten this apparently 'huge blow to the head' that everyone kept referring to. He didn't quite believe that the head-wound would make him feel the way he did. It had been four years after all. Surely, he would have recovered by now. He knew it had to be something else. "Do you ever think back to the time before the final battle, Miroku?" he asked.

"Sometimes, but I try not to," the monk said, getting up to leave. "I get a splitting headache whenever I do!" he said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

But Inuyasha found no humour in the comment.

"I never thought I'd say this to you of all people, but you're over-thinking everything, Inuyasha."

"Keh. Well, one of us has to."

Miroku smiled and shook his head before turning to leave. "By the way, Lady Kikyou is waiting for you. She told me to come get you since she's busy tending to the villagers' ailments. Being by the well for too long isn't healthy, you know. People start to wonder."

Inuyasha glared at him before sighing and getting up. The monk was probably right. He had spent too much time by the well today, and yesterday...and the day before that. He winced, knowing Kikyou didn't like him being by the well for too long.

"She's more concerned about you than you think, old friend," Miroku told him before leaving the clearing. Inuyasha could only ponder at his words before following the monk back to the village.

* * *

><p>The slight tug on his sensitive ears made them twitch as the four-year-old girl slumped over his shoulders. She tweaked his ears with nimble fingers.<p>

"Cute ears, so soft!" she exclaimed.

"Me too! Me too!" her little baby brother cooed, climbing onto the hanyou's back, who remained seated on the floor with his arms tucked firmly beneath his sleeves.

"Would' ya help get the runts off me?" he asked Kikyou who was busy tending to a patient with a broken arm on the other side of the hut.

"Just let them be, Inuyasha," she said, not once looking his way.

"When will mommy be done so we can play?" the little girl asked.

"I don't know," he said, staring at Kikyou who bandaged her patient.

"Soon," Kikyou replied. "Your mother's arm should be healed in a few week's time. You must promise me you won't work her too hard. She needs her rest."

"We promise!" the little girl and her brother replied at once.

"Besides, we have Inuyasha to play with instead," the little girl hugged the hanyou who still looked annoyed. He grumbled something under his breath as the toddlers toppled over him, tugging at his haori as they did so.

Suddenly, the little girl pulled hard at the rosary around his neck in an attempt to pull them off. The beads glowed a bright purple-white hue, causing her to let go of the necklace.

Kikyou momentarily looked up from her bandaging.

"What was that?" the little girl asked, eyes wide with curiosity. "I wanted to wear your pretty necklace, but it won't come off."

"Yeah well, it won't let anyone wear it except me," Inuyasha said, fingering the rosary around his neck and giving it a slight tug upward. He felt the familiar magnetic repulsion and saw the beads glow again. It still wouldn't come off, no matter how many times he had tried to yank it off over the years. He had always wondered how he had gotten it in the first place.

"You shouldn't be doing that," Kikyou told him. As if reading his thoughts, she added, "Kaede was the one who put that rosary on you—to keep you in your place when you were acting up. You remember, don't you?"

"Keh, I guess," he replied, thinking back to the old memory of how the beads had floated toward his neck and bound him. Kikyou was right, it really was the old hag who had put the damned beads on him...but why? He couldn't quite remember.

"Hey, what exactly does _'to keep me in my place' _mean?" he asked, not liking how she had phrased the words.

"Well, you are a half dog-demon are you not, Inuyasha?"

"Keh," he huffed, feeling the toddlers climbing on top of him again. "I'm not a dog, I'm a hanyou, there's a difference. So I don't understand why these stupid beads are on me."

She ignored his complaints and finished tending to her patient.

"I can't thank you enough, Lady Kikyou," the woman replied, truly grateful for the care she was given. The woman turned to the hanyou who was currently being swarmed by her children.

"I hope Mako and Juri weren't too much trouble. I don't know where they get their energy from—but you know kids." She smiled at the hanyou who only grumbled in response. "They seem to like you a lot."

"Keh," he huffed, gently putting down the children. He got up to leave.

"Where you going, Inuyasha?" Mako asked, disappointed in losing her play mate.

"Yeah, where?" little Juri repeated.

"I gotta go back to work on the hut outside," he replied, trying to shake off the two toddlers who had latched themselves to his legs. "Now let me go ya little runts!"

"Inuyasha, sit down," Kikyou commanded.

He froze at the sound, heart seeming to jump from his chest. Something in it had made his ears droop and he almost felt as if he should be plummeting face-first toward the ground. But when the strange feeling passed, and his feet were still very much rooted to the spot, he shook his head and covered his face with his hand.

_'What the hell was that?' _he thought, feeling the pounding in his heart return to its regular pace. Shaking his head, he pried the children off his legs and stormed toward the hut's opening. "Miroku really wants his hut built soon," he told Kikyou. "I can't spend all my time here baby-sittin'. If you need me, I'll be outside."

But before he could take one step outside, a disgruntled looking man ran past him into the hut, followed by two other men who carried someone on a make-shift stretcher. Miroku and Sango shortly followed after them, making the hut a crowded place.

"The hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed at the sudden intrusion. Blood caked the injured man's forehead and oozed down the side of his face.

"What's going on here?" Kikyou asked as the wounded man was placed in front of her and the hut was suddenly filled with frantic faces. She told her previous patient to get her children and leave. Nodding, the woman gathered up her children and left—the sight and scent of blood would be too much for the little ones.

"There's been demon sightings in the forests a few miles away from here," the frantic man told Kikyou.

"So what? There are always demons lurkin' about in the forests," Inuyasha said as Kikyou rushed to get more bandages and cloth to stop the injured man's bleeding.

"No, these demons are nothing like the ones we've seen before," the man replied, looking at his wounded companion.

Inuyasha followed his gaze and was surprised that he knew the injured man. "Nanushi?" he said, recalling his encounter with the man a long time ago. Nanushi was the leader of a village whose son had to be sacrificed to their water god. Thankfully, Inuyasha and the gang killed the water demon and saved Nanushi's son and servant who was supposed to die in his son's place.

"You know this man?" Kikyou asked.

"We've met him before," Miroku replied. Sango nodded beside him. "The question is, why would the demons attack him of all people? He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Do you remember how the demons looked like?" Sango asked the men carrying the stretcher.

"They looked like ordinary humans when we first saw them on the road," one man said. "There was a woman and two men. The woman was beautiful and wore a luxurious blue kimono. The men wore black and blue armoured outfits. They were looking for something. And then they saw old Nanushi here, and attacked him with their true forms—a frightening thing! F-frightening!"

"Afterward, they disappeared into thin air!" one of the men exclaimed.

On the stretcher, the injured man tried to speak, but all he could rasp out was a coarse and incoherent, "Kkkkh...Kkkhh..."

"He's been doing that ever since the attack," said man beside the stretcher.

"He must be in so much pain," Sango said, staring at his deep head-wound. "Is there anything else you can tell us about the demons? The more we know, the easier it'll be track them down."

"There have been similar reports in other villages. Apparently, these attacks were going on for quite some time, and always with the same three demons. But only recently the attacks have spread to this portion of Japan."

"If innocent people are being killed for no reason, we can't stand by and do nothing," Miroku said, exchanging a grim look with Inuyasha who nodded in return.

"We'll search for the bastard demons that did this," Inuyasha said stepping outside with Miroku and Sango trailing at his heels. He would be damned if he let this go on with his friends being a possible target.

"I'll need you men to leave, too," Kikyou said as she wrapped clean bandages on the wounded man's head. "It isn't healthy to have too many people in a room while someone is seriously injured. You must let me tend to his injuries alone."

"O-of course, Lady Kikyou," the men replied, shuffling outside to get some fresh air. The little hut reeked of blood.

* * *

><p>Once alone with her injured patient, Kikyou resumed bandaging his wounds. But still the blood seemed to soak through them, dripping down his head. <em>'He's losing so much blood,'<em> she thought grimly. She wondered if she would have enough bandages to spare.

"Kkh...Kkhh..." the man choked out.

"Are you thirsty?" Kikyou asked, noticing the coarseness of his voice.

"Kkkhh...Kkkh...kkh..."

"I'll get you some water." She rushed to fetch the jar in the corner of the hut and quickly poured some water into a small cup before returning to her wounded patient.

"Open your mouth," she said, gently tilting the cup so he could drink. But the water spilled down the man's open mouth and trailed along his chin and neck, moistening his already bloody clothes.

"Gggome—" he rasped out.

_'Gomen—he's trying to say sorry,' _Kikyou thought, drying his mouth with a clean cloth where the water had spilled. "No need to apologize. I'll get you more water," she said, picking up the empty cup.

She got up and walked toward the pitcher in the corner of the room. But as she did so, the man continued rasping out his incoherent words in his coarse, frail voice. Over and over again the choked syllables lingered in the air until they seemed to merge with one another in an attempt to make meaning...

It was then that Kikyou gasped, dropping the cup that crashed loudly onto the floor, spilling its contents.

The injured man had gone completely still, his head lolled heavily to the side. His mouth hung open as if forever locked in perpetual mumbling. His eyes were wide open, but they held no more life in their dull gray orbs.

The small hut was filled with a haunting, deafening silence.

Kikyou slowly approached the dead man, ignoring the cup on the floor. She knelt down beside him and looked into his lifeless eyes before gently closing them with her hands.

Her eyes took on a steely look, but her expression remained unreadable.

**Chapter End**

***Nanushi **is the village leader from episode 27: "The Lake of the Evil Water God."

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I know this chapter wasn't what you guys were expecting, but I promise that moment will come soon enough. I just don't want to force it. Hope you understand.

There is a reason why I'm doing this, and it's not because I'm evil or want to tease readers with the possibility of a reunion. The next chapter is crucial to the plot before Kagome can go through the well. Trust me, everything will get a lot spicier from here, I promise!

**Special: **I made a video trailer for this fic. Check it out by clicking the link on my profile or copy/paste the url: /watch?v=cpO2rmmjHJk (without the.)

**Bonus Points: **The answer to Chapter 4's bonus question is Episode 38: Two Hearts, One Mind. Congrats to the people who got it right!

Ldsprincess  
>RebelPenBlade55<br>Osuwari13

A special thank you to my talented Beta, hedanicree, for all her hard work.

Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

**Bonus Question: **What colour is the hat Inuyasha wears in Kagome's era?

**Next Chapter: **The Gift


	6. The Gift

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and the character of Kyoshi Saito, belongs to me.

**Chapter 6: The Gift**

Five days had passed since the incident in the well house. Kyoshi was glad that Kagome had recovered and now seemed to be feeling much better.

But every now and then, when she thought he wasn't looking, he would often catch her lost in thought as she stared at the tree in the middle of their shrine or even the well house in the distance. But just as brief as those moments were, she would once again have a smile back on her face when she sensed someone near—although it didn't quite reach her eyes.

After leaving his post by her bedroom door a few days ago, he had immediately informed her mother, grandfather and brother about Kagome's condition. He had said that she went into the well house to look for him, and it was there that she became a terrible shaking wreck. She was by the well, gripping its edges, he had told them, confessing that he had a strange feeling she might jump inside.

Her family had exchanged worried looks with one another, yet somehow, they didn't seem as shocked as he expected them to be. Souta even looked hopeful when he heard the news...but he knew that couldn't be it.

The sound of the door creaking open brought him out of his thoughts. Kagome emerged from her house wearing a blue and white spring dress. She smiled at him as she stepped outside.

"You ready to go?" she asked, slinging a small purse over her shoulder as she approached him.

"Of course," he said, happy that they could finally get away from the shrine grounds. They had spent a week there already; it was time to explore the rest of the city. Today was Kagome's birthday after all.

"So your three friends are waiting for us where?" he asked.

"At the park," she replied. "I can't wait to see them again, it's been so long."

They walked down the shrine steps, heading toward the road below and the bustling city beyond.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Kagome!"<p>

Kagome's three friends shoved a large, delicately wrapped, rectangular parcel into her hands as she sat by a park bench.

"What is it?" she asked, feeling the glossy wrapped sides of the present.

"Open it now and you'll know!" Eri told her. "You're gonna love it!"

Kagome carefully opened the package. Inside was an elegant silver hair-pin with a frost-blue cherry blossom on its side. Underneath the hair-pin was a light-green obi with an ornate floral pattern. Beneath the obi was a beautiful folded pale-blue summer yukata with a cherry-blossom pattern that floated delicately along the side shoulder before blossoming down the lower half of the yukata.

"It's beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed, touching the soft cotton fabric and delicate floral print. "Thank you so much!"

"We know your shrine already has a collection of traditional clothing, but they're rather out-dated," Eri said.

"Yeah, we figured you'd need a new yukata, one to complement your great figure and your eyes," Yuka told her.

"We pooled up all our money for it, Kagome," Ayumi said proudly. "After all, you deserve four years worth of unclaimed gifts. We really did miss you when you left for Osaka."

"I still think you should've gone to Tokyo University with us," came Yuka's side-remark.

"If she did that, then she wouldn't have met me."

As if remembering the man beside them, Kagome's three friends turned to Kyoshi. He appeared well-groomed with his expensive leather jacket and black designer jeans. He looked remotely similar to Hojo except with darker brown hair, a square-set jaw, and a handsome face that seemed slightly foreign.

"So, are you gonna tell us about your new boyfriend, Kagome?" Yuka asked, eyeing Kyoshi. He blushed under her intense stare.

"Hojo is gonna be _so _jealous," Ayumi said.

"What's your background, Kyoshi?" Eri asked, noticing Kyoshi's slightly western appearance.

"I'm Japanese-Canadian. My father is Japanese and he married my mother who lived in Canada."

"I knew it!" Eri exclaimed. "No wonder you look a bit western. And your Japanese pronunciation is a bit different, too."

"We should have known you were into mixed guys, Kagome!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Your previous boyfriend was mixed, too, wasn't he?" Eri said, looking at Yuka who nodded.

"Yeah, he looked so foreign and so exotic—especially his eyes."

"He definitely had that bad-boy-image-meets-Japanese-tradition look about him."

"Yes, especially since he would enter your bedroom from the window—what a badass! Wasn't he a two-timer as well?"

"And his hair was so silver. He always stood out in a crowd."

"And he would always wear that bright red haori."

"And that dark navy and red baseball cap."

"Or that bandanna around his head."

"But he was still so hot."

"Yeah, definitely."

"What ever happened to him, Kagome?"

"Yeah, Kagome. You never did tell us."

"…Kagome?"

Kagome remained silent, taken aback by her friends' probing questions. Her eyes remained fixed on the present in front of her, gripping it tight.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi looked at each other, knowing they had said something wrong.

"He moved on."

Her four companions looked at her, surprised at the sudden confession.

"I mean, _we _moved on," Kagome corrected. "He got back together with his ex. And I..." She hesitated, feeling the weight of their stares. "I got accepted to Osaka University, so I left."

Her friends nodded in sympathy. "We're sorry, Kagome, for bringing him up," Eri apologized.

"Yeah, we didn't know it was still a touchy topic for you. We'll shut up now," Yuka added.

"We're glad you've moved on though," Ayumi said, smiling as she looked at Kagome and Kyoshi. "You two make such a cute couple."

"Really? Do you really think so?" Kyoshi asked, beaming.

"Wait, we're not a couple. Kyoshi is my _best_ friend, not my boyfriend. You've got it all wrong."

"That's not what this blush says," Eri said, pointing at Kyoshi's face. He abruptly turned away in an attempt to hide it.

"You don't have to hide it from us. It's so obvious you two are together," Yuka said.

"Yeah, Kyoshi looks at you the way I wish guys would look at me," Eri confessed.

Kagome and Kyoshi looked at each other for a second before blushing and turning away.

"Would you guys lay off it?" Kagome said. "Let's look for somewhere to eat instead. I'm getting hungry." Still holding the gift in her hands, she got up from the park bench and made her way toward the street. She looked around in hopes of finding a restaurant nearby. Hundreds of people packed the city sidewalks, almost walking shoulder to shoulder in some of the denser areas. Since it was already past noon, the traffic both on sidewalks and on the roads would be difficult to navigate through.

"I can smell a Ramen House from here," Kyoshi said as he reached her side.

"R-ramen?" she repeated, not knowing what to feel about the choice of food.

"Yeah, ramen. I haven't eaten that in so long—you never cooked it back at our dorm. I've always wondered why, seeing as it's so easy to cook and so cheap to buy. I think eating at a Ramen House would be a nice change."

"Ramen sounds like a great idea," Eri said, until she felt a nudge from Yuka beside her.

"But we already ate before we left," Yuka added.

"We did?"

"Yeah, we did," Yuka told her, giving her a pointed look.

"_Oh yeah_, we did," Eri said, realizing what Yuka's look meant. Playing along, she said, "We'll leave you two love-birds alone." She winked at Kagome.

"It was nice catching up with you again. We really must do this some other time," Ayumi said, giving her a hug. Eri and Yuka promptly did the same.

Kagome felt like her friends were deliberately setting her up again, just as they had done with her and Hojo. She sighed.

"Let's go then," Kyoshi said as he pulled her behind him. He let his nose and stomach lead the way. Behind them, Kagome's three friends giggled as they watched their retreating form disappear through the crowded sidewalk.

Just as they were about to enter the restaurant, Kagome saw a red and white blur from the corner of her eye. She pulled out of Kyoshi's grasp and turned toward the blur, trying to catch a glimpse of it from amongst the crowds.

"Aren't you coming?" Kyoshi asked, holding the door open.

She blinked, thinking she had imagined it. She turned around and followed her friend into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>The crystal chimes of the Ramen House door signalled the arrival of new customers. Kagome and Kyoshi were greeted by a friendly waiter who directed them to a quaint table near a large window overlooking the sidewalk. The waiter gave them the menu before rushing off to attend to other customers.<p>

"It's surprising how busy life is here compared to Osaka," Kyoshi said. "I mean, I know Osaka is pretty crowded already, but being here just gives the word 'crowded' a whole other meaning. It's a wonder anyone can find any privacy around here." He picked up the menu and proceeded to look it over.

Kagome nodded, not really paying attention. Instead, she looked out the window, seeing the crowds of people walking outside.

"I'm so glad we can finally be alone together," Kyoshi said. "There was something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

Suddenly, Kagome saw the red and white blur again from the corner of her eye.

"...been thinking that since you and I are constantly together, I've been telling my parents..."

She turned toward it. The blur disappeared amongst the sea of people on the sidewalk.

"...I mean, they know how devoted you are to your work, it's not like..."

She leaned closer to the window, squinting to catch a glimpse of red and white. Her eyes landed on the red-clad shoulders of a man who sported a familiar dark navy hat with a red rim. But what made her heart leap out of her chest was the wealth of silver hair that glared at her like a beacon of light amongst the crowd of predominately black-haired people. Just then, he was obstructed from view.

"...so that's why I think it'd be nice to step our relationship up a notch, Kags. I think we're ready to..."

'_No, it couldn't be,' _Kagome thought, knowing her mind was probably playing tricks on her like it had in the well house. And yet, she couldn't quite pull her gaze away from the window. The dark navy hat and the silver hair emerged from the crowd ever so often. It looked so painfully familiar...

"...and my parents are kinda expecting you to be my girlfriend. Hope that doesn't bother you..."

_'It couldn't possibly be him,' _she reasoned with herself. But then again, what if the wish really hadn't been fulfilled? What if he was looking for her among the crowds?

"...forgot to tell you that there was a certain condition you had to meet before my father could accept you into the company..."

She knew that she had to go and check. She would regret it later if she didn't. She kept her eyes on the bobbing hat, hoping she wouldn't lose sight of him.

"...wants us to get married before all that happens, you know, to make sure you're really committed as I said you were..."

With a heart beating hope, she pushed herself up from her chair, causing it to screech loudly from the abrupt motion.

"W-wait, Kagome! Where are you going?" Kyoshi cried out, afraid that he had upset her with his confession. He grabbed onto her wrist to stop her from leaving. "I'm sorry! Please, let me explain. I know this came as a complete shock to you, but please..."

Kagome stopped when she felt a firm grasp on her hand. "What are you talking about, Kyo?"

Kyoshi searched her eyes for any trace of anger. Instead, he only found confusion and a hint of impatience.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling her wrist out of his grasp. "I really need to check on something right now. I'll be back later. You can talk to me then."

She pushed past the restaurant door, leaving the crystal chimes ringing loudly after her as she ran through the crowded sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Kyoshi could only blink and stare after her, not really knowing what had happened.<p>

He didn't know whether he should be happy or disappointed that she didn't hear his earlier confession. Perhaps the Ramen House wouldn't be the right place to tell her about his parents' marriage plans for them in Canada after all. No, he thought, glad that she hadn't overheard. He would make sure that when he told her about it, they would be in a quiet place where she would listen closely and look him straight in the eye.

He stuck his hand into his jacket pocket and fingered the smooth little velvet box inside as if merely touching it would give him courage.

He decided to go after her, pushing through the thick crowds himself. But when he looked up again, he cursed under his breath as she disappeared among the masses.

* * *

><p>Kagome panted as she pushed through another throng of people. She ignored the glares and shouts around her as she desperately tried to reach <em>him. <em>She could already see the familiar dark navy hat coming into view.

"Wait," she shouted, but he didn't stop. The people walking toward her pushed her backward as if she was caught in a rip tide.

"Please wait!" She tried again, pushing herself even harder this time. But still, he remained out of her reach.

"Inuyasha, wait for me!" she cried louder.

It was then that he turned around.

Blue-gray eyes met unfamiliar dark-brown.

"Uhh, can I help you?" The white haired man asked, taking a cigarette out of his lips before blowing out a plume of smoke. He seemed to have flowing silver hair from afar, but up close, its length ran only past his shoulder and looked heavily bleached rather than silver. He wore a vibrant red shirt, and his hat was a replica of the navy and red baseball cap her brother owned at home. But he looked much too old to be Inuyasha.

She could only gape at the stranger in disappointment. The thundering of her heart had quelled significantly. She was foolish to think it was ever Inuyasha—that he would be in Tokyo, walking amongst a group of people. He had hated crowds, she remembered now.

"You lost, girl? I could take ya' home if you want. Just lead the way, princess." He grinned at her, revealing a row of crooked teeth. She seemed to snap out of her thoughts and took a step back.

"No, I...nevermind," she said, remembering where she was. People seemed to walk right by as if they didn't exist. "I thought you were someone else. But I was wrong. Sorry for disturbing you."

She turned to leave but had a sense that he was following her. She could still smell the smoke from his cigarette.

"Nah, you weren't disturbing me," he called out. "You're right, I was someone else, but now I've changed. But I can be anyone you want me to be, sweetheart."

She walked faster through the crowds, hoping to lose him. She knew that starting a scene with this strange old man would do her no good. But her attempt to lose him in the crowds was not working. No one seemed to be aware of her plight.

_'Just keep walking,' _she thought, bangs covering her eyes as she pushed herself into a sprint. _'The restaurant should be here somewhere—'_

She bumped into familiar shoulders and felt the arms of her best friend wrap around her.

"Kagome, thank God! I was looking everywhere for you!" Kyoshi exclaimed.

"Don't you run away now, girly." The man poked through the crowds until he saw her again.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyoshi asked, bristling at the thought of this disgruntled looking man even associating with Kagome.

"Your little girlfriend thought I was someone she knew," the stranger replied, blowing out another plume of smoke. "She seemed a bit lost. I was more than happy to show her the way home—"

"Over my dead body," Kyoshi cut in, pulling Kagome behind him. "I swear if you even touched one hair on Kagome's head—"

"Kyoshi, just ignore him," Kagome said coldly, not wanting to cause a scene.

"You should tie your dog a little tighter to his leash, girl," the man mocked. "The little punk should know better than to mess with me."

"As if you could do any _real _damage, old man."

Before she knew what was happening, the stranger launched his fist toward Kyoshi in an amateur but nonetheless powerful looking punch.

Kyoshi easily dodged the hit, tactfully grabbing the stranger's assaulting arm and twisting it behind him so that he was immobilized. The people on the streets spread away from the scene, not wanting to be involved lest anything got out of hand. The man crumpled to his feet, clutching his sore arm.

"Let's go, Kagome," Kyoshi said, pulling her behind him as he walked briskly toward the restaurant.

She was too shocked for words as she processed what had just transpired. Where had Kyoshi learned to dodge a punch like that? She was glad the scene didn't get as violent as it could have been—Kyoshi really knew how to hold his own.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the restaurant, the two of them took a seat by their abandoned window table. Kyoshi draped his leather jacket over his chair and put down the present she received earlier on the floor. They were promptly followed by a waiter who took their orders and left.<p>

"Sorry you had to see that," he apologized.

"No, it's all right. I'm used to it," she said, not noticing the slip before it was too late.

"You're _used _to it?"

"I mean, I uhh...I'm used to seeing violence—in movies." She fidgeted with her skirt, not meeting his eyes. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" She hoped the change in topic would get him off her case.

"I wasn't fighting, I was defending myself," he corrected. "I attended Judo classes back in Canada before I moved to Japan."

"Oh, I see," Kagome noted. The waiter returned to their table with two hefty bowls of hot, steaming ramen. Kyoshi immediately brightened, forgetting about their encounter outside.

Kagome watched him devour his food. She sighed, noticing the way Kyoshi relished in the simple taste, slurping up his noodles the way Inuyasha had done so long ago. And for a moment, she imagined Kyoshi no longer had dark-brown hair, but rather long, flowing silver strands. His human ears were replaced by cute furry white ears atop his head. His nails elongated to claws and his red polo shirt became a familiar red haori. Brown eyes became honey-gold.

"You're finally really looking at me."

The vision disintegrated, and she was staring at Kyoshi once again.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked with a smirk.

She blushed and looked away, chastising herself for her careless thoughts. Seeing _him _in her best friend was definitely not good for their relationship—their _friend_ship, she corrected. She turned her attention to her bowl, but somehow lost her appetite.

"I was just kidding, Kags," he said with a laugh. "You're so cute when you blush." He returned to his bowl, close to finishing his food, until he noticed she wasn't touching hers and looked up.

"You gonna eat that or what?"

"No. I'm not hungry anymore, you can eat it."

"You sure?"

She nodded and pushed her bowl toward him. He beamed and gladly took the offering.

Kagome had to force herself to look away. She was thinking too much of Inuyasha after the incident by the well. Now, it seemed she was beginning to see him everywhere. _'Get a hold of yourself,' _she thought, shaking the images of the hanyou away. _'You'll never see him again.' _

* * *

><p>After paying for their meal, the two friends walked home, happy that the afternoon rush had died down. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon, casting magnificent shades of orange across the sky.<p>

Kyoshi offered to carry the gift Kagome's friends had given her. She thanked him, and together they walked home side-by-side.

It was during their quiet walk that Kagome felt the back of Kyoshi's hand brush lightly up against hers. She sighed, knowing what that gesture meant. Inuyasha had done it, too, a long time ago...

She hesitated before slipping her fingers around his hand, not noticing the blush on his face as she did so.

_'His hands are so soft,' _she mused. _'They're nothing like Inuyasha's hands.' _Her hanyou's hands were rough and calloused with work. They were the hands of someone who had to hunt for his food; hands that fended off demons in order to survive. His claws could kill her in an instant. And yet, every time he was with her, he would mind his claws, careful not to hurt her accidentally.

They didn't talk, and she was grateful for it. She simply let the sounds of the city rush past her as they walked toward the shrine hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>Kyoshi was ecstatic.<p>

Kagome had never held his hand so intimately before, and yet, here they were, walking hand-in-hand like a true couple. He blushed at the thought. He knew it must mean something. Perhaps, she was feeling the same giddy sensation bubbling within him. He felt like the luckiest man in the world at that moment.

His thoughts turned to her ex-boyfriend. Judging from her reaction back at the park, he knew her ex was still a touchy topic. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder at her ex's depictions. From what her friends made it sound like, the guy was a complete bad-boy, with the silver hair and bandanna on his head. He must've been part of a gang, he assumed. It definitely screamed rebel-punk. And what was this about two-timing and climbing into Kagome's bedroom through the window? The guy didn't sound all that great.

He was glad that she moved on. It was one small victory for him. He couldn't stand the thought of competition, especially if the stakes were Kagome's heart.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his racing heart before telling her what he had wanted to tell her in the restaurant before she ran off. When they got to the shrine, he looked around, glad that no one was there so that Kagome could devote all her attention to him. It was only when they walked underneath the sacred tree that he let go of her hand and put down the present he had been carrying.

She turned to look at him, wondering why he had stopped.

"Kagome," he started. "I've been meaning to speak with you in private for quite some time now. I shouldn't have kept this to myself for so long, but I know that now is the best time to tell you."

"What is it, Kyo?"

"It's about my parents and our trip to Canada. For a while now, I've been telling them about you—about _us_. I've told them so many great things about you. My father is so impressed with your credentials; he's offered you a high position in his research team. He knows you'll make a wonderful contribution to the company..."

"I know, Kyo. You've told me this before."

He knew he was rambling—it was a terrible habit of his whenever he was anxious. Nonetheless, she needed to know the truth. He took another deep breath.

"But there's something I didn't mention, Kagome. Something about the position that I should have told you about, but didn't because...I was afraid. You see, I kinda put it in my parent's minds that you were my girlfriend and...and it kinda got out of hand. Dad said it almost reminded him about how he met mom in another country...He was so happy."

Kagome nodded slowly, but her expression turned into one of unease.

"And so, Dad was thrilled that I had found a special someone here in Japan. He told me that he would offer you a job in his company only if..." he gulped, bracing himself. "Only if you would come to Canada and marry me."

Kyoshi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Across from him, Kagome froze and went pale. She was about to say something before he cut her off.

"Wait, let me finish," he said, noticing her expression. "I know this may come as a complete shock to you, but just hear me out. We've known each other for four years since you came to Osaka University, and over the years we've gotten to know each other so well to the point where it almost felt like I had known you my entire life. I haven't met anyone like you here in Japan, and I know I won't ever find anyone like you in Canada."

He reached for her hand before proceeding. "I know we always joke around about our romantic relationship, but for me, I was never really joking."

She tried to pull her hand away, but he kept it firmly in place. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come.

"I love you, Kagome. I've loved you ever since I met you, and haven't stopped loving you ever since. Being with you makes me feel like I can do anything. I can't stand the thought of being without you. Which is why..."

He slowly knelt down on one knee while holding onto her hand. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. He reached inside his jacket pocket and took out a small, velvet blue box, which he opened in front of her.

Inside the small box was a satin-white cushion, on top of which sat a ring with a diamond-encrusted band and a silver inlay stripe on its golden edges. The ring displayed three large radiant-cut diamonds that sparkled in the fading sunlight.

"Kagome," he breathed out, finding the courage to look into her eyes as he said the words. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>Kagome found it hard to breathe. The world felt like it was spinning around her as Kyoshi stared up at her with sparkling eyes.<p>

"K-Kyoshi..." she started, not knowing what to say, hand trembling beneath his grasp. The way he was looking at her now, with so much hope in his eyes, made her heart feel heavy. She knew she couldn't go through with this, but at the same time she didn't want to crush his heart. "Kyoshi, you're my best friend..."

"And you're mine too," he said, squeezing her hand. "But we could be so much more than that. I love you so much more than a friend." He looked at her as if pleading with his eyes.

She shook her head. "I can't," she said, taking a step back. "This is happening way too fast. My mother doesn't know anything about this—"

"But she does, Kagome. When I told you on the train that I had spoken to her by phone, it was regarding this." He squeezed her hand softly. "I asked your mother for your hand in marriage, and she gave me her blessing. So did your grandfather. I asked him about it when we were organizing the antiques in the storage shed a few days ago."

Kagome was speechless. It all made sense now—why her mother had been so insistent about supporting their relationship if they decided to step it up. It also explained why her grandfather seemed to take a keen liking to Kyoshi. They had known about his proposal all along!

"Kyo..." she said, pulling him up so he would no longer be kneeling before her. He got up reluctantly, but held her hand firmly in place. "You know I love you. But I don't think it'll ever be enough for _this_." She gestured to the ring he held in the box. "I don't want to change what we have right now. I don't want things to get awkward between us if I were to reject your proposal. So let's pretend it never happened and just—"

"No, Kagome. I can't pretend this never happened, because it _did! _Even if you might not feel the same way now, I know that in time, you'll learn to love me too."

Before she could respond, Kyoshi's lips were on her, kissing her fervently as if trying to make her feel the intense emotions raging within him.

Kagome kept her mouth closed and tried to break away from the kiss, but he wouldn't let her go. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears. The world seemed to spin wildly around her. She knew this was so wrong. The kiss was hard and desperate, forced and unrelenting. She was unwilling to return it. But when he abruptly pulled her flush against him, she couldn't help but gasp.

When her lips parted, the kiss became softer, gentler even. It was no longer harsh and forced, but timid yet passionate. For a moment, it felt as if the strong arms holding her belonged to her hanyou. The lips kissing her turned into Inuyasha's, and she gradually melted into the kiss, losing herself to the silver-haired man before her. She missed him so much. She yearned to be held in his arms like this, holding her as if he would never let her go...

"Inuyasha..." she breathed out, relishing in the way his soft lips moved over hers.

Then the kiss ended abruptly, and with it went the vision of her hanyou. She opened her eyes to see Kyoshi's pained expression. It was then that she realized her mistake. She was suddenly aware of her surroundings; they stood right beneath the sacred tree.

She felt cold. Kissing Kyoshi was like a betrayal, especially under the tree where she had first met Inuyasha. She was disgusted with herself.

"Kagome," Kyoshi started, looking at her as if she had slapped him. "I can't believe you're still in love with him."

"It's not like that. I'm...I'm so sorry, Kyo. I didn't mean to—"

"When I'm with you, do you see him?"

She fumbled for words. She could only shake her head. "No, I try not to—"

"But you do, don't you?" he confirmed, shoulders slumping as he fixed his eyes on the ground. "I might not know who your ex-boyfriend was, but I know that if he left you for another woman, then he must have been the biggest idiot in this country. Only a fool would turn down someone like you."

She shook her head. "Don't talk about him like that. Inuyasha was no fool. The only fool back then was me—arguably, I still am. I didn't deserve someone like him."

Kyoshi stared at her in shock and disbelief. "How long has it been since you last saw him?"

She stared at the well in the distance, remembering her last moments with the hanyou. "Four years ago," she said softly.

"And for four years he never once contacted you, did he?"

"No. He couldn't, even if he wanted to. He lives...far away. And besides," she looked down at her feet. "He doesn't remember me anymore—and it's my fault. It's for his own good."

"What do you mean?"

"I caused him so much trouble. I was a burden to him. And I knew that deep down, he loved someone else." Her thoughts turned to the memory of Inuyasha kissing Kikyou as she died in his arms. "I didn't want to get in the way of his happiness, so I left."

There was a long silence that followed after her confession. The cool wind shook the leaves of the sacred tree as the dying rays of sunlight filtered through them. Dark shadows cast themselves toward the ground.

"Do you know how it feels to let someone you love go, just so they could be happy?" she asked, voice trembling as she looked into his eyes.

Kyoshi remained silent.

"It hurts deep down," she whispered, clutching her hand to her chest. "It hurts to know that the person you once loved is living a happy life without you—with someone else. It hurts because even though you're happy for them, you're dying on the inside, every single day—and he doesn't have a clue. He doesn't remember the memories of me, and he's happier because of it. He doesn't know how often I see him in my dreams, and how hard it is just to get up in the morning with the image of him still fresh in my mind. Despite all this, I know that he'll never once think about me—that's what hurts the most. He doesn't remember I exist anymore. I'm nothing to him now."

Somehow, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had kept her emotions buried within for too long. It felt nice to finally let it out.

"You say you left him four years ago, but it doesn't sound like it. Don't you want to move on?" he asked.

"I do. But it's easier said than done, I know that now. Especially since being here at the shrine reminds me too much of him."

"Then I know how to help you move on for good, Kagome," he said, grabbing her hand again. He quickly slipped the diamond ring onto her finger before she could protest. "Just listen to me. If you marry me and come to Canada, you can forget all about him. You can get away from this shrine that you say holds too many memories of him. If you come with me, you can start over. We'll start a fresh new life together, just you and me. It'll be perfect."

But Kagome didn't feel as enthusiastic. The ring on her finger scared her, and yet it seemed to gleam with a promise that perhaps Kyoshi would be right about the move.

"Forget about him," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "This is the only way."

She felt stiff, pondering at his words. There was a truth behind them—a terrifying truth that she knew would be inevitable. She needed to forget about Inuyasha. She _needed _to move on...

But all the while, her heart was aching. It yearned for the hanyou beyond the well. She was foolish to deny it any longer. She knew now what she needed to do. Kyoshi was right. Canada and her marriage to him would be the only ticket away from here—away from _him. _But she needed to make sure of one thing before she left here for good.

"You're right, Kyo," she said, pulling back. "I need to forget about him. He already moved on with his life. It's time I do the same."

He smiled, happy that she was seeing reason.

"But I need to see him one last time. I need to know that he's all right—that he's happy." _'I need to know if my wish was truly fulfilled,' _she thought. She knew it was selfish to want to see him again. It was foolish to hope that perhaps he might even remember her. But she would be damned if she lived the rest of her life with one last regret gnawing away at her heart.

Kyoshi looked at her with a worried expression. "Are you sure you should be seeing him again? After four years, do you really think he'll want to see you again?"

She was silent, already knowing the bitter answer to the question.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Kags," he said, grabbing both of her hands. "I just don't want you to get hurt again. That's why I'm scared that if I let you go...If I let you go, you might come back with a broken heart. Or worse—you might not come back at all."

Kagome was touched by her friend's concern. He was always looking out for her; she should have known his feelings might get hurt if she left to see Inuyasha. "I'll come back," she said softly. "I promise."

After a long pause, he gave in. "Fine," he said reluctantly, knowing he had no other choice. "A promise is a promise, Kagome. I'll be waiting for you when you get back. But you have to promise me one other thing."

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll wear the ring while you visit him. It'll remind you of me and your promise to return."

"But I didn't—"

"I know you didn't say yes yet," he cut in. "But it'll help keep your priorities straight while you're with him. Show him that you've moved on, too."

Kagome looked down at the ring on her finger. Its shiny facets reflected the dying rays of sunlight. "I'll wear it, Kyo," she said, touching the ring. "And I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

He smiled. "Good. Then let's go home. I've kept you outside long enough, you must be getting cold." He draped his leather jacket over her shoulders before picking up the gift he had left on the ground. Together, they made their way to the house.

"Happy birthday," he said as they walked together, smiling with the knowledge that the ring was still on her finger. He made her stop before leaning down to give her a light kiss on the lips.

But this time, she didn't feel the fairy-tale feeling. She remained silent as their lips parted and they resumed walking toward the house.

"I told you on the train that your gift would be paradoxically the largest, yet smallest one you'd ever receive from me. Did you ever think it would be a ring?"

She simply shook her head. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

She resolved to go through the well the next day. She needed to know whether the wish was fulfilled. Knowing this, she could finally move on for good. Perhaps afterward, she could start to see Kyoshi as more than a friend.

She felt the weight of the small ring, how it seemed to slide loose just a bit. As beautiful and expensive as it looked, somehow, it seemed so out of place on her finger. She wouldn't tell Kyoshi just yet, but the ring didn't fit.

**Chapter End**

**A/N: **Thank you for the previous chapter's reviews.

**Song Inspiration/Influence: **_'Thinking of you' _and _'Not like the Movies' _by Katy Perry. The latter song fits so well with the proposal scene and the ring, especially in the lines: _"It didn't fit, it wasn't right—wasn't just the size." _

**Bonus Points: **There are various answers to Chapter 5's hat question as xRaianx pointed out. Thank you. One answer is dark navy with a red rim. It can also be interpreted as black with a red rim when seen from afar. Or, in the case of the third movie, blue with a black rim. I used the first version because it is predominant in the TV version. Check my LJ for image refs.

Congrats to those who got any answer above:  
>xRaianx<br>Osuwari13  
>Ldsprincess<p>

A special thank you to my talented Beta, hedanicree, for all her hard work.

Please review! I'd love to hear what you think of the chapter and the story so far. The moment you've all been waiting for is coming in the next chapter. Stick around!

**Bonus Question: **In folklore, what type of objects are crows most typically believed to be attracted to? Think of the appearance of the object. This question may not seem IY-related, but it is relevant to this story.**  
><strong>  
><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>Glimmer in the Dark


	7. Glimmer in the Dark

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and its original characters, belong to me.

**Chapter 7: Glimmer in the Dark**

Behind the shoji screen sat a lithe figure whose silhouette was illuminated by the warm glow of candle light. High along the wall, a series of rectangular slits filtered the waning light of the moon. The strong scent of perfume and incense pervaded the room and made it almost stifling.

A woman with long, jet-black hair and pale skin tried to stifle a cough as she sat atop a throne of plush cushions, silks, and majestic fabrics. The hem of her elegant blue silk kimono hovered along the polished wooden floor strewn with rare gems, jewels, rich kimonos, swords, ornate jars, and a miscellany of valuable spoils from recent village raids.

Her piercing green eyes observed the small translucent object she held in her hand. She held it toward the high window and watched as the light filtered through its many facets, casting small rainbows of light on the floor. In front of her knelt the crow demons, Noburo and Ryoji, who waited silently for her to finish examining the spoils.

She placed the little object along the pale flesh of her collar bone, and immediately her body absorbed it. The two demons watched in fascination as her body glowed from the surge of violet spiritual energy that sealed the object within her body. Her breathing became less laboured and her coughing ceased.

"Are you pleased with the spoils, Lady Midori?" Noburo asked after a pause.

Midori turned piercing green eyes toward the two demons. They immediately cast their gaze to the floor.

Ryoji gulped, knowing his older brother shouldn't have opened his mouth. Midori had such polar moods; it was best to keep silent in her presence. He felt uneasy and added hastily, "But we know it is not enough. We will find more of what you desire when my brother and I raid the other villages."

"Yes, I was hoping you'd do that," she said in her deep, silky voice. "The ones I found are too small, but there are great quantities of them scattered throughout some villages. I showed you where to look, even helping you rid one from that old man along the road a few days ago."

"Forgive us, my Lady," Noboru said. "We do not have keen eyes such as yours. Surely, you must come with us. We cannot locate what you desire without aid."

"You know my body is weak, Noburo. You two are my hands now. Do what I ask of you without complaint."

"But if we were to do your bidding, a mass slaughter of the villagers would ensue," Noburo argued. "We are blind without you to point out whom to kill." Beside him, his brother shot him a glare that told him to be quiet.

"I see no problem in that," she said.

"But—"

"Are you disobeying my order, Noburo?" she asked sharply. He froze and returned his gaze to the floor.

"N-no, my lady."

Feeling the need to intercede lest his brother rile up Midori's anger, Ryoji added, "We'll find more of them, my lady. But please forgive us if the search becomes long."

"It won't take long because I've already told you where to look," she said in a clipped tone. "The small village southwest of here is abundant in valuables. You two are crow demons; your eyes are adept to spotting riches from birth. Bring back to me any and all things of value, especially that which I desire the most. I will not be disobeyed."

"If you will allow me to speak," Noburo interjected. "It would be wiser to steal the valuables at night without slaughtering the masses. Mobs of angry villagers are already in search of us in the forests. If we commit a mass slaughter, whole armies would rise up against us. That would make it harder to find what you desire while fighting them off. Subtlety is key." Beside him, Ryoji's eyes widened in horror as he saw Midori's green eyes twitch in annoyance.

Before he could blink, Noburo was lifted in the air by an invisible force and thrown hard against the wall. He slumped to the floor, thrashing about as his hands clawed at his neck. No air could escape his lungs. His brother could only stare behind him in horror.

"Are you so bold as to think you can advise _me _what to do, demon filth?" she shrieked, her hands fisted in fury and her pale body shook. Ryoji saw a dangerous violet glow of purifying energy surge around her and hastily tried to pacify her temper.

"P-please, my Lady. My brother is advanced in years and is not clever with his words. He means no offence."

"He should think before telling me what to do. I have my plans laid out before me. They will not be questioned," Midori stated firmly, watching the older crow demon writhe against the wall. The surge of spiritual energy died down, much to Ryoji's relief. She turned to the younger of the brothers. "Ryoji, you will shed off your armour in favour of priestly robes. Obtain the valuables in the same means as you've taken all the others—by force and through disguise. Do not stain the valuables with blood or else I'll turn you into a bloody pulp."

"Yes, my lady," Ryoji replied, forcing himself not to look at his brother still choking behind him. "Noburo is a fool. Please release him. He will be more valuable to you alive." He hoped his voice didn't falter. The choking sounds of his brother suddenly stopped.

"You are too kind," Ryoji praised, bowing low. "I will search for the valuables in my brother's stead."

"Very well," Midori said, taking hold of an ornate red fan to cool her face.

Ryoji made to leave the room but her voice halted him in his tracks.

"Do not come back to me empty-handed," Midori warned in a icy tone. "For if you do, I will see to it that your brother pays the price for your disobedience."

Ryoji nodded grimly without turning around. He silently walked out of the room, unaware of the cruel smile on Midori's face hidden behind the shoji screen.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this isn't too much?" Kagome whispered, fingering the delicate floral print on her pale-blue yukata.<p>

"It isn't," Souta replied, tying the light green obi around his sister's waist. "It's better than wearing your modern clothes; they'd make you stand out in the wrong ways. A yukata would be just right."

"But I could just wear one of the old hakama and gi Gramps has lying around. It would suit the time period better..."

"Nah, this is just fine. Why waste the gift your friends have given you, sis?" Souta said, securing the obi around her waist. When Kagome and Kyoshi had returned home earlier that night, Souta was surprised to see a ring on her finger, and so were the rest of her family. But she had pulled him aside and told him that she was going through the well early the next morning and needed his help to sneak out. He was so ecstatic; he assured her he would do anything to help. Little did she know that he also wanted her to stand out when she met with the hanyou again. The pale-blue yukata brought out her blue-gray eyes and fit her perfectly. After tying her obi, he took a step back to examine his work.

_'Beautiful,' _he thought, happy with her appearance as she turned toward him. He hoped Inuyasha would feel the same way when he saw his sister again.

Grabbing a hairbrush, Kagome walked toward the mirror and combed her hair before tying it up with her new silver hair-pin.

"What are you doing, sis? Just keep your hair down."

"I'm not taking any chances. I don't want anyone to recognize me." She pinned her hair up with the clip and gauged at her reflection in the mirror. She blinked, turning her head side to side before finishing the brief inspection. "What time is it, Souta?" she asked, looking out the window to the dark sky.

"Three in the morning," he replied, checking his watch.

She nodded. "You know what you have to do then."

"I'll wait by the house door until you're inside the well house," he said, carefully opening her bedroom door so as not to make a sound. "I'll make sure Kyoshi doesn't hear us on your way out."

Kagome nodded. "Make sure to tell Mama and Gramps where I've gone," she whispered as she made her way slowly down the stairs.

"Don't worry, sis, I'm sure they'll understand. They were actually hoping you'd jump into the well for quite some time now. All of us were."

"Really?"

Souta nodded. "We'll miss you, but we know this is for the best." He smiled when his sister hugged him.

"Tell Kyoshi I've left early. It's better to get this over with sooner rather than later. Tell him I'll be back as soon as I can." She rushed off toward the well house.

"Take your time," Souta called back, momentarily checking behind him to see if Kyoshi heard anything. The house remained quiet, much to his relief.

He smiled as he watched his sister run toward the well house the way she did when she was younger. He wished her all the best, and hoped that when she came back, a certain someone would be with her.

* * *

><p>Ryoji swore as four more arrows barely grazed the sides of his face and landed on the tree behind him. <em>'Those damned villagers,' <em>he cursed bitterly as he flew through the forest in his demonic crow form. He had killed a priest in a nearby village in the early hours of the morning. He stole the dead man's clothes for his disguise just as Midori had suggested. But the villagers had been lurking in the forest armed with swords and arrows as he made his get-away. He transformed into a massive crow demon in order to escape, flying away with the clothing hanging from his beak.

Finding a dense patch of foliage near a clearing, he hid himself within. He draped the priestly garbs over a thick branch. Taking a few shallow breaths, he waited until the flames of the villagers' torches below him were out of sight.

_'I should have stayed in my human form when I stole the garments,' _he thought, regretting his transformation. As a crow demon, it was much easier to spot the valuables with his three keen crimson eyes rather than as a human. However, his crow form did not allow him to blend in with his surroundings as much as he had liked. He was larger than the average crow, and even larger than most humans. His wings were jet-black and pointed sharply at their peak. His long feathered tail and wings were ruffled and dishevelled. He could fly but he wasn't exactly hard to miss.

When the coast was clear, he was about to fly away until he saw a glimmer in the dark. Turning toward it, he saw the most peculiar sight.

A woman was climbing out of a wooden well in the middle of the clearing. _'How strange,_' he thought, eyeing her figure with his keen red eyes. He saw the brief silver sparkle again and his gaze landed on her finger. There sat three small gems unlike anything he had ever seen. The gems were small but cut in elegant, multitudinous facets. The girl was definitely wealthy—the gems and her attire said it all. The pale-blue yukata and silver hair-pin would please Midori for sure. But as a crow demon, he would most likely spill blood on the precious yukata with his large talons. Midori wouldn't want that. He would obtain the objects in his human form.

He ruffled his feathers and made to leap down from his branch. But the steady sounds of footsteps in the distance halted him. The villagers were returning. He could already hear their shouts and saw the glow of their torches approaching the clearing.

"There's something over there!" he heard one man shout to the others.

"It must be the demon!"

Ryoji remained silent, hidden beneath the thick foliage. His red eyes surveyed the events unfolding below.

* * *

><p>With a final push of her arms, Kagome lifted herself over the well and swung her feet over its edge. When her feet touched the ground, she marvelled at the dewy grass and the dark starry sky overhead. She was definitely not in Tokyo anymore. She took a deep breath and relished in the fresh air unlike anything in her polluted era. It was nice to be back.<p>

She made her way across the clearing to the dense forest, which she knew led to the village beyond. Somehow, she still knew the way there although it had been years.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past her left shoulder, barely grazing her cheek. It landed with a resounding thud in the tree behind her. She turned toward the assailant and saw a mob of villagers heading her way.

"It's the demon!" the villagers cried.

Kagome could only jerk aside as three more arrows flew her way. They missed their target but came so close to hitting her—too close.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, eyes wide with fright as the villagers approached, swords, pitchforks and arrows at the ready.

"Bind the demon and kill her!" one of the villagers yelled. The others shouted in agreement and charged after her.

"W-wait! I'm no demon! You've got it all wrong!"

"Don't be deceived by her looks. The demons we're after are known to transform into humans to trick their prey. This woman is definitely the demon we were chasing earlier."

"But I'm a human!" Kagome repeated, hoping her words would get through to them. She flinched as a group of archers aimed their arrows at her.

"Lies. Don't listen to her!" a man repeated, giving her a glare. "The men who brought back the late Nanushi told of their encounter of a beautiful woman among the two other demons terrorizing the villagers. The woman was said to be wearing a luxurious blue kimono. There is no mistaking it; this woman is one of the demons that killed Nanushi!" His speech ignited the fury of the men in the crowd. Shouting boisterously, they surrounded her with their flaming torches and weapons held high.

She knew she couldn't run away now. Everything was happening so fast. "Please," she tried again. "I'm not going to hurt anyone."

"We know your tricks," the man said, sneering. "We know you can transform into a demon if you wish. But we won't be fool enough to let you try it. Men, bind her!"

Her hands were roughly pulled behind her and tied with a coarse rope, cutting into her wrists. Her mouth was bound with a thick cloth tied securely around her head.

"Don't you _dare_ try to run away, filthy demon," the head of the mob warned. "You'll be taken back to the village for interrogation. You will tell us who else is with you, and why you're slaughtering innocent villagers. If you remain silent, you will be killed."

Kagome's eyes grew wide at the threat. Rough hands pushed her forward as the angry mob made their way toward the village. _'Just great,' _she thought sarcastically._ 'Bound and gagged like a criminal was not the way I planned on entering the village.'_

"Don't drag your feet, demon!" one of the villagers yelled. The large hands on either side of her roughly pulled her along and she nearly tripped in the darkness.

Overhead, the night sky was breaking into dawn. The sun was just barely peeking out over the horizon as a lone crow burst out of the foliage and silently followed the unsuspecting mob toward the village.

* * *

><p>Kagome was roughly shoved to the ground as men bound her ankles together with a thick rope to prevent her from running away. She tried to squirm out of her binds but they were securely fastened and cut deeper into her wrists and ankles if she tried moving at all. Upon reaching the village, they had removed the cloth around her mouth, although the men were starting to feel it wasn't the best idea.<p>

"You didn't have to tie me up, you know!" she cried, feeling a sense of déjà-vu as the words escaped her lips.

The villagers, both men and women, gathered around her, making sure to keep a considerable distance back lest she transform into her demon form. She could hear the whispers and low murmurings all around. People gave her a scrutinizing look; some looked at her in pity, others in fear.

"Make way for high priestess, Kaede!" one man yelled. The crowd parted and a gray-haired old woman with an eye-patch hobbled toward her.

_'Kaede!' _Kagome gasped. She was glad the old woman was still alive and well. Kaede's face seemed to sag more with age. Deep wrinkles lined her forehead, and her gait carried a much more prominent limp than it had in the past.

All pleasant thoughts of seeing the old woman again were dashed as Kaede threw a handful of salt at her face. She could only close her eyes and turn her head away.

"Demon be gone!" Kaede commanded, still throwing the salt.

"I'm not a demon!"

"Are ye not? Ye fit the description of the demon woman in a blue kimono."

"I'm not wearing a kimono. It's a yukata!"

Kaede and the men examined her clothes. A low murmur ran through the crowd.

"If ye are not the demon we are after, then why were ye found in the forest in such a dark and early hour?"

The question stumped Kagome momentarily. _'Think, Kagome, think!_' she told herself hastily. She berated herself for not thinking of an answer sooner.

"Don't lie to us, filthy demon," a villager shouted from behind Kaede. Kagome shot him a brief glare.

"I was in the forest because...I was looking for someone," she said, hoping the answer was enough.

"She is the demon after all!" a villager called out. "The demons were looking for something, too." A frightened murmur ran through the crowd.

"Enough!" Kaede commanded. "Be not rash in conclusions. This woman may not be one of the demons we were looking for."

"But Lady Kaede, how can you say that when—"

"I can tell by her eyes," Kaede said, staring at the young woman on the ground. She abruptly pulled Kagome's chin forward to examine her face more closely. "Look clever, girl. Or be a half-wit." She turned Kagome's face side to side before letting go. "Ye seem very familiar, child. What is your name?"

Kagome blinked and broke away from Kaede's gaze. "M-my name?" she stuttered. _'Should I tell them my name? Or should I make one up?' _Her thoughts were chaotic. _'Who am I kidding? If I lied about my name, I'll never know if the wish was truly fulfilled...If they truly have forgotten about me.' _She took a deep breath.

"Kagome," she said, surprised at how confident her voice sounded. "My name is Kagome."

"Kagome..." Kaede repeated, as if tasting the name in her mouth. "It's there, but I know not why..."

She wondered if the thoughtful look on Kaede's face was one of recognition. "What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"I must have mistaken ye for someone else," Kaede said, looking at her again. "Ye have an uncanny resemblance to my sister, Kikyou."

Kagome mentally cringed.

Kaede turned toward the villagers, and in a loud, commanding voice, she said, "Bear her no ill fortune. This woman is not a demon. The purifying salt does not work on her. She is a human indeed."

"But Lady Kaede, how can you know for sure? What if she is deceiving you?" a villager asked.

"I have a feeling in my gut that tells me this woman means us no harm," Kaede replied. Turning toward Kagome she said, "Come child, we will talk more about this in the hut. The men will unbind you now." Kaede nodded toward some village men and they reluctantly came forward to untie the ropes around their victim's wrists and ankles. After doing so, they immediately backed away, still not trusting their freed captive.

Kagome ignored them and followed Kaede into a nearby hut. The murmuring of the villagers continued again in full force as the girl disappeared inside.

* * *

><p>The delicious scent of beef broth filled the small hut and made Kagome's belly grumble in hunger. She gently rubbed her sore reddened wrists as she watched Kaede stir a steaming bowl of hot soup in a black pot with a wooden spoon. The old woman poured the soup into a bowl and held it out to her.<p>

"My name is Kaede," she said, offering her the bowl. "Bear us no ill will, child. For now I see ye mean us no harm. In these troubled times, no stranger may be welcomed among us without deep distrust. For there are dangerous demons masquerading as humans in the forests. They have slaughtered innocent villagers and stolen valuable goods. Ye must not be surprised that our villagers had mistaken ye for one of them. For no one in their right mind would stroll through the forest at night while dangerous demons are on the loose—unless they are the demons themselves."

"I understand," Kagome replied after taking another sip of her soup. She was grateful for something warm in her belly after such a frightening encounter with the villagers in the forest.

"Ye said ye were looking for someone. Does that person reside in this village?"

Kagome nearly choked. "Just, uh, just an old friend."

"If ye tell me their name, child, I could inquire of them from my sister, Kikyou. She knows most of the people in this village because she is the village miko and attends to their ailments on a regular basis. If ye are not in a hurry, she should be returning home soon. She and the hanyou, Inuyasha, have gone to look for the demons terrorizing the villagers. Others have gone with them. I am sure they will return home safely in due time."

At the mention of Inuyasha and Kikyou's names, Kagome froze. She couldn't help but repeat his name softly, not realizing the slip before it was too late.

"Ye know of Inuyasha?" Kaede asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I, uh, heard of the name before—in passing stories; folklore."

"Do not believe those old tales of Inuyasha. He is not as frightening as the tales suggest. True, he was once the terrifying hanyou sealed to the tree of ages, but over time, he has learned to work with, not against, other people. He works alongside my sister to fight against demons who threaten the village. The two make a remarkable pair."

Kagome remained silent. _'So they're still together after all,' _she thought, eyes downcast. _'You should be happy for them,' _said the little voice in the back of her head.

"I could introduce him to ye, Kagome," Kaede added. "Is he the one ye were looking for?"

"N-no! I mean, I don't think that's necessary!" Kagome said, putting down her empty bowl and getting up to leave. "Thank you for everything, Kaede." She bowed. "But I really must get going."

"Ye are too hasty in leaving, child. Do not tell me ye are afraid of seeing the hanyou? Rest assured, he is nothing like those stories suggest."

"No, that's not it at all," Kagome replied. She pushed aside the reed door-covering and peered outside. '_Inuyasha and Kikyou must be so happy living in a village like this,' _she thought, gazing at the quaint huts and surrounding rice paddies. The whole place appeared more prosperous than it had been four years ago. She could even see the foundations of a new hut in the distance.

Following the young woman's gaze, Kaede smiled. "The hut in the distance is more proof that the hanyou of the stories is a changed man. It is being built by Inuyasha and the villagers. There will be a joyful marriage after the hut is constructed."

Kagome felt her heart plummet to her stomach. "I see," she said softly, gazing at the half-built hut. '_It must be Inuyasha and Kikyou's hut,' _she thought. _'They're going to get married.' _She knew now that her wish was fulfilled. She didn't need to see the evidence of it—to see Inuyasha and Kikyou together again would be too much. Kaede's words were enough.

"I don't need to see him," she said, eyes downcast. "I believe you when you say that he is much changed. It was wrong of me to come. You see, I didn't tell my old friend that I was coming, so I'm sure they wouldn't want me barging into their life uninvited.

"You could stay here, child. You must be tired."

She shook her head. "No thanks. I'm grateful for your hospitality, but I really must get going." She bowed before stepping outside, leaving Kaede to stare after her retreating figure.

* * *

><p>The warmth of the morning sun felt nice against Kagome's skin as she made her way out of the village. She passed by villagers standing beside the huts and rice paddies. Some glared at her and whispered behind her back. She wouldn't blame them for it, though. She knew how tense they were about the demon attacks and the possibility of a demon slipping into their village disguised as a human. She tried to ignore their stares and let her feet guide the way toward the well.<p>

A cool breeze swept by her, blowing the strands of her hair around her face. She couldn't help but shiver. A black bird flew swiftly overhead, disappearing out over the canopy of trees.

When the cool breeze passed, she returned to her previous thoughts and continued walking. She felt almost relieved that she wouldn't have to see Inuyasha with Kikyou. But at the same time, she was disappointed. She pushed the feeling away. _'This is for the best,' _she thought with a sigh. _'If I see Inuyasha, I don't know what I'd do—or what I'd say.'_

She passed the sacred tree and knew that she was nearing the well. Lost in thought, she didn't notice the presence of someone behind her until the stranger spoke up.

"Excuse me, miss. You dropped something."

She turned around. A tall man with silky black hair and blue priest robes held out her diamond ring in his palm.

Kagome gasped and looked at her finger. Sure enough, the ring was missing.

"Oh, thank you for finding it!" she exclaimed, running toward him. "I never felt it slip off! How careless of me."

But as her fingers grazed his palm, he closed his hand over hers. "It is a beautiful object," he said, staring intently at the ring. "You'll have to tell me where you got it from. I've never seen anything quite like it in my life."

"Ah, I got it in a land far away from here," she said, pulling her hand away. She slid the ring through her index finger so it wouldn't fall off. _'It fits much better there,'_ she thought, idly touching the ring. _'I can't have it falling off. Kyoshi would be devastated if I lost it.'_

"Did you get your clothing and your hair-pin from the same place? The pattern of the yukata is so intricately woven. Surely, it must have cost a fortune."

"They were gifts—all of them," Kagome said, feeling self-conscious around the man. His eyes were too keen...

"Gifts? How fortunate of you. You must be of a high class to receive gifts of jewels and garments such as these." His dark eyes gleamed. "I would be much obliged if you'd tell me whom exactly you got them from. I have a woman back home who I would love to shower with gifts as well."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't show you. They live too far away. If you'll excuse me, I must get going now." She walked past him and made her way toward the well. Somehow, her hair stood on end and she felt as if she was being followed.

"You shouldn't be walking home alone; there are demons lurking in these forests. It would be terrible if you ran into one of them, don't you think?"

"Yes," Kagome replied in a clipped tone, walking faster. She felt the same feeling of unease when the white-haired stranger in her era followed her down the street. But with this priest, the unease seemed to multiply twenty-fold.

"I can walk you home, lest a demon attack you on the way there," he suggested. "Although, I would like something in return. That jewelled band around your finger would be nice."

"No thanks," she replied, not bothering to turn around. "I can get home by myself. And the ring was a gift. I can't give it to anyone." The well was now visible in the distance. She quickened her pace.

"That's too bad then," he said, voice shifting into a different tone. "I asked politely, too. You leave me no choice but to take them by force."

Before Kagome could react, she found herself roughly pinned to a nearby tree. Her head had banged against the bark, leaving her vision reeling. The priest's hands were around her neck, tightening his grip around it with incredible force. She tried to pry his hands off but her efforts were futile.

"I didn't want to have to do this, girl, but it must be done." He tightened his hold and smiled cruelly as she choked. "It would be so much easier to kill you with my talons, but I wouldn't want to spill blood on your precious clothes. My lady would kill me if that happened."

Kagome could feel tears pricking her eyes. She couldn't breathe and the world spun in a dizzying blur. _'I can't die here,' _she told herself. _'Not like this!'_ In desperation, she unconsciously channelled her spiritual powers and zapped the priest's hands with electric burns. He abruptly dropped his hands from her neck, eyes wide with shock.

Taking advantage of the opening, she ran away as fast as her feet could carry her.

"You'll pay for that," the priest threatened, quickly recovering from the wound. His voice turned coarse and became deeper in tone as if he was going through a transformation. She heard the sound of bones cracking, followed by what seemed to be a ruffling of feathers.

Kagome briefly looked over her shoulder as she ran. The priest was gone and in his place was a large, ravenous crow demon with sharp pointed wings and three blood-red eyes. It was coming toward her faster than her feet could outrun it. She couldn't help the shrill scream that escaped her lips.

Thinking fast, she immediately darted sharply to the left in an effort to dodge the crow's swipe. But his sharp talons grazed the top of her right arm just as she changed direction. Blood spurted from the wound. She knew that if she hadn't darted to the side, her arm would've been completely severed. Not wasting any time, she ran toward the well, heart hammering in her chest. Her wound was piercing and made her head spin. Suddenly, she felt like she was running in a tilt. Before she could stop herself, she fell to the ground, clutching her wounded arm.

The crow demon could smell her blood as he approached. "Stupid girl! You've bloodied your clothes!" he shrieked. "Soon the poison from my talons will seep into your body and kill you. But don't worry, I'll end your life before that happens. Prepare to be dismembered!" The crow let out a shrill caw and lunged toward the fallen girl. This time he wouldn't miss. His sharp talons promised a quick death.

* * *

><p>Kagome shut her eyes, waiting for the killing blow.<p>

She heard the bone-chilling sound of metal against flesh and knew for sure it had to be her own.

But somehow, she didn't feel the pain of death.

She hesitated before opening her eyes—only to gasp. All she could see was red. Her eyes trailed up the back of the tall, red-clad figure standing before her. The red hakama met with a red haori. Long, silver hair met with white furry ears perched atop the man's head. She almost forgot to breathe.

_'Inuyasha,' _she thought, as tears pricked her eyes. She drank in his appearance before swallowing thickly. A wave of emotion overcame her, coupled with the pain of her wound, but she forced it down. The hanyou's large sword blade shielded her from the crow demon's deadly talons. She could hear his deep, throaty growls.

"Get away from her," Inuyasha snarled, thrusting the demon backward with the blade of his sword before bringing the tessaiga down again. The crow darted away, only to shriek as the sword hacked deep into his side. Madly flapping its wings, it tried to escape but the wound made him falter in mid-flight.

"You ain't getting away that easy," the hanyou yelled, raising the tessaiga to unleash the Adamant Barrage. But the crow quickly flew upward, cawing in fury as he barely dodged the slew of diamond shards. Farther and farther away the crow flew until it became a tiny speck of black in the sky and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Bastard!" Inuyasha called out, gripping the sword's hilt as he stared at the retreating crow growing smaller in the sky.<p>

He breathed deeply to calm his fury and racing heart. He didn't know what had come over him. He had been in the forest with Kikyou and the others, walking home after searching for the demons in the villages and forests of the south until he heard it: a shrill scream had pierced the air. Before he knew it, he was running toward the sound, heart thundering as though his chest would explode. He had reached the clearing of the well and saw a young woman cringing in fear as a huge crow demon lunged at her with elongated talons. At that moment, nothing else had mattered except protecting the girl. An urgent spark of possessiveness overcame him, and in milliseconds he had shielded her from the demon's talons.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, he turned around and found the girl leaning heavily against a nearby tree. She wore a pale blue yukata, freshly soiled with blood. Just the sight made him growl. He watched her wince in pain, clutching her wounded arm as she tried to move away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he said before realizing his words came out harsher than intended. "With a wound like that, you shouldn't be moving at all."

"I-I'm fine," she said with a shaky voice, not quite meeting his gaze. "Thank you for saving me, but I have to get home."

"Don't kid yourself. You're in no condition to move." He slid the tessaiga back into its sheath and walked toward her to examine her wound. She flinched the moment his hand grazed her arm, and just the sight both angered and worried him.

"I won't hurt you, stupid girl," he said gruffly.

"I know, it's just—" she couldn't finish her sentence as a pang of searing venom shot through her body, making her hiss in pain.

"It hurts doesn't it? You don't have to hide it from me. I can smell the blood and your pain from a mile away." He gently touched her arm and examined the wound, frowning. "You've been poisoned," he observed, smelling the bitter taint of venom mixed with her blood. "We can get you fixed up if you come to the village southwest of here. Kikyou will tend to your injuries."

"N-no!" she said hastily, pushing his hand away. "I said I'm fine. I just need to get home. Trust me, it isn't that far." She stared at the well in the distance and took a step toward it.

"Keh. Stupid girl." He grabbed onto her uninjured arm to stop her from moving.

"Let go!"

"You're not going anywhere with a wound like that!"

"We'll see about that." She pushed forward.

He tugged her back. "I said you're _not _leaving!"

"Who are you to decide? I'm going home and you can't stop me! Trust me, I'll be doing you a favour."

"Would ya' just listen to me for once, wench!" he yelled, annoyed that she wasn't even looking at him. It almost seemed as though she was deliberately avoiding his gaze. Losing patience, he grabbed her chin so she could look him in the eye.

But when his golden eyes landed on stormy blue-gray, his breath hitched in his throat and he froze. Her eyes triggered something deep within him…but he didn't know what. Momentarily stunned, he dropped his hand from her chin as if she had burned him. There was something about her eyes...

"What is it?" she yelled, annoyed that he had dropped his hand so suddenly.

He opened his mouth to speak, but on second thought, closed it again. He lowered his tone so that it wasn't so demanding. "You're losing blood," he said softly, hoping she would understand. "If you don't get help soon, you'll collapse with the poison running in your system."

"I can get aid as soon as I get home. I'm grateful for your help, but really, I don't need it." She limped away from him while trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her arm.

"Keh. The nearest village is miles away from here, stupid girl."

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled back, looking over her shoulder to glare at him. "I have a name, and it's—"

"Inuyasha, there you are!"

He turned to Kikyou's voice and saw his friends approaching on Kirara's back. Shippo floated behind them as a pink ball with Kohaku perched on top.

"You took off in such a hurry," Miroku said, looking around the clearing. "Did you find the demon?"

"Yeah, but it got away. It was a crow demon. At least we know that much now."

Miroku nodded before his gaze landed on the young woman limping away from them. "Who is that?" he asked.

Inuyasha turned around but found that the stranger had limped a considerable distance away when he wasn't looking. _'Stubborn wench,' _he thought, frowning. "Oi, girl. Don't think you can run away. I already told you those wounds of yours won't last ya' even half a mile."

She ignored him and continued limping forward. It wasn't until she was an arm's length away from the well that a terrible jolt of pain shot like a million needles through her body. She tried to suppress a scream, but failed. Her knees buckled and she found herself falling toward the well's depths.

Strong hands caught her before she could fall inside, gently leaning her backward.

Inuyasha swore under his breath as he stared at the young woman in his arms. She had fainted from the pain and blacked out. The blood from her arm soaked through her yukata and slowly dripped to the ground.

**Chapter End**

**A/N: **A photo of Kagome's yukata is on my livejournal. The link is on my profile.

I've been itching to write this chapter for so long. Sorry for the chapter delay. I had to study for midterms last week. When I finally started writing this chapter, I couldn't believe how fast the time flew! Before I knew it, it was already 4 a.m. I could not stop writing! This is a bit embarrassing to admit, but I actually teared up while writing the first few seconds of Kagome's encounter with Inuyasha. It was really late—my mind was all over the place. I missed him as much as you guys did. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the previous chapter's reviews.

**Bonus Points: **The answer to the previous chapter's question is: Crows in folklore are said to be attracted to shiny objects. Congrats to:

Aqua-Sakuras  
>gon morski<br>Rani-chan  
>angstar54<p>

A special thank you to my talented Beta, hedanicree, for all her hard work!

Please leave a thoughtful review! Nothing motivates me to keep writing quite like it.

**Bonus Question: **From which episode came some of the dialogue and actions between Kaede and Kagome used in this chapter? Come on guys, this one's a no-brainer.

**Next Chapter: **Familiar Strangers


	8. Familiar Strangers

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and its original characters, belongs to me.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 8: Familiar Strangers**

There was a steady crescendo of sound—a thumping of feet perhaps, followed by a decrescendo of murmuring voices. Then silence again. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw the wooden ceiling come into focus as her vision adjusted. She blinked twice, wondering if she was imagining it. She hoped that if she stared at the ceiling long enough, it would fade away and turn into the lavender walls of her bedroom. But the vision never faded; the hard oak wood made her realize she wasn't at home.

She bolted upright, immediately regretting the abrupt motion as a jolt of pain shot up her arm. Cringing, she touched the wound. Her hand grazed the soft white fabric of her gi._ 'That can't be right,' _she thought, knowing she should be wearing her yukata. She pushed down the thick sheets covering the rest of her body—only to gasp.

Somehow, she was wearing a red hakama underneath. _'Robes __of __a __miko?' _she thought, utterly dumbstruck. _'When __had __I __gotten __those?' _There was a slight pressure underneath the sleeve of her gi and she knew that her wounded arm must have been bandaged.

A sudden flood of memories flashed through her mind. She remembered being attacked by the crow demon, only to be saved by Inuyasha. She had limped away from him as the others approached the clearing. She remembered being so close to the well—so close to returning home. But her wound had gotten the better of her, and she had collapsed from the pain. She thought for sure she had fallen inside the well...so why was she back in the village?

She looked around the hut and realized she was alone. Only a small bowl of rice with meat and chopsticks had been placed beside her futon, but it was already cold. Peering out through the opening of the hut, she noticed it was dark outside. How long had she been asleep?

With much effort, she got up, needing a moment to get her bearings as the world wobbled unsteadily. Weak was how she felt, but she pushed past it to search the hut for her yukata, only to realize that it was nowhere to be found. '_Someone must have taken them out to be washed,' _she thought—her yukata was covered in blood after all. Whoever had bandaged her wounds and dressed her in miko robes had left, leaving her to search for her clothes alone. She slowly made her way to the hut's opening and stepped outside.

The village was shrouded in darkness except for the glow of the moon. She was grateful for the darkness, not wanting to be seen. The villagers were probably still wary of her. It would be best not to frighten them with her presence. All she wanted to do was find her yukata—wherever it was. Then, she would put back the miko robes and run to the well without anyone noticing she had left.

When the coast was clear, she stealthy made her way through the village, ducking behind nearby hut walls when she saw someone approach. Rounding the corner she finally spotted it: her pale-blue yukata and light green obi hung on a makeshift laundry line amongst other clothing. With a sigh of relief, she ran toward it.

"Kikyou!" a voice called out from behind her. "I've been meaning to talk to you..."

Kagome froze, immediately recognizing Inuyasha's voice, but forced herself not to turn around. She silently cursed her attire; whoever had clothed her must've wanted to play some kind of sick practical joke. _'So __much __for __the __darkness __concealing __me,' _she thought bitterly. She took a deep breath and continued walking toward the clothing line, hoping her nerves wouldn't betray her.

"Oi, wait up." The voice sounded like it was coming closer. She quickened her pace, only to stop when a clawed hand gently wrapped around her wrist.

"It's about the wedding. Miroku thinks—"

"I'm sorry," she said, mentally cringing. Their wedding was the last thing she wanted to hear. She turned to face him. "I'm not Kikyou."

Her eyes met honey-gold. Even in the dark of night, the glow of the moon lit up his face and made his silver hair shine brilliantly. She noticed his face looked different from when she last saw him. His cheekbones were more refined and had lost their childish contours. Long silver hair framed his face just the way she remembered it, and she longed to touch his velvet-soft ears. There was no doubt he was handsome, but he still held a hint of his old boyish charm. Golden eyes were as piercing as always. She wondered if he could hear her heartbeat thumping wildly in her chest.

He looked at her like she was a stranger and abruptly let go of her wrist. In that instant, her heart felt like it had shattered all over again.

"Oh," he said, plainly. She wondered if he was disappointed. "What are you doing here?"

She fumbled for words. The question could be interpreted in so many different ways, but she told herself not to get side-tracked. _'He's __not __asking __what __you __think __he's __asking, __Kagome,' _she told herself firmly. "I was looking for my yukata."

"At night? You should be asleep."

"I'm feeling much better now," she said, forcing a smile. But he didn't buy it.

"Keh. Being knocked out cold for a whole day doesn't sound fine to me."

She gasped. "Wait, you mean I was asleep for that long?"

"Yeah. You slept like a log. There was something about the crow demon's poison that was much more fatal than other poisons I've encountered. You lost a lot of blood, which Myoga had to suck out of you. You should still be recovering—I don't know how you've managed to even walk; the poison should have knocked out a normal human for a few days..." He gave her a suspicious look.

"I, uh, have a strong immune system," she said hastily, knowing her body must've tried to purify the poison out of her system to speed her healing process. "Did you say Myoga sucked out the poison?" she asked, remembering the flea demon who had saved her life once before.

He rubbed the back of his head and looked embarrassed. "Keh. I guess it might sound weird when I put it like that. Myoga is a flea demon, not a human. You can rest assured that was all he did to you."

"I see. Please tell him I'm grateful." She walked past him toward her yukata.

"Is that all you have to say to me?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't think I've forgotten..."

Her heartbeat quickened. _'No, __he __can't __possibly __remember...' _She turned around and her eyes locked with his, wondering if he was looking at her in recognition. Golden eyes seemed to sear into her, and for a moment, she felt as if her legs were turning to jelly.

"You still owe me an apology, stupid girl."

And just like that, all the hope beating in her heart deflated. "For what?" she asked, irritated.

"For not listening to me, stupid. And for makin' me have to carry your sorry ass back to the village. You weren't exactly light ya' know."

"Excuse me?!" she cried, anger flaring. "How dare you expect me to apologize when I've done nothing wrong. All I wanted was to go home." Although she was pissed off, she couldn't help but realize how easy it was to argue with him. They had only reunited hours ago, and already they were at each other's throats, fighting as though nothing had changed. Old habits never truly died.

"Keh. Why are you always in such a hurry to get home? Did you forget you're still recovering from a wounded arm, poison and blood-loss?"

"I made a promise to someone that I'd be home as soon as possible."

"Idiot. If that promise came at a sacrifice to your health, would you still keep it?"

"That's real funny coming from you, Mr. Hero-Complex. Don't you think it's rather reckless of you to be sacrificing your life for that of a stranger's?"

It was his turn to fumble for words. "W-well...I only saved ya' cause you looked like Kikyou," he said, looking away. "My conscience would've gotten the better of me if I had let you die."

It was a low blow, but she tried not to seem affected by it. "Is that so?" she asked, not needing to hear anymore. "Then I better change outta these clothes so I won't confuse you anymore. If you'll excuse me..." She walked toward the clothes line and grabbed her yukata and obi, draping them over her arm. Turning to leave, she silently passed the hanyou as she made her way back to the hut. She quickened her pace, making a show of anger, but through it all, she didn't want him to see her cry.

"Oi, don't be like that again."

"Like what?"

"Like this. Stop ignoring me." He caught up to her and fell into step beside her, crossing his arms into his sleeves. "Don't tell me you're actually going home at this time of night. You can barely fend for yourself out there during the day."

That was it. She was more than a little peeved. "I'm going to get changed into my yukata. Then I'm going home."

"Y-you can't just leave, You!"

"My name isn't 'You', it's Kagome," she said, walking faster.

"Wait, stupid!"

"It's not stupid, either."

"Will you just wait and hear me out, Ka-go-me," he said, taking pleasure in exaggerating her name. "You ain't leavin' this village until we dish out who you really are. For all we know, you could be one of the demons disguised as a helpless woman in order to sneak into our village. But then again, if you were a demon, you'd make quite a pathetic one considering how weak you are."

"If I was one of the demons in disguise, why go through all the trouble of healing me in the first place? Why not kill me now?"

"Kill you, huh? Don't tempt me," he teased, earning him a glare. "Besides, I wasn't the one who bandaged your wounds. Kikyou did that. She also lent you her clothes since she didn't want you walkin' around with blood all over your sleeve—the villagers would get frightened. Kaede told me how wary they were of you. I found it pretty funny that they had mistaken you for a demon the first time they saw you. We wouldn't want to repeat that incident now, would we?"

Kagome remained silent. There was logic behind his words, but more importantly, she was shocked at such a gracious gesture from Kikyou. _'Kikyou __bandaged __my __arm?' _she thought, surprised at the unexpected act of compassion.

"I guess you're right—I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Keh. It's Inuyasha."

"You're right, Inuyasha, we wouldn't want that incident to repeat itself." She ignored the way his name seemed to glide off her tongue like honey. "But now that I'm feeling much better, you and your village no longer have to worry about me. I'd be happy to go home now if you'd just let me."

He shook his head. "You'll be stayin' here for a while. We're only keepin' ya cause we need answers. We've been hunting for leads to the demons terrorizing the villagers, but only you seem to have had a first-hand encounter with them and survived—thanks to me," he added smugly.

She sighed as they approached the hut. "If I tell you about them, will you let me go?"

"Keh, we'll see," he said, shoving her inside before she could say any more.

Upon entering the hut, they realized it was a crowded place. All previous conversation ceased when they stepped foot inside.

"Oh, thank goodness ye are still here, Kagome," Kaede said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I had left the hut with my sister to get ye water, but when we came back ye were gone."

"It's a good thing Inuyasha found you before you left," Miroku said, smiling as he got up and stepped forward. "I'm glad to see that our lovely guest is finally awake. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Miroku." He took hold of her hand and kissed it softly, earning a glare from both Sango and Inuyasha.

"Don't mind him, he does this to any woman he sees," Sango told her. "You're Kagome, right? Kaede told us about you. My name is Sango. This is my little brother, Kohaku," she said, gesturing to the young teenage boy with freckles. Kohaku bowed politely. "The cat demon in Kohaku's arms is Kirara," Sango said. Kirara purred in response, blinking her bright red eyes at Kagome. Something small and beige was jumping up and down on Kirara's soft fur.

"Don't forget about me," Myoga said, hoping to catch Kagome's attention. When she leaned closer to him, he jumped onto her shoulder, only to get flicked off by an irritated hanyou.

"Oh no you don't, Myoga. You've had enough of her blood to last ya' a week."

"I wasn't going to suck her blood, master Inuyasha," the flea defended, jumping onto Kirara's back again. "Although, it did taste quite delicious..." he added as an after-thought.

"Myoga, Inuyasha told me you sucked out the poison from my body. I'm very grateful. You saved my life!" Kagome gave him a bright smile.

"The pleasure was all mine," Myoga replied, blushing as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kagome," Kikyou said. "I'm Kikyou. I trust that you slept well?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for bandaging my wounds."

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" asked an orange-haired boy who stared up at Kagome with his bright green eyes.

_'Shippo!' _Kagome tried to suppress the urge to pull him into her arms and give him a tight hug. He had grown a few inches since she left, but he still retained his boyish charm. "Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you," she told him.

"I'm Shippo by the way," Shippo said. "You should've seen how fast Inuyasha ran when he heard you scream! I never saw him run so fast!" He laughed.

"Keh. Shut your mouth, brat, before I shut it for you," the hanyou replied gruffly, leaning his back against the wall.

"Now, now. No need to argue in front of our guest," Kaede berated them. "Ye should still be incapacitated from the after-effects of the poison, Kagome. How is it that ye are able to walk after just one day?"

"I guess I have a strong immune system," Kagome replied, sticking to the excuse she had told Inuyasha earlier.

"Keh. That or she's just too stubborn for her own good," Inuyasha added.

"Or, she might not be a normal human at all."

Everyone turned to Kikyou who was giving Kagome a cautious look. "I am not implying that she isn't human. I was just surprised at how fast her wounds had already healed themselves when I came to bandage them the other day."

"Lady Kikyou could be right," Myouga said, stroking his chin. "When I sucked the poison from her body, it seemed like most of it was already gone."

Everyone turned to Kagome who tried to suppress the urge to squirm under their gazes. She laughed nervously. "Don't worry, I'm a human," she insisted, hoping it was enough to get them off her case.

"The girl is telling the truth," Kaede said, noticing the look of caution that was still on her sister's face. "The purifying salt did not work on her when she came to the village. But now that everyone is here, I think it would be best if we told ye why we've brought ye back to the village, Kagome."

"It's all right, Inuyasha already told me outside."

"Oh, he met with you outside now, did he?" Miroku raised his eyebrows suggestively. "What'd you two talk about?"

"None of your business, monk," barked the hanyou.

"I'd like to know, too," Kikyou said, turning to Kagome. "I hope Inuyasha didn't wake you up just to talk to you—he can be quite inconsiderate. You needed proper rest after your encounter with the crow demon."

"Keh. It wasn't like that. I caught the girl sneaking out by herself in the middle of the night."

"He's right. I was just looking for my yukata," Kagome defended.

"Did my clothes not fit you?" Kikyou asked.

"N-no, they fit perfectly. I'm just more comfortable wearing my own clothes. But thank you for lending me yours, Kikyou."

"I hope you can tell us about the demon you encountered," Miroku said in a serious tone. "What exactly did he look like in his human form?"

Kagome thought back to her encounter with the priest and told them all about what had transpired before Inuyasha had found her, including the priest's desire for her ring.

"Ring?" Inuyasha interjected. "What ring?"

"This one," she said, taking off the ring on her index finger. It sparkled brilliantly as light reflected off its many facets. They all leaned forward to examine the small, lustrous object.

"It's beautiful!" Sango exclaimed. "Whatever it is, it's no wonder the crow demon wanted it. Its sparkle is hard to miss."

Miroku stared at the ring, lost in thought. "From our inquiry of other villages south of here, we are under the assumption that the crow demons only attack those they think are wealthy individuals from whom they can steal precious valuables. But even that theory is undermined by the fact that they've attacked poorer villages as well. Their motives are still unclear; their killings seem so random at times."

Sango nodded. "The villagers told us the crow demons raid and pillage villages as if they're searching for something. Their murdered victims all died from a strange head-wound..."

"Keh. That's not the strangest part," Inuyasha added. "What's strange is that we actually _know_ the people these demons are targeting. What I don't get is why they're doing this. None of those people deserved to die."

"There seems to be a missing link," Miroku said, turning to Kagome. "You said the demon wanted to give the valuables to a woman back home, correct?" Kagome nodded. "Then this woman must be the one in the blue kimono villagers have reported seeing. We thought at first she was a demon, but others say she is not."

"We're sorry for getting you caught up in all of this," Sango said. "Your attire and sudden appearance made us think you were a threat. But now that I think about it, you look more like Lady Kikyou."

Startled, Kagome blushed under their intense gazes. "No, we don't really—"

"She does look like me, doesn't she?" Kikyou said, words aimed at the hanyou as though challenging him.

"Keh," Inuyasha shrugged, stuffing his hands deeper into his sleeves. "What does it matter? We've agreed she ain't a threat, but I still think we should keep her here a while longer, just in case—"

"In case _what_?!" Kagome exclaimed. "There's nothing for me to do here. I've told you all I know about the demons."

"Until we finally catch the demons, you'll be under strict surveillance lest they decide to attack you again," he replied. "You can stay in the village and help with construction work if you're so bored."

Kagome's face fell. She tried to find a sympathetic face in the group, but they all seemed to agree with the hanyou. "This is ridiculous," she mumbled.

"It's not so bad," Shippo said. "We need more hands around the village, anyway. You'd never know it, but Inuyasha has quite the aptitude for carpentry. He can make just about anything if he sets his mind to it."

"Keh. The sword gets the job done quicker," he replied. "Besides, I have nothin' else to do besides fix whatever else needs fixin' around here. After Naraku's defeat four years ago, the sword hasn't seen much action aside from a few minor demons who needed a good butt-whooping."

"Kohaku and I helped, too, don't forget," Shippo piped in. "We've gotten a lot stronger because of it."

"Only because you got your ass kicked so many times you finally learned to defend yourself," Inuyasha said, smirking as Shippo made a face at him.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Kaede asked, turning to Miroku and Sango. But before they could reply, Kikyou beat them to it.

"It will happen soon, I hope," Kikyou cut in. She smiled at Inuyasha before turning to Kagome. "If all goes well, why don't you join us in attending the marriage ceremony? Inuyasha and I would love to have you, and I'm sure Miroku and Sango would as well."

Kagome stared at the floor, missing the strange look that passed between Miroku and Inuyasha. "I wouldn't want to barge in on the wedding—I'm a stranger after all, so I'll have to pass."

"We'd love to have you," Sango beamed. "The wedding will happen in a few weeks time if all goes well with the construction of the hut."

"Somehow, it feels as if the wedding won't be complete without you, Kagome," Miroku added.

"No, I can't," she said, hoping her voice wouldn't falter. "I've already over-passed by stay here. I have to go home as soon as possible or else my family will be worried about me."

"That's too bad then," Kikyou replied, getting up to leave. "If you'll excuse us, I think it's time Inuyasha and I turn in for bed. It's been a long day, isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

"Keh," he replied, reluctantly getting up. He looked surprised when Kikyou slipped her fingers underneath his hand and pulled him to the hut's opening.

"Good night, Kagome," she called back, giving her a sweet smile. "I hope you get home safely tomorrow." She dragged Inuyasha out of the hut before the hanyou had time to bid the others goodbye.

Kagome stared at the hut's opening after the couple made their exit. Her heart felt like it was crushed, but she knew she had no right to feel that way. Kikyou and Inuyasha had each other now. She would not be the rift between them again.

"I guess it's time for us to leave, too," Miroku said, helping Sango to her feet. Kohaku and Shippo got up as well, following them outside.

"It was nice meeting you!" Shippo called back. Myouga waved goodbye as Kirara strolled out of the hut.

"It was nice meeting you all, too," she said softly, watching them leave. She hated having to pretend she didn't know them. Her heart felt heavy with words unsaid. Soon the hut was silent, save for the small fire that crackled in the pit on the wooden floor. Kagome was alone with Kaede, who slowly bent down to spread her futon onto the floor.

"Are ye all right, child?" Kaede asked softly. "Ye look a bit sad."

"I'm fine," she said, hoping her voice wouldn't crack. She felt tired and weary—probably from the blood-loss she thought, ignoring how her heart seemed to say otherwise. "I just...I need to go home." She lied down on the futon, watching Kaede put out the fire before heading to bed.

It hurt just being here among old friends. _'I'm a stranger to them now,' _she told herself, closing her eyes. She hoped sleep would come soon so that she could leave first thing in the morning and forget about her bittersweet encounter. She needed to go home before she did something she would later regret.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stared at the pale hand pulling him along as he and Kikyou made their way to the hut they shared. Kikyou rarely displayed acts of intimacy when she was with him, especially in public. So why was she starting now?<p>

"Kikyou..." he said, wondering if she meant anything by the gesture. He didn't know what else to say.

When they were a considerable distance away from Kaede's hut, Kikyou let go of his hand and turned around.

"Inuyasha. Tell me what you think about that woman back there."

"What about her?"

"Do you not find it suspicious that she is already walking about even after having received such a poisonous wound? No normal human should be able to recover that quickly. Surely, she is not who she seems to be."

"And who does she seem to be, Kikyou?"

She looked down in serious thought. "Someone we shouldn't trust."

"But we've barely spoken to her. How can you tell she ain't trustworthy after just one conversation?"

"Don't forget that she is a stranger, Inuyasha. She seems to be hiding something. You should not believe a word she says. For all we know, she could be a demon in disguise." As if remembering something, she looked at him carefully, searching his eyes. "What exactly did she tell you when you found her outside?"

"Nothin' much. She just went on and on about how she wanted to find her yukata and go home."

A pause. "I see," Kikyou replied, lost in thought. "What compelled you to save her from the demon attack?"

"Keh. What else was I supposed to do?" He was getting frustrated with her interrogative tone. "Do you honestly think I would have let her die, Kikyou?"

"Of course not. She looks like me, after all," she replied smugly. "I think I can understand now why you felt it was necessary to save my look-alike."

"Keh. She does look like you, but there are slight differences—"

"There is no need to point them out," she cut in. "Assuming she really is a human and is telling the truth, the girl has given us all the information we need about the demons. We have no need for her anymore. I'm sure she'll want to leave the village first thing in the morning. Don't try to stop her again—the poor girl clearly wants to go home." She briskly turned around and continued walking toward their hut, this time without his hand to hold.

Inuyasha silently followed after her, pondering at her strange behaviour. Kikyou was not one to lose her cool, especially regarding outsiders. Perhaps she felt it too—the strange feelings the girl stirred up deep within him. But judging from Kikyou's reaction, he was probably mistaken. Whatever Kikyou seemed to feel toward the girl wasn't like the warm familiarity he felt toward her. _'Women,' _he thought, shaking his head as he followed the miko. _'I'll __never __understand __them.'_

* * *

><p>"This is it? This is all you've found for me?" Midori shrieked, flinging an ornate jar across the room that crashed to bits as it hit the wall.<p>

All of the kimonos, fabrics and precious jars Ryoji had found for her were abandoned in a messy heap on the floor. After retreating from his encounter with the hanyou the other day, he had spent half a day recovering from his injuries before raiding a nearby village to steal what valuables he could find. He had hoped that Midori would overlook the lack of jewels amidst the spoils—but he was sorely mistaken.

"Please, let me explain, my lady," Ryoji pleaded. "Yesterday, I was about to kill a woman with the most beautiful jewel on her finger. But a hanyou intervened and wounded my side." He ducked as another jar came hurtling toward his head.

"A _hanyou? _A mere _hanyou _wounded you?_" _she screamed. "You're more pathetic than I thought, Ryoji. You disappoint me!"

"I may not have found what you wanted, but I have important news—"

"What good is news to me when there is no jewel to accompany it? You know I need more jewels to sustain this weak body of mine. Yet you bring me _none!_ I thought you were smarter than that. Your brother will pay the price for your mistakes. I will kill him the moment he steps foot back here...but before I do that, I will kill _you!_"

Before Ryoji could protest, he was lifted in the air by an invisible force and felt the crackle of spiritual energy threatening to consume him. His throat constricted around itself, and in desperation, he said the only thing he hoped would save his life.

"I found a sword that could create jewels—" he blurted out before Midori's spiritual powers could close his throat forever.

He dropped to the ground like a rock. With much effort, he heaved himself up with shaking shoulders while filling his lungs with much needed air. He silently cursed the dark miko before him. Midori possessed a dangerous voodoo power she was more than willing to demonstrate whenever she didn't get her way. She could torture demons from afar with a simple twitch of her green eyes as long as she had something from their body—a hair, or in his case, a feather—that would bind them to her. He longed to retrieve the feathers Midori had stolen from him and his brother that hung on a string around her neck. If only he had them back, the dark miko would not be able to manipulate them anymore.

When he and Noburo had first met Midori during a Shinto shrine raid, they were both sure that she was only a harmless miko with a pretty face. They had killed the priests who had raised her, but found it strange that the miko neither screamed nor ran away in fear. Instead, the woman had the gall to threaten them with purification, flaunting the feathers she had collected from them. They had merely laughed at the empty threat until they felt the heat of her spiritual energy flare around them as she charred the feathers in her hand with spiritual energy. She told them she was searching for something that would make her more powerful. They assumed she only wanted wealth and jewels— she wanted to exploit their keen crow eyes after all. But through the years, she seemed more interested in something else. Something their keen eyes couldn't see...

"Don't test my patience, Ryoji," she warned, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you sure this sword you speak of could create the jewels I seek?"

"I swear it on my life!" he replied, trying to regain his composure. "The hanyou possessed a katana that could unleash large fragmented jewels by a wave of his sword."

Midori remained silent, carefully studying Ryoji's face with her eyes. "When did you see the sword do this?"

He knew she was looking for signs of a lie; so he chose his words carefully. "It happened yesterday when I was about to kill a human woman for the jewel on her finger. In order to protect the human, the hanyou caused a barrage of jewels to spring forth from his sword. Some of jewels cut into my sides as I tried to fly away—they were _that _large, my lady." He gestured to the deep cuts his body had sustained from the sword's blast.

"I see," Midori replied. Her terrible mood seemed to lighten, much to Ryoji's relief. "It seems that the hanyou has a kind heart. It will make manipulating him so much easier." She smiled cruelly. "You will show me this sword, Ryoji. If you are lying about its ability to produce jewels you will die."

Ryoji nodded grimly. He had narrowly escaped death, and he did not want to upset Midori again. But he just had to ask about Noburo's whereabouts; his worry for his older brother was eating him up. He gulped before asking, "Where is my brother, my lady?"

"I sent him away to search for valuables up north near the mountain pass. You didn't think I'd let him sit idly here while we waited for your return, did you?"

"No, of course not. I was just concerned because there are wolf demons in that area."

"Yes, and there are also jewels." Midori's eyes gleamed. "If your brother knows what's best for him, he will return here not only with spoils like you have, but with the jewels my body needs. Only then will I accompany you two to search for the sword."

"I understand," he said, bowing. "If you need anything of me, just ask. I will even fetch Noburo so he can return to you sooner with the spoils." In truth, he wanted to make sure his brother was still alive. He knew how dangerous it was in wolf territory.

"There is no need, Ryoji," she replied. "Instead, I want you to find plain village garments for Noburo and me to wear."

"Of course, my lady. I will also find some for myself."

"No, you won't. You see, the hanyou and the woman you attacked already know what you look like. It would be best if Noburo and I found him ourselves while in disguise. You've already proved incompetent to fight a mere hanyou. I have a special role for you to play."

He knew it was best to remain silent, to not protest or argue despite how much he wanted to.

"We will need someone to act as bait to lure the hanyou and his precious sword to us," she said. "Knowing the hanyou's seemingly compassionate nature, I have just the plan." Her green eyes glimmered deviously as she stared at him.

Ryoji gulped, knowing what her look meant. He was afraid for himself and afraid for his brother. He knew Midori disposed of her servants as if they were mere toys—the feathers hanging on a string around her neck was a clear reminder of how easily she could break even her most loyal subjects.

"I look forward to your brother's return," she said, sounding almost child-like. But he knew not to underestimate her polar moods. "We'll have so much fun. Playing dress-up is my favourite game, you know that." She smiled.

He nodded, suppressing the urge to shiver. He knew it all too well.

**Chapter End**

**A/N: **Thank you for the previous chapter's reviews!

A special thank you to my Beta, hedanicree, for all her hard work!

**Bonus ****Points: **The answer to the previous chapter's bonus question is: Episode 1: The Girl Who Overcame Time, and the Boy who was just Overcome. Congrats to:

Healo of Ultima  
>xRaianx<br>xbeautyxxisxxlifex  
>Osuwari13<br>glon morski

Please continue to review! Nothing motivates me to keep writing quite like it.

**Bonus ****Question: **In what episode does Myoga suck out poisoned blood from Kagome, Miroku, and Sango?

**Next ****Chapter:** Apathy in Disguise


	9. Apathy in Disguise

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and its original characters, belongs to me.

**Chapter 9: Apathy in Disguise**

Kagome pinned her hair up with her silver hairclip as best she could without a mirror. She evened out the small creases on her pale-blue yukata and gave her attire a brief once-over. _'I look nothing like Kikyou now,' _she thought, happy to be in her own clothes again. Whatever distinguished her from the miko was a big help.

She peered outside the hut's opening and saw many villagers already awake and tending to the rice paddies in the distance. Clearly, her idea of waking up early was far later than their version of early. She wondered how late she had slept in. Kaede, too, had already left the hut.

The sun was already high in the sky when she made her way out of the village. She hadn't realized, until it was too late, that following the path out of the village meant passing by the half-built hut Miroku and some of the villagers were helping to construct.

"Oh, Kagome. Are you leaving us so soon?" Miroku asked, putting down the wood he was carrying as he and Sango watched her go.

"I'm afraid so," she said, trying her best not to linger for too long.

"Then wait for me," Sango said, getting up to follow her as Kirara trailed behind them. "I can give you a lift to your village on Kirara's back. Believe it or not, she can transform into a large cat demon."

"I'm sure she can," Kagome said with a smile. "But I'd rather go home alone. I wouldn't want to keep you away from your work here." How could she explain to Sango—or anyone else for that matter—that going home involved jumping into an old well? They'd think she was insane.

"Kirara and I don't mind," Sango said, falling into step beside her. "We aren't very busy today, anyway. The boys, on the other hand, are busy constructing the hut. They're just waiting for Inuyasha to bring back more wood from the forest. Speaking of Inuyasha, there he is right now."

Kagome followed her gaze and froze. Inuyasha and Kikyou were approaching the village; the hanyou carried a heap of wood on his shoulder while Kikyou carried various herbs in her basket.

"Well, you two are back early. Need any help?" Sango asked.

"I can handle 'em," Inuyasha replied. Beside him, Kikyou's eyes were trained solely on Kagome.

"I figured by now you would've already left for home," she said.

"Guess I slept in. I'm going now, though," Kagome replied.

"I'll be accompanying her home on Kirara's back," Sango added.

"Really, Sango, it's all right," Kagome reassured her. "I'm perfectly capable of getting home safely by myself."

"Kagome's right," Kikyou added, much to Kagome's surprise. "Inuyasha and I were just in the forest and there are no demons out there to be worried about. If there was a demon, Inuyasha would've been able to sense it from a mile away."

"But Lady Kikyou—"

"If Kagome wants to go home by herself, I think you should let her go," Kikyou told Sango in a tone that left no room for argument.

"A-all right, if you say so," Sango said with reluctance. She turned to Kagome and said her goodbyes.

Kagome watched as the demon slayer returned to the construction work. She wished she could tell her how she really felt—how much she missed her. But she knew Sango would probably think she was crazy. She tried her best to ignore the piercing golden eyes that seemed to be burning a hole through the back of her head.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the village, Inuyasha was surprised, and strangely relieved, to see that Kagome hadn't left just yet. It seemed so natural to see the girl surrounded by his friends. But he noticed a faint trace of sadness in her eyes whenever she was around them. He shook his head, knowing he was probably imagining it.<p>

"Are ya' gonna stand there gawking all day or what?" he barked, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. "The wood ain't gonna walk itself to the hut."

He knew he was being irrational, but he wanted to wipe away that look of sadness in her eyes. _'As if making her angry is the best way to do it,' _a little voice in the back of his head told him. He saw a brief glimmer of anger flash through her eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"Oh, sorry," she said, moving out of his way. He was almost disappointed that she didn't argue with the usual spit-fire retort he knew she was capable of. Their heated exchange the previous night was a testament to the fact that the girl had a fiery temper. Maybe Kikyou's presence was keeping her ire at bay.

"Inuyasha has a habit of shooting his mouth off," Kikyou said, stepping closer to him. "But please forgive him. He's just eager to build the new hut so the wedding can take place, aren't you, dear?"

"Keh. Of course. The quicker it's done, the sooner the monk'll get off my back."

"My, my, aren't we a little eager?" Kikyou said in an uncharacteristic sultry voice. She touched his arm and gave it a light caress while staring at Kagome, not noticing the blush and look of confusion on the hanyou's face.

"The offer still stands, Kagome. You're welcome to come to the wedding."

"I'm happy for you two, but I don't think I'll be able to make it," Kagome said softly, averting her gaze from the couple's obvious display of intimacy.

Inuyasha blinked. Did she think he and Kikyou were actually getting married? "W-wait, we're not—" he started until the feeling of Kikyou's hands wrapped around him in a light embrace.

"Thank you, Kagome. Have a safe trip home!" Kikyou said, watching the girl make her way out of the village.

He wanted to go after her to set her mind straight that he and Kikyou were _not_ getting married. But Kikyou's arms were securely wrapped around him, rooting him to the spot. He wondered at her strange behaviour. He didn't think he had done anything to warrant her affections. When he looked up again, Kagome was already gone.

It was then that Kikyou pulled out of the embrace. Her cheerful mood only moments before was replaced with her usual cool demeanour.

"What was that all about?" he asked, confused. He was getting mixed signals. One minute she was all touchy-feely, the next she was her usual distant self.

"What was what?" she asked innocently, looking up at him with her doe brown eyes.

"You're not usually very affectionate, Kikyou."

She seemed mildly hurt by his words. "Can't I display how I feel toward you once in a while?" She sighed, shaking her head. "Sometimes, I feel you're so distant with me." She briskly turned around and walked toward the village with her basket of medicinal herbs at her side. When she noticed he wasn't following, she turned around with a challenging look in her eyes. "Aren't you coming, Inuyasha? You know Miroku and the others are waiting for you. Don't tell me you're worried about that girl. You and I have already been through the forest; there are no demons lurking about this early in the morning."

"Keh," he huffed. She was probably right. He turned around and followed the miko, trying his best to quell the strange urge to go after Kagome.

* * *

><p>The men helping to construct Miroku's hut quickly got to work as Inuyasha set down the pieces of wood he had gathered from the forest. Despite the busy labour all around him, Inuyasha was still distracted by Kikyou's words which lingered in his mind. Did she mean it when she said she wanted to display how she really felt toward him? And what exactly did she <em>really feel <em>anyway?

Miroku couldn't help but take advantage of the hanyou's distraction. "What was up with Lady Kikyou last night?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. "She seemed to be in a hurry to get to bed. Did you two have a fun night?"

"W-what?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, blushing red as a tomato.

"You do share the same hut together, Inuyasha. One has to wonder what you two do in there."

"Get your mind outta the gutter, monk! I only share the same hut with Kikyou so I can protect her."

Miroku laughed. "My apologies then," he said, bringing his arms up in self defence. "Sango and I were just wondering why she seemed to be acting strange around Kagome."

"Beats me," the hanyou said, shrugging. "She's probably just on high alert since the demons can disguise themselves as humans."

"Don't tell me she thinks Kagome is a demon?"

"Keh. I don't know what Kikyou is thinking, but I don't blame her for being on guard."

"I guess you're right. Speaking of Kagome, Sango told me she already left for home."

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "Apparently, she doesn't want anyone accompanying her. Stupid girl. The more suspicious she acts, the more people will think she's hiding something."

"Do you think she's hiding something?"

"Keh. How should I know? Women always confuse the crap outta me."

Miroku smiled. "It's a mutual feeling shared by most men," he said, returning to his work. "It's a shame though," he added with a sigh.

"What is?"

"That Kagome couldn't stay with us a while longer. I was hoping she would. It seems so natural to be around her. Almost as if—" Miroku stopped himself and shook his head. He laughed softly. "Never mind, it's silly."

"Keh, spit it out, monk."

"It's almost as if she belongs here."

Inuyasha remained silent. So the monk felt it, too. He thought he had been the only one. Kagome's presence around them seemed so natural, despite the fact that she only stayed with them for a few days. She was easy to talk to—and argue with for that matter. Kikyou never could stand his arguing moods. But Kagome was different. Her flare was enticing. She was like a breath of fresh air...Yet she was a stranger, he reminded himself.

"I'm surprised she doesn't have an escort home," Miroku said, snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts. "I would've gladly accompanied her home, but I know Sango would be suspicious of my intentions—which are all honourable of course," he added. "Do you think it's fine if we let her go home without any means of protection? The crow demons are still out there after all. For all we know, they could be targeting her. They attacked her once. Who's to say they won't do it again?"

"Keh. I would've gone after her, but Kikyou said there aren't any demons to worry about so early in the morning—and she's right. I was with her in the forest, I should know."

"Do you always listen to what Lady Kikyou has to say?" the monk asked. "It's almost as if she already has you on a ball and chain and you're not even married yet!" He laughed.

Inuyasha huffed, furrowing his brows. "I ain't chained to anyone."

"If you told me that four years ago, I would've believed you. Back then, you didn't care about what other people told you to do. Kikyou must really have you under the palm of her hand."

"Keh."

"Aren't you worried about Kagome's well-being?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes. If you care about her at all, then did it ever occur to you that Lady Kikyou could be wrong? Sure, you sensed no demons in the forest when you left, but who's to say they aren't there now?"

Miroku left Inuyasha to ponder at his words. The monk returned his attention to the hut, calling the other villagers to help him set up the new pieces of wood along its foundations.

Inuyasha knew the monk had a point. Kikyou _could _be wrong, but he never had any real reason to doubt her words in the past. He looked at the forest in the distance, unable to shake off the nagging feeling that had plagued him since Kagome left. Somewhere out there, Kagome was walking home alone without so much as a weapon on her. Just the thought made him anxious. She was an easy target for any demon or bandit who happened to cross paths with her.

He knew Kikyou wouldn't like it, but he just had to check on the girl. She was like a crow-magnet, especially with that sparkly jewel on her finger. The crows would just love to sink their talons on one of those. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword and made his way out of the village, hoping she hadn't strayed too far.

* * *

><p>A large black crow glided high across the sky, scouring the thick woodlands below. Two figures clothed in plain village garbs sat perched atop the crow's back, unaffected by the high altitude or winds that whipped past.<p>

Midori's body slowly absorbed the fragmented jewel Noburo had recently stolen from the mountain pass. He sat watching her absorb it, enthralled. Her pale, lithe body glowed as new energy coursed through her veins.

"Thanks to the jewel, I now have enough power to mask your disgusting demon scent," Midori told Noburo. She touched one of the black feathers hanging on a string around her neck and charged it with a powerful masking spell to hide his demon scent. A bright violet aura glowed around the feather, then around Noburo. The heat of the glow seemed to seep into his bones. When the glow vanished, he smelled like a human.

"That's better," Midori said, letting go of the feather. "Along with the scent mask, I have also slowed down your healing process to the speed of a human's. We wouldn't want anything to give you away," she said, looking at his dull navy-blue village garments, satisfied that he looked the part.

"I trust that you are pleased with the jewels I retrieved from the mountains?" Noburo asked.

"You did not bring me enough," she replied.

"Forgive me, my lady, but the wolf prince I encountered was a worthy adversary. He was enraged when he learned that I had killed some of his men and injured many others. I have a feeling he will rally up his tribe to find us soon."

"I don't care about the wolf prince right now. Once I get more jewels, I'll take care of him later." She turned her attention to the crow they both rode on. "Ryoji, you must give us a signal if you see the wolf tribe nearby. I can't have them interfering with my plans."

"Of course, my lady," Ryoji replied, flying high above the trees. "But I doubt he'll be able to find us soon, especially with your masking spell in place."

Midori nodded, returning to the task at hand. "You know your role, Ryoji. You will attack your brother. Don't hold back. When the hanyou comes to the rescue, you will make sure that he unleashes the jewels I desire from within his sword. If I find that you are lying, I will—"

She froze, sensing the air as if she felt something Ryoji and Noburo could not. Noburo was immediately on high alert.

"What is it, my lady?"

"I can sense it!" she exclaimed, barely containing her shock. "A jewel is in the forest below!" She tightened her hold on Ryoji's feathers. Her green eyes shone with eager excitement as she stared down at the green blur of the treetops.

Ryoji swooped down near the forest canopy and used his keen red eyes to scan through the trees. It was only after much squinting that he managed to spot a familiar silver sparkle. It was the girl with the jewelled band on her finger! The same girl he had attacked before the hanyou intervened. Midori would be so pleased.

"My lady, it seems that the woman with the jewel I attacked a few days ago is in the forest. Should we pay her a little visit?"

But Midori seemed distracted, remaining silent as if trying to sense the exact presence of the jewel.

"M-my lady?"

"Shut up, Ryoji, and let me focus," she said sharply, remaining still. Her piercing green eyes scoured the trees, intent on finding the source of the strange pulse she was feeling. "Slow down and get closer to the trees. Then turn right."

"But we'll lose sight of the girl—"

"Idiot! I don't care about her! There is a jewel shard_ behind _her. It is hidden somewhere beneath the trees and is approaching the girl fast."

"What do you mean?" Ryoji asked, scanning the forest for another jewel he had possibly overlooked.

"Look carefully, Ryoji. What do you see?"

He squinted, searching through the forest for any trace of what she could be referring to. Then he found it—a red and white blur was making its way through the treetops.

"The hanyou! The hanyou with the sword!" he exclaimed.

Midori's green eyes twinkled in excitement. "A hanyou with a jewel shard...how interesting." She looked down at the red and white blur as Ryoji descended. But she frowned, sensing something was off about the jewel. _'It has a sealing spell around it,' _she realized, wondering who or what would have caused the seal to mask the jewel's presence.

"Make sure he doesn't notice you, Ryoji," she commanded. "I want you to land away from the hanyou, but not too far away." She turned to Noburo beside her, smiling cruelly. "Get ready. The game is about to begin."

* * *

><p>Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she approached the well. She tried her best to ignore the vision of Kikyou's arms around Inuyasha, but even now it was still fresh in her mind.<p>

Shaking her head, she hoped to dispel the image. She didn't hesitate as she placed her knee over the lip of the well. With a deep breath, she braced herself for the plunge. There would be no turning back, no returns, she told herself. She knew now that Inuyasha and Kikyou were living the life they were meant to have. No one remembered her. The wish was fulfilled. She ignored the strange ache in her heart. Closing her eyes, she pushed off the well's edge and, in one swift motion, jumped inside.

But she had not expected to feel a clawed hand suddenly wrap around her wrist in mid-air. The weightless sensation she had felt seconds ago was cut short. She hesitantly opened her eyes and looked down, seeing her feet dangling over the well's depths.

_'Please no,' _she thought, hoping she was imaging it. She slowly looked up and saw Inuyasha with his outstretched hand wrapped around her wrist. Confusion and a hint of anger laced his golden eyes. She gulped. _'How in the world am I going to explain this?' _she thought as he began to pull her up and out of the well.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha gently put the girl down on the soft grass, giving her a look that clearly said she had some explaining to do. He had been relieved to find that she was still making her way through the forest. What he didn't expect was when she reached the clearing of the well and prepared to jump inside. In a heartbeat, he had leapt from the branch he had been perched on and caught her wrist before she could hurt herself. Now that she was on solid ground, he could tell she was nervous. She was fidgeting and avoiding his eyes.<p>

"I...I can explain," she said.

"I'd love to hear your excuse for this one," he said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you normally go around jumpin' into old abandoned wells?"

She faltered. "I, uh, thought I saw something down there."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Uh, just something-or-other," she mumbled. "But I was wrong. Nothing was down there, silly me." She tried to laugh it off but it came out wrong.

"You suicidal or somethin'?"

"No!" she yelled. "I just...I don't know, I—"

"Do you feel it, too?" he asked, staring at her with a serious expression in his eyes. Did she feel that magnetic pull he also felt when he was by the well? He hoped he wasn't the only one.

"F-feel what?" she asked, looking up at him.

When their eyes locked, he felt like he could lose himself in her blue-gray eyes. They seemed to call out to him as if imploring for him to...to what? He didn't know, but he couldn't look away. He never really had the chance to look at her face up close aside from the brief glances he stole of her when she wasn't looking. She really _did_ look like Kikyou, except her skin seemed a little more sun-kissed. Her bangs were more wispy and, unlike Kikyou's low up-do, Kagome's hair was pinned up high with strands escaping her silver cherry-blossom hairclip. He idly wondered how she would look like with her hair down...

"I-Inuyasha?"

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts and he realized he had been staring for too long. He looked away, hoping to hide the blush on his face. "Keh. Forget it," he said, ignoring the fact that he forgot what he had asked in the first place. She was such a distraction. "Why do you need to go home so badly, anyway?"

"Someone's waiting for me," she replied, looking down at the ring on her finger. "I don't want to keep him waiting."

So, it was a _him _after all, he thought. For some reason, the idea ticked him off more than he would admit. "Keh. Let him wait," he said gruffly, tucking his arms further into his sleeves. He followed her gaze to the ring. The shiny little object was starting to piss him off, too.

"Take it off" he said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I said take it off!" he repeated, gesturing at her ring. She followed his gaze. "You shouldn't be wearing it. It'll make you an easy target for the crow demons—they just love spotting sparkly things like that. There's no doubt if they saw it again, they'd make sure to take it from you for good."

"I can't take it off. It was a present."

"Keh. Stupid. It's only a present if you're asking for a death sentence."

"It was a birthday present!"

"A what now?"

She huffed in exasperation. "Nevermind."

He was growing tired of her evasion. She was spouting out weird words and jumping down abandoned wells like a crazy person. He should have felt it was odd but, for some reason, her actions didn't surprise him as much as he knew they should have. He wondered if he was losing it, too. Being around her made him think and feel some crazy things.

* * *

><p>Kagome felt stuck. Home was just a few steps away, and yet she couldn't budge. Inuyasha would think she was crazy—he probably already did—if she jumped inside the well again. <em>'Should I pretend to walk toward a village?' <em>she thought, considering her options. _'Then again, he might call me out and say I was heading the wrong way. He knows these woods better than I do.'_

"What's it for anyway?" Inuyasha asked, breaking her out of her thoughts as he gazed at the ring once more.

She realized the concept of the engagement ring was not yet established in their era. How could she answer his question? She didn't want to tell him she was engaged—it wasn't even true. She was wearing the ring only to keep the promise Kyoshi made with her—to remember him and keep her priorities straight...or something like that. She had not agreed to marry him yet.

"Well," she started, touching the ring. "I wear this ring so I don't forget my friend back home."

"Keh. Is that all? Stupid girl, you don't need a ring to remember that."

"I know, but it's more of the symbolic gesture behind it. Rings—where I come from anyway—symbolize the idea that two people will always be connected no matter what the distance. Rings remind people not to forget that the person who cares for them is waiting back home." Sure, it wasn't the _exact_ definition of a twenty-first century ring, but it was partly true.

"You must have some pretty strange customs where you come from."

"I guess you could say that," she said with a small laugh. "If you were from my, uh, village, you would probably give a ring to Kikyou. And she would give one to you."

"What for? I won't need some stupid ring to remember her. My memory ain't that bad...I think."

"But you'll be marrying her, right?"

"No..."

"Exactly. Rings serve as nice gifts for things like—wait what?!" she exclaimed. "Did you just say you're _not_ marrying Kikyou?"

"Keh, of course I'm not."

"Then what was all that marriage stuff about? When you mistook me for Kikyou last night, you said something about wanting to talk about a marriage."

"Miroku's marriage to Sango."

"But Kikyou made it sound as if you two were getting married..."

"You must have misheard."

Kagome was lost in thought. It seemed as if an epiphany dawned on her. She thought back to Kikyou's words and realized the miko never once _explicitly _said that she and Inuyasha were getting married. The only major hint was her rather intimate display toward him at the village. Nonetheless, Kikyou's actions suggested that she and the hanyou were definitely close.

"So, Miroku and Sango are finally getting married after all!" Kagome breathed out, overjoyed for her friends.

"You make it sound like you actually know them."

She froze and remembered her place. "Ah, well...I'm just happy for them. Weddings always bring about much joy. There's something about two people finding their soul mates that's just so romantic."

"Keh. Do you actually believe in all that mushy stuff?"

"What's not to believe?"

"For one, things don't always work out. People change. They betray one another. They leave without a second thought and find other people."

Kagome felt as though he was wrenching a knife through her gut. He made her feel guilty, even though he had no idea how much his words hit home. "That's a rather cynical way of putting it," she said, looking down. "Falling in love is always a risk. But I think it's worth it in the end. Sacrifices are made along the way. It might seem like betrayal when someone leaves, but sometimes it's the only way to make the other person happy. Sometimes, it's for their own good. Haven't you ever heard of the saying, _if you love someone, you let them go?"_

"Keh. I've heard it, but I think it's all wrong. If I loved someone, I'd never let them go. I'd fight to keep them with me. I'd fight to protect them no matter what."

His intense stare was making her heart do flips again, and she had to force herself to look away.

"Anyway, that's not the end of the expression," she said, looking anywhere but his face. "_If you love someone, you let them go. If they come back..."_

"They're yours forever," he finished for her, golden eyes piercing into hers, rooting her to the spot. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she felt a blush tint her cheeks.

She was about to say something when a sudden scream pierced the air. They turned toward the shrill sound that had startled the small birds out of the trees. "What was that?" she asked, staring out at the treetops.

Inuyasha was already on high alert, instinctively gripping his sword. "Whatever it was, it sounded close by. Kagome, don't you _dare_ try to leave now. I don't want you outta my sight, especially when a demon is nearby." He crouched low with his back toward her.

"Wait, you don't mean..."

"Get on!" he shouted, losing patience. She hesitated before climbing onto his back. Finally settled, he took off in a blur toward the sound that had come from somewhere nearby.

* * *

><p>"Help! Someone please help!" A disgruntled woman ran through the clearing as a huge black crow grabbed hold of a helpless man behind her with his huge talons.<p>

Inuyasha burst through the foliage with Kagome on his back. He set her down as the frantic woman ran toward them.

"The demon has my husband! Please, help him!" the woman pleaded, grabbing hold of his haori in desperation.

"Calm down and let me take care of it," he said, prying the woman's hands off him. The crow demon was squeezing the life out of the woman's husband who looked bloody and barely conscious as he dangled in the crow's talons.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and sprang to action, unleashing a powerful backlash wave as he went. The blast burst from the sword and struck the crow demon that appeared to shield his captive from the blast with his large wings.

It was a strange gesture that threw Inuyasha off guard. _'Why would the crow want to shield his captive?' _he thought, puzzled. After the attack, the crow demon threw the bloody man down and flew away. Inuyasha swiftly unleashed an adamant barrage up toward the crow who tried its best to dodge the blast of sharp jewels. The crow shrieked as shards pierced through his wings making him stagger in mid-flight.

"I got you now, bastard," Inuyasha called out, lifting his sword high over his head to unleash the killing blast. But before he could do so, the voice of the bloody man on the ground stopped him.

"Please, don't—" he rasped out, hand outstretched as if to prevent the attack.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked, confused. The crow demon nearly killed this man, yet he was asking him to spare the crow's life? It didn't make any sense.

"Don't listen to him, kill the demon!" the woman shrieked in fury. "Don't let him get away!" But the crow was already too far to reach.

"Damn it all," Inuyasha cursed under his breath as the crow became a tiny speck in the sky.

The woman ran toward her husband who struggled to breathe as he lay dying on the ground. She clutched his bloody robes and was visibly trembling.

"Are you all right?" Kagome asked, approaching the trembling woman. She was hesitant to touch her for fear of startling her. She already looked so distraught.

"My husband is wounded," the woman sobbed, holding him close. "Please help him."

Inuyasha walked toward them, sliding his sword back into its sheath. "Leave him to me," he said, gently gathering the man off the ground and slumping him over his back. "I'll take him to the village nearby where his injuries will be taken care of." Turning toward Kagome he said, "Hey you. Make sure you show her the way to the village. I don't want ya' runnin' away now, understand? The lady clearly wants to be with her husband, and I don't have any more hands or back space to carry all three of you back to the village. I'm counting on you."

"I already told you, my name isn't 'You', it's Kagome!" she replied. She didn't notice the woman turn toward her, green eyes widening in interest.

"Listen to me, Kagome," he said in a serious tone. "Don't run off because the crow could come back for you in the forest. He's already attacked twice in the same area. He might do it again."

Kagome sighed. "Fine. I'll bring her to the village. I know my way back, so you can stop worrying."

Inuyasha nodded and left in a red blur with the wounded man on his back.

* * *

><p>Upon sensing the jewel shard approaching her fast, Midori could barely contain her excitement. When the hanyou had burst from the foliage, she immediately lost all interest in his sword. What enticed her more was the sealed presence of the jewel shard lodged in his forehead. <em>'Does he know?<em>' she wondered, but the hanyou seemed oblivious to the shard. Once he left with Noburo on his back, she was alone with the young woman in the pale-blue yukata.

"I'm sorry, did the hanyou say your name was Kagome?" Midori asked, trying her best to hide the eager curiosity in her voice.

"Yes. I'm Kagome. If you follow me, I'll take you to the village where Inuyasha took your husband. I'm sure he'll be in safe hands."

The woman nodded, following the girl. _'How interesting...' _Midori thought, hiding a smile. _'My victims somehow always manage to mumble that name before they die...'_

"What's your name?" Kagome asked, breaking through her thoughts.

"It's Midori."

"Midori..." she repeated. "What a pretty name. It means _green _doesn't it?"

"Yes it does," Midori said, smiling.

"It almost sounds like the name, Midoriko—the legendary miko of the ancient stories."

Midori's smile almost wavered. "Yes, the priests who had reared me up since birth named me after Midoriko," she said, with a hint of disgust. "They wanted me to become a powerful miko just like her. They taught me how to use and control my spiritual powers. But I hated it—all that work just so I could heal others and put up barriers. It was pointless and boring. I learned to use my spiritual powers for...other purposes."

"That's remarkable," Kagome replied. "I would never have thought you were a miko. Aren't they supposed to wear red and white robes?"

"Clothes don't make the miko. Besides, I don't like to think of myself as a common miko." _'My powers far exceed those of any miko,' _she thought proudly. "By the way, was that man with the silver hair your husband?"

"W-what? No, of course not!" the girl said with a blush.

"That's too bad. He seems concerned about you. That sword he owns is just phenomenal. Does he always keep it by his side?"

"I rarely ever see it off him."

"But surely he must put it away somewhere when he's bathing or sleeping, doesn't he?"

"I don't know," Kagome said, giving her a strange look. "Why are you so interested in his sword?"

"My husband is a collector of rare swords," Midori lied. "When he is feeling better, I'm sure he'll want to see the sword that saved his life."

"Good luck because Inuyasha rarely lets anyone else touch the tessaiga."

"Ah, I see," Midori said, lost in thought. As she approached the village she froze in disbelief as she felt a deep pulse like a heart beat coming from within the cluster of huts. It was the same pulse she had felt when she saw the hanyou.

_'Jewel shards!' _she thought, trying her best to contain her excitement. '_There's a few more of them in this village!' _But something was off about the shards—something was wrong. It was as if they were harder to sense than the shards she had gathered in other villages.

'_Just like the shard sealed in the hanyou's forehead, the ones in this village are also sealed!' _she realized at last. _'Someone masked the jewel shards' presence with a strong sealing spell...but why?' _

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, turning around.

Midori tried to hide the dangerous gleam in her eyes. She wondered if the girl beside her felt the pulse of the jewel shards, too, but Kagome didn't seem to notice.

'_Of course she didn't notice, the girl doesn't look like a miko,' _she thought, giving Kagome's pale-blue yukata a brief look. '_Even if she was, only the most highly trained mikos with strong control over their spiritual powers could sense and create powerful sealing spells—spells that could make objects seem invisible to the untrained eye.' _

"Kagome," Midori said casually. "Tell me, is there a miko residing in this village?"

"Yes, her name is Kikyou."

"Interesting...I would love to meet her," Midori said, eager to meet the priestess who she presumed had cast the sealing spell.

She knew now that Ryoji was wrong about the hanyou's sword. Sure, it could produce jewels, but not the jewel shards she was after. However, it _had_ led her to the village that did. This village was abundant in jewel shards—albeit, locked away by a powerful sealing spell—they were there nonetheless. That was all that mattered.

It wouldn't hurt to take both of them—the sword and the jewels. So what if she got her hands dirty? A little blood didn't hurt anyone...except her victims.

_'Kikyou,' _Midori thought as a cruel smile appeared on her lips. _'Just what exactly are you hiding?'_

**Chapter End**

**A/N: **I hope this chapter has tied a few loose threads about Midori and her true intentions. I wonder if anyone noticed she was collecting jewel shards since chapter 5, and more explicitly in chapter 7 onwards.

Great news! To my utmost surprise, this fic has been nominated for best tearjerker and best legend for the IY EternalDestiny fanfiction site. I'm very honoured. Thank you for the previous chapters' reviews! Sorry for the chapter delay. I had to finish term papers during finals week. I'm so glad that's over. Aside from exams, I can focus on writing the next chapters of this fic.

A special thank you to my Beta, hedanicree, for all her hard work!

**Bonus Points: **The answer to the previous chapter's bonus question is: episode 107: Inuyasha shows his tears for the first time." Congrats to:

glon morski  
>Osuwari13<br>RebelPenBlade55

**Song Inspiration: **"_Someone to Save You" _and _"Something's Not Right Here"_ by OneRepublic. The title of this chapter is taken from a line in "_Someone to Save _You."

Please leave a review! Nothing motivates me to keep writing quite like it!

**Bonus Question****: **Just to to see if you were paying attention, what does Midori's name mean in Japanese?

****Next Chapter: ****Lingering Flame


	10. Lingering Flame

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and its original characters, belongs to me.

**Chapter 10: Lingering Flame**

Three days had passed since Midori came to the village with Kagome. The hanyou had made it clear to the villagers that no one was to leave the village because the crow demons were targeting people wandering in the forests. Midori almost laughed. They didn't realize the demons they feared were already in their midst.

She stared at the miko changing the bandages on Noburo's wounds. _'I know she can sense the jewel shards, too,' _Midori thought, narrowing her eyes. _'Yet she acts as if they don't exist.'_

"Can you pass me another roll of bandages?" Kikyou asked, breaking through her thoughts.

"O-of course, Lady Kikyou," Midori replied in her false, high-pitched voice. She handed the miko the roll. "How long do you think it will take for Noburo to fully recover? It has already been three days after all."

"He should be able to walk again in a day or two," Kikyou said, wrapping the bandages on Noburo's wounds. When she finished, she got up to leave. "I trust that you'll stay in this village?"

Midori nodded. "It's not like we have any other choice. I'm so glad Inuyasha is looking out for everyone's safety," she lied.

"I think it's a rather rash move on his part," Kikyou said, stepping out into the night. When Midori could no longer hear the miko's retreating footsteps, she turned to Noburo on the futon beside her. "She's gone. Get up and stop pretending to be in pain. It's pathetic."

"Forgive me, my lady," Noburo said, sitting upright on his futon. "I was only following your orders. You said we can't have anything giving us away."

She glared at him and zapped a feather hanging around her neck with purifying energy. Noburo immediately cringed, gritting his teeth as he waited for the pain to subside.

"Don't think I don't know what you and your brother were trying to do when the hanyou found you a few days ago," she said sharply. "Both of you were holding back. You almost gave us away! Ryoji shielded you from the hanyou's attack, and you pleaded for the hanyou to spare Ryoji's life. I'm not blind or deaf, you idiot! You should be grateful I didn't kill you both myself."

"Forgive us, my lady," he replied, mind scrambling for a change in topic. "When are you going to steal the hanyou's sword? I thought by now you would've made your move."

"I'll leave you to grab his sword. I'm more interested in his jewel shard," she replied. "In fact, there are a few shards sealed in this village. It's too bad though; if I were to take them out of people's foreheads, they would surely die. The shards are imbedded deep within their brains after all. What a painful extraction that would be for them." She smiled cruelly.

"I see," Noburo said, forcing himself to sit upright after she withdrew her powers from the feather.

"I would've made a move to steal the jewel shards earlier, but that miko seems suspicious of us already. It will be more difficult to steal the shards if she decides to attack us."

Noburo nodded, wondering if Midori was afraid of other mikos. He shook his head, dispelling the thought. "I doubt she's onto us," he replied. "I've seen the miko interact with the others. She seems suspicious of everyone, especially that Kagome girl. She didn't seem too pleased when she saw Kagome return to the hut."

"You're right. I wonder why," Midori said, smirking. "Stay put for one more day. I will release you from the masking spell soon."

"What are you planning, my lady?"

"Let's just say tomorrow we'll leave with a big bang." Her eyes gleamed at the thought. "While the miko was tending to your injuries, I've been walking around the village these past few days to 'acquaint' myself with the villagers. I know who else possesses jewel shards, and I know exactly how to get my hands on them without Kikyou suspecting a thing."

"How?" Noburo asked, not liking the cruel smile on her face.

"That's where you'll come in. I want you to create a diversion. Steal the hanyou's sword when he isn't looking. Make as much of a ruckus as you want. I will kill off the jewel shard possessors one by one while the miko is busy trying to kill you. By the time she realizes what I've done, it'll already be too late."

"Why wait until tomorrow when we could do this now?" Noburo asked, wanting to get the blood-fest over with as soon as possible.

"Not all the jewel-shard possessors are in the village right now," she said, frowning. "The hanyou seems distracted by that Kagome girl. She doesn't seem to want to stay in the village. The stupid girl has been trying to run away every day since she brought me back here."

"Understandable," Noburo said. "I, too, wish I could be free from here. The scent of humans is disgusting...I mean, e-except your scent, my lady."

"Shut up, Noburo. Lay low for now, and when the hanyou returns, we will strike."

Noburo nodded, sinking further into the futon as the cool night air blew through the opening of the hut, making him shiver.

* * *

><p>Kagome ran.<p>

She could hear her laboured breathing as she pushed past another throng of trees, ignoring her body's desire to collapse in exhaustion. Her heart was pounding madly in her chest.

Although no one was allowed to leave the village, that didn't stop her from trying. She had snuck out many times but ended up getting caught by the hanyou who always seemed to show up when least expected. _'You tryin' this stunt again?' _he would ask, and she would fumble up another pathetic excuse for needing to leave.

She had used up all her excuses already. She missed her family; the man waiting for her back home was probably worrying himself to death; she even resorted to the excuse that mother nature was calling her bowels to relieve themselves. But he had laughed, said nice try, and directed her to a nearby bush by the village's edge. Her blush was as red as his haori after that incident. But she _needed _to go home. She found the village lock-down ridiculous.

This was her sixth attempt to escape the village, but this time she wouldn't make the same mistakes. She left at night instead of during the day. Once she knew Inuyasha had retreated to the hut he shared with Kikyou, and that Kaede had dozed off to bed, she had made a mad dash for the forest.

Her lungs felt like they were on the verge of exploding, and her vision reeled in the darkness. The silhouettes of the trees looked like prison bars that blurred together as she ran. She feared that she was running blindly in the wrong direction. It felt like half an hour had passed, which scared her because she knew she should have reached the well by now. Stopping to catch her breath, she leaned against a nearby tree. _'I'm almost there,'_ she told herself, panting. _'Keep going!'_

She thought she knew the way to the well, but that was only during the day. At night she was as practically blind, lost in a blur of trees, even tripping over her own two feet as she ran. The moon's light wasn't helping; the high trees and their thick tufts of foliage obscured any light that would have illuminated her path. Panting heavily, she looked up and wondered where she was. The darkness was almost tangible here in the heart of the forest. There was a tingling fear creeping in the pit of her stomach. She pushed herself into a run again, only to trip over an overgrown tree root.

Her face hit the grass with a thud and her knees scraped the hard earth. Her ankle felt like it had been cut. _'I hope it isn't twisted,' _she thought, gritting her teeth to bite down a cry of pain.

She groped in the darkness for anything to hold on to as she pushed herself to her feet. But a sharp pain shot up her leg when she shifted her weight on her ankle. She hissed in pain and dropped to the ground. _'Just great,' _she thought. She was starting to think that leaving the village at night wasn't the best idea after all. She was definitely lost now; she couldn't deny it any longer. Had she been running in circles? How far had she strayed from the well? A cold sweat beaded down her forehead.

There was a faint rustle from a nearby tree. She instinctively groped for anything hard, sharp and pointy nearby so she could protect herself. Her hand grazed what felt like a stick from a tree and hoped its tip was sharp. She gulped, feeling a sense of dread crawl up her spine. The forest was eerily silent save for the incessant pounding of her heart that grew louder in her ears. After a few minutes of waiting and clutching the stick for dear life, nothing happened. She breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she had imagined the sound.

With much effort, she pushed herself up, grabbing onto a nearby tree as she limped forward. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better than back there. She almost felt like she was being watched. But when she heard a rustle behind her again, she knew something was following her. She clutched the stick and turned around, pointing it in the direction of the sound with trembling arms. Someone or something was shrouded in darkness and hidden in the trees.

"I-I know you're out there," she called out, waving her make-shift weapon blindly in front of her in hopes that the gesture was threatening. "I'll...I'll kill you if you come any closer!"

A soft laugh came from a tree to her left. "With what? A twig?"

She blinked. "I-Inuyasha?"

"Who else?" he said, dropping down from the tree and landing in front of her. She gulped upon seeing his face. He didn't look too happy.

"How long were you there for?"

"The whole time," he said, smirking.

She sighed. All the pent up stress within her deflated like a balloon. "Why can't you just let me go home?"

"You know why. The crow demons are still out there."

"You know I'll only run away again if you force me to stay at the village."

"I know."

"You know?" she repeated. "If you know, then why bother watching me run away?"

"I'm curious to see how far you think you can actually get this time," he smirked. "I'm impressed though. You've managed to get lost in the process. The village is miles away from here. You can definitely run, and you're stubborn, I'll give you that much."

She huffed. He was so infuriating with his little half-smirk, those honey-gold eyes and his ruggedly handsome face. She was torn between wanting to _sit _him or kiss him. _'Damn it, don't think about him like that!' _she berated herself. She knew sitting him would only bring up a slew of questions she wouldn't be able to answer without warranting suspicion. Kissing him would likely yield the same results.

"Want to give up yet?" he asked.

"I'll never give up. I'll just try again some other day."

"Sure."

"Sure?" she repeated, furrowing her brows.

"I won't let you outta my sight. No matter where you go, I'll always find you. Why can't you get that through your thick head? I want you to stay."

Kagome blinked. She could feel her heart racing. If he had told her those words four years ago, she would have blushed and wrapped her arms around him. She would have kissed him and said she wanted to stay, too. But not this time. This time, she knew his words meant something else.

"You're infuriating."

He shrugged. "I know, I get that a lot." He smirked and turned to leave. "You comin' or what?"

She remained rooted to the spot. It would be embarrassing to admit that her ankle was hard to walk on. He would probably scold her for being so careless.

He gave her a strange look and sniffed the air, eyes trailing down her yukata, only to land on her ankle. She blushed from his piercing gaze.

"You're hurt," he said, walking toward her to examine the wound.

"I'm fine; it's just a minor scratch."

"Keh. If it's minor, why aren't you moving?" She watched him tear off a piece of his haori with his teeth.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, blushing as he moved closer.

"Gotta wrap it so it doesn't get infected," he replied, gently grabbing onto her ankle to tie the cloth around it.

She could feel her heartbeat escalate at his touch. She gulped and slowly sat down to make it easier for him. He gingerly tied the red cloth around her ankle. Each skim of his rough hands along her skin made the blush deepen on her face. She was glad he wasn't looking at her, intent solely on his task. She looked up at the trees to distract herself, but the feeling of his warm hands and his proximity was too much. She bit her bottom lip. Could he hear how loud her heart was pounding in her chest?

She sneaked a glance at him, but was surprised to find that he was already looking at her.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked.

She could tell he was trying to hide a smirk, and it pissed her off. "Nothing," she said, but for some reason her voice sounded squeaky. She gulped and tried again. "You done yet?"

"Just about," he said, tightening the cloth. His hands lingered on her skin a little longer than necessary. She gulped. His actions were making her more flustered than angry.

"Are you going to take me back to the village?" she asked. "I'd rather stay out here than go back."

"Keh. Suit yourself," he said with a shrug. "Besides, if I were to bring you back, no one would be awake to tend to your injuries. A cut ankle isn't anything to wake anyone up over."

She watched him walk away, and all of a sudden she was afraid of being alone. "You aren't gonna leave me here, a-are you?" she asked.

"Keh. Of course not. I'm just gonna grab a few pieces of wood to make a fire. You look cold."

Her heart melted at his concern.

"Stay put, ya' understand? Unless you really want me to bring you back to the village. In that case, I'll have to wake Kikyou up and have her look over your wounds again. Do you want that?"

She shook her head. "Kikyou doesn't seem to want me at the village. All the more reason to leave."

"Keh. Don't mind her. She's just on guard for potential demons masquerading as humans. It's hard to tell one from the other nowadays."

Kagome remained silent, wondering if that was the main reason why she sensed a bit of animosity from the miko.

"I'll be back soon with the firewood. Scream for me if you need me. I'll come for you if you do."

She wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. "It's not like I have any other choice."

"Good," he said as his figure disappeared into the dark forest.

* * *

><p>When Inuyasha returned with the wood, he quickly busied himself with making a fire. Kagome was surprised with how fast he had got a small flame going. When she asked him about it, he merely replied, "Keh. I've been campin' under the stars with Miroku, Sango and the others for years. In fact, I kinda miss the feeling. It's been a while since I slept out in the open air. It's nice to be back out here."<p>

Kagome couldn't help but smile. She, too, knew the feeling. She had camped with him for years since they started the quest for the jewel shards after all. The cool winds nipped her skin and she shivered. Without thinking, Inuyasha took off his haori and gently draped it over her shoulders.

"What's this for?" she asked, feeling immediately warm; the haori still retained traces of the hanyou's body heat.

"You're cold," he said simply, returning to his task of keeping the flame of the fire going.

She pulled the haori around herself. It captured his scent perfectly—the scent of heady woodlands and fresh pine. She had missed his scent for too long. His simple actions were making her feel as if butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach. "Thank you," she said softly. He only replied with his usual indifferent 'keh.'

When the fire was big enough that it wouldn't be blown out by the wind, Inuyasha sat down and leaned his back against a nearby tree. Kagome noticed the light of the fire seemed to make his golden eyes more luminous, more intense. She blinked, averting her gaze so he wouldn't see her staring for too long. She focused on the fire that sparked and crackled between them. A profound silence passed, but it was not in the least bit awkward; rather, it seemed to fill the emptiness with a calm solitude.

"This definitely beats sleepin' in those stuffy old huts," he said, breaking the silence.

She smiled. "You're right, it does feel nice. I used to love sleeping under the stars."

He gave her a strange look. "You don't seem like the type to sleep outside, especially with clothes like that."

"That just goes to show you shouldn't judge a person before getting to know them. I've slept under the stars many times with y—" She stopped herself in time. "I mean...I used to do this all the time with a good friend of mine. But it was a long time ago."

"Keh. Let me guess. You got tired of getting your yukata dirty out here in favour of sleepin' in a nice warm hut or palace or wherever the hell you live. Kikyou hates camping outside, too. You're no different."

"Don't compare me to her. I loved camping outside knowing that my friend was with me. He was worth sticking it out here in the forest."

He scoffed. "So it's a male. Figures. Is he the same guy who gave you that stupid ring I told you to take off?"

"What? No! Of course not. The two are completely different."

He mumbled something about her being a two-timer under his voice.

"What was that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. She dared him to repeat it again.

"I said you're a two-timer," he barked out.

"That's _real_ funny coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh..." She faltered, shaking her head. "Nevermind. I'm _not_ a two timer. I wouldn't intentionally hurt someone like that." She glared at him. After a while she sighed, knowing it was no good to blame him for things of the past. After all, he didn't remember anything.

"I miss him," she said softly, clutching his haori around her tighter as if doing so would bring back the hanyou she remembered. She tried to imprint the scent of him onto her skin as she pressed the soft fabric close. "He's forgotten that we used to do this—camp undernearth the starlight. He's forgotten all about me." She couldn't look at him, especially after saying something like that. Her eyes lingered on the flame in front of her.

Being with him like this almost made it seem as if nothing had changed. She could almost pretend that he still remembered her—and that they were reliving a scene of the past when it was just the two of them camping out under the stars as they searched for the jewel shards.

She tried to force back the lump in her throat, tried to quell the bitter nostalgia. He didn't know her the way he used to, so it was best not get too comfortable—not to let any words slip she would later regret. She snuggled into the warmth of his haori and wondered what he was thinking as he sat across from her, his eyes swirling with...with what? She didn't know.

His voice broke the silence with a question that made her bolt upright in surprise.

"What was he to you?" he asked softly, still staring at the fire. "The man who forgot about you...What was he like?" He looked up at her; his eyes held no trace of recognition. They were simply curious, genuine and honest. She couldn't look away.

"He was..." How could she explain to Inuyasha how Inuyasha was like? Would he make the connection? If so, what then? She was afraid of what she would say—what would slip out unconsciously. The painful truth that would make her voice crack; the words she would trip over, the ones that mattered.

"He was...fearless," she started. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered her hanyou from the past. "He was always running head-first into battle without a second thought. Nothing could hurt him back then; he thought he was invincible, he said he wasn't afraid of anything...and yet…he should have been afraid."

She couldn't possibly tell him how much she had hurt him. He wouldn't understand if she told him that it was her he should have feared—the way she could make him do impulsive things like take a tentacle through the chest that was meant for her. Back then, she had his life in the palm of her hand and she didn't even know it. Each time she was in danger, it was _his_ life on the line, not hers. He had risked his life for her countless times. He was still doing it even now.

"He was my best friend," she said softly. A small, pained smile graced her lips as she looked into his eyes. He stared right back. "Although we used to argue a lot, I felt like I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me for it. He was always looking out for me—always had my back. He could carry me for miles. I could trust him with anything. Just his presence made me feel so alive and…and so happy. I felt safe when I was with him. I was never alone."

And yet, she felt so alone now, even though he was sitting right across from her, looking at her without any recognition. She knew he wasn't the same hanyou she had left behind. He had lost something in him—that burly, cocky confidence in his eyes. Gone was that rash sensibility that allowed him to fight without a fear for his life. Now, he seemed more rational, more aware of his surroundings. He was more critical of the world and his place in it. His eyes were like a flimsy sheet of gold filtering the world out—scrounging for truth, for meaning. She wondered where her old hanyou had gone. He was a different person now, she realized. He had matured. Yet, she remained the same blubbering, pathetic girl who always ran away.

She couldn't tell him about how she had let him go. How she had saved his life by doing so. How she had died inside because of it. For years, she had locked herself away from his world, but now, she was beginning to wonder if it was worth it.

"He was more than a friend to me. He was..." but her voice was choked with emotion.

She couldn't tell him he was her everything. He was her first and only love. He was the one who had taught her what love meant, what it felt like, what it looked like. Love was hidden in his voice when he had told her long ago to shut up and let him protect her. Love was when he looked into her eyes and smiled his rare smiles. Love was when he covered her with his haori even though he needed it more. It was in his hands each time he caught her from falling. It was in his kiss when they were in Kaguya's lair and he had told her he would stay a hanyou for her a while longer. Love was when he saved her from Naraku's tentacle with his own body. In that simple, careless act, he had proven he loved her more than his own life. He was in love with her four years ago...Why did she only realize it now?

The epiphany made her eyes grow wide. "He…loved me," she said softly, her shaky voice was barely above a whisper. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She realized the truth, but it was already too late.

Now all that love was lost, discarded and forgotten. She had blotted it out with a simple wish on the jewel—a careless wish, she knew that now. And there was nothing she could do to bring back that love in his eyes. He didn't remember how much he had loved her once. How much she had loved him, too. How powerful their love used to be.

Desperately she suppressed the urge to hold him and never let go, kiss him until she couldn't breathe, cry at his feet and beg him to remember, plead for his forgiveness. She wanted to shake him, punch him, kick him, _sit _him until her voice was sore. Hurt him as much as he had hurt her with his absence. Take his heart and walk all over it the way he had walked on hers when he moved on with his life with Kikyou. But she knew it was never his intention. She had stepped on her own heart when she walked away from him all those years ago_. _It was her fault he didn't remember. She had brought the pain upon herself, all the while thinking she was doing him a favour by leaving.

"I was so stupid," she said, recalling the wish. "I thought he loved someone else, so I left. I thought that in leaving, he would finally be free to pursue the woman he wanted to love. And he did. He moved on," she struggled to get the words out. "He forgot about me."

When she finished, she stared at the small fire burning between them. It still retained its flames despite the cool whispers of the wind.

Inuyasha remained silent across the fire. He, too, stared at the flame, but the expression on his face was unreadable. He seemed to be lost in thought, piercing the flame with intensity swirling in his eyes. She wondered what he was thinking. He probably thought she was being sentimental. Even now, it was so easy to talk to him. She had told him too much about her past—spilled her heart out, only to realize none of it mattered. She was almost disappointed he didn't realize the man she was talking about was himself. _'It's better this way,'_ she told herself firmly.

She breathed in the cool night air and gripped his haori tighter against her skin, relishing in the feeling of nostalgia that warmed her whole body. She basked in the scent and the sound of firelight crackling between them, knowing it was temporal, ephemeral and fleeting. She closed her eyes.

"He hasn't forgotten about you."

Kagome thought she had imagined the words. "W-what did you say?" she breathed out, looking up at him from across the fire.

"I mean, how _could_ he have forgotten about you?" Inuyasha asked. "It's impossible to completely forget someone after just a few years unless something's wrong..."

But she sensed a hidden question behind his words. _It's impossible...isn't it?_

She shook her head. Her eyes took on a pained expression, but just as quickly as it came, it was gone. She hid her eyes beneath her bangs and felt the beginnings of tears prick her eyes. "I know for sure he's forgotten about me," she said, forcing herself to look at him despite the intensity of his smouldering gaze. "When I visited him after years of being away, he didn't remember me. We were like strangers, and...and we still are. But I don't blame him, though. It wasn't his fault, it was mine. All of it! It was all _my_ fault I...I thought it was for the best—leaving him. Letting him live the life he should have had; a life with someone else. But it's so hard," she struggled to push back the tears, but they would not be contained. "I don't...I don't even know for sure if he's—"

"If he's truly happy."

She looked up at him, shocked that he could possibly know what she was feeling. "Yes...how did you know?"

"Keh. It's obvious you're still in love with him. You wouldn't be crying if you weren't."

He was so bluntly observant—a quality he still possessed after all these years. She tried to bite back the tears and mentally berated herself at how pathetic she must seem to him at that moment. So weak.

"You should forget about him. Move on," he said.

"W-what?" she asked, voice trembling.

"You heard me. Move on. The guy doesn't seem so great if he's makin' you hurt so bad." He suddenly gave her a piercing look. "Did he hurt you?"

"No!" she wanted to scream. "He would never hurt me. I was the one who hurt him," she said, thinking back to the times he had risked his life for her. "I didn't deserve someone like him."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha watched the girl cry silently from across the fire. He had listened to her spill her heart out and tried his best to remain impassive. But her words had struck a chord in his heart that reverberated throughout his whole body.<p>

He felt closer to her, as if she had shared something about herself that was closely tied to him. But he told himself that couldn't be it. She was a stranger after all. Somehow, the more he told himself that, the more his heart seemed to deny it. He shook his head, trying to get past the salty scent of tears that pervaded his nostrils. The girl was doing it again—she was making him feel crazy things. He wanted to comfort her; wanted to stop the tears from falling. The pain she felt made him hurt inside, made him feel guilty, as if he was the cause of her tears.

Her small, hesitant voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Do you really think I should move on, Inuyasha?"

How could he answer her when she looked at him like that? Her beautiful face was tear-stricken, her eyes so full of pain. Her voice was timid, yet her question seemed so powerful as if his answer would determine her fate. He looked into her eyes, those deep blue-gray eyes he thought he could drown himself in. What were they hiding in plain sight? What were they really asking? He didn't know, but he wanted to find out. He wanted to drown in those orbs and find out the secret she hid behind them.

"You have to move on, Kagome," he said firmly, trying to make her understand. "He's already forgotten about you. He's moved on. There's no use thinking about him anymore." He tried his best to ignore the bite of jealousy gnawing away at his heart. He didn't want her to pine after a man who no longer remembered her. She deserved someone better than that, someone who cared. And someone who would try their best to keep that beautiful smile on her face. He wanted her all to himself...

He stopped in mid-thought, eyes growing wide. _'Where the hell did that come from?' _His heart drummed loudly in his chest. The emotions the girl stirred deep within him were making themselves known, despite how desperately he tried to suppress them. He was afraid of what it all meant.

He froze as if in paralysis as even more tears trailed down her face. '_Damn me and my big mouth,' _he thought, panicking. He had always hated the scent of a woman's tears but, somehow, Kagome's tears stirred up something deep within him—something that ignited the urge to close the distance between himself and the crying girl. He wanted to hold her in his arms and make the pain go away. But something held him back. He was afraid—afraid of what would happen afterward, and afraid he wouldn't be able to let go once she was in his arms.

'_Damn it all,' _he thought, succumbing to the urge. He walked toward her and gently gathered her into his arms. He leaned against a tree, pulling her down with him so she could sit comfortably between his legs. All at once she melted into his embrace, pressing her face against his chest to hide her tears.

"Kagome, please don't cry," he said. But she didn't seem to hear. Her shoulders heaved with silent, suppressed sobs. He wanted to take back his words and tell her he was wrong. But he knew he would have been lying to himself and her. He wanted her to move on from the jerk she still loved in the past. The one who didn't deserve her tears, her affections. If that man forgot about Kagome so quickly, he clearly didn't deserve her. He wished he knew who the person was so he could hurt the bastard who had discarded Kagome's heart, threw it away like it was nothing. He growled.

They stayed huddled together for a while; she clutched his haori as if it was a lifeline. Meanwhile, he relished in her warmth. He pulled his haori securely around both of them, wrapping his arms around her as he did so. He wanted to protect her from the one who had hurt her. Her soft sobs tugged at his heart-strings, and he growled a low rumble in his chest in order to soothe her. After a while, her crying ceased and her breathing evened out.

Inuyasha looked down at her sleeping face, her long eyelashes, and her soft skin. _'So beautiful...' _he thought, transfixed. His golden eyes lingered on her pink lips a little longer than necessary. He forced himself to look away, blushing. He would not let himself get carried away. She looked so peaceful in his arms. He wanted to stay like this forever.

"If you really meant that much to him, I'm sure he would remember," he said, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "How could anyone forget someone like you, Kagome?"

But Kagome was already too far gone in sleep to hear the tender words or feel the gentle hands that wiped away the tears.

**Chapter End**

**A/N:** I have to admit, I shed a few tears back there while writing this one. If you liked this chapter, I can assure you there will certainly be more like it in the future. Stick around!

**Bonus Points: **Such close-readers, I'm so happy! You're right, the name 'Midori' means _green _in Japanese. Congrats to:

Romantics Writer  
>Summer Jasmine<br>glon morski  
>RebelPenBlade55<br>Healo of Ultima

A special thank you to my Beta, hedanicree, for her hard work and continued support!

Please continue to review! Nothing motivates me to keep writing quite like it.

**Bonus Question: **In which movie does Inuyasha kiss Kagome and tell her he would stay hanyou for her a while longer?

**Song Inspiration/Influence: **_"How Can I Not Love You"_ by Joy Enriquez. It's such a beautiful song perfect for summing up what Kagome is feeling. I encourage everyone to listen to it.

**Next Chapter: **The Blue Light


	11. The Blue Light

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and its original characters, belongs to me.

**Chapter 11: The Blue Light**

_The sound of heavy breathing coupled with the drum-like pounding of his heart was the only thing Inuyasha could hear as he tore through the fog-ridden forest. Every muscle, bone and sinew in his body was pushing itself to its limits. A cold sweat beaded down his forehead as golden eyes darted left and right, trying to search through the dense haze that obscured the trees and veiled the grey sky._

_'Where is it?' he thought, not once stopping to catch his breath. Each step made him feel as if all this frantic searching was futile—as if he had forgotten what it was he was looking for._

_A sudden explosion erupted in the distance. He saw a blue light flash from the corner of his eye. But when he turned around he saw nothing._

_'The hell?' He knew he should have seen something—something important. The blue light was gone, but what did it mean? What did it take away?_

_He felt a presence behind him, but it was not in the least bit threatening._

_"I'm so glad—" came a voice. It sounded familiar. He turned around and saw a girl walking toward him. Her face was blurry from afar, but as she approached, it became clearer, more recognizable. He froze upon seeing her face._

_"K-Kagome?" he breathed out, feeling his heart constrict in his chest. What was she doing here? And what was she wearing? Her soiled white and green top was unlike any piece of clothing he had ever seen. He almost blushed when he saw the short, green-pleated garment around her waist that exposed the skin of her legs. She certainly looked out of place but, for some reason, her presence comforted him—made him feel as if he didn't need to search for whatever it was he had lost._

_"I'm so glad you're alive, Inuyasha," she said softly, smiling through the tears._

_"What's wrong, why are you crying?" he asked._

_"I can't help it, I'm so happy," she replied. This time, he felt like something clicked—he had asked the right question. But he froze, knowing what would come next. The hole would erupt in his chest, she would fade away, the world would crumble, and he would fall as a light seared into his brain. Panic crept at the base of his heart, and his mind worked quickly to find a way to change the ending of his dream._

_Kagome seemed oblivious to his turmoil. She stepped forward and gently wrapped her arms around him, running her hand up and down his back in a soothing gesture. He felt like she, too, knew the white light would come. She was comforting him from the pain that would follow soon after._

_He gripped her tightly, pulling her close, tucking her head beneath his chin. He growled low and wanted to shield her from what would take her away. Then, it happened_—_the pain erupted in his chest and a large hole was making itself known. He cringed and tried to ignore the pain—tried to cling to the girl in front of him knowing that if he gave in to the wound, she would disappear. But the more he clung to her, the more it felt like she was slipping beneath his fingertips. His lungs felt like they were on fire. He couldn't ignore the hole in his chest any longer; neither could he hold back the bloody coughs that escaped his lips._

_His last vision of her face was a blurry one—her blue-gray eyes were watery, her cheeks tear-stained, her face grimy with dirt. Yet she smiled softly at him—a painful smile. His eyes lingered on her soft pink lips before they became indistinguishable. __She was whispering something. He tried to strain his ears to hear._

_"It'll be all right, Inuyasha, you'll see," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "You won't have to risk your life for me any longer."_

_He blacked out. _

_When he slowly regained consciousness, she was gone. His first step plunged him into a white abyss, and a b__linding light gleamed in the distance._

_'No!' he cried out as the light seeped into his brain, tearing away at something important. He felt like he was being cheated somehow; his mind felt violated and numb at once. Searing hot pain erupted in his head, but the pain in his heart felt even worse—it seemed empty, hallow and torn. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest the moment Kagome disappeared._

_He neither screamed nor tried to latch on to anything to stop his fall because doing so was futile—he knew the routine by heart now—and he knew nothing he could do would bring Kagome back._

_'She's gone,' was all he could think as he fell into the endless pit. The girl was gone, the enigma of his dreams._

_'Kagome, where did you go?'_

This time, he didn't wake up screaming; he didn't bolt upright gasping for air. What woke him was the trail of wetness on his cheeks. He brought a clawed hand to his face.

_'Tears,'_ he thought, wondering why he was crying. His heart felt heavy from the nightmare as if the emptiness he had felt still lingered in his chest.

He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. When he looked down, he breathed a sigh of relief. Unlike the nightmare, Kagome was still with him. She slept peacefully against his chest, her soft pink lips slightly parted. He remembered now how she got there. Last night he had slept with her under the stars, tried to comfort her as she cried, and held her close as she slept. He blushed at the thought. She was so intimately pressed against his chest, huddled between his legs. He pulled his haori around her, hoping the morning winds wouldn't wake her from her slumber too soon.

He wondered why he had dreamt of Kagome. It was the first time in four years that his dream-girl had a face. Strangely enough, it felt almost natural for her to be Kagome. But he shook his head, knowing better. He only dreamt of her because she was asleep in his arms, he told himself. He ignored the pang in his heart that told him otherwise.

He slowly, reluctantly, got up, leaning her gently against the tree behind them. He felt the cool nip of the winds against his skin the moment her warmth left him. He couldn't help but stare at her, taking pleasure in the fact that she was covered in his scent. Loose tendrils of hair escaped her silver hairclip, falling softly on her face. He quelled the urge to take off the clip and let her raven hair cascade down her shoulders like it had in his dream. But he knew better, knowing she would probably get mad if she knew what he had done.

He gently scooped her up to carry her on his back. He made sure her arms were wrapped securely around his shoulders, her legs firmly locked between his hold. He would never let her fall. Satisfied that he hadn't woken her up with his movements, he took off toward the village as carefully as he could so as not to wake the sleeping girl behind him.

He almost wished she wasn't wearing her yukata but rather the strange, short, white and green outfit she wore in his dream—the green pleated garment on her waist that would hike farther up her thighs to reveal even more of her legs. He blushed, shaking his head to dispel the thought. He was starting to feel no better than the lecherous monk.

_'Kagome, what are you doing to me?' _he thought as he made his way to the village. He didn't realize, until much later, that Kagome had stirred and wrapped her arms a little tighter around his neck, snuggling into his back as dawn broke over the canopy of trees.

* * *

><p>The mid-afternoon sun beat down on the village as a figure crept stealthy beneath the shadows under the cool shade of the village huts. Once the hanyou had returned with Kagome, Noburo had made his move. He kept his footsteps light, and his face held a permanent look of nonchalance as he passed by other villagers. But upon reaching the hanyou and miko's hut, he heard raised voices coming from within. <em>'It seems the hanyou and miko are having a fight,' <em>he thought wryly. He pressed his ear against the wall to listen.

"—thought you would at least tell me first instead of sneaking out like you had something to hide."

"You were asleep. Besides, I already told you I was only looking out for her."

"But what about us? What about the village? While you were with her, the demons could have attacked the village and slaughtered us all."

"Keh. Well that didn't happen now, did it? I know you can handle your own, Kikyou. You're strong enough without me. But I had to make sure Kagome was all right."

"That girl has been on your mind since she came here, hasn't she? Why are you so fascinated with her, Inuyasha? Can't you see she wants to leave? She doesn't want you. Did you already forget about me?"

There was a pause. Noburo assumed the miko stepped closer to the hanyou judging from the shuffling of feet on hardwood.

The miko's voice lowered considerably and was tainted with a hint of pain. "Does that girl mean more to you than me?"

Another pause.

"Kikyou...I..."

Then silence. The demon pressed his ear closer against the wall, holding his breath to catch the hanyou's response.

"Someone's here."

Noburo cursed and hastily pulled away from the wall as he heard the crescendo of footsteps approaching. The thin reed matt covering the hut's opening was abruptly pulled aside to reveal a rather irritated looking hanyou.

"What're you doing here?" Inuyasha barked out, glaring at Noburo who tried to remain inconspicuous as he took a step back. Kikyou approached behind the hanyou with a look of mild displeasure.

"Sorry for interrupting," Noburo said, putting on a sheepish expression and bowing low. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life a few days ago. My wife and I are so grateful."

"Keh. Is that all?" Inuyasha asked skeptically. Kikyou moved forward, touching Inuyasha's shoulder to cool his temper. She gave Noburo a serious look.

"Are you sure you're well enough to be walking around?" she asked.

"I am well, Lady Kikyou," he replied. "I thank you for your hospitality. I just dropped by hoping that Inuyasha would let me see the sword that saved my life."

"Keh. I ain't whippin' it out for just anyone to see. You could easily hurt yourself with it," the hanyou replied.

"I can assure you I'm experienced with swords. I am an ancient sword collector," he lied.

"It's not for decoration and it's not for sale," Inuyasha said gruffly.

"I know, but please, sir, just one glance and one touch if I may."

But the hanyou remained impassive.

"Inuyasha, for goodness sakes," Kikyou said, exasperated. "Just let the man see it."

"Keh. Fine. It ain't my fault if he hurts himself with it," Inuyasha bit out, unsheathing the sword. He held it out to Noburo.

The demon eagerly reached for the sword's hilt, but the moment he touched it, a sudden jolt of electricity repelled his hand away and he was thrown painfully to the ground from the force. He clutched his throbbing, charred hand that smoked with the scent of burnt flesh.

"Noburo!" Kikyou exclaimed, running to his side. She turned to give Inuyasha a glare as she helped the man to his feet. "Inuyasha, what did you do?"

But Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on the blade, registering what the blast meant. "Get away from him, Kikyou!" he said sharply as the sword transformed into a huge blade. "He's a demon!"

"I guess the secret's out," Noburo said, smirking as he began to transform. His body convulsed violently; his bones cracked loudly, and his face morphed into a fearsome feathered head with three blood-red eyes and a long dark beak. "I'm almost disappointed you found out so late," he said with a ruffle of his feathers. "Give me the sword and I'll spare your lives.

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou, shoving her behind him. "Keh. You can't even touch the hilt, how do you expect to wield the sword?"

"The sword isn't for me. It's for someone else," the crow replied. But before he could attack the hanyou, Noburo heard his brother cawing loudly in the sky. Overhead, Ryoji's crow form circled the village.

_'That's the signal,' _Noburo realized, hearing the frantic shouts and screams as the villagers' panic escalated into frenzy. _'They think Ryoji is going to attack. But he's merely sounding the signal to alert Midori that the wolves are in the vicinity.' _Noburo frowned, knowing Midori saw the sign, too, and she would not be pleased; nonetheless, he was relieved to know that his brother was all right. He smirked, feeling a bit more confident with his brother's presence nearby.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Inuyasha asked, trying his best to ignore the frantic shouts of the villagers in the distance.

Noburo cawed out his own message to his brother. Ryoji stopped circling the village and swooped down to land beside Noburo.

"Brother, I will deal with the hanyou and miko," Noburo told Ryoji hastily. "Make sure no one interferes with Midori's plans to gather the jewels. She has allowed us to tear this village apart." From the corner of his eye, Noburo saw Kikyou stiffen; her eyes grew wide with horror and her face paled. She immediately retreated into the hut.

"Very well," Ryoji replied. "I hope Midori doesn't mind that the wolves are closing in."

"I'm sure she's preoccupied with other matters," Noburo said.

With that, Ryoji ascended high above the village in search of people to kill as Kikyou raced from the hut with a bow and a case of arrows on her back. She trained her loaded bow at Noburo.

"What's the matter, miko? Did something we say upset you?" he asked with a sneer.

"I won't let you get away with this," she said coldly. She let the arrow fly but Noburo stopped it with a wave of his wings, making the arrow lose momentum in mid-air.

"Leave him to me," Inuyasha snarled, charging at the crow with his blade raised high. He let out a powerful backlash wave that tore through the ground toward the crow. But Noburo easily dodged the hit by flying up. He sent out a powerful gust of wind at the couple who ran away from the swirling debris.

Noburo frowned at the hanyou's sword. Although he couldn't touch it, he knew killing the hanyou would make things easier for Midori to steal the blade. She was human after all; she could handle it. The crow lunged at the couple again; his sharp talons elongated for the strike.

* * *

><p>Frantic shouts and screams echoed through the village as men, women and children sought cover or fled the village altogether upon seeing the crow demon circling in the sky. Others stayed to fight, arming themselves with pitchforks, swords and arrows as they went to battle the crow diving at their kinsmen. But the crow impaled the villagers with its sharp talons when they came too close. It shot powerful blasts of wind from its huge wings—hurricane-like gusts overturned and destroyed nearby huts.<p>

Kagome barely had time to escape another blast of wind as she grabbed Shippo and ran away from the debris swirling around them. Earlier, she had been helping to construct Sango and Miroku's hut, trying her best not to think about her confession to Inuyasha the previous night. But when she saw the crow demon in the sky, she realized it was the same demon that had attacked her in the forest.

As she ran, she almost tripped over the corpses of some villagers who were unfortunate enough to get hit by flying debris. Their weapons and arrows lay strewn on the ground.

"No, the hut!" she heard Miroku cry out. Turning toward it, Kagome saw the devastation the crow had wrecked. With a powerful blast from its wings, the demon had toppled over their half-built hut as if it was made of paper. Now it lay in shambles; the foundation was torn up and the thatched roof lay in pieces on the ground.

"Don't worry about it, Miroku" Sango told him, anger evident in her voice. "What matters is that we protect the villagers. We can always rebuild the hut later."

Miroku nodded grimly, following her as she readied her boomerang over her shoulder and ran to Kirara who transformed into a fearsome cat demon. But before Sango could climb onto Kirara's back, she turned to Kohaku, Kagome and Shippo who were behind them.

"Get my brother away from here," Sango told Kagome in a serious tone. "I don't want you or my brother involved. I lost him once. I'm not going to lose him again."

"But Sango—" Kohaku protested.

"Don't argue with me, Kohaku," she said sharply, jumping onto Kirara with Miroku behind her.

"I'm old enough to fight the demons with you!" he cried out.

"You'll only be a distraction," Sango told him before turning to leave. "Listen to me, Kohaku. Don't get in the way." She nudged Kirara forward and the cat demon took off in pursuit of the crow demon in the air, leaving Kohaku to stare after them in dismay.

The words were all too familiar, echoing through Kagome's mind as she remembered when Inuyasha had told her the same thing as they fought Naraku. She didn't realize how much suppressed love was loaded into the blunt, rough words so callously spoken. She saw the anger in Sango's eyes as she stared at her defiant brother, but it was an anger mixed with fear and love. Did Inuyasha look at her like that when he said those words? She didn't know; she was too blind to notice back then, too caught up in the moment of wanting to feel useful to realize what his words really meant.

Kohaku furrowed his brows and grumbled under his breath as he watched them go. "She still thinks I'm a little kid. But I've fought alongside her many times before. Why is this time any different?"

"Trust me; I know exactly how you feel," Kagome said, trying to reason with him. "Your sister is only looking out for your safety. Can't you see that she loves you?"

"If she loved me, then she'd let me fight alongside her. She'll see that I can be useful." He ran in the direction of the crow demon in the distance.

"Kohaku, don't go!" Kagome called out to him. She didn't expect Midori to appear from behind a hut wall, halting the boy in his tracks. The woman grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails into his upper back.

"You should listen to your elders," Midori told the boy. "They're right, after all. We wouldn't want you running into the wrong hands."

"Let go of me!" Kohaku cried out, trying to pry Midori's hands off him.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a rebellious child. What am I going to do with you?" She smiled as she grabbed hold of a lock of his hair and cut it with her sharp finger-nails. The odd gesture made him blink in confusion.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked, retreating from the woman as he rubbed his head.

"You'll see," she said with a smile, her green eyes glimmered deviously. The strands of hair she clutched in her hand began to glow violet, and Kohaku's body glowed simultaneously. He floated upward, high in the air with Midori by his side. His body became unnaturally still as his eyes took on a dazed expression. It seemed as if he was no longer in control of his body.

"What are you doing to him, Midori?" Kagome cried out, staring at the two figures floating above the village.

"This boy needs to learn his lesson," Midori said, brushing aside Kohaku's bangs to reveal the skin of his forehead. Her smile widened.

Kagome stared at them in horror. The dark miko's hand drew back as she was about to strike through the boy's forehead. A powerful jolt of electricity blasted through Midori's finger-tips, puncturing through Kohaku's forehead making him scream in pain.

_'I have to do something,' _Kagome thought. Her eyes landed on a discarded arrow strewn on the ground from one of the dead village archers. She hastily picked it up and turned to Shippo beside her.

"Quick, Shippo, turn into a bow for me," she said in a low voice so Midori wouldn't overhear.

"W-what? How did you know I could transform?" Shippo asked, green eyes widening in shock.

"I don't have time to explain," she pleaded. "Please, Shippo, it's the only way to save Kohaku's life."

Shippo nodded reluctantly and transformed into a pink bow. Kagome notched the arrow to her bow, aiming it at the unsuspecting woman in the air. In her concentration, she channelled her miko powers, making Shippo's eyes grow wide in fear. He felt the heat of blue purifying energy surge and crackle around him.

"Hurry, Kagome," Shippo cried, trying not to wince.

_'Hit the mark,' _she thought as she let the arrow soar, piercing through Midori's raised arm. A blue light exploded from the arrow as it made contact with the dark miko's flesh, disintegrating her arm. Midori shrieked, dropping the strands of Kohaku's hair as she fell to the ground; Kohaku fell simultaneously, only to be caught by Shippo who had transformed into a large pink ball in the nick of time. But Midori's eyes took on a dangerous gleam as she stared in shock at the girl in front of her.

"No, it can't be!" Midori said with a shaky voice, bringing a hand to where her severed arm should have been. She stared at Kagome with eyes sharp like daggers. "The blue light...You can't be a miko! Not that one!" Her voice was laced with venom and a hint of fear. "You don't even look like a miko!"

"Clothes don't make the miko," Kagome replied, echoing Midori's words only days before.

"I refuse to believe it. It couldn't have been you!" The fear in Midori's eyes was slowly replaced with renewed vengeance. She outstretched her palm to shoot the girl with sharp bolts of lightning.

Kagome barely dodged the blast that would have severed her leg if she hadn't moved fast enough. The hot bolts seared the ground upon impact, leaving large, smoking holes in their wake.

"Fox fire!" Shippo's blue flames manifested in front of Midori, obstructing her path. It gave Kagome some time to run away.

"Take Kohaku away from here, Shippo!" Kagome cried out, not once looking back as she ran. She made a mad dash for the forest, heart pounding incessantly in her chest_. 'I have to lure Midori away from the village,' _she thought frantically, knowing it would only endanger peoples' lives if she let the dark miko stay. "You aren't a real miko!" Kagome called back, hoping her taunt would distract Midori from pursuing Shippo and Kohaku. "If you were, you wouldn't need to use voodoo magic on others."

"You underestimate my powers," Midori screamed as she charged after the girl in fury.

Kagome dodged the dark miko's blasts and saw the forest up ahead. _'I need to make it to the well.' _She pushed her body faster toward the canopy of trees as the dark miko hovered dangerously close behind her.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha ducked and barely avoided Noburo's sharp talons as the crow continued his assault. He tried his best to remain focused as he fought the crow, but his mind kept wandering back to the blue light that had burst in the sky only moments before.<p>

_'It was so similar to the blue light in my dreams,' _he thought, briefly stealing a glance at the sky.

Noburo took advantage of the hanyou's distraction and lunged for him again, pinning him to the ground with his heavy body.

"Don't get distracted now," Noburo warned. "It'll cost you your life."

The crow's talons were mere inches away from the hanyou's face. Only Inuyasha's sword kept the poison-tipped claws at bay.

Kikyou tried to fire her arrows at Noburo but he sent gusts of wind behind him with a wave of his wings, stopping her arrows in mid-flight.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he tried to fling the crow off him, but the crow's body felt like an iron weight against him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Shippo floating toward him as a pink ball with an unconscious Kohaku in tow. Shippo set Kohaku down and transformed back into a kitsune. Kikyou immediately ran to their side.

"Inuyasha! You have to help!" Shippo cried desperately as Kikyou took Kohaku from his grasp.

"I'm kinda busy, runt," he bit out, grunting as Noburo tried to claw at him from above the sword.

"But Kagome's in trouble!"

At the mention of her name, Inuyasha's blood boiled with renewed fury and fear. He found the power to push the crow demon off him with a strong surge of energy radiating from his sword. The pulse sent the demon spiralling through the air, only to collide painfully against a wall of a nearby hut. The crow slumped to the ground, twitching as smoke snaked skyward from where the blade had seared his feathers.

Back on his feet again, the hanyou let out a powerful blast of the adamant barrage that pierced the demon's wings where he lay. Believing the crow dead, Inuyasha turned to Shippo. "Where is she?" he barked out.

"The last I saw of her, she was that way!" Shippo pointed in the direction from where the blue light had exploded earlier. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and his heart constricted with fear. "She ran out of the village after shooting Midori with an arrow," Shippo continued. "Midori started to chase her. I was going to follow her but she told me to stay behind and take care of Kohaku."

"What? Why would she do that? The stupid wench!" Inuyasha gritted out. He felt the pang of dread sink deeper in his heart.

"She did it to save our lives!" Shippo cried. "And now she's probably suffering because of it. If she isn't still running away, she's probably already..." He couldn't finish, too choked with emotion as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. So, Kagome was there when the blue light exploded. He hoped she wasn't hurt. The girl was always doing the most stupid, selfless things. Just the thought of her in danger made him growl.

"Kikyou, take care of Kohaku," he said, walking briskly away. "Make sure Sango and Miroku know what's happened."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Where else? I'm going to find Kagome."

"She's probably already dead," she said coldly.

"No. I won't believe it," he growled out, tightening his hold on the hilt of his sword. '_Kagome is still alive. She has to be.'_

But before he could take off, Noburo's talons latched deep into his back, sending him face-first to the ground.

"You won't interfere with Midori's plans," the crow cried, digging his talons deeper into the hanyou.

Inuyasha cringed as the demon pulled his talons out; blood dripped from the wound and pooled to the ground. But the hanyou struggled to stand up with trembling arms despite the pain.

"Still not dead yet?" Noburo asked. "If the wound doesn't kill you, the poison will."

The hanyou merely readied his sword again, ignoring the wound in his back and the burning hot poison spreading through his body. He would not let Noburo, Midori or anyone else keep him from going after Kagome. He needed to know she was safe—that the blue light hadn't hurt her when it exploded in the distance. _'I won't let the light take her away from me again, not in my dreams, and definitely not here,' _he told himself firmly.

"Get out of my way," he gritted out in a dangerous, low voice.

"I'm under strict orders to keep you here," Noburo replied, already springing toward the hanyou with his talons poised to strike. Inuyasha braced himself for the oncoming demon. It was clear Noburo wasn't going to let him go so easily. The wound bleeding down his back felt like liquid fire, but he had to shrug it off. He could only hope Kagome was still alive as he raised the tessaiga to strike again.

* * *

><p>Kagome ran for her life as Midori chased her through the forest.<p>

"I'll kill you for what you've done to my arm!" Midori cried, shooting another slew of hot electric bolts from her palm. "You're no miko. You can't even fight back. All you ever do is run away."

Kagome pushed on, trying her best to ignore the taunt. She had led the dark miko to the forest and away from the village. At first she was running to the well but, on second thought, what if Midori destroyed it with a blast from her palm? She couldn't risk it. But at the same time, she knew she couldn't run forever. She couldn't think of what would happen if her legs failed her. She closed her eyes and pushed her limbs to their limit, feeling as if her lungs were on the verge of exploding.

But her escape was short lived. She ran blindly into something hard and solid that sent her falling to the ground by the impact. _'Did I hit a tree?' _she berated herself, rubbing her head as she blinked and looked up. Her eyes grew wide as she gazed up at the tall, tanned, man standing in front of her. He was clothed in brown pelted armour and wore his long black hair in a high pony-tail. His piercing blue eyes stared back at her with a formidable expression on his face. _'Kouga!' _Kagome thought, heart hammering with a newfound hope.

"Damn wolf! Don't interfere with my plans!" Midori screeched behind them. She sent a wave of electrifying energy hurtling toward them from her palm. But Kouga grabbed Kagome, jumping away as the two of them barely dodged the hit.

"What the hell's going on here?" the wolf prince asked, setting Kagome down as he stared at the dark miko approaching. He sniffed the air, only to freeze upon recognizing the scent of crows on Midori. He spotted a familiar dark feather hanging around her neck. "You're the witch who ordered the crow to kill some of my men!" he shouted angrily, pushing Kagome protectively behind him. "My pack and I have been searching for you. Now that I've found you, you'll pay for what you've done." He snarled and launched himself at her.

Midori fired back more blasts of purifying energy from her palm, but Kouga was quick and dodged the blasts effortlessly.

"Yours is sealed, too!" she exclaimed, throwing the wolf prince off guard. "How is it that the miko has sealed even yours?"

"What are you going on about?" he asked. His distraction was just what Midori needed. She shot him with a blast of purifying energy that hit Kouga's legs and he fell to the ground.

_'No!' _Kagome thought as Midori approached the fallen wolf prince. The dark miko's shadow loomed over him as the dying rays of sun set behind her.

"I could purify you," Midori warned, staring down at the demon with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "It would be a quick death. But I'd much rather see you suffer as I pull out that jewel from your—"

"Don't hurt him!" Kagome cried out, running to place herself between Kouga and the dark miko. _'I can't have him die because of me. Kouga saved my life, it's only fitting I return the favour.' _She stretched her arms wide to shield the wolf prince with her body.

Midori laughed. "Do you honestly think you can save him with what little powers you possess? You can't even control your powers. You're no Kikyou."

Kagome's anger surged deep within. "You're right, I'm no Kikyou. And I don't _ever_ want to be compared to her again. But I won't stand by and let you kill others when it's me you're really after."

"Don't flatter yourself," Midori said, dismissing her words. "Why would I want you when the real jewel is behind you?"

"What?" Kagome blinked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You can't even sense them, can you? Then again, they _are _sealed..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll show you," Midori said, lunging for Kouga. Reacting purely on instinct, Kagome held out her arms toward the dark miko in a desperate attempt to shield the wolf prince. An electrifying crackle of bright blue light surged through her palms, blasting the dark miko meters away.

Midori shrieked in pain as she landed hard against a tree. She quickly recovered and shot Kagome with consecutive blasts from her palm. But the blasts were repelled as if a barrier was surrounding the girl.

"No, it can't be!" Midori cried out, eyes widening in fear as Kagome's aura surged, forming a translucent blue barrier around her and the wolf prince.

"The blue light…You couldn't have killed him—no, it couldn't be you!"

_'What is she talking about?' _Kagome thought, trying to maintain the barrier.

The fear in Midori's eyes was slowly replaced with renewed vengeance as she floated to the sky, clutching the stump of her severed arm. "Don't think this is over, Kagome," she called out, her voice dripping with hatred. "You will pay for what you did to my arm. Mark my words. I _will_ kill you."

The dark miko clenched the feathers around her neck as she retreated. The feathers glowed a violet hue and, soon enough, the crow demons pulled away from the village to join Midori in the sky. The three figures ascended until they were no longer visible in the fading light of day.

* * *

><p>Kagome panted as she brought down the blue barrier. She didn't know how she had tapped into her sealed spiritual powers, but whatever she did had worked. She turned to Kouga beside her. "Are you all right?" she asked, but he was still speechless after witnessing the two mikos battle it out with flaring auras.<p>

"You…You saved my life," he breathed out, staring at her in awe.

There was a crescendo of footsteps in the distance. Kagome turned and saw Kouga's wolf pack approaching.

"Kouga! We've finally caught up with you," Ginta called out with Hakkaku by his side. "Are you all right? We saw a blue light burst near here. We thought you were in danger."

"I'm fine," Kouga replied, getting up. He turned toward Kagome again, this time with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "You have a power that woman seems to fear. I could put your skills to good use. But don't you try purifying me, ya hear?"

Before Kagome knew what was happening, she was slumped over the wolf prince's shoulders like a sack of rice. "W-what are you doing? Put me down!" she cried out, pounding at his back so he would release her.

"I'm taking you back to my den," he replied smugly. "If what that woman said was true, then I know she'll come looking for you again. It'll be easier for me and my men if she came to us rather than us looking for her. You'll make a nice piece of bait."

"Bait?!" she exclaimed. He smirked in affirmation.

"Yes, but who knows...I might find some other use for you," he said, stroking the side of her leg as she squirmed behind him.

"Don't you dare," Kagome warned, struggling against him. "I just saved your life and this is how you repay me?"

"Don't worry," he said with a husky timbre in his voice. "I'll repay you well when we get to my den." Although she couldn't see his face from her position slumped over his shoulder, she could sense the smirk behind his words. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but he had an iron grip on her body.

"We're heading back," Kouga commanded with his deep, booming voice. His wolf pack nodded reluctantly, looking rather exhausted after catching up to their leader again. He took off running in a blur through the forest at break-neck speeds. Kagome had no choice but to refrain from struggling out of his grasp in favour of clutching on for dear life.

**Chapter End**

**A/N: **I'm happy to say we're at the half-way point with this story. There are still many more things to cover, and many loose threads that need to be tied. Thanks for sticking with this story so far. I hope I can have the next chapter up before Christmas, but if not, I wish everyone a safe and happy holidays!

**Bonus Points: **The answer to the previous question is: "IY Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass". Congrats to:

Summer Jasmine  
>Ldsprincess<br>julz314  
>glon morski<br>IceFire Dragon Alchemist73  
>Osuwari13<br>Silkrose  
>moonrise151<p>

A special thank you to my beta, hedanicree, for her tremendous help and support with this chapter, and, of course, all the others. This chapter wouldn't be what it is without you, Dani.

Please leave a thoughtful review as I do love to read them! Thank you in advance!

**Bonus Question: **In what episode does Kouga kidnap Kagome?

**Next Chapter: **The Wolf Prince


	12. The Wolf Prince

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and its original characters, belongs to me.

**Chapter 12: The Wolf Prince**

The tessaiga's sharp tip was forcefully thrust into the ground, burrowed in the rich soil as it transformed back into a thin blade. Inuyasha heaved himself to his feet, griping the hilt of the sword for support. He gritted his teeth and stared at the darkening sky. _'That damn crow got away,' _he thought, narrowing his eyes. He had been in the middle of fighting Noburo when the crow suddenly glowed a violet hue and floated from the village as if an invisible force was pulling it away.

He tried to take a step forward, but the poison surging through his blood and the wound in his back made it difficult to move. A shadow loomed above him, and before long, Kirara landed on the ground as Sango and Miroku dismounted. Sango ran past the hanyou to her unconscious brother in Kikyou's arms as the miko told Shippo to fetch some bandages from a hut.

Miroku remained by Inuyasha's side. "Are you all right?" he asked. "Sango and I were in the middle of fighting the crow when a violet light pulled it out of the village."

"It happened here, too," the hanyou said. "I don't know what caused it, but I'm not gonna let those crows get away this time. I have to make sure Kagome's all right."

"Don't tell me the crows left with her."

"Midori chased her out of the village–" Inuyasha said before the searing heat of the poison made him cringe.

A tiny, beige flea jumped out of Kirara's fur and landed on the hanyou's cheek, only to be slapped off.

"Myouga, I thought you were already gone. Why are you still here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Master Inuyasha, I'd never leave you," the flea replied, hopping onto the hanyou's shoulders. "It's a good thing I stayed; you need to have that poison sucked out of you. I'm more than willing to help."

"Myouga's right," Miroku said. "We can't have you moving anywhere or else the poison will spread. You'll have to stay here until we know you're fit to move. Kagome will have to wait—"

Inuyasha refused to stay idle. He took a step forward, ignoring the flea that had already latched himself onto his skin to suck out the poison. "Kagome needs me right now. I'm gonna look for her." He gripped the hilt of his sword as images of Kagome's possible fate whirled through his mind. He growled, trying to shake away thoughts of the worst.

"But Inuyasha, think of the poison!"

"The poison won't affect me as drastically as it would a normal human. Besides, Myouga has already sucked out most of it," he said, watching the flea gradually plump up beside him. He flicked Myouga away once he no longer felt the heat of the venom in his body. "Don't worry about me," he said as he staggered past the monk.

"You're still wounded, Inuyasha," Kikyou called out to him. "The crow pierced your back. You're in no condition to move." She walked to his side, holding the roll of bandages that Shippo had brought her.

"It'll heal by itself," the hanyou protested as the miko stepped in front of him and began to remove his haori. She would not take no for an answer. "Keh. I can do it myself," he said as he shed off his robes so she could bandage him properly.

"You must stay in the village to rest," Kikyou told him as she wrapped his back. But Inuyasha could already feel his wound closing up despite the bandages.

"The crow didn't sink his talons in too deep," he said when she was finished. "I'm feeling much better already." He put his robes back on and made to leave.

"Don't be foolish. I already told you the girl is probably already dead. You're too late."

But Inuyasha ignored her words, gripping his sword tighter as he ran. He followed the fading scent of Kagome out of the village.

Miroku sighed and stared at his friend's retreating form. "I'll go after him for you, Lady Kikyou. But when Inuyasha wants something—when he believes in his heart that something is true—he does all it takes to make it happen. He doesn't believe Kagome is dead, and frankly, I'm hoping he's right. Nonetheless, I'll try to speak to him to forgo searching for Kagome at least until his wounds are fully healed."

Kikyou nodded silently as the monk trailed after the hanyou in the distance.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha frowned. Kagome's scent was layered with Midori's and it led him deeper into the forest. The more he followed the two scents, the more it seemed the forest around him was gradually torn apart. Large holes charred the ground; trees were burnt, dented and fractured; branches were scattered everywhere. It was clear there had been a major fight here, and he could only hope Kagome hadn't suffered any serious injuries. It was only when he caught a whiff of a new scent mixed with Kagome's that he froze; his dread turned into anger.<p>

_'Kouga!'_ he thought, recognizing the wolf's disgusting odour. The scent was all over the place, even mixed with Kagome's in the circular outline of burnt grass on the forest floor. Midori's scent stopped short and seemed to vanish; meanwhile, Kagome and Kouga's scent trailed deeper into the forest. Inuyasha knew without a doubt what the wolf prince had done.

"Kouga kidnapped Kagome," he said as the monk emerged from the foliage.

"Are you sure, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, surveying the damaged area.

"I'd know the putrid odour of that mangy wolf anywhere," the hanyou barked out. He could barely contain his anger as the wolf's scent pervaded his nostrils. Just the thought of Kouga holding Kagome hostage in his den against her will made him growl in fury.

Miroku stooped down to examine the strange circular outline of scorched grass at his feet. "These are markings caused by a powerful barrier," he observed.

Inuyasha glared at the burnt grass. He tried to piece together the monk's words and Shippo's earlier confession. _'Kagome shot Midori with her arrow,' _he remembered Shippo saying. Although the two events seemed discordant, they somehow clicked in his mind.

_'Kagome's arrow must have caused the blue light,' _he thought staring at the ground. The lingering traces of a barrier in the grass were further evidence to back up his theory about the girl. It all made sense now. "Kagome is a miko," he said firmly. "She's been hiding it from us all this time."

Miroku nodded, getting up after examining the ground. "But why would Midori want to kill her? And why would Kouga want to kidnap her? Kikyou is a miko, too, but Midori wasn't interested in her."

"That's where you're wrong," came a voice from behind them.

Inuyasha and Miroku turned to see Kikyou emerge from behind a tree with a cool, almost knowing look in her eyes. "Midori was after me all along. She overturned the village, kept me distracted, and attempted to kill Kohaku all to prove a point to me."

"Keh. And what point was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"She wanted to prove that she is more powerful than I—that she is a miko, too, and that she can see it." She ignored their puzzled looks. "It is my fault for not realizing her intentions earlier."

"What are you talking about? What can Midori see?" Miroku asked.

But the miko continued as if not hearing the question. "Midori was so fixed on distracting me that she didn't realize the presence of another miko until it was too late. She is afraid of Kagome; she thinks the girl has the power to kill her. Whether or not it's true, I'm sure Midori will not take any chances. She will find Kagome and kill her eventually."

Inuyasha growled in protest, but Kikyou remained unfazed. "Midori came here to...steal something that is very important to sustaining your lives. It is imperative that we do not allow her to step foot near this village. She will strike again, but next time, we'll be ready."

"Keh. We aren't gonna sit on our asses all day and wait for Midori to strike," Inuyasha said impatiently. "Kagome's been kidnapped by Kouga. I know for sure he's holding her captive in his den—it just feels like the kind of thing that bastard would do. I'm gonna go after her." He turned to leave.

"Listen to me, Inuyasha," Kikyou said sternly, grabbing onto the sleeve of his haori. "You _must_ let Kagome go. She's under the protection of Kouga now. Don't forget, this village needs protecting, too. "

He pulled his sleeve out of her grasp. "I know Midori and her crows will be going after Kagome—you said so yourself, Kikyou. I'm not gonna let Kouga, Midori, or her pesky crows take her away from me. She needs _my _protection from that damned wolf." He ignored the miko's cold glare. He had already wasted enough time, he wouldn't waste any more. Kagome was in trouble, and he would be damned if he stood by and let Kouga have his way with her. _'That damn wolf better not hurt her,'_ he thought as he ran deeper into the forest in a red and white blur, following the scent of the wolf.

* * *

><p>Miroku could sense the suppressed anger surrounding the miko beside him. Kikyou's hands were fisted tightly at her sides as she glared at the spot Inuyasha stood only moments before. He had noticed her gradual change in demeanour ever since Kagome entered their lives. At first, he thought it was mild jealousy, but somehow the miko's animosity seemed to run deeper than that.<p>

"Lady Kikyou," he said softly, hoping not to arouse any more of her anger. "We must leave Inuyasha to do as he wishes. There's no getting through to him when he's in such a furious state. Trust me; I've been with him for years. His head is as thick as ever. We can only hope he finds Kagome soon."

"We must follow him," Kikyou said, and Miroku almost did a double-take. "I don't want him out of my sight. I know Midori will head to the wolf's den because it is also abundant in what she desires. We must take Kirara and follow Inuyasha before Midori gets to him."

Miroku gave the miko a sideways glance as she walked past him. There was something in Kikyou's voice that told him she was hiding something. He quickly caught up with her as they headed back to the village. "I'll let Sango and the others know what's happened. I'm sure they'll also want to find Kagome. But Lady Kikyou..." he stopped and stared at her back as she continued walking. "You seem to know more than you let on," he said after a pause, hoping his voice wasn't too accusatory.

His words seemed to have their desired effect; the miko stopped walking and stood still.

"Why aren't you telling us what Midori is really after?" Miroku continued. "If you tell us, I'm sure we'll have a better chance of keeping Midori away from it."

Kikyou didn't bother turning around. "You are observant, monk," she said, almost as a compliment. But he could sense a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I cannot tell you what exactly Midori wants; it's best to keep certain secrets to oneself for the good of others. But know one thing: Midori craves power. She will stop at nothing to destroy your life and the lives of others in order to gain that power. All our problems are a result of Kagome's foolish mistakes in the past."

"What mistakes?" Miroku asked, taken aback. "What has Kagome done? Have you met Kagome before she came to the village?"

Kikyou turned around, fixing him with a serious gaze. "Yes, we've met each other before, but she doesn't want any of you to know. It is not me but rather Kagome who is keeping the bigger secret from all of you. I am merely helping her carry it out." She let the words linger in the air as the monk processed the information.

"I know what you're thinking," Kikyou continued. "Why don't I just tell you what's going on? Why do I insist on playing devil's advocate and keep you in the dark?"

Miroku remained silent as her expression softened.

"I do this because I care for you and the others," she told him. "This is one secret that will surely kill you if I…_pull it out_ so to speak. Besides, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. The words will not be backed up with the evidence of memories."

Miroku opened his mouth to question her further, but Kikyou's voice stopped him. "Tell me, Miroku, do you want to jeopardize this life you and Sango have built for yourselves? If you don't, then the secret will remain with me. This is the only option I have. Believe me when I say Kagome would have wanted this, too. This is her wish after all," she said, almost in disgust. "She is the reason why nothing is making any sense to you. Haven't you ever heard that ignorance is bliss? Ignorance will save your lives. Forget about Kagome. What matters now is that we destroy Midori before she kills any more innocent people. It is better that you and the others are kept in the dark. This is a burden Kagome and I must bear alone."

The miko disappeared around a corner, leaving the monk to his thoughts. Kikyou's words didn't make any sense; Kagome didn't seem like the kind of girl who would keep secrets from them. But then again, he often caught a sad, almost nostalgic look in her eyes when she thought no one was looking. She was also suspiciously in a hurry to leave their village. He shook his head and continued walking, lost in thought. When he rounded the bend, he saw Sango, Kirara and Shippo gathered around Kohaku who seemed to be fairing much better. The miko was already speaking to them, no doubt telling them where they had to go.

He couldn't help but return to Kikyou's cryptic words. From what it sounded like, she was implying that their problems were Kagome's fault. But somehow, he couldn't quite believe it. He could only hope Inuyasha would find the girl soon so they could sort out this whole mess.

* * *

><p>The steady sound of the waterfall crashing loudly against the rocks below became mere background noise as Kagome entered Kouga's den slung over his shoulder like a dead animal. All the fight had gone out of her once she realized struggling against him was futile. She could hear the whispers and murmurs all around her as his tribesmen watched her being hauled to a large hay-covered nest beside a rock wall.<p>

She was abruptly thrown off the wolf prince's shoulders, landing hard on the coarse hay. She rubbed her head and sat up as Kouga's shadow loomed over her, studying her face with his sharp, keen eyes.

He turned to his men who gazed suspiciously at their new captive. "This woman is off limits!" he shouted. "I'll kill anyone who tries to lay a hand on her."

"What are you gonna do with her, Kouga?" one of his men asked.

"I'm gonna keep her here. Her presence will lead the witch and her crows to our den."

A frightened murmur broke out through the crowds.

"Let me finish!" Kouga ordered, silencing the crescendo of voices. "This woman has a power the witch fears. She can put up barriers and shoot powerful blasts from the palm of her hands. With her ability, we'll be able to kill all our enemies and protect ourselves with barriers. Soon, we'll have complete dominance over the northern lands."

The frightened murmur in the crowds changed into one of brimming excitement. Kouga smirked as the morale of his men increased.

"She'll make us incredibly powerful!" one of his men shouted. The others shouted in agreement, fists pumped high in the air.

Kouga smiled. "That's the idea. So you see, she's way more valuable to us alive." He turned to give Kagome a smirk; his eyes travelled up her yukata and lingered on her face. Kagome tried her best to remain impassive to his stare.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"It's Kagome," she replied, hoping her name might trigger something within the wolf prince. But he merely nodded and turned to his men.

"Kagome saved my life," he told the others in his deep baritone. His kinsmen became silent, staring at the girl in awe. "I'll have to reward her for saving me. Any ideas on what I should give her?"

There was a mixture of suggestions that rang through the cave, some of which Kagome caught were rather lewd and obscene. She blushed and glared at the men around her who seemed oblivious to her disapproval.

Kouga turned to her again, this time with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He abruptly grabbed her and pulled her flush against his chest, warranting hoots and enthusiastic shouts from his men.

She tried to push the wolf prince off but it was like trying to push against an iron wall. "Hold on!" she cried, struggling out of his grasp. "I don't need a reward. And I can't exactly control my powers the way you think I can. I won't be able to put up barriers for you on a whim."

Kouga's eyebrows furrowed and the excitement of his men gradually died down.

Knowing she had the attention of his entire tribe, she took a deep breath. "I won't be as much help as you think I'll be. So if you'll just let me go home—"

"Nonsense," Kouga cut in. "You're staying here."

"But I already said I won't be of help to you."

He pulled her tighter against him; his mouth was intimately close to her ear. "You'll help me in more ways than one, Kagome_," _he said with a deep voice like velvet, making her shiver. "I'm gonna make you my woman."

She stiffened against him, and even his wolf pack seemed to freeze.

"H-hey Kouga, I thought you were gonna use her as bait, not marry her," someone shouted. There was a low murmur that travelled through the crowd.

"You don't want her, she's a human," another voice added. "What about Ayame?"

Kouga scoffed and turned to his men. "Idiots. Ayame and I haven't mated. Besides, I was only going to mate with her to unite her grandfather's pack with ours. But now that I have Kagome, our pack will be even stronger with her as my mate. We won't need Ayame anymore."

Kagome gasped as she felt his hand slide farther down her back—too low for comfort in fact, that she blushed crimson and squirmed. "Don't touch me!" she screamed. She impulsively drew her hand back, only to connect sharply with Kouga's cheek with a resounding slap that echoed throughout the den.

The wolf tribe was eerily silent; every man held their breath with fear in their eyes as they stared at their disgraced wolf-prince. The tension in the air was almost palpable as the sense of dread worked its way through the crowds until Kagome, too, could feel it stifling the air. Kouga stood still as a statue, as if not yet registering the slap even though the sting of a red hand-print evidently marred his cheek.

_'That probably hurt my hand more than it hurt him,' _Kagome thought wryly, trying her best to ignore her throbbing hand.

"That chick just slapped Kouga!" someone in the crowds exclaimed.

"Honey moon's over. She's dead now," another voice added.

The wolf pack stepped away from their prince, waiting for him to explode in fury. But Kouga merely raised his hand to touch his chin in deep thought.

Kagome took a deep breath and tried to reason with him. "I won't be used in that way," she cried. "I'm not some property you can lay claim to on a whim." She felt a sense of déjà vu when she said the words, but when Kouga remained silent, she tried another route to make him reconsider. "Your men are right. What about Ayame? I'm sure you, uh, must not want to break your promise to make her your wife. Ayame would be devastated."

Kouga stepped forward, dismissing her earlier transgression. "You're a feisty one, Kagome, but I love a good challenge. You're also considerate, always looking out for the well-being of others. Don't worry; I'm sure Ayame can handle a little break up. I wasn't too keen on her, anyway. I know now that you'll make a perfect, loyal mate." He turned to address his pack in a commanding voice. "If anyone objects to me having Kagome as my mate, then speak now and I'll kill you." But his men remained silent.

_'As if anyone would object with that threat looming over their heads,' _Kagome thought dryly. The wolf pack gradually bristled with murmurs; men shouted in agreement in support of their prince's new mate. Others welcomed Kagome as their new sister, which only irritated her further.

She felt a rough hand grab her wrist and she was immediately dragged away by Kouga who walked deeper into the den. They were followed by bawdy hoots and shouts from the onlookers. Droves of the wolf prince's kinsmen congratulated them on the marriage, much to Kagome's dismay. Her protests only made them laugh, and they chided her for her modesty. She should be honoured to have Kouga as her mate, they told her. But the permanent look of annoyance on her face never wavered as their teasing continued. Kouga stopped walking when they reached a crevice imbedded into a rock wall.

"You can sleep in here," he said, pushing her through the crevice to an inner cave within his den. The room was spacious and dark; its only distinguishing feature was a large hay-covered nest in the center of the room, which Kagome assumed was the bed. Kouga called Hakkaku and Ginta to guard the opening of the crevice before turning to her again.

"I know you're probably tired from fighting the witch. You'll be sleeping in my private den from now on. I would stay with you tonight, but it's only fitting that I hunt some game for my new mate. My pack will be expecting a large feast tomorrow in honour of their new sister. You're one of us now." He smiled before turning to leave.

"No I'm not," she said, halting him. "This is a mistake. I don't know much about demon mating rituals, but I'm sure love has to play a factor in there somehow." Her anger only grew when she heard him scoff. "You don't love me, Kouga. I know you don't. You'll only be cheating yourself of a life full of love if you marry me. I'm _not_ your mate."

"You're right," he told her, smirking. "You aren't my mate _yet, _but I'll take care of that soon enough. I _do _love you, Kagome. From the moment I laid eyes on you, it felt like I've seen you before—as if I've loved you before."

Kagome's eyes grew wide in shock. Kouga merely smirked and stalked toward the crevice. He lingered by the opening and turned to her with a piercing look in his eyes. Gone was his previous affable expression; the deep timbre in his voice let her know he was dead serious. "Wolves mate for life, so you're mine now. Got that?"

It was a command, not a question. Kagome remained silent, rendered speechless by his threatening gaze. She knew nothing she could say would change his mind. When he left, she was alone to ponder at his words.

_'He said he felt like he saw me before—that he loved me...' _Kagome furrowed her brows. _'Does that mean Inuyasha might have felt the same way, too?' _She tried to remember her experience with the hanyou, but she could only recall the disappointing lack of recognition in his eyes. She remembered how much it pained her when he told her to move on. She sighed. Perhaps Inuyasha didn't feel so strongly for her after all.

After waiting a while to make sure Kouga was gone, she walked to the opening of the crevice and saw Ginta and Hakakku guarding the way out. Feeling a presence behind him, Ginta turned around.

"Don't worry sister, we'll keep you safe," he said, smiling.

"You're Kouga's woman, so we treat you like one of us now," Hakakku added.

Kagome tried to hide the annoyance in her voice. "Yeah, about that. Your, uh, _sister, _would like a moment to step outside to think. Everything is happening so quickly, you see. And Kouga's room is so stuffy. I need some fresh air."

Ginta looked worried. "I'm sorry, Kagome. We're under strict orders to keep you here. We're only doing this for your safety."

"And for our safety as well," Hakakku added. "Kouga will kill us if he knew we let you leave."

_'So much for trying to escape,' _Kagome thought with a sigh as the two demons led her back into Kouga's private den and resumed their posts.

She stared at the make-shift bed in the center of the room. Moving toward it, she huddled into a corner of the nest, laying her head against one of its coarse edges. _'Well, this has to be better than sleeping on the cold, hard ground,_' she thought, trying to make herself feel a little better. But the cool hallow of the den nipped her skin and she shivered, huddling closer to herself. She closed her eyes, hoping morning would come sooner. She would figure out a means of escaping when the time was right.

* * *

><p>A single pale arm slid through the cool sleeve of the blue silk kimono. Midori's face held a permanent look of contempt as she adjusted the garment around herself, pulling it up so it wouldn't slide off her missing arm. She stared at the crow demons kneeling before her, their eyes fixed on the wooden floorboards.<p>

"I know what you're thinking," she said in a hard voice. "Don't think that just because my arm is gone I'm any less powerful. Your lives are still under my control. I will make sure Kagome pays with her life for severing my arm with her arrow."

Ryoji's gaze remained trained to the ground, but his older brother started up in surprise. "How is that possible?" Noburo asked, eyes widening. "She's a miko?"

"Yes, but she doesn't seem to know how to control her powers. She is someone to watch out for. Have you heard of the rumour of the blue light and the death of the old demon lord, Naraku?" When the demons remained silent, her patience wore thin. "Ryoji, answer me!" she screamed.

"Y-yes, of course, my lady," Ryoji replied, bringing himself up to look into her eyes. "Everyone knows Naraku was killed in a burst of blue light. But what had caused it remains a mystery."

"Until now," Midori said darkly, watching the crows look at each other in surprise. "You see, when Kagome hit me with her arrow, a blue light exploded from the blast. I was lucky she only took off my arm."

"Are you implying that Kagome was the one who killed Naraku?" Ryoji asked.

"I have no doubt in my mind that she is," Midori replied. "She is a miko who can even construct a barrier against my blasts. Unlike Kikyou, Kagome is very dangerous _because _she can't control her powers. They only surface when she's trouble, which is why you two must try your best not to provoke her when we find her again."

"Are we leaving so soon, my lady?" Noburo asked.

"We will leave in the morning. You two still need some time to recover from your injuries. I'm disappointed you sustained any injuries at all. I thought the hanyou would be an easy kill. But you didn't even steal his sword."

"The sword repels demons away from even touching its hilt," Noburo said. "Ryoji and I won't be able to touch it. You must steal it from him yourself, my lady. We know the hanyou won't be so powerful without the sword by his side."

"I see," Midori replied, deep in thought. "It's settled then. We'll head north to the mountain pass. I have a feeling the wolf is hiding the girl there. I want to get rid of Kagome as quickly as possible."

"But what about the jewel shards back at the village?" Noburo asked.

She merely smiled. "I know there are plenty more shards in the mountains. You of all people should know that, Noburo. The wolf prince probably thinks I'll go after Kagome if he keeps her with him."

"Surely, you won't give in to his assumptions," Ryoji said. "There's no doubt the wolf will gather his men to fight against you."

Noburo nodded. "It will be much easier to obtain the shards in the village instead of the mountain pass."

"Oh, you stupid crows, you think you're so strategic, don't you?" she said, fixing them a challenging look. "You see, I'm already steps ahead of you. Don't think I didn't learn a thing or two when I stayed in the village. The hanyou seems to be attracted to Kagome. He simply cannot let her go. He will no doubt lead himself and the other jewel-possessors from the village into wolf territory in order to rescue the girl. When we find Kagome again, she'll be surrounded by a sea of jewel shards all ready for the plucking." She smiled cruelly, making the crows in front of her shiver in dread.

"You're cunning, my lady," Ryoji praised. "I'm glad we're on your side. Anyone would be foolish to go against you."

"Yes, and don't forget it, Ryoji," she warned. "I always get what I want." She watched the light of dawn filter through the rectangular slits high along the wall, casting the dark room with the first pink hues of the early morning light.

* * *

><p>There was something distinctly warm, solid and hard pressing against Kagome' back as she gradually blinked away the sleep from her eyes. The scent of fur, cedar, and a hint of musk pervaded her nostrils. She could feel something heavy wrapped around her mid-section below her breast, clutching her side. When she turned over on the make-shift bed, her eyes landed on Kouga's sleeping face; he was spooned intimately against her body. She couldn't help the shrill scream that tore through her lungs that echoed throughout the den and no doubt shook its inhabitants out of sleep.<p>

Kouga awoke with a start, bolting upright as if poised to strike whatever had caused the woman to scream beside him. But when he saw no danger, and Kagome was still screaming her head off, he quickly covered her mouth with his hand and pushed her back down onto the nest.

"Damn it, woman, you can really scream," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I thought Midori had already come. You scared me half to death."

Kagome pulled his hand off her mouth. "W-what are you doing?" she asked frantically. "You shouldn't be here!"

Kouga merely chuckled. "If I recall, this is_ my _den, and this is where _I_ sleep. You're lucky I let you sleep here, too. I've never let anyone sleep here except for you, Kagome. And you can be sure you'll be the only one."

She tried her best to remain indifferent to his smouldering gaze. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Ever since my men and I came home from the hunt," he replied. "You wouldn't expect your mate to leave you all alone at night, would you? I know how to take care of my mate."

"But I'm_ not_ your mate, Kouga!"

He smirked. His voice took on a deep, husky timbre. "You're always reminding me of that, aren't you, Kagome? It's true, I'm not your mate _yet_, but I've scent-claimed you as you slept. I'm sure you must be so eager for me to make it official. Don't worry; I'll get to that right away."

The wolf prince shifted his weight on top of her, pinning her forcefully under him with his body so she couldn't escape. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she tried to push him off, but he remained immovable. "Don't!" she cried as his clawed hand grazed her cheek and travelled down her shoulder in a light caress. _'No, this can't be happening,' _she told herself frantically as his claws inched closer to her waist. In desperation, she jerked her knee up to connect sharply with his groin. He cursed and stopped his assault, giving Kagome a chance to escape. But as she scrambled off the make-shift bed, he caught her wrist with his iron-like grip.

"I didn't say you could go," he said in a dangerous tone. He suddenly looked intimidating as he got up, towering over her with a stern look in his eyes. "Mates aren't supposed to hit their mates, so I'll let this instance slide since you aren't used to mating laws. I'm the alpha-male in this pack. You need to learn your place."

Her heart thundered in fear as he stepped forward with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. She took a step back, shaking her head. "Please don't. This isn't you, Kouga," she told him firmly with a pleading look in her eyes. "I know you're better than this."

"You aren't just any other girl, Kagome," he replied, looking at her like a predator would his prey. "You're special to me. You should be honoured to be my mate. I love you. My scent is all over you. No other demon would ever think of taking you away from me."

"But I don't love _you_, Kouga," she said, trying to make him understand. "I'm already in love with someone else. I can't just forget about him. Trust me, I've tried—"

She suddenly found herself pinned hard against the rock wall as Kouga cornered her with both arms held above her shoulders to block her path. "Tell me who he is and I'll kill him," he snarled. "I'll _make_ you forget about him, Kagome. After you've been with me, I'll be the only one you'll ever want." Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, a loud explosion rattled the den and screams could be heard outside.

"What the hell was that?" Kouga said, pulling away from the girl to examine what had caused the explosion outside. "Stay here, Kagome. I'm not through with you yet." He ran out of the room without another word.

Kagome slid her back down the rock wall and clutched her hand to her chest to steady her racing heart. _'That was close,' _she thought, breathing a sigh of relief. She took a few deep breaths to calm down before getting up to check on what was going on outside. As she approached the opening of the crevice, she noticed Ginta and Hakakku were absent from their post, no doubt helping to fight the intruder off.

The sounds of fighting echoed through the rock walls and reached her ears. It sounded like it came from the entrance of the den. But when she heard a familiar voice, she froze and her heart raced.

"Where is she?" a gruff voice screamed in fury. The sound was muffled by the distance, but she knew who it belonged to. _'Inuyasha!' _She ran toward the blasts could be heard tearing through the rock walls coupled with the furious shouts of men. When she reached the entrance of the den, she could only gasp.

The den looked like it was falling apart; large holes tore through the rocky ground and made chunks of rock fall from above. Some of Kouga's men were injured and bleeding, caught amidst the falling debris and the deadly blasts. In the middle of the chaos, she caught a glimpse of silver hair as Inuyasha fought Kouga with his sword raised to strike. But he froze upon seeing her face. His distraction was just what Kouga needed. The wolf prince kicked the hanyou hard in the chest; the impact sent him hurtling into the rock wall behind him with a resounding thud, only to slump down in a heap on the ground.

"Don't stare at my mate," Kouga sneered, approaching the hanyou who tried to get up. "Kagome is _mine. _I won't let a mere hanyou even breathe in her presence. I'll kill you!"

Before Kouga could land another deadly hit, Kagome immediately ran past him to be by Inuyasha's side. She held the hanyou as he struggled to push himself up. The concern in her eyes made Kouga's blood boil.

"Get away from him, Kagome," he shouted. "Mutt-face doesn't deserve your sympathy."

"I won't let you hurt Inuyasha. Fighting will only make the situation worse. Look around, the den is already falling apart," she cried.

"Don't tell me you know him?" the wolf prince asked, taken aback. "Dog-breath doesn't deserve to know someone like you."

"Shut up, flea-bag," Inuyasha barked out as he got to his feet. "I'll kill you for kidnapping Kagome." He grabbed the girl and pushed her protectively behind him.

"Keep your hands off my woman, mutt-face!" Kouga shouted, giving the hanyou a piercing glare.

"Stop calling her your woman. Kagome doesn't belong to you!"

"Take a long, hard whiff of her scent, dog-breath. You'll see that Kagome is _mine_. My scent is all over her!" Kouga exclaimed triumphantly.

Inuyasha froze; his eyes grew wide as he scented the air. "No, he couldn't have..." he said in disbelief, trying hard not to believe what his nose was telling him. He turned to give Kagome a scrutinizing look, and it pained her to see such fear in his eyes. "Did he hurt you, Kagome?" he asked, clearly trying to suppress the anger in his voice.

She shook her head, rendered speechless by the intensity in his eyes. He stepped closer to examine her body, eyes slowly travelling down her yukata.

"Did he t-touch you?" he asked. This time, his voice was hesitant as if not willing to believe what he was asking.

"N-no," Kagome said, finding her voice. "Not like that."

"Then why is his scent all over you?" he barked out, immediately regretting his harsh words as the girl winced in front of him.

"She's just too modest to admit that I slept with her," Kouga called out from behind them, smirking as the hanyou stiffened and snarled. "I've claimed her as mine," Kouga continued. "Her scent says it all. She is _my_ mate."

Inuyasha tried to ignore the words, giving Kagome a serious look. He took a few steps forward, backing Kagome up against the rock wall so only she could hear his voice. His piercing gaze looming over her was more than a little intimidating, and she found it hard to meet his eyes. She looked down, fixing her gaze on his chest.

"Deny it, Kagome. Tell me he didn't do that to you. Tell me you didn't let him." His voice was dangerously low. She could hear his breath coming out in harsh waves. Her heart thundered as she forced herself to look into his eyes.

"I already told you, we didn't_. _His scent is on me because we slept together—b-but it's not what you think! When I woke up, his arms were around me...I didn't _want_ to...but he..." Her voice trailed off when she saw his golden eyes flash a deep crimson.

"He forced himself on you?" the hanyou's cried out, voice seeped with anger. "I'll kill him!" He let out a furious snarl and launched himself at Kouga who barely had time to dodge the hit. The hanyou's sword was completely disregarded as he tackled the wolf to the ground with his bare claws.

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome cried out, hoping to stop the frenzied demons from killing each other. But as she approached them, she saw Kirara and the others arrive at the opening of the den, alarm on each of their faces as they witnessed the two demons battle it out, it seemed, to the death.

"What is going on here?" Miroku asked, leaping off Kirara as Sango followed after him. Kikyou remained silent, watching Kagome who tried to break up the fight.

"Don't believe what he's saying, Inuyasha. It didn't happen," Kagome called out. She breathed a sigh of relief when the crimson hue that had flashed in his eyes had dulled and reverted to their usual gold.

"Keh. I realize now that it was only a scent-claim, not a _real _mating claim. Pathetic wolf. I knew it couldn't be true." He lunged at the wolf prince again and landed him a bone-shattering blow on the cheek. But Kouga quickly recovered, wiping the blood from his lip with the back of his hand.

"Doesn't matter, mutt-face, she's still mine. Go play fetch somewhere else." He kicked the hanyou hard in the belly, knocking the air out of him as he crashed to the ground a few meters away.

Seeing a break in the fight, Kagome ran in front of Inuyasha to block Kouga's path. "Please stop, Kouga. Listen to me! All this fighting is senseless!"

Kouga scoffed but reluctantly backed down. "If this is what you want, then I'll stop only for you. I know that puppy can't handle more hits anyway. He's way too weak for me."

"As if I'd back down from killin' you ya' wimpy wolf! You don't have the balls to finish this."

"What did you call me?"

"I said you're a wimpy wolf with no balls—"

"Shut up, both of you!" Kagome screamed, stopping the hanyou's tirade in mid-sentence. She took a few deep breaths to control her temper. She gave Kouga a stern look, hoping to settle this once and for all. "Kouga, I'm _not _your woman, and I won't ever be. Nothing happened between us last night. Stop making it sound as if it did."

Inuyasha scoffed behind her. "Hah! I knew it. He was livin' in a fantasy!"

Kagome turned to glare at the hanyou, and he immediately quieted down. "And _you,_" she said sharply. "Stop jumping to conclusions. You can't kill Kouga on a hunch. So what if his scent is on me? That doesn't prove anything. You two have to get your heads straightened; I'm surprised you both took this as far as you did. It's ridiculous." She huffed in exasperation, storming out of the den toward Kirara.

"Kagome, you can't leave!" Kouga called out to her. "I'm still gonna make you my mate no matter what you say."

"I'll kill you if you go near her again," Inuyasha threatened.

Kouga ignored him. "I'm in love with you, Kagome!" he called out, earning a death glare from the hanyou. Kagome froze but did not turn around, not in the least bit surprised as everyone else was at the wolf prince's declarations. She had heard it all once before, after all.

"You're far better off with me and you know it," Kouga continued in a voice brimming with bravado. "It's time to make a clean break and give up that pathetic mutt-face. He's not good enough for you. Forget about him. I'm gonna kill him someday, anyway. Once you've been with a real warrior like me you'll never go back to scraps again." He laughed at his joke, making Shippo, Sango and Miroku stare at him in disbelief.

"He's pretty direct, isn't he?" Shippo said.

"I wish I had that kind of audacity," Miroku replied.

"She's not your property!" Inuyasha cried out.

But Kagome had had enough. Just as she was about to hop onto Kirara's back, she saw a black speck in the sky. Soon, the speck turned into two black crows looming toward the den. Her eyes grew wide in fear.

"Midori's here!" she cried out, staring at the sky. Inuyasha and Kouga immediately rushed to her side, casting their differences aside to focus on their common enemy. Midori was dressed in an elegant blue kimono with a sleeve that fluttered restlessly in the wind. Kagome realized there was no arm in the sleeve; she had disintegrated it when she shot the miko. Midori's eyes were fixed on her face, but a small smile graced her lips. Kagome shivered, feeling a knot of dread build at the base of her stomach. Midori had arrived, and a new spark of hostility glimmered in her green eyes.

**Chapter End**

**A/N: **I'm sure you've noticed some of the dialogue in this chapter was taken from IY episode 37. Hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the subduing spell. I was tempted to have Kagome use it in this chapter, but I'm saving it for a very important scene much later. Stick around!

Thank you so much for the previous chapter's reviews!

**Bonus Points: **The answer to the previous question is: Episode 36: "Kagome kidnapped by Kouga, the Wolf Demon." Congrats to:

xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx  
>InuGirl4ever12<br>Silkrose  
>HeidiBax<br>InuyashaPrincess14

A special thank you to my beta, hedanicree, for her help, thoughtful suggestions and continued support.

I hope you'll continue to review as I do love to read your thoughts on this story. I will try my best to update before January, but if not, have a happy new year!

**Bonus Question: **In the anime, Ayame believes Kouga will marry her because he made a promise to her during what imaginary phenomenon? Hint: Two words.

**Next Chapter: **Fallen Feather


	13. Fallen Feather

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and its original characters, belongs to me.

**Chapter 13: Fallen Feather**

Midori's heartbeat pounded with the pulse of the jewel shards below. She felt a sensory overload wrack through her body; so many shards all ready for the plucking sent a rush of exhilaration surging through her veins.

Ryoji and Noburo sent hurricane-like gusts of wind hurtling toward the den that sent everyone scattering. Amidst the chaos, she saw the hanyou grab Kagome away from the swirling debris of rocks and bodies that were caught in the torrent of winds. The girl was forced onto the back of the cat demon who took to the sky with the demon slayer, fox child, and Kikyou on its back. The monk remained beside the hanyou, staff and sutra scrolls at the ready.

Not too far away, the wolf prince was giving orders to his men. Half of them nodded and ran to the forest; the rest stayed behind.

Midori narrowed her eyes. Although the high altitude rendered it impossible to hear what the wolf prince had said, she knew he was planning something. "My jewel shards are scattering," she said with a frown. "Where do they think they're going?"

"Would you like me to go after them, my lady?" Ryoji asked. But Midori shook her head.

"Don't bother. We have enough jewel shards here. Go after the cat demon instead. Make sure the mikos don't interfere as I kill the hanyou and the wolf prince. I want to savour killing Kagome last."

Ryoji nodded and left her side, charging after the flying cat demon that was already high in the sky.

Midori turned her attention to the swarm of men staring at her on the ground. She nudged Noburo below her. "Leave the hanyou and his sword to me," she said before the crow began his descent.

She felt the winds whip past her as they nose-dived to the fray. The crow's wings were razor-sharp, tearing through the bodies that were within range. Left and right, Kouga's men fell to the ground bearing bloody slash-marks across their bodies. But the wolf prince suddenly emerged in front of Noburo and gave the crow a bone-shattering kick in the face, sending it crumpling to the ground.

Midori swiftly jumped off Noburo's back, ignoring him as he landed a distance behind her.

Kouga smirked. "You're gonna need a new pet by the time I'm through with him." He ran to Noburo who was forcing himself to his feet.

Midori merely shrugged. "Dog or wolf? The last man standing gets the honour of being my new pet."

"Keh. Lousy honour that would be," Inuyasha said. "You treat your birds like shit."

She turned to Inuyasha; his sword was already drawn out, its blade glinting in the sunlight.

"That's a shiny toy you've got there," she said in a sultry voice. "Too bad I'll have to pry it off you."

"Just try it!" he snarled, unleashing a backlash wave that tore through the ground.

She merely smiled, eyes dancing with glee. "So, puppy wants to play," she said, somersaulting skyward before sending the hanyou a blast of spiritual energy from her palm. "Two can play at that game."

* * *

><p>"Hiraikotsu!"<p>

The demon slayer hurtled her boomerang at Ryoji who effortlessly dodged the hit. He could already see her wearing out, having thrown the boomerang countless times already. They had been consumed in their aerial battle for what felt like hours. The sun was already past its zenith, beginning its descent. But the battle on the ground looked far from over; Kouga and his men were swarming Noburo, and not too far away, Inuyasha and the monk were busy fighting Midori.

The fox child gave up shooting flames of blue fire and instead turned into a pink bow upon Kagome's request. It was much harder to avoid the arrows that both mikos shot at him, but Ryoji managed. The winds were in his favour it seemed, and gusts from his wings helped stop the arrows in mid-flight.

Ryoji let out another hurricane of winds that sent the cat demon spiralling downward as its riders desperately tried to cling on. '_It would be so easy to kill them all_,' he thought. His talons were itching for blood. But he knew Midori wanted to kill Kagome herself, which meant sparing the other humans with her for now. He would have to stall for time until the dark miko finished the hanyou. But what was taking so long?

When he looked down at the battlefield, he saw the answer to his question.

At the base of the waterfall, the hanyou was fighting Midori, both sporting serious looking injuries. But something puzzled him; the hanyou seemed to have the upper hand.

After a recent sword blast, Inuyasha had pinned Midori's empty sleeve to the mountain wall with shards from his Adamant Barrage. She was caught between the rock wall and the hanyou, struggling to pry herself free. Blasts from her palm did nothing to slow him down. She tore her sleeve off but had no time to run as the hanyou loomed in for the kill.

_'He might actually kill her,' _Ryoji thought, eyes widening. _'Noburo and I will be free...' _A foreign feeling lodged itself in his heart. He realized it was hope, and for once, he was rooting for the hanyou to finish the deed.

Midori's face no longer held the confidence and smug security it once had. She looked pale and panicked. Blood seeped from the wound on her side. It was the first time Ryoji saw genuine fear in her eyes. The hanyou let out a furious battle-cry and raised his sword, unleashing the blast that would kill the dark miko—until he saw it.

Midori's eyes flashed with a hint of desperation; she clutched a feather hanging from her neck. Ryoji's eyes grew wide in fear. From that point on, everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

A few meters away, he saw Noburo cringe in pain. His brother glowed violet and was pulled toward Midori, right in the path of the oncoming blast.

A scream tore through Ryoji's throat, but somehow he couldn't hear anything as his world seemed to collapse around him in that languid way that nightmares work—except this wasn't a nightmare. He felt himself moving toward his brother, but his wings weren't flapping fast enough; the winds were blowing against him, and he was rendered a mere spectator, powerless to stop the blast.

Every minute detail was amplified in Ryoji's eyes. His brother was on the path of the sword's deadly blast, unwillingly shielding Midori with his body. In seconds, he was thoroughly consumed; his feathers fried and gave off an odour of torched meat, which simmered in the air. Not even a scream escaped Noburo's lips; his body still frozen in the glow that nullified his senses. Even as his body disintegrated upon impact, his eyes were wide in shock, not yet registering what was happening around him.

Ryoji knew the horrific image of his brother's soulless eyes would be ingrained in his memory forever.

Time resumed its normal pace as Ryoji tackled the hanyou to the ground, relishing in the feel of his talons plunging into flesh. He revelled in the blood that splashed to his face, staining his feathers. His eyes took on a hint of lunacy as the world fell away and it was just him and the hanyou. A fight to the death.

Ryoji could hear his name being called but it sounded muffled, as if from a great distance, drowned out by the heady sound of talons ripping flesh. Over and over again, the sound was hypnotic, numbing his brain. Before he knew it, he was glowing violet and his body was pulled from the hanyou. Midori was already scrambling onto his back, urging him to fly away.

It was then that he became conscious of his surroundings. He heard the fearful pitch of Midori's voice and saw the panic in her eyes as Kagome trained her loaded bow at them. But before the girl could fire, he took to the sky, looking down as the people on the ground became as tiny as ants, running to the fallen hanyou still bleeding on the ground.

Somehow, he couldn't help but feel as if he was one of them—a lowly ant, something to squish and trample underfoot. The weight of Midori's body seemed to amplify the feeling.

But no, he wasn't as fortunate as an ant. _'They are free,'_ he told himself. _'But I am trapped.'_

* * *

><p>The sky darkened as the sun set over the horizon, casting the world in the velvet-blue shade of dusk.<p>

Ryoji's blood still boiled over the loss of his brother, but he tried to quell his rage as he took Midori to higher altitudes. The cold whip of the winds against his feathers was bone-chilling, as if replicating the whiplash he had felt when he saw his brother die.

Everything had happened so fast, and he had no time to mourn. What small pleasure he gained from sinking his talons into the hanyou's flesh was cut short by Midori's spell. He felt cheated of his revenge the moment the dark miko tugged him away as a master would a disobedient pet. But the worst part was that he was far from disobedient. He obeyed.

On his back, he felt Midori return to her usual aloofness. Her tension eased as they drew farther away from the wolf den. She tugged Noburo's feather off her neck and, with her pale, slender fingers, dropped the feather to the ground. It was swiftly caught in the winds, falling softly, endlessly, it seemed. Weightless, the winds rocked it to and fro, cradling the feather as if it was something precious.

Ryoji watched the falling feather, transfixed. The only remembrance of his brother was now lost in the breeze. The howling of the winds seemed to cry out for his brother's untimely death, expressing in their ghostly cries what Ryoji couldn't do: mourn. _'You're free, brother,'_ Ryoji thought, but somehow the words seemed empty, tainted with bitter irony.

They had always dreamed of this moment—of escaping Midori's grasp, but not like this; never through death. As the feather disappeared out of sight, Ryoji choked back the bitter sob—or was it a scream—that had lodged in his throat, trying to claw its way out.

"Serves him right," Midori said with haughty indifference. "Your brother should have been guarding me, but he was too caught up with the wolf prince. At least I got to use his body as a shield. The poor bastard never saw it coming." She laughed in her aggravating, high-pitch tone as if she had made a joke only she could understand.

The sound had the effect of sharp nails grating on glass that made Ryoji bristle; his feathered hackles rose and his blood surged in renewed fury. But Midori didn't seem to notice, too consumed in her moment of triumphant self-praise. That, or she didn't care.

The sound was cut short when several sacred arrows tore through the sky and nearly skimmed Ryoji's wings. He turned around and saw the cat demon approaching them, fast.

Kikyou was already reaching for another arrow while Kagome trained her charged arrow at Midori. The arrow was air-borne and grazed his wings, leaving a tingling sensation of electric fire in their wake.

"Don't let them catch up to us!" Midori screamed, the fearful pitch in her voice had returned. He knew she was in no condition to fight after her encounter with the hanyou had left her with a bloody wound in her side. He was tempted to slow down, if only to spite her, but the threat of purification was all too real, and not something he was willing to risk. With a wave of his wings, he let out a strong gust of wind that rendered the mikos' arrows useless.

"Hurry up!" Midori insisted, digging her nails into his back as she clutched him tighter. "Don't provoke Kagome. You never know when the stupid girl will explode. I know exactly how to kill her. But I need more shards."

"You could have taken the shards from the hanyou," he said, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Don't be foolish. I can't take the jewels when the mikos are around. It'll be easier to pluck the jewels from the wolves. They're hiding in the forest. You must make sure the cat demon doesn't follow us."

Before Midori could say another word, he lunged for the cat demon and pierced its side with his talons. When he retreated, he saw a hint of poison spill out from the cat's bloody wound.

"That should stop them for now," Ryoji said, watching the humans cling to the cat who had spiralled to the ground in a dizzying, poison-induced fall. "My lady, you must let me have a jewel shard when we reach the wolves," he said.

Midori scoffed. "And why would I do that?"

"I want to be stronger in order to fight for you," he said, hoping to sound convincing. He lowered his voice so it was the pathetic pleading tone he knew Midori loved. "_Please,_ my lady, I need the jewel shard for your sake. In my current form, I'm no match against the hanyou and his sword. But if I had more power..." He relished in the thought. "If I had more power, I would be able to endure more blasts from his sword—unlike my brother. I would be able to kill the hanyou."

Midori eyed him skeptically. "If you manage to find shards among the wolves without my help, I'll let you have them. But once you kill the hanyou, you must return the shards to me."

"Of course," he said, flying through the forest in search of the wolves in hiding. The anger burning deep within him was rekindled—this time with determination. "I will kill the one who killed my brother," he said. It was a promise, a death-sentence.

The dark miko on his back was unaware of the crimson eyes that chanced a glance at her from below. Ryoji's beak hid a cruel smile, his heart thundered with desperate, wretched hope. She would never know that he used his anger as adrenaline. The anguish of his brother's death sparked the malice that was building deep within. All of it was directed at Midori, the _real_ murderer of his brother. For now, he would remain her ever-obedient pet, but soon, he would have his revenge.

* * *

><p>Myouga sucked the last ounce of poison from Inuyasha's blood, rolling his plump body away after taking in his fill. Miroku haunched over the hanyou who remained on the ground, still clutching his bloodied chest. The monk was getting worried; usually Inuyasha would be back on his feet by now. Something was wrong.<p>

"Is the wound that bad?" Miroku asked. He knew his friend had sustained worse injuries over the years, so why was this time any different?

Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he got up. "Tonight's probably the night—" he cringed as a surge of pain overwhelmed him.

Miroku caught the hanyou as he slumped forward. It was so dark that the monk could barely see in front of him except for the light of the stars. Surely, the moon should be out by now, he thought. But a sense of dread overcame him. He turned to stare at the sky—only to freeze.

There was no moon in sight.

"The night of the new moon," Miroku breathed out.

"I need to find her," Inuyasha rasped out, pushing himself to his feet.

"Don't be stupid. You won't see any fighting for the rest of the night. We need to get you to safety before Midori sees you in your human form."

"I still got time."

"Listen to me, Inuyasha. You're in no condition to fight." Miroku wrapped the hanyou's arm around his shoulder so he could support him as they walked. He didn't get very far when the hanyou's transformation took place. His silver hair faded into an inky black. Golden eyes reverted to a dark violet hue, and he lost the furry ears atop his head and sprouted human ones. But Miroku knew that with the transformation came an increase of pain. Inuyasha almost doubled-over the moment the transformation was complete. More blood seeped out of his wound. The monk could only imagine how painful a wound like that would feel to a human. "I'll bring you back to Kouga's den," he said.

"No, not there. I don't trust anyone seeing me like this. What if Kikyou saw me? What if Kagome..."

"Then I'll find you somewhere else to hide," the monk said, stepping forward with the hanyou's body weighing heavily against him. Inuyasha looked paler by the minute. Even if he had consented to travelling to Kouga's den, Miroku knew his friend wouldn't make it that far. The den was a long distance away, and Inuyasha looked barely able to walk a few meters. Instead, he sent Myouga ahead to await the girls in the wolf's den.

It was a while before Miroku's eyes landed on a small cave nearby. He half-dragged Inuyasha toward it, hoping it wasn't too late. "Hang on, we're almost there," he said. But the hanyou merely grunted beside him.

When they reached the cave, he made sure Inuyasha was hidden in the shadows, deep within. The hanyou was clutching his sword for dear life as if doing so would make the pain go away. His hands were shaking from the force of the grip. Such a subtle gesture made the monk's fears worsen. "I'm worried about you, my friend. I'll stay with you," he said.

"No, you have to go back," Inuyasha gritted out.

"But—"

"Keep Kagome and the others safe. I'll be fine on my own."

"I won't leave you like this—" the monk was abruptly grabbed by the front of his robes and pulled roughly towards glaring violet eyes.

"If anything happens to Kagome, I'll never forgive you, monk," the hanyou growled out before releasing him.

"You care about her that much, huh?"

"Shut up. I'm in no mood to put up with your—" he cringed, eyes growing wide, hand gripping his sword tighter as the searing pain intensified.

Miroku moved to help him but the hanyou swiped his hand away.

"Get out! Don't make me tell you twice!"

After a few tense moments, Miroku sighed. "I'm reluctant to do this, but if you insist. You'll have to stay here. I wish I had the bandages with me, but Sango has them. I don't know when she'll be back with the others—if they'll be back at all. Tell me you'll last the night without aid."

"Keh. I'll survive."

But Miroku could hear the struggle in the hanyou's voice. He knew his friend was in no condition to argue, and he didn't want to press any further. "We're counting on you to return to us, Inuyasha. And I'm not just saying that so you can help us kill Midori. I'm saying it as a friend. I want you to live."

Inuyasha remained silent as he leaned his back against the rock wall, struggling to regulate his breathing. Despite his efforts, it still came off in harsh, irregular waves.

"I'll come back for you first thing in the morning. I better not find your dead body when I return," Miroku told him.

"The only dead body you'll find is your own if I hear that you let Midori and her crow hurt the others. Promise me you'll keep them safe."

Miroku tried to smile, knowing the hanyou's empty threat was only to lighten the gravity of the situation. Even at the point of death, Inuyasha put the well-being of others before his own, albeit in his harsh, callous way. The monk tried his best to remain optimistic. "I promise," he said, getting up to leave.

He walked toward the cave's entrance, leaving the hanyou hidden in the shadows. But with each step the scent of blood seemed to grow stronger, permeating the air. He could only hope that morning would come soon so that Inuyasha's demonic healing powers would restore him to his feet.

* * *

><p>"Sister, over here!"<p>

Kagome saw Ginta and Hakakku waving to them as Kirara returned to the den—but it was not without great effort. The cat demon had sustained serious injuries from the poison that made it difficult to carry the people on her back.

Sango patted the cat demon's fur gently, urging her on. "We're almost there, Kirara. You can do it," she coaxed.

The moment Kirara reached the entrance to the den, she transformed into her smaller form and collapsed to the ground. Sango scooped her up into her arms and ran into the den as the others followed after her. But when she entered, she did not expect to see Miroku and Myouga waiting for them inside.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Waiting for you," Miroku said, before looking gravely at Kirara huddled in a ball in her arms.

Sango told him about the cat's injuries and Myouga quickly got to work, sucking the poison out of Kirara's system.

Kagome saw the old flea fatten up even more with every gulp of blood. But somehow, he didn't seem to be enjoying the blood as he usually did. "Myouga, you don't look so good," she said. He was already too plump, too full. He looked like he was on the verge of exploding.

"Don't mind me," Myouga said, taking a moment to breathe. "There are more important things to worry about."

She tore her eyes away from the scene; watching the flea ingest so much blood made her queasy. When she looked around the den, she realized someone was missing. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked. The last she saw of him was when one of the crows had pierced his chest with its talons. She was reluctant to leave him like that, but she had been on Kirara's back at the time, and there was nothing she could do to help him. Sango had insisted that they follow Midori before she got too far. Surely, Miroku would have taken care of the hanyou's wounds...so where was he?

"Inuyasha will be back in the morning," Miroku said. "Don't worry about him. Just get some sleep. You too, lady Kikyou."

"I can't sleep knowing that Midori could attack any minute," Kagome said.

"Don't worry, sister," Ginta interjected. "Kouga told us his plan before Midori attacked. Half of the tribe is in the forest waiting to ambush the witch. We saw her heading that way after her crow attacked Inuyasha. Kouga and the rest of the men followed her there. They'll ambush her from both sides. She'll never know what hit her."

"In that case, you have every reason to fear for your leader," Kikyou's voice cut in.

Hakkaku and Ginta started in surprise. "W-what do you mean?"

"Midori knows where your men are hiding—she can sense them. I have no doubt she'll be the one doing the ambushing instead of them."

The wolf demons exchanged worried looks.

"Hold on, Kikyou, how do you know that?" Kagome asked.

The miko merely turned to her with a condescending expression on her face. "Midori is a miko like me; I know what drives her—what she can sense. Our powers have been honed from years of training. Someone like you wouldn't understand. You don't see what we see."

Although subtle, Kagome felt the cut of the miko's words. Sure, she didn't have formal training in the miko department, but did Kikyou have to rub it in? But there was something else in the miko's words. _You don't see what we see..._what did that mean?

Hakkaku and Ginta tried to regain their composure, but it wasn't without difficulty. "We'll guard the den in case Midori or Kouga and the tribe come back. You can sleep in Kouga's private room, Kagome," Hakakku suggested.

"No thanks. I'd much rather stay here and wait for Inuyasha to return."

Ginta looked hesitant, but nodded. "All right. But if you change your mind, let us know."

The two demons left to patrol the edge of the den. Worry and concern were etched on their faces, no doubt caused by Kikyou's grim words.

Miroku followed them out, pulling Sango with him. "If you'll excuse us, Kagome, I need to talk to Sango in private," he said.

Kagome could only stare after them as they left. She felt as if she was out of the loop somehow—first Kikyou, now Miroku, too. It seemed everyone was keeping something from her, or knew more than they let on. But who was she to complain? She thought that she was the only one keeping secrets. Apparently not.

"Kagome?" Shippo's hesitant voice broke through her thoughts. He was holding Kirara in his arms, stroking her fur as she lay sleeping on her bandaged side. A very plump Myouga snored lightly beside them. "I meant to ask you this before, but...how did you know I could transform?" he asked.

His green eyes stared up at her with such innocent curiosity that Kagome had to force herself to look away, ashamed. How could she answer him without lying? She couldn't tell him she knew of his shape-shifting abilities from the past. That would warrant more questions she wouldn't be able to answer. She opened her mouth to fumble out a hopefully convincing reason, but Kikyou beat her to it.

"I told her," the miko said before shooting the girl a quick glance. Kagome was momentarily taken aback.

"Oh," Shippo said, looking at Kagome who nodded in affirmation a little too late.

"Get some rest, Shippo," Kikyou told him. She lied down beside him on the coarse nest.

The den was silent save for the occasional howling of the winds outside. After a while, Shippo's breathing evened out and he fell into slumber beside Myouga.

Kagome was the only one still sitting upright, taking in the stillness of the den. She didn't know what to feel about Kikyou's lie, but it had saved her from fumbling out a pathetic excuse of her own. She looked at Kikyou whose eyes were closed, but she didn't seem to be sleeping just yet.

"Kikyou," Kagome started in a quiet voice. "Why did you—"

"Lie? I should be asking you that," Kikyou said, opening her eyes. She fixed the girl with a challenging look that made her feel uneasy. "Save your lies for someone who cares. I'm sick of covering for you. I can't stand to hear anymore."

Kagome felt cold. What did she mean by _covering _for her? Surely, this was only the first time unless... But no, Kikyou didn't remember her, she told herself. It was impossible, wasn't it? But she still had one question for the miko. "Aren't you worried about Inuyasha?"

The silence stretched on. Seconds turned to minutes before Kikyou responded in a strangely calm voice. "He'll come back," she said. "He always does."

The words were slightly reassuring, but Kagome couldn't quite shake off the worry constricting her heart. How could Kikyou sleep while Inuyasha was who knows where? Suffering from who knows what? His absence and the stifling coldness of the den made her shiver. She got up and headed outside, hoping a breath of fresh air would clear her mind.

But when she reached the den's entrance, she heard hushed voices speaking in low tones outside. She caught Inuyasha's name in the conversation and froze, hidden behind a rock wall.

"—should've brought him here," came Sango's voice. "I can't believe you left him out there alone!"

"I tried, but he would have none of it. He could barely walk as it was. There was no way he could make it here with a wound like that," Miroku said. "You know Inuyasha. He couldn't risk having others seeing him in his human form, especially..." his voice trailed off, and Kagome felt like he was gesturing to someone in the den.

"But his wounds—"

"He should have his strength back in the morning. I've hidden him in a cave just south of here."

Kagome heard the scuffling of feet and she knew Sango was making her way to the hanyou. There was a short struggle, followed by Sango's huff of frustration.

"Miroku, let go!"

"You know he doesn't want anyone seeing him like that. If you came to him, he'll only feel guilty for worrying you."

"Miroku..."

A pause. The monk's voice softened. "I'm worried about him, too. I made him a promise that I'd stay here and protect all of you. If this is the last promise I'll ever make to him, I want to be sure to keep it."

The words wrapped around Kagome's heart like a vice. The sounds of their footsteps approached the den and she rushed back to her place in the nest, assuming a sleeping position beside Shippo. Neither the monk nor demon slayer spoke, but she could feel their worry stifling the air.

She forced her eyes closed but all she could see was a human Inuyasha alone in a cave; the bloody hole in his chest pooling to the ground. She fisted her hands; it was all she could do to stifle the cry that threatened to escape her throat. She was angry that no one told her where Inuyasha was; and angrier, still, that Inuyasha didn't trust her enough to show her his human form. But she reminded herself that she was a stranger to him, so of course he would keep the secret to himself. He didn't trust her. Not anymore. The thought made her heart feel heavy.

It was a while before she knew the others were asleep. She tiptoed out of the den and scooped up the roll of bandages beside Kirara on her way out. Inuyasha needed someone by his side; someone to see him through the night, even if he didn't—'_No, he'll make it!'_ she told herself, expelling the _'if' _from her mind. The word carried with it the possibility of death, and she couldn't face that now. Not yet.

When she stepped out of the den, she stealthily ducked past Hakakku and Ginta who were looking the other way, too worried for their prince to notice the girl's figure slipping into the shadows.

_'Miroku said he's in a cave south of here,' _she told herself, scanning her eyes across the dark, rocky landscape. She ran down the mountain pass with a hand held out along the rock walls to steady her lest she tumble over the cliffside. Her other hand gripped the roll of bandages with such force that she thought her nails would rip through them. She was grateful for the heavy crashing of the waterfall that helped mask any careless noise she made. The darkness was like a thick veil, heavy and tantalizingly palpable. With every stumble, it seemed to jeer at her, promising death. _Not for you, _it said. _For someone else. _She trudged on, praying for the sun to rise so she could see her hanyou's golden eyes once more.

Time wore on as she skirted through the narrow rock path, eyes scanning left and right until she saw it. To her far left was a small, hollow opening protruding from a rock wall. She ran toward it. _'That has to be it,' _she told herself. The cave didn't look like much and could be easily overlooked if one wasn't searching for it. Although it seemed small on the outside, when she stepped inside, the darkness stretched deeper within, giving it an illusion that the cave had no end.

Her footsteps echoed loudly as she made her way inside. The rusty metallic scent of blood clung to the air. She called out to Inuyasha, hearing her voice echo through the rock walls. When she heard no response, she tried again.

Still, no answer.

The farther she walked, the more pungent the scent of blood became, making her heart knot with dread. Her eyes caught something hidden beneath the shadows. It was a human form leaning against a rock wall, unmoving. Her heart seemed to stop at the sight.

**Chapter End**

**A/N: **Hope you all had a wonderful new year! Thank you for the previous chapter's reviews. They made me smile.

Forgive me for the chapter delay! I have a hundred and one excuses, but I'll cut to the chase and say I'm sorry! Also, don't kill me for ending this chapter where I did. It was tempting to keep going, but the chapter would have gone on too long if I continued. I'm eager to write the next one though.

**Bonus Points: **The answer to the previous question is: "Lunar Rainbow." Congrats to:

julz314  
>xRaianx<br>HeidiBax  
>Nyxx96<br>SteviewWonderboyx  
>Duchess Rose<br>InuGirl4ever12  
>Inu-'Sit'-loveKag<br>Osuwari13  
>wallyandkuki34<br>moonrise151  
>Xbeautyxxisxxlifex<br>RainbowPearlVoice  
>rainycandy101<br>baneofshadow

A special thank you to my Beta, hedanicree, for all her help and continued support.

I hope you'll continue to review as I do love to read your thoughts on this story!

**Bonus Question: **In what episode does Inuyasha turn human for the first time?

**Next Chapter: **Delirium


	14. Delirium

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and its original characters, belongs to me.

**Chapter 14: Delirium**

Time seemed to stand still. Every second stretched on for hours as the lone figure waited in the cave for the sun to rise.

Inuyasha felt every fibre of his humanity on these moonless nights. From the top of his head to the soles of his feet, he felt his mortality closer than ever before. '_So this is what death feels like to humans,'_ he thought. It was gripping, bone-chilling and surprisingly dream-like. It constricted the heart with fear, making the mind foggy, the body weak.

His hanyou senses were gone, and with it went the thriving, pulsing energy of the world. Now, every intake of air brought no tantalizing scents with it. His human senses were dull; eyes didn't see in full colour; the world was diluted to a pale palette. His ears could no longer hear the faintest stirrings like the rustling of leaves as the wind glided through them. It was like someone had muted the world. _'How could they live like this every day?' _he thought, thinking back to his friends.

It was harder being a human, he realized. They were more vulnerable, more breakable and fragile. It was the main reason why he sought to protect them. If there was any use to being a hanyou, it was to save those weaker than him.

His vision grew dimmer and his breathing became more erratic. The pain in his chest wracked his frame with sharp pangs, forcing him to grip his sword as if doing so would give him a grip on reality. The world faded in and out of focus. He tried to fix his eyes on the meagre light of the stars that shone from outside the cave's entrance. But even that was a difficult task.

His eyelids drooped heavily. He was tired—not from lack of sleep, but from the pain of struggling to stay alive. It was such an effort, forcing every muscle in his body to stay awake. The task seemed futile as his vision hazed and the world gradually fell from his eyes, blurring languidly, as if dissolving in slow-motion.

He wondered if Myouga had truly sucked all the poison out of his system. It didn't feel like it. His body wanted to shut down and give in to that tempting oblivion that was death.

He closed his eyes.

In the infinite darkness, someone, somewhere, was calling to him. The sound echoed through the walls of his mind.

The voice—it sounded so familiar. It was like the voice in his dreams—the one he tried to cling to as he fell into the abyss. It had the same concerned pitch, the same desperate tone. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the figure before him.

"K-Kagome," he breathed out. She looked so real, so there. It was amazing how well his mind had conjured up his last vision of her. She was beautiful, ethereal in her pale-blue yukata with the cherry blossoms tumbling delicately down her sleeve. Concern swirled in her watery blue eyes that threatened to spill with tears.

She was trying to tell him something, but her words sounded muddled and distorted, despite their proximity.

Was he dreaming? Perhaps this was how the dead dreamed—in that lethargic, sluggish way that blurred everything together and nothing made sense. '_It has to be a dream_,' he told himself. The elements were all there: Kagome, her tears, the bloody wound in his chest—it was all too painfully familiar. The only thing missing was the white light that would take her away. He waited for the big climax of the fall that would jog him out of sleep. But it never came.

_'I won't wake up this time,' _he told himself. He was locked in endless sleep.

The obscure and muddled sounds persisted. She was shouting at him now, looking at him with such desperation, bordering on anger. But still, his mind felt numb as if he was only half conscious, half awake. He blinked sluggishly, wondering if doing so would make the vision of her vanish. But Kagome remained kneeling at his side, tears trailing down her face. Instinctively, he reached out, gently wiping them away.

_'So soft,' _he thought, as his hand lingered on her cheek. The gesture made the girl stiffen against him. He had done the unthinkable—touched the illusion of the dream girl. Now she would vanish, disappear, or dissolve into thin air. Or perhaps she would slip beneath his fingertips.

But to his surprise, she remained beside him. Slowly, her slender hand covered his. Gradually, the world reeled into focus, sharpening his vision of her. He caught the tail-end of what Kagome was trying to tell him.

"—not dead, Inuyasha! You're alive! Please, keep your eyes open! You have to get up! I need to bandage your wounds. You're losing blood."

With a bit of help, he managed to sit up, leaning heavily against the rock wall for support. Her nimble hands went straight to work, pulling his blood-stained robes down to his waist. He stared at her, watching her face silently as she went through the motions of cleaning his wounds. Every touch, every skim of her soft hands against his skin made a shiver roll down his spine and hot fire springing to his cheeks. Her hands innocently grazed his bare chest as she bandaged his wound. When she accidentally touched a sore spot, he hissed in pain.

"Ow, watch it, wench," he gritted out impulsively. She apologized, looking at him with a sheepish expression. Then he froze. That sharp joust of pain couldn't possibly be imagined! He wasn't hallucinating after all!

"Kagome, is it really you?"

The sound that came out of her was a cross between a sob and a laugh. "Yes, Inuyasha. It's me. You're still alive."

"So this isn't a dream then," he told himself. "I'm not dead?" He just had to make sure.

"No, thank God."

"Oi, stop crying," he told her, trying to hide the pain in his voice. "I'm the one who's supposed to be down."

She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand and tried to smile.

"What are you doing here?" he rasped out, suddenly self-conscious. She wasn't supposed to see him in his human form. What would she think? He was so weak and vulnerable. So pathetic. He could only imagine how shameful he must look to her now.

"I was worried about you. If only I had known, Inuyasha, I would have come sooner."

Her words touched him, but where were her slew of questions? Where were the looks of pity? He thought she would have hounded him with questions about his human form—his black hair, his lack of claws and his human ears. But she didn't seem fazed at all by his change. Instead, she continued bandaging him.

"Don't you even wanna know why I look like this?"

She shook her head, intent on her task. "I don't care what form you take or what you look like. You're still Inuyasha to me."

Her words rendered him speechless. All he could do was stare at her as she finished bandaging his wounds.

"All done," she said, breathing a sigh of relief. But the moment the words left her lips, traces of blood were already soaking through the bandages.

"Keh. Thanks," he said, quickly pulling his robes back on so as to hide the blood. But it was too late—Kagome had seen the new stains and a look of concern flitted through her eyes. He leaned his back against the rock wall. In truth, the bandages didn't do much to ease the pain, but he was more than willing to pretend they helped more than they did, if only to wipe the fear from her eyes. Unlike the wound in his chest, he knew his unsteady breathing wasn't something he could easily hide. His breath still came out in harsh, laboured waves, and his body felt like it was burning up. He was drenched in sweat and tried to control his hands from trembling.

Kagome wiped his forehead with the remaining cloth of the bandages. He braced himself as the world drifted in and out of focus again, punctuated by sharp pangs in his chest. He needed to lie down.

"Kagome, if it's not too much trouble, may I lie on your lap?"

She hesitated before agreeing, as if remembering something. Blushing softly, she eased him to the ground so that his head was resting softly on her lap.

They remained like that for a while, letting the silence fill the hollow of the cave. Despite the pain, it was so peaceful being here with her. Spending his last moments with Kagome wouldn't be so bad, he told himself.

He closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha, please don't—" came her small, hesitant voice. She sounded scared.

"Don't what?"

"Don't fall asleep. I'm afraid that if you close your eyes, you won't ever open them again."

"Keh," he huffed, putting on a more convincing tone. "I ain't gonna die in my sleep. Who would protect you if I went under?"

She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

The silence wore on.

"Please keep talking," she told him. "I want to hear your voice. Stay with me until the sun rises. Promise me, Inuyasha."

He sighed. How could he deny her? She had a good point; if he fell asleep, he might not wake up. The thought scared him as much as it scared her. Mostly because death would mean leaving Kagome, and it wasn't something he wanted to do.

"So, what's there to say?" he asked, forcing himself to speak.

"Anything. I just want to hear your voice. Don't stop talking."

"Keh. That's a first."

She laughed softly. The sound made him smile. He gathered the effort to keep the conversation going, if only for her sake.

"Why didn't you tell us you're a miko?"

A pause. "Oh, so you found out about that," she said in a flat tone.

"The blue light gave you away."

She sighed, lacing her fingers through strands of his hair. The feeling of her hands running over him felt like bliss. He almost forgot she was talking. "I just wanted to blend in like a normal human. I didn't want anyone telling me I looked like Kikyou—knowing I was a miko would be another painful similarity."

"Keh. You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I'm my own person. It hurts to know that other people think I'm someone else."

Her words cut him deep. He knew he was one of those people who had hurt her by pointing out the two mikos' similarities. He felt a pang of guilt, but he hoped his next words would make it up to her somehow. "Do you remember the night when I caught you sneaking out of the village and mistook you for Kikyou?" he asked.

"Yeah, how can I forget?" she said wryly. She didn't sound too fond of the memory. "You said you saved me from the crow only because I looked like Kikyou."

"Well," he said, taking a deep breath. "I lied."

His words hung in the air and were met with silence. He wished he had his hanyou senses back so he could hear her heartbeat—was it racing as fast as his was? The silence quickly became unbearable, and he looked up at her. She was on the verge of tears.

What had he done now? He was always hurting her somehow, albeit unintentionally. "I'm sorry," he said softly. It was strange how apologies were so much easier to say as a human.

"No, don't be," she said, forcing a smile. "I'm so happy."

So the tears were tears of joy. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

"You can be so sweet when you're a human," she said, voicing the thoughts he didn't want to admit.

"Keh," he replied, trying to sound indifferent. He cursed his human form for making him lose that gruff edge to his voice. It was also so much easier to blush.

"Next, you'll tell me I smell kinda nice," she added.

"Don't push it," he replied, trying not to smirk. "If I had my hanyou senses, you'd still smell like the wolf."

The smile fell from her face, replaced with a slight frown. He quickly back-pedalled and added, "But maybe if you weren't drenched in his scent, you might smell all right."

She laughed softly, and he realized just how much he loved the sound. He wanted to keep her laughing, but the pain intensified in his chest, and he cringed, fisting his hands into a tight ball. If he had his claws, he would have drawn blood from the force of the grip.

Suddenly, he felt Kagome's soft hand slip around his, and he clung to it without hesitation. The sword was discarded; Kagome was his lifeline now.

"It'll be all right, Inuyasha. The pain will go away," she said softly.

But the words were familiar and his mind filled in the blanks. _'You won't have to risk your life for me any longer,'_ was what she would have said in his dreams. Being with her felt like a dream come to life. He tried to quell the strange feeling.

The pain subsided momentarily as he clutched her hand. He was grateful for her presence, her warmth. It almost felt like it was what he had been missing all these years. His next words tumbled from his mouth of their own accord; he voiced what had plagued him ever since he felt the pull from the well that had led him to find Kagome.

"There's something about you that's so familiar," he whispered.

"F-familiar?"

He nodded. "This might sound crazy, but it almost feels as if I've met you before, Kagome. It's as if you were someone special to me in the past—someone I had lost..."

He let the words linger in the air, suspended by silence. He exhaled, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Being a human made it easier to spill his secrets in ways his hanyou form was rendered tongue-tied. But he was grateful for it. The confession was out in the open now, free for her to shoot down or laugh at. _'She probably thinks I'm crazy,' _he told himself. Maybe she thought he was still delirious from the pain. Maybe he was.

She shook her head and smiled softly—a painful smile. "It's not the craziest thing I've heard," she said in a small voice. Were those tears glossing her eyes? He blinked to see if he was imagining it.

Her next words were almost inaudible. He had to strain his ears to hear. "Inuyasha, there's something I need to tell you," she said with a hesitant voice as if she was about to tell him her deepest secret. A tear slowly trailed down her cheek.

Her words gave him courage but the tear made him falter. Why was she crying again? He slowly got up from her lap, pushing himself to sit upright as he turned to her. She was so close; the warmth of her body still lingered on his skin. He reached out to wipe the tear from her cheek. This time, she didn't freeze or shy away. She stared at him with a mix of concern in her eyes…and something like longing—but he couldn't be sure. "Tell me something. Why are you crying?" he asked.

His question made her voice quiver. "Do you need to ask?" she said, furrowing her brows. "I'm scared of losing you. I'm scared you're gonna…die."

He tilted her chin up with his hand so she was looking into his eyes. He gave her an honest look. "You shed tears for me—cried for me. No one's ever cried for me since my mother passed away."

She tried to smile, but more tears filled her eyes.

_'She still thinks I might die,' _he thought. And maybe she was right.

His eyes moved down her face and lingered on her lips; those soft, pink, kissable lips. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss her. Would she let him? Would her lips feel as soft as he imagined? If he didn't make it through the night, at least a kiss from her would let him die a happy man. "If I die tonight, I don't want to leave with any regrets," he said, watching her visibly shiver under the weight of his words. He leaned closer, his lips only a breath away.

"Inuyasha, what are you—"

He silenced her with a kiss. It was gentle, slow and breathtakingly magical; he relished in the impossible softness of her lips. They were like dewy rose petals, and as delicate as the flutter of a butterfly's wings. She tasted so sweet, so pure. He was glad she didn't pull away; he didn't know if he could stop.

Strange how her kiss seemed to melt the world around him, dulling the pain in his chest and replacing it with something new and indescribable—something he felt he had lost. It was like he was falling, but the plunge was not in the least bit terrifying. It was exhilarating and made his heart soar. It ignited a flame deep within him he never wanted to put out.

When he heard her moan softly, he only grew bolder. His hand wrapped behind her head, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. He unclasped her silver hairclip that held her hair in a high up-do and watched her raven hair cascade down her shoulders in full, voluminous waves. _'Much better,' _he thought as he kissed her passionately, savouring the feel of her in his arms.

They broke away from the kiss, gasping for breath. He briefly wondered how much more intense the kiss would be if he had his hanyou senses. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if he was a hanyou—he had barely held on as it was.

He drunk in the sight of her; she was flushed and beautiful; positively ravishing. Like the kiss, her appearance took his breath away, and he couldn't help but smile. With her hair down, she looked exactly like the enigma, the girl of his dreams. Except, she looked like an older, more mature version of his dream girl.

"You look so much like her," he whispered to himself, drunk in bliss. Just one taste and he was already addicted. He leaned forward to kiss her again. But this time, her hands gently pushed his shoulders away, stopping him. There was a new look of pain in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>'No,' <em>Kagome thought, trying to calm her racing heart. She had almost given in to another round of kisses. But Inuyasha's words, although seemingly laced with love, were as sharp as daggers, piercing through her hopeless fantasy.

_'Kikyou...he thinks I look like Kikyou,' _she told herself. Who else could he be referring to? Why else would he have unclasped her hairclip, letting her hair fall along her shoulders? Perhaps the look reminded him of Kikyou. He did it to complete the illusion of Kikyou kissing him instead of her. The epiphany made her feel as if he had dropped a leaden weight through her chest, crushing her heart. She couldn't breathe.

He looked confused and slightly disappointed when she pushed him away. She lightly placed the back of her hand against his forehead. To her dismay, he was burning up.

"That's enough," she told him softly, pulling her hand away. "You're hurt and feverish. You're not thinking straight. I'm sorry for...for this—for everything. You should lie down."

He nodded listlessly, as if not quite understanding her. The fever must have contorted his actions, making him lose his discretion, she thought. She helped him back down to rest his head against her lap and watched him close his eyes.

The cold reality of what she had done hit her like a ton of bricks. She had taken advantage of Inuyasha by returning his kiss, knowing full well he was still delirious, still in pain. Perhaps the effects of the poison hadn't completely worn off. He was clearly not in his right mind, or else, why would he have kissed her? Why would he have looked at her with such love in his eyes? She felt stupid for thinking he might actually feel that way toward her. As if he still loved her. As if he remembered. She was foolish for believing it even for a second.

_'He's slipping away from me'_, she thought. _'He has no grip on what's real and what's not.' _He had returned to the state she found him in—that half conscious, lethargic state. She couldn't blame him for it though. The pain of his wounds would make any human's head spin. It would make them do crazy things—stupid things they didn't actually mean.

_'If I die tonight, I don't want to leave with any regrets,' _he had told her. But she knew for sure he would regret the kiss when he woke up—_if _he woke up.

She tried to distract herself from such dark thoughts. But the ghost of his heated kiss still lingered on her lips even now.

Her whole body was exhausted. Her eyes felt heavy and she closed them. _'Just for a moment,' _she told herself before the weight of the day, his words, and their actions, overcame her. She slipped into the welcoming arms of sleep, just missing the ray of sunlight that broke through the opening of the cave.

* * *

><p>There was a steady sound of breathing.<p>

_Inhale, exhale, inhale_...Inuyasha wondered if it was his. Gradually, more scents and sounds infiltrated his mind. The chirping of sparrows and the crashing of a waterfall could be heard from a distance away. His nose picked up the scent of dew, mixed with the rusty, metallic scent of...blood? Dried blood. Was it his?

The cool whispers of the morning wind tickled his skin, urging him to wake up. When he blinked his eyelids open, he realized the world was lying on its side—no wait, it was just him. His head was resting on something soft and warm.

When he looked up, he gasped. Above him was Kagome's sleeping face.

He pushed himself upright to sit beside her. It wasn't such an effort this time, and he realized his wounds had healed. His hanyou senses had returned, but with it came a flood of memories from the night before.

He blushed. So it really wasn't a dream after all. Kagome had found him as a human, bandaged his wounds, and forced him to stay alive. If it wasn't for her, he didn't know if he would have made it through the night. Kagome had saved his life.

Then, he remembered how unfazed she had been when she saw him as a human. She didn't treat him any differently, her worry for him overriding her curiosity. He remembered the feel of her lips against his. He brought a clawed hand to his lips, not quite believing she had actually kissed him back.

She made him feel so alive, as if simply being with her could fill that empty void in his heart that the battle with Naraku had torn away. With her, everything made sense. He no longer had the urge to sit and wait by the well; her presence gave him all the reassurance the well couldn't. She made him feel that by her side was where he was supposed to be.

He stared at her sleeping face, glad that her long hair was finally free from the restrains of the clip. He tucked one unruly strand behind her ear. Such a small gesture made his heart soar, and like the kiss, it made him feel like he was falling.

_'But falling into what?' _he wondered. The weightless sensation overtook him as if there were butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He had tried to deny the sensations she caused for so long, but he knew he couldn't ignore them forever. The falling feeling was something deep and profound, something indescribable. It left him breathless, but he had never felt more alive. It was then that he realized what it was.

_'I've fallen for her,' _he told himself—an epiphany all too late; because even as the thought flashed through his mind, his heart had known all along. _'I'm in love with Kagome...'_

He was suddenly afraid of what it meant—afraid of how much he needed her. And afraid of what he would do if he lost her. He pushed away the complicated, heart-knotting feelings. Puzzling about emotions was never his forte.

_'Kagome, if you only knew the effect you had on me,' _he thought, smiling wryly at her oblivious sleeping face. His thoughts turned to what they needed at the present moment.

_'She'll be hungry when she wakes up,'_ he thought, bringing himself to his feet. He knew she would be safe in the cave. He wouldn't stray too far.

When he stepped outside, he took a deep breath to fill his lungs with the fresh air of dawn. Then, he was running; the knowledge that he was in love made his feet light, and he knew he wouldn't stay too long in the forest. He missed her already. Like the first tug he had felt by the well, Kagome's presence pulled him to her. And he was more than willing to let himself be pulled in.

* * *

><p>There was a discreet burnt smell of something roasting. It smelled delicious and Kagome's mouth almost watered as she blinked away the sleep from her eyes. Colours blurred and swirled before her as her vision slowly focused. She could make out a red-clad figure holding skewers of fried meat. Silver hair...golden eyes…a cocky smirk…her mind worked frantically to piece it all together.<p>

She bolted upright. "Inuyasha!"

"It's about time you woke up. I've been waitin' for ages."

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The giddy sensation of joy in her body was overwhelming; it was like a dam had burst within her. Before she knew it, her arms were around him, holding him in a fierce embrace.

The hug caught him by surprise, but he returned it, holding her closer, tucking her head underneath his chin.

"You're alive—" was all she could say before the rollercoaster of emotions choked the rest of her words.

"Keh. Of course I am. I promised you I'd make it, didn't I?"

She smiled and held on tight before the reality of the situation caught up with her. A blush tainted her cheeks. She abruptly pulled away from him as if he had scalded her with the heat of his body.

"I, uh, sorry about that. I'm just so happy," she tried to explain, blushing furiously.

"Keh," he replied, handing her a skewer of meat. "Eat. You must be hungry."

He was right, she was famished. She accepted the food gratefully and filled her stomach. But her mind couldn't help but wander back to the kiss they shared last night. Just the thought made her blush. Did he still remember it? She froze, suddenly remembering why the kiss had been wrong.

_'You look so much like her,' _she remembered him saying. Her heart sank. She looked up at him, but found that he was already staring at her.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she mumbled, looking away. Did he remember it, too? He didn't look like he did. What if he regretted the kiss? The thought mortified her. He must have realized it wasn't Kikyou he was kissing last night, she told herself, flushing in shame.

"You sure you're all right?"

"Just fine," she replied stiffly. "Are _you_ all right?"

He shrugged and bit into his own skewer of meat. "Never felt better," he replied through a mouthful.

After a moment's hesitation, she asked, "Is there anything you want to talk about, Inuyasha?"

He looked up from his food. "Nope. Got somethin' in mind?"

She bit her lower lip. She wanted to ask him about the kiss, but she felt it would ruin his mood. After everything that had transpired last night—his heartfelt confessions, the amazing kiss—he acted as if nothing had happened. They were back to being strangers. Anger, remorse, regret—anything would be better than this...this pretending that he didn't remember any of it. She glared at the ground, unaware that he was still staring at her as various emotions flitted through her eyes.

He coughed dryly and decided to speak up. "Thanks, Kagome, for bandaging my wounds. I wouldn't have survived the night without you."

His words broke through the chaos of her thoughts and she smiled softly, despite her frustration.

Then, he got up and walked toward the entrance of the cave. But to her, it felt like he was walking away from her—away from what they had shared last night, even if he wasn't thinking of her at the time. Did he really mean it when he told her she was familiar to him—as if they had met before? Before she could stop herself, the words came spilling from her mouth.

"Inuyasha, about last night..." she began. But he interrupted her, and his next words stung like a sharp slap in the face.

"Last night didn't happen," he said, not bothering to turn around. "You can't tell anyone what transpired in this cave, understand?"

She felt her heart drop. He was asking her to forget about last night—to blot out the kiss from her memory as if it was that easy. As if it didn't matter. He knew what she had done: taken advantage of him in his vulnerability. He knew it wasn't Kikyou he had been kissing. It was the stranger, Kagome. Was he ashamed of the kiss? Surely he was because he wanted so desperately to forget.

She felt hollow as the guilt ate away at her heart. She could only nod silently. The numbness spread throughout her body. She knew for sure he regretted the kiss.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha caught the faint scent of tears in the air before turning around. Kagome looked hurt in front of him as if his words had physically wounded her.<p>

He lowered his tone. "Kagome, please understand. I can't have anyone knowing about my human form," he said. "Only you, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kohaku, and Kaede know about it. Kouga knows, too, but that was by accident. You can't tell a soul."

His words seemed to confuse her. "What about Kikyou?" she asked.

He sighed. "Kikyou doesn't know."

She gave him a look that told him to explain, so he reluctantly continued. "I'm afraid she won't understand…" His voice trailed off.

"Don't you trust her?"

"Keh. Of course I do...but it's complicated."

He recalled his first encounter with Kikyou during a rainstorm on the night of the new moon. He had hid himself high up on a tree branch, taking shelter beneath the foliage as the rain poured relentlessly over the forest. He had his first brief conversation with the miko, but even then, he hadn't worked up the courage to jump away from the tree and show her his human form. He had meant to come out with it over the years, but it had become more difficult, especially after Naraku's death.

He took a deep breath. "Years ago, I had thought that I wanted to turn human for her—to strip myself of my hanyou heritage and lose a part of what I was. But now...I'm not so sure I want that anymore," he confessed.

Kagome gave him a sympathetic look. After a moment's hesitation, she asked, "What made you change your mind?" But her words almost made him crack a smile. There were many reasons—the dream that had plagued him for years was one. There was also a new reason—one he had realized when he woke up with Kagome by his side. _'You,' _was what he wanted to say, but he stopped himself in time. "I'm afraid that if Kikyou knows about my human nights, she'll only like me as a human and not as—"

"A hanyou," Kagome finished for him.

He nodded. "That's why you can't tell her or anyone else, got that? What happened last night is between you and me."

He wanted her to keep the memory of their kiss as something only they shared. It was that precious to him—he would guard the memory against the world and their prying eyes. He hoped she felt the same way.

She seemed to understand a little more now, and she nodded. Still, there was a trace of sadness in her eyes as if she wanted to say something more.

* * *

><p>Kagome was a bit relieved. So he was asking her to forget about the human transformation, not the kiss. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but feel like forgetting the kiss was also part of the bargain. But a question still plagued the tip of her tongue. She just had to ask. It was now or never. "Inuyasha, about last night," she began. "Why did you kiss me?"<p>

The question seemed to floor him, and he was rooted to the spot. She couldn't read his expression; too many emotions were flitting through his face: shock, a blush, and then...was that hope or something else?

"Kagome, I..."

Before he could say any more, the sound of hurried footsteps approached the cave. Miroku burst inside, panting.

"Inuyasha! You're alive!" he exclaimed. Behind him, his friends rushed in after him—only to freeze upon seeing Kagome in the cave with the hanyou.

"We woke up and realized Kagome wasn't in the den. Figures, she'd be with you," Shippo said.

His friends heaved a sigh of relief, all except for Kikyou. The expression on her face was unreadable. But Kagome could see the miko's hands fisted tightly at her sides. Before any of them knew what was happening, Kikyou ran toward the hanyou, colliding into his arms, holding him tight.

"Inuyasha, I was so worried," she said before kissing him hard. The kiss had rendered the hanyou frozen in shock.

The sight had the effect of a claw clenching around Kagome's heart with every second Kikyou's lips roamed the hanyou's. It was as if Kikyou was sending her a silent message. It said _he's mine, not yours. Don't ever get between us again. _

Kagome averted her gaze, remembering her place. She had forgotten his heart belonged to someone else now. Whatever he was about to tell her before Miroku interrupted didn't need to be said. Kikyou's kiss spoke louder than words. Perhaps it would be best to forget about last night after all. Inuyasha had a real kiss from Kikyou now, so she no longer had to play substitute.

A shrill cawing of a bird pierced the air, breaking through Kagome's thoughts. Everyone ran out of the cave and saw a black crow in the sky. It was Midori's crow, but it looked different from when they last saw it. The crow was at least three times larger than before; it had massive talons, ferocious sharp-tipped wings that looked dishevelled from fighting. It no longer had three blood-red eyes, but six.

Midori, too, looked much changed. Her ripped sleeve showcased a new arm that replaced her severed one. But it was not at all consistent with her skin tone. Her new arm was tanned and muscled—as if it had once belonged to a man. Kagome's thoughts flickered to Kouga's wolf pack. They had been trailing after Midori last night, hoping to ambush her in the forest. Their absence and Midori's new limb only made her worry for them grow worse.

But it was neither the crow, nor Midori's presence that had floored Kagome, making her tremble in disbelief.

It was the strong, familiar pulse she felt resonate deep within her heart. It was coming from the crow demon. There was only one thing in the world that could cause her heart to pulse so deeply. Although she tried to deny it, she saw the source of the pulse embedded deep within the crow's chest. There sat three glimmering objects nestled close to its heart. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would ever see them again.

The words escaped her lips but she didn't quite believe in the possibility of its existence—until now.

"Jewel shards."

**Chapter End**

**A/N: **Things are about to get rolling, folks! Sorry for the cliffy in the previous chapter. Hope this instalment made up for it. There are a lot of unresolved drama in this chapter that will be brought up again later. Don't worry, I won't forget. Thank you for the previous chapter's reviews.

**Song inspiration:** "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls & "The Way I Do" by Marcos Hernandez

**Bonus Points: **The answer to the previous question is: Episode 13: The Mystery of the New Moon and the Black-Haired Inuyasha. Congrats to:

wallyandkuki34  
>baneofshadow<br>Nyxx96  
>Moonrise151<br>Inu-'SIT'-lovekag  
>InheritanceArtist<br>RainbowPearlVoice  
>Silkrose<p>

A special thank you to my Beta, hedanicree, for all her help and continued support.

Please leave a review! I'd love to hear with you think.

**Bonus Question: **In what episode does Inuyasha hide his human form from Kikyou? Hint: It is when they first meet during a heavy rainstorm on the night of the new moon.

**Next Chapter: **Asphyxiation


	15. Asphyxiation

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and its original characters, belongs to me.

**Chapter 15: Asphyxiation**

Rendered frozen where she stood, Kagome's whispered words had the power to silence the sounds and motions in the cave, leaving behind a chilled hush. Oblivious to her friends' stares, her eyes were locked on the approaching crow as her heart thundered with pulses that reverberated through her body and sent shivers running down her spine.

"W-what did you say?" Inuyasha asked.

She dared to say the words louder, as if solidifying their existence. "Jewel shards. There are three of them embedded in the crow's chest."

"That's impossible," Miroku said, fixing her with a serious look. "The jewel shards disappeared four years ago."

She shook her head, wishing she could deny what was right in front of her. "For the longest time, I thought the jewel had vanished, too. But my eyes aren't deceiving me. They're really here." She turned to Kikyou whose steely eyes looked guarded yet unfazed. "You see them, too, don't you?" she asked.

Kikyou seemed to weigh the question carefully in her head before responding with a reluctant nod. "Yes, they're definitely there...but are you sure there's only three?"

For a second, Kagome felt as if the miko was testing her. "Yes, just three. But that must mean the rest are somewhere else," she replied, seeing Kikyou's tension ease slightly, or was she imagining things?

"I don't believe it. What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha said with a scowl.

Kagome tried to drown out the voices of her friends that gradually filled the cave as they, too, tried to make sense of the situation. She furrowed her brows as her mind worked frantically to piece together the puzzle. A single question plagued her: why did the shards still exist? She thought back to the wish she had made; she must have overlooked something crucial.

A faint voice in her memory tried to push its way to the forefront of her thoughts. It was Midoriko's voice, and Kagome struggled to remember her warning. _'I cannot control how the jewel will fulfill your wish since it has a mind of its own and works in mysterious ways. All I know is that your wish will be granted in whatever way the jewel sees fit.'_

"In whatever way the jewel sees fit...," Kagome repeated out loud, silencing the crescendo of voices around her. If Midoriko was right, then what method did the jewel see fit to grant her wish? So lost in thought, she did not see the blast heading her way until rough hands shoved her aside. Electric jolts had shred through the rocky ground mere meters away from where she now stood.

"This is no time to stand idle," Inuyasha said, setting her onto Kirara's back as the others quickly hopped on. "Get her away from here. Make sure she doesn't get in the way," he told Sango, who nodded as the cat demon prepared to take off.

Before Kagome could protest, she felt the winds whip past her face and she knew they were airborne. Instinctively, she clutched onto Miroku's back, who, along with Shippo, had mounted Kirara the moment the blasts hit the cave.

But someone was missing, and as soon as the realization hit her, she looked down. Kikyou had stayed behind with the hanyou; her arrow was notched to her bow and trained at the crow.

"We can't just leave them behind!" Kagome cried out.

"Of course not, we're going back," Sango said when a voice in the distance shouted Kagome's name and all eyes turned to the sound. Squinting, Kagome saw Kouga and two of his men running toward them. They looked dishevelled; blood stained their armour and pelted furs. Their tanned skin was marred with cuts and bruises still raw.

"Kagome!" Kouga shouted again, waving for them to stop.

When Kirara approached the wolves and hovered near the ground, Kagome jumped off and ran to the wolf prince. "What happened?" she asked, noticing the look of fear in his eyes.

When Kouga spoke, he sounded out of breath as if he didn't believe his own words. "I came here as fast as I could the moment the witch left us for dead in the forest. I left my men behind to treat their injuries. I had to warn you, Kagome. I saw it with my own eyes! Jewel shards were plucked from six of my men's foreheads and absorbed by the crow and the witch!"

"F-foreheads?" Kagome repeated in disbelief.

He grabbed hold of her shoulders and gave her a serious look. "I thought the Shikon jewel disappeared years ago. But the shards were in their foreheads this whole time! You have to get away from here. The witch tore a man's arm off in cold blood and used a shard to attach it to her missing limb. There's no telling what she'll do to you."

Kagome stiffened against him. "No. That can't be right," she whispered, shaking her head as a cold sweat broke through her body. She pushed his hands off her shoulders and took a step back as if to deny his words. '_The jewel...was this what it had in mind?'_

"That's not even the strangest part," he continued. "Right before the six men died of their head-wounds, they said your name, Kagome…"

That did it. The hairs on the back of her head stood on end as a bone-chilling horror left her speechless. The pieces of the puzzle were slowly coming together. Without a doubt, she knew the wish had gone astray. The jewel had fulfilled her reckless wish by lodging itself into the minds of the people she had met in the feudal era, which meant Inuyasha and her friends had shards, too. That was what Midoriko had warned her about four years ago.

Midoriko had been right. The jewel had a mind of its own mind—and it was a selfish mind, intent on preserving its own existence. In granting Kagome's wish, the jewel created a means to save itself within the minds of the people she had met. Guilt, regret, remorse, fear—the emotions coursed through her body, hounding her with images of anonymous dead bodies that had piled up because her wish had gone astray. Her friends would soon be joining that pile of corpses if she did nothing to stop the dark miko.

"Midori's been searching for the shards all along," she voiced the epiphany out loud. But it didn't make sense. Why couldn't she sense the shards when they had been right in front of her all along? She knew there was still a missing piece to the puzzle.

"We're as confused as you are, but we need to go back. Inuyasha and Kikyou can't fend off Midori alone." Sango's voice cut through her thoughts, snapping her back to the present.

She turned around and saw the monk and demon slayer preparing to take flight. "Wait! You can't go back without me!" she cried, but Kirara had already leapt to the sky.

"Stay with Shippo," Miroku called back over his shoulder. "Stay as far away from the battle as you can, Kagome. Midori and her crow are more dangerous now than ever before."

Kagome tried to run after them while they were still within ear-shot. "I can help you! Midori's after your shards!" she called out, but they neither turned back, nor acknowledged her warning.

As the cat demon's retreating figure grew smaller in the sky, she stopped running, breathing heavily as she tried to calm her racing heart. She needed to go back; she needed to warn her friends what Midori was after. But how could she explain an impossibility even she found hard to grasp? They would never believe her if she told them jewel shards were lodged in their foreheads. She hardly believed it herself.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll bring you somewhere safe," Shippo said, reaching her side. She shook her head and declined his offer. "I have to go back, Shippo. I can't stand on the sidelines while they risk their lives. I won't run away again. This whole mess is my fault. Helping them fight is the least I can do."

"Listen to the kid," Kouga said, appearing beside her. "It's too dangerous for you to be in battle. I don't want to see that witch pulling a shard from your forehead, too."

"She won't because I don't have one. But I'm pretty sure y_ou _do, and so do my friends. I can't see them, but I know they're there. I have to warn them that Midori is after their shards!"

Kouga shook his head. "You're crazy. Just stay behind with my men; they'll protect you." Beside him, the two demons nodded.

"I'm going with you whether you like it or not," Kagome insisted. "I can sense the jewel shards! You'll need me to help you locate them in the crow. If you take them out, he'll lose his power." It was then that the wolf prince's expression finally change. He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Well I'll be damned. Why didn't you say so?" he said, smirking. "You can see the shards, huh? That's my woman; feisty, strong and courageous as hell." His tense expression had given way to a new spark of determination in his icy blue eyes. He stooped down so she could climb onto his back. He ordered his men to hand over their weapons to her, but she declined except for a case of arrows slung over one man's back.

"Shippo, will you turn into a bow for me one last time?" she asked.

"If this is what it takes to defeat Midori, I'll do anything," Shippo said, transforming into a pink bow. Together, they ran to the battle escalating in the distance.

* * *

><p>A ground-shaking backlash wave ripped through the earth, rupturing the rocky terrain that split into deep fissures. Inuyasha watched as the crow didn't even try to dodge the hit. Instead, it dove straight through the blast, never flinching as the furious waves frazzled its feathers but left it unscathed.<p>

He huffed in frustration. "What the hell?" he said, staring at the crow's impenetrable body. If what Kagome said was true, and the crow really did have three shards in its chest, he knew it would be difficult to bring it down. He raised his sword for another attack, but Kikyou's voice stopped him.

"Leave the crow to me. I'll purify it with my arrow, but you must protect me."

"Keh. Do you need to ask?"

"I haven't forgotten the last time you didn't pull through for me, Inuyasha. Don't fail me again," she said in an icy tone, freezing the hanyou where he stood.

He could feel the cold bite of accusation in her voice, even without turning to face her. For years, he thought she had forgiven him for failing to protect her from Naraku's tentacle. But he realized now that she hadn't let go. He felt guilty, but knew this was no time to dwell on the past—not when Midori and her crow hovered a few meters above them.

"Give me your sword" the crow cried in a deep and guttural voice that seemed to resonate through his body.

"Come and get it," Inuyasha taunted, smirking as the crow took the bait and lunged for him.

A boomerang propelled through the air, barely grazing the crow's wings as it cut through its path and stopped it in mid-flight. When Inuyasha saw his friends riding on Kirara, he breathed a sigh of relief knowing they must have dropped Kagome and Shippo off somewhere safe—but his relief was short lived.

The wolf prince and two of his men trailed not too far behind the cat demon. On his back, Kagome carried a loaded bow aimed at the crow. Just the sight of Kouga's smug smirk and Kagome's legs wrapped around his back made Inuyasha growl in fury.

"Damn it, I told you not to interfere, wench!" he shouted. He fisted his hands and did his best to quell the bitter stab of jealousy that seemed to burst into flame inside him. He shot Kouga a dangerous look. "Get her out of here!" he growled.

"No can do, mutt-face. Kagome can sense the jewel shards. We need her help if we want to take down the crow."

Inuyasha heard Midori scoff in the air. "Ah, wolf boy's come back for more? I thought you learned your lesson in the forest."

"You'll die for what you did to my men," Kouga shouted, leaping through the air to send the dark miko a sharp kick in the chest. She dodged it by jumping off the crow and hovering in midair. All the while, Inuyasha's gaze was locked on Kagome who clung to the wolf prince's back as he made his way closer to the crow.

_'That idiot! Doesn't he know he's only putting Kagome in more danger?' _He watched them fight with bated breath. He realized Kouga's hits seemed to be landing solely on the crow's chest, along with Kagome's arrows. But their attacks didn't faze the crow; it waved its wings, sending tornadoes hurtling at the wolf prince who was blown backward, the girl on his back barely held on.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. His attention was drawn away again when he heard Sango's battle cry. Her boomerang rammed hard into the crow's left wing, but even that didn't seem to do damage. Beside her, Miroku threw sutra scrolls that landed on the crow but did nothing to scorch its wings. It turned around and sent hurricane-like blasts at the cat demon that barely dodged the hits.

"Stay focused," came Kikyou's voice, pulling Inuyasha's attention away from his friends. "Midori is who we need to target now. Let the others deal with the crow." He watched her fire a sacred arrow at the dark miko hovering alone in the sky.

He knew she was right, but it was hard to focus solely on Midori when he could see the crow fighting the others in his peripheral. He forced himself to keep his eyes fixed on the dark miko who was hovering closer. She sent sharp bolts at them from her palms, and he immediately grabbed Kikyou out of the way.

He raised his sword to unleash an adamant barrage when he heard a cry of pain in the distance and turned toward the sound. Kirara plummeted to the ground where Kouga and his men already lay badly injured. But the crow was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Kagome.

A pang of dread wrapped around his heart when he saw the girl a few meters away from the fray, running for her life as the crow chased after her from behind. A sacred arrow protruded from its chest. _'She must have shot him,' _he thought, seeing the fierce look in the crow's six beady eyes. He felt himself moving to help her, but something tackled him to the ground.

His distraction had left him open to Midori's attack; the crackle of purification singed his chest as she clutched his haori, digging her nails into his skin.

"Aww, is dog boy worried about Kagome?" Midori asked above him, pinning him down with her body. "Don't worry, she'll be dead soon, along with your friends. You'll be joining them shortly."

He gritted his teeth and pushed her off, claws managing to scrape through her flesh. The witch was getting in his way when Kagome needed him the most. He slashed her hard diagonally across the chest. For a moment, she looked shocked as if not believing he had actually landed a hit. He raised his sword again, ready to finish her off when she suddenly reached for the feather hanging from her neck and made it glow, and at that point, two things happened at once.

He heard Kagome scream his name in the distance, and before Inuyasha had time to react, his body collided with something hard. It was as if a thousand-pound boulder had hit him, knocking the air out of his lungs. The impact of the collision left him crushed under the weight of the crow's gigantic body that glowed violet. He struggled to breathe, pushing the crow off with both hands and clawing furiously at its feathered body. But his claws couldn't penetrate the steel-like feathers.

He stopped, realizing what he was missing: the tessaiga. His hands had lost their grip on the sword at the moment of collision. The sword lay mere centimetres away from where he was pinned to the ground. He tried to reach for it, prying his arm out from under the crow's body, but the crow was quicker. Its sharp beak picked up the sword and never flinched as electric shocks scorched its mouth from the contact. Twisting its neck, it flung the sword at Midori with such terrifying force and speed that, for a second, Inuyasha thought the crow was aiming to kill.

But Midori effortlessly caught the sword's hilt in mid-air. "Hold him up so I can see his face," she said, moving to the hanyou with the sword poised at her side. The crow did as he was told and, with his talons, grabbed Inuyasha by his shoulders, lifting him to his feet.

Midori drew near until she was face to face with him. She plucked a silver hair from his head. Thinking the gesture odd, he made to struggle out of the crow's talons when a sudden numbness rendered his body frozen. He knew he was under a spell as Midori's hand clutched his glowing silver strand. She stared at his forehead with a penetrating look, and Inuyasha felt like she could see right through him.

"This might hurt a little," she said with a smile. She drew the sword back so its tip was parallel to his forehead. She was about to pierce his head when she suddenly grunted and a look of pain scrunched up her face. Her tanned, stolen arm was punctured through with a sacred arrow and she released the silver strand. A jewel shard fell from the hole in her arm.

Inuyasha regained control of his body, only to stare at the shard. _'Where the hell did that come from?' _he thought, baffled at the sight.

A distance away, he saw Kikyou string another arrow to her bow. "Don't you dare pick it up," she said. But Midori ignored her, stooping down to pick up the fallen jewel shard before absorbing it back into her body. She walked toward the miko, sword swinging by her side.

"Kikyou, run away!" he cried, struggling out of the crow's grasp. He managed to break free for a few seconds before the crow tackled him to the ground.

Underneath the boulder-weight, Inuyasha lay immobile. The crow sank his poisonous talons deep into his back, and he could feel blood trickle from the wound. The sticky, metallic taste of blood and dirt built up in his mouth and forced him to spit. Hot venom seared his body as if it contained an open flame slowly eating him from the inside out.

* * *

><p>Kagome had watched wide-eyed as Kikyou's arrow tore through the air, puncturing Midori's arm as a shard fell out of it. At that moment, she had felt her heart pulse deeply with the presence of the new jewel shard. But the moment Midori absorbed the shard back into her body, the pulse disappeared.<p>

_'That must be why I can't sense Midori's shards. She's masked their presence within her body,' _Kagome realized. But Kikyou had sensed them and known they were there all along. _'Why didn't she tell me?' _she thought, feeling cheated somehow.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, she saw Kikyou fire another arrow at Midori, this time aimed for her other arm. Midori darted out of the way, but the arrow hit the sword and knocked it out of her grasp, sending it flying a few meters away.

Despite being unarmed, the expression on Midori's face never faltered. "I won't need the sword to kill you, Kikyou," she said, walking toward the miko. But Kagome's eyes were locked on the blade, even as the two mikos engaged in battle; a barrage of arrows and electric bolts flew overhead.

Knowing the two mikos were distracted, Kagome resolved to get the sword for Inuyasha. She ran for it, grabbing the tessaiga by its hilt. She pushed her legs faster to close the distance between herself and the hanyou. He struggled from beneath the crow's talons and looked up at her. There was a panicked look in his eyes and he seemed to be staring at something behind her.

"Get down!" he screamed.

There was a sudden sharp tug on her hair that made her cry out in pain. She had been only a meter away from Inuyasha when Midori had manifested behind her. Nonetheless, her grip on her bow and the sword never wavered. She would not let Midori have either of them.

"Nice try. But did you honestly think I wouldn't see you? Be a good girl and give me the sword," Midori said, tugging harder, managing to pull out a few strands of hair. Suddenly, Kagome's bow transformed, and Shippo lunged for the dark miko who was momentarily taken aback by the unexpected assailant. He clawed at her face, only to be grabbed hard by the tail and flung fifty meters away.

Kagome had tried to stop Midori but her body gradually numbed from her legs upward as the dark miko's hand glowed over her black strands. She knew this was the same spell the witch had cast on Kohaku back at the village. But she would be damned if she let Midori have the sword. Before the spell could freeze her upper body, she threw the sword to Inuyasha. It landed with a resounding clang a few centimetres away from him, and she could only hope he'd reach it before the crow did.

"Inuyasha! She wants the jewel shard! It's in your—" Her voice was cut off as her throat constricted, making her choke. Spellbound, she sank to her knees, feeling her eyes water and her head spin from the sudden lack of oxygen. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, and the choking sounds persisted, growing worse by the second.

* * *

><p><em>'Kagome...,<em>' Inuyasha thought, gritting his teeth as his body shook in fury. He lay in horror beneath the crow, watching Midori choke the girl to death, hands-free. It was the worst feeling in the world to know he could do nothing to help her as she choked. If he hadn't let go of his sword, she wouldn't have needed to get it for him. Guilt tore away at his heart as the girl's choking sounds increased.

A distance away, he saw Kikyou pushing herself to her feet, clutching the bloody gash across her shoulder that Midori had inflicted before she had noticed Kagome run for the sword. If it hadn't been for Kagome's distraction, he knew Midori would have killed Kikyou.

His eyes flickered to the tessaiga. If he didn't get it, Kagome's sacrifice would have been for nothing. He tried to struggle out of the crow's grasp, extending his arm to grab the sword. But any movement he made only dug the talons deeper into his flesh.

"Poor girl, she must be in so much pain," Midori jeered, distracting him from reaching the sword. Kagome's face was growing paler by the second; her mouth hung open, and her eyes looked hollow as the life slowly drained out of her.

Inuyasha growled, feeling the vibrations resonate deep through his body. The poison, coupled with the pain and the fury made his growls turn into snarls. For a second, his eyes flashed red.

He could feel the crow shift his weight above him, no doubt put off by the vibrations. He needed to grab the sword. It was the only way to save Kagome. He crawled forward, feeling the ground scrape hard against his body. He gritted his teeth, forcing his arm to stretch farther, almost touching the hilt. Just one more centimetre and the sword would be his.

A sharp crunch of pain shot through his hand, making him cry out. Midori smiled, twisting her foot on his outstretched hand, pounding it harder into the ground. He could hear his bones crack from underneath her weight, and it took all he could not to whimper.

"You were so close," Midori said with mock pity. She lifted her foot from his hand, only to stamp down on it harder, tearing a blood-curdling cry from his throat. She stooped down and picked up the sword, exaggerating her movements as if to tease him.

"I could end her misery for you," she said, yanking Kagome hard by her hair so her neck was more visible, exposing the creamy expanse of her skin. She placed the sword blade dangerously close to the girl's neck.

The sight made Inuyasha's nostrils flare and his fury rose to new heights. He was growling vehemently, still immobilized under Ryoji's weight. As his eyes flashed red again, somehow the crow seemed lighter. He felt something savage course through his blood, making his bones enlarge and his skin feel thicker. His claws grew longer and sharper; the fangs in his teeth punctured his lips and drew blood. He licked the blood away, relishing in the feel of it slipping down his throat as if quenching his thirst. Even his fractured hand seemed to be piecing itself back together with such rapid demonic speed that he could feel the blood course through each fingertip.

Above him, the crow seemed to notice the change and sunk his talons deeper into his skin. But this time, Inuyasha couldn't feel the pain as the red haze seeped into his mind, overriding the venom. All of a sudden, he grew dangerously still.

"What's the matter? Given up hope? Stay awake or you'll miss it. This girl deserves to die; after all, she did sever my arm. I'll sever her pretty little head for what she's done." Midori drew back the sword, only to bring it down, heading straight for Kagome's jugular.

Something within Inuyasha snapped. His vision seeped crimson, and his head was filled with nothing but bloodlust. A rush of bestial adrenaline coursed hot through his veins and gave him the power to burst free from the crow's hold. He lunged for the dark miko with his claws outstretched and one goal in his mind: to kill.

* * *

><p>Kagome sank to the ground, gasping for air once the tightness in her throat vanished. The world spun around her, and she caught herself before she could fall flat on her face. Midori had let go of the spell the moment Inuyasha lunged at her in a surprise attack.<p>

Breathing heavily, she could hear Inuyasha's furious growls as he tackled Midori to the ground. Looking up, she noticed there was a feral look in his blood-red eyes. Two purple streaks lined his cheeks and she knew he had transformed into a full demon. His movements were sharp and animal-like, and she could tell Midori knew something was wrong. After shooting a few jolts of purification at him, the dark miko leapt to the sky and barely escaped the lightning-fast slashes meant to puncture her through the heart.

Kagome knew Inuyasha couldn't reach Midori now, even if he tried. He remained snarling on the ground, staring up at the dark miko who floated out of reach. When he turned around, his eyes locked on Kikyou who stood a few meters away. He took a step toward her.

A boomerang cut through his path, which Kagome knew was meant to distract him from pursuing Kikyou. She realized Sango and the others had recovered from their injuries and had come to their aid. But before the boomerang could return to the demon slayer, Inuyasha caught it in midair and threw it back toward his assailant with such force that it hit Kirara hard, sending her spiralling to the ground where she crashed into Kouga and his men who hardly anticipated the hit.

To Kagome, the attack had happened in the blink of an eye. The way her friends dropped to the ground as Kirara's body hit them mimicked that of a wrecking ball ploughing through a building. Her heart sank in worry for her friends who lay on the ground, struggling to recover from the hit.

She pushed herself to her feet although her mind and lungs still reeled. She breathed heavily, filling her lungs with air, only to realize that across from her in the distance, Kikyou had trained her loaded bow at Inuyasha.

It was then that cold realization gripped her heart like a vice. Kikyou had never seen Inuyasha's full demon form. A look of caution and fear filled the miko's eyes as she gripped the bow and arrow and aimed it at the dog demon.

"Drop your arrow. He's not gonna hurt you," Kagome cried out.

"Are you blind?!" Kikyou said sharply, pulling back the string and arrow tighter. "He doesn't remember any of us. He's a demon; he'll kill us all!"

"Listen to me, Kikyou. Hold your fire. I'll give him back his sword and he'll return to normal. Promise me you won't shoot." Kagome staggered to the sword that lay discarded on the ground. Picking it up, she gripped it with both hands and forced herself to move cautiously as she approached Inuyasha from behind.

The tension hung thick in the air; she knew any sudden movement would trigger Inuyasha to attack. She saw Kikyou's eyes briefly flicker to her before returning to the dog demon who flexed his blood-stained claws, oblivious to the girl behind him. He took a step forward and Kikyou pulled her string back harder, knuckles turning white from the force. Kagome thought for sure the bow string would snap.

Without warning, Inuyasha lunged forward, claws extended, heading for the kill. Simultaneously, Kagome felt her body move toward him, driven purely by instinct. She tackled him hard to the ground as the arrow grazed her shoulder, drawing blood.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha saw red. He heard nothing but his raging heartbeat, his harsh breaths and the blood that pumped loudly through his head. He had felt possessed by an overwhelming urge to kill the figure before him, seeing the arrow's tip pointing his way. But just as he sprang for the kill, something collided with his body and sent him crashing to the ground.<p>

Looking down, he saw a woman similar to the one he was about to kill. Blood dripped from her shoulder where she had been grazed by the arrow that was meant for him. The girl seemed oblivious to the wound. Her mouth opened to speak but he couldn't hear her words because the blood roared louder through his head and drowned out the sound.

He saw something in the girl's hand. It was a sword. She held it out to him. He snarled. This girl wanted to kill him, just like that other woman. Fat chance. He would kill her first.

He reached out to grip her neck, sinking his claws into her flesh. He stood up and lifted her off the ground, still clutching her neck as her feet dangled in the air. The sword fell from her hand and dropped to the ground. She struggled against him, choking as she clawed at his hands. But to him, her nails felt like feather brushes against his skin.

This girl was so soft, so fragile and light. If he squeezed just a bit more, he would sever her head from her neck. But when red liquid drenched his fingers, and the rusty, metallic scent of her blood assaulted his nostrils, he froze.

A sharp pain in his chest constricted his heart with something heavy and harrowing. He had felt it before…this was guilt. The more he heard her choke, the more he hated the sound. It was something he had wanted to prevent, and now he was the cause of her pain. Gradually she stopped struggling; the choking sounds grew less and less, her hands dropped to her sides. Tears filled her eyes and trailed down her cheeks, the salty scent triggered something deep within him. Now her blue-gray eyes were growing dimmer, the life slowly draining out of them. Suddenly, he was afraid.

He immediately let go of her as if she had scalded him. She dropped to the ground like a rock, clutching her neck as she coughed and gasped for air.

His whole body felt cold and numb. His pupils flashed gold for an instant, and he staggered backward, staring at her face in recognition.

"K-Kagome?" he rasped out. The red haze of blood-lust had cleared and gave way to shame.

At that moment, he felt lower than scum beneath his feet. A cold, blood-thirsty monster was what he had become mere seconds ago. He had drowned in that red oblivion, thirsting for blood. Kagome had run to him, saved him from Kikyou's arrow, and tried to give him back his sword. But he had thwarted her aid and almost killed her. He was ashamed of her blood that stained his claws.

"I hurt you. I almost—" He couldn't bear to speak of his murderous intentions. "I'm so sorry," he said, knowing it would never be enough.

When she spoke, her voice was raspy and weak. "You're back. That's all that matters," she said as if it was that simple to forgive him.

He shook his head. "This is all my fault." He crouched down, gently wiping away the blood trails on her neck. At that moment, he saw a shadow loom over him and the girl. Kagome looked up and stared at something behind him, but before he could turn around, he heard her scream his name as something hit the back of his head, hard.

He blacked out.

* * *

><p>Six red eyes watched the tragic events unfold before him. Ryoji saw that Midori had gotten impatient. She had appeared behind the hanyou and knocked him senseless to the ground, grabbing a strand of his hair as she did so. Together, she and her unconscious victim glowed violet and floated to the sky.<p>

"Make sure they don't interfere," Midori told Ryoji as she ascended higher. "I'll make sure Inuyasha's death is slow and painful as I pull the shard from his forehead. Hold the humans down so they have a good view."

Ryoji could tell from her rash actions that her patience wore thin the moment the hanyou had broken free from the demonic blood-lust that consumed him. She had been waiting for the dog-demon to tear Kagome to pieces, and when she didn't get her way, like a child, Midori drew attention to herself. But this was no tantrum; this grand display of hers to torture the hanyou in the air was merely a way to flaunt her powers over him and the humans who wasted her time.

_'Selfish. Senseless. Stupid,' _Ryoji thought, knowing she was only making a big show for herself out of nothing. But he was glad for her arrogance, her cockiness in wanting to draw deaths out, making them slow and excruciating. It gave him the time and opening he needed to bring her down from the high pedestal she had made for herself.

Feeling eyes on him, Ryoji turned around to see the hanyou's friends surround him. When had they recovered from their injuries? He thought for sure the hanyou's attack on the cat demon and the wolves would have kept them injured on the ground. But somehow they managed to get back up despite the blood that marred their clothes and the look of weariness in their eyes. He figured he could use their help now that Midori was out of hearing range.

"Don't move," Kikyou said in a dangerous tone as she trained her loaded bow at him. He ignored her and fixed his eyes on Kagome in the distance who still sat in the same place Midori had left her when she took the hanyou away. The girl's eyes were locked on Inuyasha floating above. It looked like she was planning something.

"Get your eyes off her," Kouga snapped, preparing to attack, but Ryoji merely huffed in irritation, turning around.

"I'm not gonna hurt any of you. I only want to help. Your arrows and weapons alone won't work on Midori. She'll find a way to escape," he told them.

"Why should we listen to you? You tried to kill us," Kouga said.

He scoffed. "If I wanted to kill you, you'd all be dead by now. I could have poisoned you all with my talons, but I didn't. Don't you see I only fought to stall for time? It's not you I'm after. It's Midori. I want to kill her for killing my brother."

"Liar. Why would she kill her own demon?" Kikyou cut in.

"Because she can," Ryoji said, recalling the senseless way his brother died. "She doesn't care for anyone but herself. I'm forever a slave to her so long as she has my feather tied around her neck. You saw her hurl me toward the hanyou back there. She did the same to my brother—used both of us as objects and shields just so she could buy time to escape. But I'll be damned if I let her do it to me again."

Kikyou shrugged and turned around. "Ignore his lies. We have to save Inuyasha before Midori kills him."

"She'll take her time. Midori is a sadist. She'll want to instil the most pain in her victims before she kills them. It's her way of toying with them; she gets off on that kind of stuff. Trust me; I've seen her do this many times before."

"Even if you do kill Midori with our help, you'll only kill us afterward. I know it," Kikyou said.

"That won't happen because I'll be dead," Ryoji said with a tone of finality that grabbed the attention of the humans around him. Taking their surprise as a sign that they were finally listening, he continued. "Midori won't die unless she's immobilized. For years my brother and I had tried to do just that, but she always managed to slip away. But now, with the power of the jewel shards inside me, I finally have enough strength to hold her down for a while before she kills me herself. That's why I need your help. I'll need you and Kagome to shoot."

"You're a fool if you think we'll let Inuyasha die along with you and Midori," Kikyou said.

"Ironic, coming from the woman who had been willing to kill the hanyou a few minutes ago," Ryoji countered, making Kikyou stiffen. He continued, unfazed by her glare. "Unless you know a way to bring the hanyou down without hurting him, it's a sacrifice we have to make."

"I have an idea—" came a small voice behind him.

Ryoji turned around. Kagome had approached them with a new look of determination that hardened her features. When the girl discussed her plan, it sounded preposterous. Even the humans around her looked skeptical. Kikyou had outright refused to go through with it, telling Kagome it would do the hanyou more harm than good. But Ryoji said it was their only option. He stared at Kagome, wondering if this small girl really had the power to do what she said she could do. The plan was just so absurd, it might actually work.

* * *

><p>There was a loud, persistent ringing sound that filled his head, coupled with sharp electric jolts that sent pangs of pain shooting through his brain.<p>

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he felt numb; his body was frozen and his feet met nothing but air. He realized why: somehow, he was floating in the sky. In front of him, Midori was smiling. A long line of violet electricity penetrated through his skull and originated from the tips of her fingernails. Her hand made pulling motions.

Each tug made him wince, and he felt as if she was ripping his brain apart. The pain was unbearable and he cried out.

"Be glad I'm not digging through your brain—I don't want to get my hand dirty. I'd rather pull it out slowly. I like seeing the pain on your face. But your shard—it's much larger than everyone else's," Midori said.

She continued the pulling motions with her fingertips as a new wave of electricity penetrated through his skull and hit something sharp that sent more shocks of pain ringing through his body. The sharp thing in his brain moved; he could feel it poking its way through the bone of his skull. A scream tore through his throat again.

"Like music to my ears," Midori said in a breathy voice as she tugged her electric string harder. He felt like he would black out again, and he nearly did.

Midori gave her string a final jerk before catching the bloody shard into her hands.

At that moment, it was as if a tidal wave crashed through Inuyasha's brain. He could barely sift through the flood of images that overloaded his mind, blurring together—bits of dreams merged into memories he had never seen before. The impact made him almost forget that Midori was talking.

"Now that I have this, I won't need you anymore," she said, closing her hand over the shard. She drew her hand back to deliver the final killing blow that would sever his head from his body when he heard it.

"SIT BOY!" screamed a voice in the distance.

There was a familiar purple-white glow of his rosary beads, followed by a sharp downward tug, and before he knew it, he was hurtling face-first to the ground, just missing Midori's swipe that would have severed his head.

He knew he should have landed hard with his face full of dirt, but he landed on something soft and furry that seemed to be moving through the air. He had no time to think as the images bombarded his head and persisted sharper than ever before. But along with the pain and confusion came a sense of liberation. Dreams melded into memory, and there in his mind, he saw her.

His last vision was of his dream girl dressed in green and white, bathed in ethereal white light. Her raven-black hair cascaded down her shoulders and her blue-gray eyes were bright and beautiful. She was smiling...

"Kagome," he breathed out as the memories returned and the darkness invaded his mind.

* * *

><p>Ryoji watched as Midori screamed in anger; the cat demon had caught the falling hanyou on its back before he could plummet to the ground. The dark miko was about to charge after it when he latched onto her body, sinking his talons deep into her flesh. The abrupt collision made her drop the hanyou's jewel shard and she watched it fall to the ground.<p>

"Ryoji, you idiot! Let go of me!" Midori screamed, trying to reach for the feather that hung around her neck. But Ryoji made sure her lone arm was locked firmly at her side.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," he said in a cryptic tone. "I promised you I would kill the one who killed my brother. Now here we are."

"I'll kill you!" Midori screeched in fury. Her body glowed with a violet surge of purification that seared the feather that hung around her neck.

Ryoji braced himself as his body was slowly consumed with electric sparks. All the while, he used his remaining energy to crush the dark miko beneath him. He knew Midori wouldn't stop until he was dead, so neither would he. He looked down at the humans below and gave them the signal.

"Do it!" he shouted to cue the two mikos who aimed their loaded bows skyward and let their arrows soar.

* * *

><p>The blue explosion filled the sky and momentarily blinded the people on the ground. The sheer volume of the blast overrode all other sounds. Within the blue light, Kagome could barely see Midori struggling to pry herself free from the talons that clutched and squeezed her like a cage. The crow never let go, even as purifying energy singed and smoked his feathers, disintegrating them both on impact. She didn't know what got to him first—Midori's purification, or the blast from the arrows—but when she blinked, they were both gone, destroyed in the blue light.<p>

Her heart thundered in her chest as bits of ash fell to the ground, along with a sparkle of jewel shards that fell like crystallized raindrops. But what caught Kagome's eye was the lone feather that managed to escape the explosion, carried away by the winds that blew it out toward the forest. Transfixed, she stared at the floating feather, and it seemed, for a moment, that it would never touch the ground.

_'Thank you,' _Kagome thought, giving a small, solemn bow of thanks to the feather that whisked upwards, drifting softly in the breeze. She had never expected the crow to turn against its master and join with them to take Midori down. If it hadn't been for the crow's change of heart, she knew she and the others would still be fighting for their lives.

She walked toward the jewel shards and stooped down to pick them up. The shards sat glimmering in her palm as her heart pulsed deep within her. There were five pieces, all in various sizes—three small shards had come from the crow's chest, one from Inuyasha's forehead, and one extra large shard Kagome presumed belonged to Midori who had somehow merged the shards together inside her body. She didn't know how many shards Midori had previously stolen in order to make this large chunk, but she knew it had to be at least more than ten. A shiver rolled up her spine.

Her thoughts turned to Inuyasha, and she ran to the others gathered around the hanyou who lay unmoving on Kirara's back.

Pushing past Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga, Kagome saw that Kikyou had gotten to the hanyou first, clutching him close to her chest as blood spilled from his head-wound. When her eyes locked with the miko's, she knew if looks could kill, Kikyou would have shot her dead with her piercing stare. The miko's brown eyes swirled with so much hatred and blame that Kagome had to look away. She had never been given such a look, and she wondered deep down if she deserved it.

"Look what you've done!" Kikyou shouted, anger making her voice crack. "I told you it was a bad idea. Yet you _had_ to subdue him while Midori took the shard from his head!"

"I did it to save him."

"He's dying because of you!"

"Hey, don't talk to Kagome like that," Kouga interrupted. "She's right; she did it to save mutt-face's life." But the comment seemed to trigger Kikyou's nerve.

Kagome saw Miroku put his hand on the miko's shoulder in an effort to calm her down. "Lady Kikyou," he said in a soft voice. "You can't blame Kagome for this. I don't know how she did it, but that sit command actually saved Inuyasha from Midori's attack. You should be thanking her."

"_Thanking_ her?" Kikyou spat out, and in her fury, she exploded. "You have no idea what this girl has done to you in the past. None of you do! And it's all her fault! That was her _wish_ after all. She's kept so many secrets from you. She's told so many lies. And now look what that's done! Inuyasha is dying _again_!"

"Again?" Miroku and Sango repeated at once.

"Yes. This is Kagome's speciality—getting him nearly killed each time she's with him. The last time didn't work out so well, so she ran away, didn't you, Kagome? Couldn't bear the guilt? The loss? The shame? She betrayed you all and you don't even know it!"

"Kagome, is it true?" Sango asked with hesitation.

Kagome felt cold. She knew now that Kikyou had known all along about the wish—but how? She wanted to ask but the miko was fuming and would hardly listen to a word she had to say. She wanted to deny the allegations, but how could she when a part of her knew they were true?

"I...I didn't mean to hurt him or any of you."

"And yet you always do," Kikyou said, sounding exasperated. "Grow up, Kagome. Go home. We don't need you here anymore." As if sensing something, Kikyou grabbed hold of her wrist and took the jewel shards from her palm.

Her next words stabbed Kagome like a knife through the chest. "These jewel shards are evidence of the lives that were lost because of you. Through your wish, you killed them all and countless others. Do us all a favour and just disappear—disappear like you did four years ago. We were better off without you, anyway," Kikyou said.

Her friends stared at her in confusion, and Kagome felt numb. She knew they wanted her to deny the miko's words, but her voice seemed to catch in her throat. They must have a hundred questions running through their heads, she thought.

"I can explain—"

"Now's not the time," Miroku said, turning to the unconscious hanyou. "We need to get Inuyasha back to the village." He sounded tired, and he looked like it, too. Sango gave Kagome a sympathetic look but agreed with the monk.

"There's no room for you here," Kikyou said behind the monk and demon slayer, clutching the hanyou to her as Kirara prepared to take off.

But Kagome knew what Kikyou implied. There was no room for her in the feudal era, and no room for her in Inuyasha's heart. She felt the guilt eat away at her, and she fought down the tears that pricked her eyes as she watched them ride away.

"Don't let her words get to you," Kouga said beside her, putting an arm on her shoulder to give her a reassuring squeeze. "You did what you could for mutt-face. I don't want my woman crying for the dead."

She shook her head and pushed his hand off her shoulder. "Inuyasha isn't dead."

"Maybe. But he suffered the same head-wound as my men in the forest, and they died because of it. It'll be a miracle if mutt-face survives."

"He will. I'll make sure of it," she said, resolving to find some way to return.

Kouga sighed. "If my men weren't waiting for me in the forest, I'd stop you from leaving. But I'll let you go just this once." She could tell by his voice and the sincerity in his eyes that he truly didn't want her to leave. "I can send my men to accompany you back," he told her, motioning to the two wolf demons who stood behind him.

"No need. She can ride back with me," Shippo said beside her. Kagome almost forgot he had been there the whole time. He had heard the cruel accusations, seen the hateful looks amidst the looks of confusion. And yet, there he remained, looking at her in the same, trusting way he did four years ago. She almost broke down at the sight.

Shippo transformed into a bird and she climbed onto his back. As they ascended to the sky, Kagome heard her name called out from below. Peering over Shippo's wings, she saw Kouga running as fast as Shippo flew, waving to her from below.

"I won't forget you, Kagome!" he shouted, smiling.

Kagome's heart felt heavier now with the wolf prince's parting words. _'You already have, and it's my fault,' _she thought, gripping Shippo's feathers tightly in her palms. The jewel was still lodged in his forehead, and in that of her friends. If only she could take them out, perhaps they would remember her. Maybe then, the guilt that had consumed her would finally lift. Her thoughts flickered to the image of Inuyasha's still form as the blood dripped down from the hole in his forehead.

_'He's hurt because of me,'_ she thought, trying to force down the tears that gathered in her eyes. She hoped the cool winds would dry the tears away. She remained quiet as Shippo flew her across acres of forests as the sun began its descent and the sky darkened into dusk. She basked in the silence, hoping to stop thoughts of the worst.

"Please don't cry, Kagome. Inuyasha wouldn't want that," Shippo told her.

"Do you think he'll make it?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course he'll make it. He's too stubborn to die from a mere head wound. You'll see." His voice held a hint of force. She smiled softly, knowing he was trying his best to remain optimistic in an effort to keep her tears at bay.

"Oh, Shippo," she said, rubbing the tears away with the back of her hand. Her little boy had grown up, and it was all thanks to Inuyasha and her friends. He didn't remember the small role she used to play in his life. She had lied to his face since she came back, and yet he still trusted her despite everything she had put him through. He had been the bow to her arrows, and now, he gave her wings that lifted her high above the clouds.

"There are so many things I want to tell you…" The words were almost a whisper. She heard the note of nostalgia that had seeped into her voice and made it light—almost fragile.

"Then tell me. I'm not a child anymore, I'll understand."

"I know. You've grown up. I need to grow up, too. Kikyou's right."

"Don't take it too hard. Lady Kikyou was just angry because of Inuyasha's injuries. She's scared of losing him, you know?"

"I know."

"So tell me what's bugging you. Whatever it is can't be that bad."

"You'll hate me if I tell you."

"I doubt it."

Not one ounce of judgement was in his voice. His openness and generosity loosened the lump that formed in her throat. Could it be as simple as he said? Could she spill the secrets she had kept inside for so long? Shippo had offered her an olive branch, and with hesitation, she took it. Staring at the evening sky, she resolved to stop running away from her past. With a deep breath, Kagome began.

"Four years ago, I made a careless wish," she started, letting the wind sift through her body. For the first time in years, she felt transparent. Shippo listened quietly, patient with her story even as she stumbled over words. And as she spoke, little by little, the heaviness in her heart dissipated, as if carried away by the breeze.

**Chapter End**

**A/N: **Thank you for being so patient with me for over three weeks. Midterms are finally over. Many things were revealed in this chapter, and the next one will continue the ball rolling so we can untangle this whole mess together. The next chapter is one I've been itching to write for a while—Kikyou's chapter. This story still has a lot of things that must be resolved—and they will be, but in their own time. Stick around!

**New Art: **I drew Noburo, Midori and Ryoji. See the link on my profile to view. It's just one interpretation of them, so if you pictured them differently, that's completely fine.

I hope you'll continue to review as I do love to read your thoughts on this story!

To rainycandy101 – Since you don't have an FF account, I couldn't respond to your review by PM so I'll leave it here: Your review really touched me and brought tears to my eyes. I got a few mixed reviews on the previous chapter, and I felt I had let some of you down. Starting this chapter was hard until I read your review; it rekindled my muse. So thank you. You've helped more than you know.

**Song/Inspiration: **"Time is Running Out" by Muse & "Papercut" by Linkin Park

**Bonus Points: **The answer to the previous chapter's question is: "Episode 147 – Tragic Love Song of Destiny Pt. 1" (also known as "A Fateful Love Song Before We Met"). Congrats to:

RainbowPearlVoice  
>Silkrose<br>baneofshadow  
>rainycandy101<br>wallyandkuki34  
>DemonsxXxHeart<br>moonrise151  
>ULuvMehUHateMeh Screw You12181<p>

**Bonus Question: **In what episode does Inuyasha first turn full demon?

A special thank you to my Beta, hedanicree, for her tremendous help, support and encouragement with this chapter. It wouldn't be what it is without her enduring patience to read through my drafts.

**Next Chapter: **The Stories We Tell


	16. The Stories We Tell, Part 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and its original characters, belongs to me.

**Chapter 16: The Stories We Tell (Part 1)**

The small flame flickered in the pit at the center of the hut, casting long shadows against the walls that seemed dance to the tune of cracking, sparking embers. The burning scent of charred wood filled the small space like incense, and the warm glow of the fire kept the serene atmosphere illuminated with light. A cool breeze seeped under the straw mat that covered the hut's opening, causing the flame to sway and quiver against the hush of winds.

Kikyou did her best to shield the sleeping hanyou from the cold. Under the blankets, he was sweating and feverish from the poison and his wounds; a cold sweat would only worsen his condition. She brushed aside a strand of his hair and gently patted his damp skin with a cloth. The unsteady rise and fall of his chest both relieved and worried her. She thought for sure Midori's extraction would have left him dead, but somehow he managed to hold on.

When she and the others had returned to the village at nightfall, she had done her best to treat his head wound, channelling her healing powers and letting the electric waves from her fingertips numb the pain. After wrapping his head with a roll of bandages and treating the bruises on his body, the only thing she could do was sit and wait, praying he would recover.

The others had stayed to watch over the hanyou, but she insisted they get their injuries taken care of in Kaede's hut, assuring them that Inuyasha would be all right if given proper rest. After Myouga sucked out what was left of the poison in the hanyou's system, his friends reluctantly left, leaving her alone to treat her injuries. She pushed down one side of her gi, exposing the white of her shoulder warmed by the glow of the fire. With a cloth in hand, she cleaned her wound before bandaging it, but as she did so, a sting of pain shot beneath her skin and she couldn't help but remember Kagome. If it hadn't been for the girl's distraction in reaching the tessaiga, Midori would have inflicted worse damage than a slash to the shoulder.

Kikyou pushed the thought away. Her eyes landed on the sword lying on the ground near Inuyasha's futon. She had picked it up before leaving the battlefield, knowing the hanyou would want it later. The blade didn't look like much; it had cracked in a few places from trying to penetrate the crow's steel-like feathers. She knew it wouldn't serve much use unless Inuyasha could get it fixed somehow. The longer she stared at the blade, the more it reminded her of a grave mistake she had made on the battlefield.

_Listen to me, Kikyou. Hold your fire. I'll give him back his sword and he'll return to normal. Promise me you won't shoot!_

She turned her gaze away from the sword and glared at the ground, yet Kagome's warning still echoed through her mind. Something cold gripped her insides. She got up to grab a jewel shard among the five pieces she had left lying beside the sword. She held the shard up and turned it around with the tips of her fingers. The embers of the fire reflected off its many facets, casting a myriad of tiny lights on the wooden floor. The shards had served her purpose well for a time until her masking spell was detected by Midori. She felt foolish for thinking her spell would hold forever. She clamped her hand over the shard, feeling its sharp tip lightly prick her palm. Ignoring the pain, she stared at the sleeping hanyou as a new thought passed through her mind.

_'It would be so easy,' _she thought, glancing at his forehead. _'Almost too easy…' _

It was midnight when she heard something touch down near the hut as if a large bird was making its landing. The sound was followed by a low murmur of voices that came not too far away from the hut. With the jewel shard still in hand, Kikyou approached the hut's opening to listen to the voices outside.

"—should tell him what you told me, Kagome. If what you said is true, and I really have met you before, then I'm sure there'll be a way to get my memories back," came Shippo's voice.

"I hope so. But do you really think he'll understand?" she heard Kagome ask.

"I understood, and so should he. Just tell him the story. Maybe your voice will get through to him. Promise me you won't run away again."

Before Kikyou had realized, a slight trembling had taken hold of her clenched hands held firmly at her sides. '_So Kagome had the gall to return_,_' _she thought feeling her nails dig into her palms. The girl had told Shippo about her past, but she was foolish if she thought retelling her stories would be enough to undo her mistakes. Anger burned within her, but she took a minute to cool her features, breathing deeply to ease the tension on her face and loosen the vice grip of her fists.

She regained composure almost immediately; her posture straightened and she kept her head held high before pushing through the straw mat and stepping into the night. The mask of cool collectedness she had worn for years was now firmly back in place.

"L-Lady Kikyou!" Shippo said with a gasp.

Beside him, Kagome turned around. But all Kikyou could see in the girl was a reflection of herself in a pale-blue yukata. This girl was like a younger version of herself. Kagome had stolen her looks, her talent in archery and her spiritual powers. She had presented herself to the world as if her powers were somehow on par with the older miko's. But Kikyou knew her reincarnation, her copy, was a fake. She kept a placid smile on her face and appeared as if nothing was wrong. "Shippo," she started with a calm voice. "You should get some rest in Kaede's hut with the others. I want to talk to Kagome alone."

She saw the fox child hesitate for a moment before exchanging a brief, worried look with Kagome. The girl nodded, in turn, and he went on his way to Kaede's hut. In his absence, the two mikos stood face to face; the air between them was pregnant with tension. Each eyed the other to see who would make the first move; who would dare.

"How is he?" Kagome asked.

"I thought I told you to go home," Kikyou said.

"If you won't tell me how he is, I'll find out by myself." Kagome moved toward the hut, but moving faster, Kikyou blocked the entrance.

"What are you doing? Let me see him!" the girl cried out.

"He needs to rest. I can't have you trying to wake him up. Why don't you just go home, Kagome? The well isn't too far away. You have your chance to leave, so I suggest you take it now while Inuyasha is unconscious."

Her comment made Kagome stiffen. "You still remember me, don't you?" she asked, eyes growing wide. "You knew all along, yet you never told me."

"Of course I did. You didn't think I'd fall for your silly lies, did you? I knew who you were even before Inuyasha found you in the forest."

"But how?"

This time, she couldn't help but scoff. "You ask me _how_, and yet you call yourself miko? Just think, Kagome. Do you honestly believe you're the only one who can sense the jewel shards?"

"What's that got to do with it?"

Kikyou sighed and looked up at the dark sky, watching the stars glow faintly overhead. "When I woke up from death four years ago, do you know what the first thing I saw was? It isn't that hard to guess, considering my powers." When she looked at Kagome, she could see her mulling the question over in her head. It was a while before the girl figured it out.

"Jewel shards," she said, sounding almost as if she didn't believe it.

"Yes. Jewel shards. They were everywhere. I could see them in people's foreheads. You can imagine my shock and fear to realize one was embedded inside me, too." She touched her forehead, feeling the faint trace of ripped skin that had healed over time. "The shard didn't hurt; frankly, nothing felt wrong with my body. If I didn't have my miko powers, I would never have known a shard was inside me."

"You found a way to extract it, didn't you? You must have since you remember me. If you could do that for yourself, just think of what you could do for the others!" Kagome's hopeful tone grated on her nerves.

"You're foolish if you think it was that easy. It took weeks of training to control my powers and pull out the shard. I knew if I had made one sleight of hand, I would have severed a nerve in my brain and killed myself. But I managed, just barely. I used the same method Midori used to extract Inuyasha's shard—through a string of purification. But she was hasty and impatient. If she had more control over her powers like me, she could have extracted the shard with minimal pain. But of course, pain was her main objective."

She saw a look of worry fleet through the girl's eyes, but Kikyou continued unfazed. "Once the shard left my head, the first person I thought of was you, Kagome. A flood of memories returned to me at that instant. I knew for sure you had done something to the jewel. When I tried looking for you, you were gone. When I asked people if they remembered you, they all laughed and told me I was being ridiculous. No one remembered you existed. I knew then that that was your wish—not to be remembered. You gave everyone their lives back and wiped away their memories. For years, I had wondered why. Why did you do it, Kagome?"

When Kagome told her the reasons, including her desire for Inuyasha and Kikyou to have the happy ending they deserved, Kikyou had to force herself not to laugh. The girl's wish was astounding, if not, pitiful. Still though, she was amazed at such a generous, selfless act.

"You're a stupid girl. Your wish turned everyone you've met in this era into walking targets for Midori and her crows," Kikyou said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I thought the jewel granted my wish and disappeared, but it found a way to sustain itself. If I had known that's what it would have done, I never would have gone through with the wish."

"Sorry won't make up for lost lives, Kagome. It won't bring them back!"

"I know that!" Kagome exclaimed, raising her voice to match Kikyou's. "That's why I want to fix what shouldn't have happened in the first place. I want to help the others regain their memories. I'll extract the jewel shards somehow."

"What good would that do? You can't control your powers; you'll only kill them if you tried."

"Then teach me, Kikyou. I took so many lives; I don't want to take any more. Knowing I could give my friends their memories back is one way I could right my wrongs. It was never my place to take their memories away."

"And it's not your place to bring them back," Kikyou said coldly.

The comment seemed to rile the girl up. "Why are you being so selfish?" she cried.

Kikyou could feel the spike of anger seep into her veins. The girl was testing her patience, and it wouldn't take long before she snapped. She stopped herself, breathing deeply so as not to give Kagome the satisfaction of knowing her calm mask was breaking. When she spoke, her words were as sharp as ice.

"Selfish? You're trying to take Inuyasha away from me again, and you think _I'm _the one who's selfish?" She hoped her words stung the girl like a sharp slap in the face. "He's moved on from you, Kagome. He has _me_ now. This was your wish after all. You said so yourself. You wanted us to be together, and now we are! You can't take back your wish."

Feeding off her silence, Kikyou continued. This time, she tried her best to quell her anger and soften her voice so she wouldn't wake the sleeping hanyou in the hut. "If you wished for us to be together, why did you come back?"

She saw Kagome hesitate and cast her eyes to the ground. "I...I wanted to come back so that I could see if the wish was fulfilled. But now, I know that's not the only reason. I've denied it for so long, but I can't anymore. I came back hoping Inuyasha would remember me..." Her voice trailed off.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll _make _him remember. I'll tell him the stories. I'll find a way to extract the jewel shard from everyone's foreheads so they'll remember, too."

"You're a hypocrite. You're idealistic and impractical."

"Call me whatever you want. I know I've made mistakes in the past, but now I have a chance fix them. I can't say I know how to, but I'll find a way. Inuyasha saved my life countless times. I want to return the favour. The least I could do is stay with him and give him back the stories I stole from him when I left."

"You forget that he's unconscious. He won't hear your silly stories."

"That doesn't mean he's isn't listening."

Kikyou felt the girl push past her to enter the hut. Never in her life had anyone shoved her aside like she was nothing. She had been so used to the villagers treating her like she was God's gift to the poor, injured and down-trodden. They had come to her for aid, searched her for answers as to why they couldn't remember much of their past, and she had been their guiding light, the voice of reason. But now that Kagome was back, she felt as if the girl would undo the perfect lies she had established in the last four years. All the praise she had received for defeating Naraku would soon be worthless if they knew the truth. _'This village isn't big enough for both of us,' _she told herself, staring out at the village huts around her.

She pondered Kagome's words before shaking her head. She knew the girl's actions were futile, so there was no point in stopping her. _'Let her believe she can undo her mistakes,' _she thought, letting the cool winds sweep over her. She felt immune to the cold, having once been made of cold, dead clay years ago. The experience had given her thicker skin and a critical view of the world. Life was fragile and precious, and she knew how easily it could be taken away by one person or one careless wish. She would not let anyone take away the new life she had established for herself. She unclasped her palm and stared at the jewel shard she had been holding, lost in thought. The old adage flittered through her head.

_Out of sight, out of mind._

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

><p>When Kagome entered the hut, she saw Inuyasha's unconscious form lying on a futon, covered in blankets. The faint scent of blood lingered in the air; several rolls of blood-soaked bandages were piled in a corner of the hut, left there to be discarded in the morning. The only comfort she found in the small space was the dwindling flame in the pit that warmed the hut; its burning scent almost masked the stench of blood.<p>

With light footsteps, she approached the sleeping hanyou. His bandaged head made the guilt eat away at her again. She knelt down beside his futon and simply stared at his face, watching him take one shallow breath after another. She breathed with him, as if just by breathing the two could sustain each other's lives.

It was a while before Kagome found it in her to speak. But when she spoke, it was with the softest of voices, as if anything louder would stop the rise and fall of his chest. "Hey...it's me," she started, eyes softening as she gazed at the hanyou's face. She tried to imagine his gruff response, his indifferent 'keh,' but it was hard when his face was so pale, so damp with sweat. She reached for a clean cloth to wipe the sweat away. She pushed her guilt aside and willed her voice to speak.

"I know you can't hear me, but I have something to say," she said. There were so many things she wanted to tell him. But where to start? She recalled her conversation with Shippo as they flew to the village, and then she knew. The beginning. She needed to tell him now; she couldn't wait for him to wake up because she didn't know if he would. Maybe her words would rile him from sleep, and he would look into her eyes once more. She clung to that desperate hope.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began in a quiet, steady voice. "There's a story I've been keeping from you—a story about magic wells, enchanted jewels, monsters, demons, friends, and...love—yes, a lot of that. It's a story about us."

She felt silly for sounding so sentimental. When she looked down at his face and saw that his condition hadn't changed, she had to look away, forcing herself to believe that he could hear her. She didn't know how exactly she could recount their stories to him—it was a journey that couldn't be placed with words, too encompassing of so many feelings, events and emotions that it escaped concrete description. But she tried her best, and she did it in the only way she knew how: to tell their story as if it was simply folklore, a bedtime story to ward away the nightmares.

"There once was a girl who fell into a magic well and travelled five-hundred years into the past. She saw a hanyou pinned to a tree, and when she had pulled the sacred arrow from his chest, they began the most amazing journey."

Kagome smiled, thinking back to their early years when love was such a precious thing, too fragile even for words. They had bantered a lot back then, and even now, old habits never died. But in the past, mistakes were such crafty blessings in disguise.

"Despite their constant bickering, the hanyou and the girl became good friends, and they met new ones. They fought monsters and sought to find the shards of the Shikon Jewel the girl had broken because of her carelessness. During that time, they experienced things people only dreamed of."

She closed her eyes, overcome with a flux of memories of a time long gone. She knew she was glossing over the details. If she had told him their story from start to finish, it would take weeks to tell it all. Instead, she resolved to focus on the most important parts of their tale; the parts that made their story worthwhile.

"They had been together for so long that it felt only natural for the girl to be by his side. And before she knew what was happening, she had fallen in love with the hanyou she had freed from the arrow."

She blushed, feeling the warmth of the fire glow hot over her skin. It was nice to hear their love condensed into a fairy tale story, but at the same time, saddening. In her heart, she knew she would never have enough words to truly relay the emotions she felt for him; how much their journey meant to her. It made her heart feel heavy with feelings that would never be expressed with words, simply because words would never be enough.

"She didn't know what to do, and she was so scared. You see, she knew the hanyou loved someone else. And yet, she remained with him, daring to dream that one day—" She hesitated, feeling the words catch in her throat. "One day, he might love her back."

She stopped herself before her voice choked with emotion. This was the part where the story twisted and darkened; the part she was ashamed to tell because it showed her weakness, her vulnerability. She took a deep, shaky breath.

"Then, the day they dreaded loomed near. Their greatest enemy had gathered the jewel shards and brought them together in a fierce battle to the death. So many lives were lost, and I had almost lost you, too, Inuyasha."

Finally, her fairy-tale characters had a name. She couldn't avoid it any longer, and because of it, the story felt closer to her heart than ever before. Now, the characters were real; no longer 'him' and 'her,' but 'you' and 'me.' The fairy-tale was no longer just a story; it was their life. It had a beautiful beginning and a tragic end. She fisted her hands, angry with herself for being the cause of that end.

"I should have listened. I should have gotten out of the way. If I had, maybe Naraku wouldn't have trapped you like that—forced you to make a decision you shouldn't have had to make." She looked down at her lap, ashamed of herself for being such a burden, a distraction that got in the way.

"I was so blind," she said, feeling the tears prick her eyes and a lump gather in her throat. "I felt guilty when you saved me. And when Kikyou died because of it, I knew it was my fault." She closed her eyes, willing the tears back down. She let out a shaky breath and forced herself to continue, knowing it was the only way to ease the pain that constricted her heart.

"Naraku acted on my guilt. While you were gone, he told me things—dark, ugly, hurtful things that I mistook for the truth. He made me feel as if the deaths on the battlefield were my fault. And...I believed him."

She could almost hear Naraku's whispered words close to her ear. They were the words that haunted her in her nightmares; the ones that plagued her heart and made her feel as if she was unfit to remain in a world where Inuyasha lost Kikyou because of her. She clenched her hands tightly and did her best to force the words out, even though each word made her heart ache.

"Even after Naraku died, his words lingered in my mind. I made a foolish wish upon the jewel. I wished myself away from this world and erased myself from everyone's memories." She looked at his bandaged forehead, knowing her wish was the cause of his injuries. She averted her glance and glared at the ground in shame.

"Four years passed, but there wasn't a day that went by when I never thought of you, Inuyasha. You haunted my dreams and nightmares, and every waking moment. I wanted so badly to see you again—to know if you were all right, if you were happy. That's why I came back. But I know I shouldn't have. Just like before, I've messed up your life all over again."

Images of Midori and the crow flashed through her mind, along with the images of Inuyasha coming to her rescue. How could she ever repay him for risking his life for her time and time again? How could he forgive her for taking away his memories? A part of her was afraid that if he woke up, he would hate her for robbing him of the memories she had so careless wished away. But a stronger part of her longed for him to wake up, to remember her, to despise her, to shame her, to do anything, so long as he was alive. She felt that she could stand anything he would throw her way because she deserved it, and because she knew anything from him—even hatred—would be better than nothing.

"I'm sorry for erasing your memories," she said with sincerity. She looked down at his face and hoped he heard her solemn confession, but there was no trace of acknowledgement in his features. She dared to trace the back of her finger lightly along his jaw line; any contact to reassure her that her hanyou was still there. "It's hard seeing you like this," she said in a shaky voice. "And to know it's all my fault…it's heartbreaking. But I'll find a way to get the memories back for you—for everyone. I won't leave you again. I promise. So please wake up. I want to tell you something important." She hesitated, taking a deep breath as if it would give her courage. Her heart pounded in her chest.

_"_I...I love you, Inuyasha. I've never stopped loving you, even after all these years. Seeing you again made me realize how much I never truly wanted to leave. Even if you might not remember me—what we had in the past...I'll always remember. I'll never forget."

Kagome let the words linger in the air. She felt relieved to have it off her chest, but even now, she knew the story was incomplete. Somehow, in the telling, it lost something that had been so real to her when she was living it. Their story could never be contained with words alone—it transcended time itself, and was, to her, as tangible as her own skin. She had worn their story, carried it like battle scars after she wished herself away. If only she could reach out, touch the story and let it dissolve into Inuyasha's mind, maybe then, it would suffice.

She heard a soft shuffling of feet on hardwood. A shiver rolled up her spine and she realized someone had been standing by the hut's opening. She turned around.

"Your story—it was nice of you to give it back to him," Kikyou said, forcing herself off the wall she had been leaning on.

The miko had heard everything. So consumed in her tale, Kagome had failed to notice. Kikyou's footsteps had been light—too light and ghost-like. She walked forward and sat down beside the hanyou's futon, directly opposite of her.

"You think you'll be righting your wrongs if you stay?" Kikyou asked, not bothering to look at her.

"I'll try my best. I don't want to hurt him anymore."

"If you want to stop hurting him, the least you could do is take off the rosary."

"W-what?"

"He's shackled to you like a _dog_. With one word you send him crashing to the ground. Don't you ever think about how painful that must be for him? How shameful it is to be treated like an animal?"

"I don't think of him as an animal. The rosary saved his life."

"Now look where that's gotten him," Kikyou said.

"You aren't listening!"

"Don't raise your voice when Inuyasha is sleeping. Have some consideration." Kikyou's ice-cold words were delivered with the calmest of voices and a stoic face.

Kagome did her best to bite down a fiery retort. She knew the older miko would use the guilt tactic again, and they would be arguing until dawn. She sighed and glared at the ground, fuming in silence.

"You're wrong. I do listen," Kikyou continued in a quiet voice. "You say you don't think of him as an animal, then prove it. Take off the rosary."

"But—"

"When he wakes up, you can ask him if he wants to keep wearing it. The choice should be _his _to make, not yours." Her tone of finality was as sharp as ever.

A pained expression came over Kagome's face, and her eyes landed on the rosary. Each row of black, marble-like beads met with a sharp, pearl-white fang. For years, it seemed so natural for him to wear the rosary, as if it was a part of him. But deep down, she knew Kikyou had a point. Still though, she couldn't help but feel she was being goaded. "I'll take it off when he wakes up," she said.

"No, now's a better time. I'll even help you," Kikyou said, gently tilting Inuyasha's head up so the beads could slip out from under him.

Kagome hesitated, feeling the heat of the miko's stare. After a while, she gave in and reluctantly leaned forward to slip the rosary off Inuyasha's neck. As she did so, it seemed to her that the beads were heavier than they looked—or perhaps it was just the sinking feeling in her heart that weighed them down. When the beads were in her hands, she looked at the spot below the hanyou's neck once more. For so long, the rosary had been a permanent fixture to his attire; seeing them gone made him look almost as if he had been robbed.

She bunched up the rosary in her hand and held it tight. Each smooth, marble-like bead felt cool in her sweaty palm. It was the only thing she could do to shake off the feeling that she had lost the only remaining connection to him, now that the beads were gone.

"I made it for him, you know," Kikyou said, cutting through her thoughts. "The rosary was supposed to be a gift until you turned it into a weapon."

"I never thought of it as a weapon," Kagome countered, but even then, she felt a hint of guilt when she said it, knowing she had 'sat' him in her anger many times.

"You subdue him with a sit command, but I was opting for another word. Beloved...I wanted to subdue him with the word, _beloved_. Because back then, I loved him," Kikyou said.

The silence stifled the hut. Kagome looked at the beads and felt like Kikyou was implying something else with her words. "Why are you telling me all this? Do you want the rosary back?" she asked.

"No. Keep it. It's yours now. You need to know about my link to the rosary lest you fool yourself into thinking it's your only connection with him. Before you met Inuyasha, he was mine first. Always remember that. What bond we have is one link you'll never break."

Kagome couldn't meet the miko's gaze. She tucked the beads into the folds of her obi, feeling a bit like this was retribution somehow.

"I take it you're not gonna leave any time soon," Kikyou said.

_'_"I won't leave Inuyasha again. I'll help him recover in any way I can," she said.

"If you want to help him so badly, you can start by helping me gather herbs for his wounds. We can find them tomorrow at dawn."

Kagome blinked. "You really want me to come with you?"

She heard Kikyou stifle a laugh. "You look surprised," she said with a wry smile. "Of course I do. It'll be faster if two sets of hands gather the herbs instead of one. Inuyasha needs all the help he can get."

Her words worried Kagome, and she had to ask, "How long do you think it'll take for him to recover?"

She saw Kikyou glance at the hanyou's forehead, deep in thought. "I did my best to heal him with my spiritual powers, and tomorrow the herbs will help ease the pain. He could wake up in a few days...or weeks. Hanyou healing is very unpredictable. But I'm hoping he'll wake up soon. As for you, you can sleep in Kaede's hut for the night."

"No thanks, I want to stay here. It's the least I can do. I don't want to leave him."

"Suit yourself."

She saw Kikyou get up to put out the fire in the pit. Once the flames were extinguished with water, the hut was plunged into darkness, save for the light of the moon that managed to seep inside. Despite the darkness, Kagome felt the miko's eyes on her, but she ignored it, choosing instead to keep her eyes on Inuyasha. But still, a troubling thought plagued her. Kikyou's words from before… '_I loved him back then...' _Somehow, it didn't sit right with her.

"Kikyou..." Kagome started, hoping her question didn't sound too intrusive, but needing to know one crucial thing. There was no response, but she knew the older miko was listening, so she went on. "Do you love Inuyasha?" she asked after a slight hesitation. It was a blunt, honest question. She waited for her answer.

But Kikyou didn't move from her place beside the hanyou, and neither did she stir or speak. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned her back against the wall, figuring the miko chose to ignore the question. Or maybe the answer was a rhetorical one.

It was a while before she heard the small, careful answer, and even then, it seemed to evade the question. Or perhaps, Kikyou hadn't answered at all, and the whispered words spoken in the dead of night were merely fragments of a dream.

_"I'm scared of losing him."_

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke with the sound of birdsong in the distance and the feeling of eyes watching her. But when she looked up, Kikyou's eyes were fixed on Inuyasha's face. The morning light filtered into the hut, accompanied by a fresh, cool breeze. Blinking the sleep from her eyes and sitting up from her place against the wall, she noticed that Kikyou remained in the same position from the night before. The miko's eyes were trained in deep thought as she stared at the hanyou's forehead.<p>

For a moment, Kagome wondered if the miko had slept. The faint dark circles under her eyes seemed to suggest otherwise. Then, those eyes landed on her, and the flicker of something dark seemed to dissipate. She blinked, figuring the look must have been imagined.

"Is he doing any better?" Kagome asked, peering at the hanyou's face.

"Still the same. I was wondering when you'd wake up," Kikyou said, pushing herself to her feet. "We mustn't waste any time. Come with me and we'll find the herbs in the forest."

"I'll look after him while ye two are gone," Kaede said, and Kagome realized the old woman had entered the hut while she was asleep. Kaede was in the process of soaking a damp cloth to put over Inuyasha's head.

Kagome nodded, knowing there wasn't a moment to lose. If the herbs would help heal the hanyou's head wound, then she would find as many as she could carry. After a quick glance at Inuyasha, she got up and followed the miko out of the hut. Kikyou took a basket with her before leaving, and together they stepped outside into the sunlight.

The morning sky glowed pink with the first warnings of the sun. The two mikos left the village and settled on a footpath toward the forest. Kagome noticed the tense silence between them and wanted to break it with light conversation, but one look at the rigid expression on Kikyou's face made her rethink her decision. So in silence, they went on their way until they reached the shade of a large tree. The older miko stooped down beside a patch of herbs still wet with dew from the morning mist. Kikyou plucked what looked like a weed with teardrop shaped leaves and tiny white star-shaped flowers at its tip. Small hairs lined one side of its stem.

"This," Kikyou said, bringing the plant up close to where Kagome could see, "is an herb used to cure aches and bruises." She dropped it into her basket before walking a few meters away where another batch of herbs grew; its strong, leafy body held bursts of delicate yellow flowers. She carefully cut off the root and brought it to Kagome who had been following her every move with her eyes.

"Save the root, and this plant will help stop bleeding," Kikyou said.

"Oh, you're right. I read about that in a book," Kagome told her before she began to pluck the herbs described, careful not to damage their leaves or stems. Soon, the two mikos were gathering the herbs in a steady rhythm; the basket in Kikyou's hands grew half-full in no time. An easy silence formed between them. It was a while before Kagome noticed Kikyou had stopped picking the herbs and was staring at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing. You're doing a good job. I just...I want to apologize for what I said to you the other day. I was harsh to you, and I'm sorry. I was so worried about Inuyasha that I let my nerves get the better of me. I hope you'll forgive me," Kikyou said.

Taken aback, Kagome had not expected an apology. She looked at the miko and saw sincerity in her doe-brown eyes. She smiled softly. "It's all water under the bridge," she said, holding out the herbs she had gathered. Taking the cue, Kikyou held out the basket in her hands. Both women watched the herbs fall into the basket before smiling at each other. Kagome felt as if she was finally making some progress with the older miko. _'We could even be friends,_' she told herself, returning to the task at hand. But from her peripheral, she noticed Kikyou's eyes never left her hand.

"The jewel on your finger—I remember you told us it was a ring?" Kikyou asked.

Kagome looked down at the ring and smiled. "That's right."

"From a man?"

"Uh huh."

"He is one of your courters?"

"He's...just a friend."

"But he loves you."

"Well...yes, I guess he does." Kagome blushed and remembered Kyoshi's proposal—the earnest look on his face; the pleading tone in his voice; the desperate love in his eyes. She shook her head, hoping to drive away the image. She returned her attention to picking the herbs.

"Friends always become something more," Kikyou said as if she was relaying words of wisdom.

Kagome bit her lip, not wanting to start another argument that would ruin their peaceful moment together. Silence was golden, and now she knew why.

"You are an ordinary woman where you live?" Kikyou asked.

Kagome had to wonder why the miko was being more talkative than usual. "Ordinary?" she repeated.

"I mean...you don't have to fight demons in your era?"

"Nope. None of that."

"I see. What a peaceful life it must be then. I don't know why you returned here. You don't know how lucky you are to live in an era where women don't have to fight demons or guard sacred sacred jewels."

Kikyou pick up the half-filled basket and motion for Kagome to follow her deeper into the forest where more herbs could be found. The girl had no choice but to follow. They walked together in relative silence, watching the clouds and tufts of trees roll by until Kikyou's voice cut through the air.

"Do you know what my wish was?" she asked as if her question was posed to the blue sky overhead.

Kagome shook her head, and the older miko continued, eyes still skyward, and with a hint of nostalgia softening her voice.

"I wanted to be an ordinary woman. I wanted to live a life free of the responsibilities of the jewel. Your wish granted my wish, Kagome. I got to live an ordinary life. I was still a miko, but I no longer had to guard the jewel shards except to keep them hidden within people's minds. I used a masking spell to seal the shards in their foreheads so that no one could sense their presence."

For the first time, Kagome saw a look of genuine happiness in the miko's eyes, but as fast as it appeared, the look was gone. Kikyou cast her eyes to the ground, and her tone seemed to lose its softness. "I couldn't find all of the jewel shards; I only managed to seal the ones from the people I encountered—Kouga and his men, and the people at the village. But the shards I couldn't reach, Midori found."

"Why did you keep it a secret? You could have told me," Kagome said.

"Don't you see I was doing you a favour? I did it for _your_ sake, Kagome. I was helping you carry out the wish you had made. I wanted to help you move on. I wanted to assure you that Inuyasha and I had moved on as well—and we have. Isn't that what you wished for all along?"

Kagome looked down. "I don't know what I want anymore," she said in a small voice. She wanted Kikyou to be happy with the hanyou, but at the same time, she longed for that happiness herself. Her heart couldn't feel more torn.

"You gave us all a second chance. I never told you this before, but I'm grateful. I'm forever indebted to you for your wish. You can rest assured that your wish was fulfilled."

"I know, but...I don't know if everyone else feels the same way. I keep wondering whether Inuyasha is happy—"

"Of course he is!" Kikyou cut in. "We're together, and he couldn't be happier. And it's all thanks to you."

For some reason, Kagome felt like she was being jabbed with a sharp, invisible object. She looked at Kikyou's face but it was calm and composed as usual. The miko continued in a casual voice that took on a hint of pleading. "Just move on and let us live the happy ending you wished for us to have. Come now, don't look so sad. You had your chance with him. Let me have mine. It's all I'm asking for."

Kagome hesitated. In granting Kikyou's wish, she knew a part of herself would die. She would lose Inuyasha all over again, and this time, there would be no turning back. "I promised Shippo I wouldn't run away again," she said, knowing her words would prick Kikyou's happy bubble. "I'm sorry. I can't leave him now. Not when I know that there's a chance he'll remember me." It was the truth, and even though it sounded selfish, she knew she couldn't leave the hanyou who had risked everything for her. She would be plagued with regrets for the rest of her life, and it wasn't something she wanted to live with.

When her words were met with silence, Kagome stopped walking and turned around, realizing Kikyou had strayed behind. She saw the miko's straight bangs cast a shadow over her eyes in a futile attempt to hide her tears.

"K-Kikyou?" she whispered, knowing the tears were her fault. She walked back to her.

"I thought this time it would be different," Kikyou's voice quivered for the first time. Kagome could see her tight grip on the basket's handle. "All I wanted was an ordinary life...But now," She looked at Kagome, and the hurt was evident in her teary eyes. "You won't give us that, will you, Kagome?"

"I—"

"It's all I've ever wanted."

"You're asking me to leave."

"I'm asking for a second chance with him, without you holding us back. All second chances come with sacrifice."

"I…I'm sorry, Kikyou. I can't leave him now—Please don't cry."

"I'm not!" Kikyou snapped. She looked down, hiding her tears as she walked briskly past Kagome, heading deeper into the forest. The mask was back on, but crumbling, Kagome thought. She could only stare after the miko's retreating form, feeling terrible for what she had said. After a while, she knew she had to go after her, hoping to explain why she couldn't possibly leave now. As the forest whizzed by, she passed the Goshiboku, and it had never occurred to her that the herbs they were gathering were so close to the sacred tree. When she reached the clearing, she saw the basket abandoned beside Kikyou; the miko was hunched over the well, head over her arms, which were folded against the well's edge; her shoulders were slightly trembling in an effort to force back sobs.

A twinge of guilt hit Kagome at that moment, and she walked toward the miko, approaching slowly, as if not to frighten a deer caught vulnerable in an open space. When she spoke, it was with a gentle, quiet voice. "Kikyou, let me explain," she said, placing a hand on the miko's shoulder.

But Kikyou shrugged her hand off, refusing to be seen in such a state.

"I'm sorry for what I said, but it's the truth. If I leave and Inuyasha wakes up, I'll never have a chance to explain to him why I made the wish in the first place. It was for _his _sake, and yours, Kikyou. I thought the wish would benefit everyone, but I realize now that I was very wrong. It would be unfair if I left without a word to him or anyone else." She saw Kikyou shake her head and wipe the tears away with the back of her hand.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Kikyou pushed herself up and stared at the well, hands clenched firmly at her sides. Without turning around, she spoke and Kagome felt as if her voice was laced with burrowed anger. "You take your life in your era for granted. I would do anything, _anything_ to switch places with you! I've wanted to live an ordinary life for as long as I could remember. But you—" Kikyou turned around so they were face-to-face. "—you _have _an ordinary life on the other side of the well. You even have a man who loves you in your era. And yet you choose to come back here to take everything away from me."

"I didn't come here to do that."

"But it's what you're doing, Kagome. Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"I..." Kagome faltered. Seeing Kikyou's teary eyes and her quivering voice made her almost crumble her resolve. Why couldn't she leave them alone? It was a valid question, but even as it flittered through her mind, she knew the answer right away. "I love my friends. I love Inuyasha. And it's because I love them that I can't leave them alone. I did them a great injustice four years ago. I'm here to make sure I give them back what I had no right to take away from them."

She saw Kikyou's shoulders slump, and it seemed as if the fight had drained out of her. She spoke, but Kagome felt as if the miko was talking to herself. "I guess it's understandable. You are my reincarnation after all, so of course you'd fall in love with him. It's fate."

For some reason, the comment seemed to bother Kagome, but she couldn't quite place what was wrong with it. Kikyou gave her a scrutinizing look, eyes trailing over her body.

"You look so much like me," Kikyou said bitterly. "It's no wonder Inuyasha kept confusing you for me in his dreams."

Kagome gave her a strange look. "What dreams?" she asked, but Kikyou went on as if she hadn't said a word.

"I hated him so much when he told me about them. For four years, I knew he was dreaming about you, but he never knew who you were. I was so jealous. I told him he was dreaming of me the whole time. I thought for sure he had bought it...but I could see the doubt in his eyes."

"That doesn't make sense," Kagome said, furrowing her brows. "I thought the wish erased me from everyone's memories."

"I thought so, too, but the jewel twisted your wish to meet its own ends. Your wish wasn't thought through as well as you had hoped. It left behind holes in people's memories. It was my job to fill them in."

"Fill them in?" Kagome repeated.

"For years, I told Inuyasha stories in order to fill in the gaps in his memory. But it wasn't just his memories that had holes. Other people had them, too. I told people I killed Naraku with my arrow. I told the warriors on the battlefield that they all suffered from a terrible head wound, which was why they didn't remember much of their past. It was the only way to keep your wish in place, and although it meant lying to them every day, I had to do it. Do you see what you made me do?"

Kagome felt sorry for her, and sorry for herself for placing the miko in such an impossible situation. Kikyou had been left alone to bear the burden of the memories while the rest of the world forgot. She realized now that the shadow of her wish had followed the miko like a black cloud. But she knew that cloud could have been averted, if only the miko hadn't fallen into the worm-hole of lies. "You didn't have to do that, Kikyou. If you knew all along, you could have told them the truth," Kagome said.

But Kikyou smiled a bitter-sweet smile and went on. "No one would believe me if I did that. You see, I had retold the lies so many times, and to so many people, that I began to believe them myself."

Kagome was silent, waiting for the miko to continue, knowing that what she was hearing was a secret the miko had hidden in her heart for years.

"It's amazing the stories we tell ourselves," Kikyou continued, eyes now locked with Kagome's. "It's so easy to get lost in the fabric of lies, and that's what happened to me. I was trapped in a web of lies, and I didn't want out. The villagers believed my stories—they even praised me for it. But Inuyasha..." Her expression hardened, and her fingers grazed the lip of the well. "I knew he had his doubts. He's smarter and more observant than I gave him credit for."

"He didn't believe your stories?" Kagome asked.

Kikyou glare down at the well as if it was somehow the well's fault. "For years he's been coming back to this well for no reason. It made me think he still remembered you, even though he didn't. The well became a threat to me. I told him to stop coming here, but he wouldn't listen. He would sit by the well's edge, alone. His idleness, his devotion, the expectant hope in his eyes—it made it seem as if he was waiting for you, Kagome. It made me so angry. I knew you still held a little part of him, but neither of you were aware of it."

Kagome remained silent, shocked that her hanyou would remain by the well for so long. _'So the feeling I had when I was by the well...it was real. Inuyasha was waiting for me on the other side after all,' _she thought, feeling hope swell within her heart. But Kikyou's sharp voice brought her back to reality.

"When you came back, you betrayed me. You betrayed the wish you made. I pretended I didn't know you in the same way you pretended not to know us. Don't you see I had no other choice? It was the only way to keep up the act that _you _had started. In doing so, I wanted to reassure you that your wish was fulfilled."

"But it wasn't," Kagome said, silencing Kikyou's tirade. "You said so yourself, the jewel twisted my wish. For years, I told myself I had moved on from Inuyasha—that he moved on from me—but I was only lying to myself. I loved him back then, and I still do. I can't just turn off my feelings for him. I love him, and I'll fight for him no matter what."

There was a flicker of something dark in Kikyou's eyes. It was the same look Kagome saw when she woke up in the hut that morning. The miko's tone changed into her usual, cool voice. "I thought you would say something like that. I realize now that you and I aren't that different from one another."

"What do you mean?"

"We both told so many lies. And somehow, we had everybody fooled."

"That may be true, but I'm not here to lie or fool anyone anymore. Don't you see that if we give everyone their memories back, we can stop living a lie? We can stop pretending, Kikyou."

"That does sound nice, doesn't it?" Kikyou said, seeming to contemplate the idea before shaking her head. "You're foolish to believe they'll give in so easily. I could never understand what Inuyasha saw in you. We're practically the same except you're more naïve. So easy to deceive. That's where we differ. That's where you lose and I win."

"We're not similar at all!" Kagome shouted, but the miko chose to ignore her.

"Listen up, Kagome. You might disagree with me, but what I'm about to say is for the good of everyone. Inuyasha will be out of it for at least a week. When his head patches itself up, and his brain finishes healing, I'll be placing the jewel shard back into his forehead."

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed, not seeing the quick, one-eighty flip of their conversation. Never in her life did she think Kikyou would turn around and backstab her like that. Her anger was renewed, and suddenly the cheery forest and the blue sky looked dreary and fake.

"How could you, Kikyou? You can't just take everything away from him again!"

"It's the only way to keep your wish in place. You have to live with the consequences. He has to forget about you. He has to move on, too. You said you wanted us to be together, so stop being a hypocrite and leave us alone!"

"No! I won't let you do this," Kagome said, turning around to return to the village. But Kikyou grabbed her arm before she could go, shoving her backward against the well. Her sharp voice was icier than ever.

"You told me you'd fight for Inuyasha. Well, I won't lose him to you. I'll fight for him, too, but I never said I'd play fair." She dug her nails hard into the girl's arm. Kagome tried to pull away but her grip was relentless and sparks of spiritual energy held her in place. "I'll seal the well once you're gone. I'll make Shippo forget about you, too. If that's what it takes to sustain your wish, then so be it. I heard what you told Inuyasha last night—about Naraku telling you those lies. It got me thinking. The wish you made wasn't just your wish, Kagome. It was Naraku's, too."

"You're wrong," Kagome said, not daring to believe the miko's words. She felt herself shoved hard against the lip of the well and stuck her arm out behind her to grasp one of its edges. Kikyou pushed her harder to the point where she could feel the wooden splinters graze the back of her legs.

"Don't look so surprised," Kikyou said, narrowing her eyes. "By making that wish you let him win. You let Naraku get the better of you. When you erased yourself from their memories, you essentially let Naraku kill you. You believed his lies back then, and you believed me, too. All it took was a few sad stories, a few tears, and I had you hanging onto every word. How pitiful."

A cold shiver of betrayal ran down Kagome's spine. Kikyou had been planning this all along. The dark, brooding look she caught in the miko's eyes when she woke up; the innocent invitation to collect herbs that were conveniently located near the well...it all made sense. Everything had been a trap to lure her to the well. She gritted her teeth and cringed as her arms were seared with crackling, electric heat.

"Stop, Kikyou!" she said through gritted teeth. She scrounged up all the power within her to break free, desperately channelling her spiritual powers. But even as she felt the beginnings of purifying energy spark within her, Kikyou was quicker. Her electric sparks grew hotter, more intense. Once, twice, she felt the surge of electric heat scorch her skin and made her bones buzz with the after-math of electric shocks. She could barely hold back a cry of pain as she struggled to keep her grip on the well.

"You don't belong here, Kagome. You never have, and you never will. Go back to your own time!"

Cold hands seared the front of her chest, and before she knew it, Kagome lost her balance and was shoved over the wooden edge. A scream tore through her lungs, which echoed as she fell inside, disappearing in a spark of blue light.

**Chapter End**

**A/N: **Fear not! The next chapter will be posted in two to three days. It's still in the process of being edited. My sincerest apologies for the delay! I hope you'll leave a review because this chapter was definitely one of the most challenging ones I had to write so far. I hope it cleared a few questions about Kikyou, and the next one will resolve a bit more. And yes, Inuyasha will be in the next chapter.

**Bonus Points: **The answer to the previous question is Episode 43: Tessaiga Breaks. Congrats to:  
>Kokoronagomu<br>DemonsxXxHeart  
>wallyandkuki34<br>StarSoldier  
>Silkrose<p>

**Fun Fact: **In the hour-long episode of 147-148, Kikyou says she'll subdue Inuyasha with the word "beloved." I'm not making this stuff up! Also, the herbs the mikos were gathering are actually chickenweed and tormentil (a.k.a bloodroot), medicinal herbs found in Japan and other places in the world used to help cure bruises and blood wounds.  
><strong><br>Song Inspiration: **"Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence.

**Bonus Question: **What does Inuyasha give to Kikyou that once belonged to his mother in episode 147-148?

A special thank you to my Beta, hedanicree, for her continued help and support with this fic!

**Next Chapter: **The Stories We Tell (Part 2)


	17. The Stories We Tell, Part 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and its original characters, belongs to me.

**Chapter 17: The Stories We Tell (Part 2)**

_A deep tingling sensation of numbness rang through Inuyasha's brain and reverberated through his body, hitting the very marrow of his bones. Golden eyes opened, but what they saw was nothing but a pitch-black void that stretched on for miles. _

_It was as if he was in a tunnel where time was somehow moving all around him, tangible in the nebulous darkness, hissing past. His feet dangled below him, cushioned by air. Then, he heard it. Something like a montage of light whirled past him, but everything was moving too fast. He could only make out passing blobs of colour, receding blurs. He strained his eyes to catch a glimpse of what was passing by._

_Bursts of scenery—green forests, blue mountain ranges, rolling hills, acres of rice paddies, fields of flowers and of bones—raced within the stream of light. Next came a barrage of foreign places with sky-scraping buildings that seemed to dwarf him. Left and right he saw blurs of mechanical demons on wheels, grinding on narrow expanses of black ground lined with white stripes; no traces of forests were in sight._

_As the images rolled by, he caught glimpses of people within the scenery. Villagers, monks, demon slayers, mikos, humans, and demons of various forms and sizes flashed one after another. He could barely see their faces; the shadowy figures intermingled and merged together. But his mind was fixed on one particular figure who appeared more than the others; it was a girl wearing a green and white outfit, too short to be a kimono. A foreign word manifested at the tip of his tongue. 'School uniform,' he thought, feeling funny for remembering such a strange term. A flurry of other words darted through his mind. Tests. Exams. Books. Bi-cycle. Ramen. He gulped, feeling his mouth salivate. He blinked, wondering where the words came from._

_Inuyasha vaguely wondered if this place was a dream. But his dreams were usually filled with fog and forests, and endless searching for something he had lost. This time, he was floating in the air, surrounded by darkness and a bevy of images so palpable it felt like he could dip his fingers into the maelstrom of moving pictures and feel each moment transcend into him. He wanted to slow the images down, watch each scene unfold before his eyes._

_He had a sudden understanding of where he was. This place—it was his mind. The flux of colours, people and landscapes were receding memories whipping past. But now, they were abstracted, blurry figures he couldn't quite place or name. He struggled to shift through the myriad of memories, feeling as though he was swimming through the murky depths of his subconscious. He felt as if his brain was burning itself out, thrown out of kilter with the rush of memories that seemed to slip through him as if he was invisible._

_A new sound pierced through the darkness and toned down the bedlam of colours and noise._

"Hey...it's me. I know you can't hear me, but I have something to say..."

_In a heartbeat, he recognized the voice. "Kagome," __he breathed out, heart pounding in his chest. It was her voice he had heard in the battlefield before the pain erupted in his head and made him black out. Hers was the voice that had screamed 'sit!' as a jewel shard fell from his forehead. The passing memories seemed to slow down at the sound of her voice. He felt his heartbeat speeding up.  
><em>  
>"There's a story I've been keeping from you—a story about magic wells, enchanted jewels, monsters, demons, friends, and...love—yes, a lot of that. It's a story about us."<p>

_Her voice echoed through his mind. He ran and tried to find the source of it, tried to see her in the palpable darkness. But the sound seemed to come from every which way, yet she was nowhere to be found. Her voice gradually took on a steady rhythm as if she was telling him folklore. Nostalgia hit him like a tidal wave as she spoke._

"There once was a girl who fell into a magic well and travelled five-hundred years into the past. She saw a hanyou pinned to a tree, and when she had pulled the sacred arrow from his chest, they began the most amazing journey..."

_The darkness suddenly gave way, and he was thrust within that dizzying stream of memories. When he blinked, he found himself trapped within the tangled hold of large, branch-like vines, pierced through the chest with an arrow that pinned him to a tree. Behind him was the Goshinboku. Its thick leaves hung overhead and stars twinkled beneath the foliage. The raw scent of the earth was fresh with dew. He felt something deep course within him; his heart pulsed as if he was waking up for the first time. When he looked up, he saw her._

_"Kikyou," he said, but he knew he was wrong. The name had come out of his mouth of its own accord. __'This is a memory,' he realized, and he couldn't escape; he couldn't control what he had said and done in the past._

_"I'm telling you, I'm not her."_

_"And I'm sayin' you have to be 'cause there's no other way you could smell so—" He sniffed the air and caught a whiff of her scent. "You're not her."_

_"I know. My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me."_

_"Kagome," he breathed out, and the world seemed to shift. His surroundings blurred into a different scene, a different time. He found himself sitting by a tree near the riverbank. Beside him, Kagome sat eating a pear in her green and white school uniform. She turned toward him._

_"Listen, it's fair to say you don't like me, right?" she asked._

_"Way more than fair."_

_"Whatever. It's not even me you dislike. It's this Kikyou person."_

_He huffed and jumped up onto a high tree branch, refusing to look at her._

_"I'm not Kikyou, okay? I'm Kagome. Can't we just call a truce?"_

_"Ha! I knew it! What you don't get is that I'm only after the jewel! You're just trying to lure me into a false sense of security!"_

_"Oh really? That's funny, considering all I have to do to make you obey is say the word 'sit.'"_

_He felt the rosary beads tug downward, and the next moment he face-planted to the ground, mouth full of dirt. He could barely hear her giggled words, "Whoops, sorry about that." Then, the world shifted again and morphed into a new memory. When he got up, he was leaving a battlefield, knowing Kagome was right behind him._

_"Kagome, let's go," he found himself saying. But when the girl only stared at him in awe, he felt self-conscious and barked out, "What?"_

_"You never said my name before..."_

_"Yeah? What of it?"_

_"It's just that I think you like me more now, is all."_

_He turned around, hoping to hide his blush. "Don't get excited. I still think you're pretty useless."_

_The earth felt as if it was trembling beneath him, giving way to rocky ground. The world blurred and merged into a different memory. Now, he clutched the rusty, thin blade of the tessaiga in his father's graveyard where huge bones of demons littered the ground. He had barely dodged a hit from Sesshomaru's beast form. Behind him, he could hear Kagome cheering him on.  
><em>_  
>"The sword's yours now! All you've gotta do is believe in it, like I believe in you!"<em>

_"You are nuts. This sword is good for nothing! Me, I'll live, I'm half demon. You though, you ain't got a chance."_

_"So I should just give up hope?" she asked. The scent of her tears was in the air, and it scared him._

_"What? W-what are you doing? You're not crying are you? No crying!"_

_"Oh, should I laugh?"_

_"No! You should shut up and let me protect you!"_

_Again and again, new memories replaced the previous ones, and he could do nothing but watch their story, their life, unfold before his eyes. Through it all, he heard Kagome's voice overlaying the montage._

"Despite their constant bickering, the hanyou and the girl became great friends, and they met new ones. They fought monsters and sought to find the shards of the Shikon Jewel the girl had broken because of her carelessness. During that time, they experienced things people only dreamed of."

_He saw Shippo squeeze his way into their duo. Soon, the trio added another member—the travelling monk, Miroku, then Sango and Kirara. He saw scenes of them travelling together, fighting monsters, arguing with each other, laughing, and working as a team, and he couldn't break away from the sight. He had never seen his group so full of life, so whole. No longer were they strangers; this group of odd balls brought together by a time-travelling girl. Now, they were a family._

_"Family," he said, tasting the word in his mouth. He liked the sound of it. It had been a while since he considered his family whole. Not until Kagome showed up in his life. He listened as Kagome's voice returned._

"They had been together for so long that it felt only natural for the girl to be by his side. And before she knew what was happening, she had fallen in love with the hanyou she had freed from the arrow..."

_A flux of memories invaded his mind. In every direction, he saw glimpses of Kagome smiling at him, arguing with him, laughing with him, crying for him. Kagome leaning against his back as he held her hand after he had blindly slaughtered villagers in his demon form. Kagome sitting with him by the fire and saying she liked him just the way he was. Kagome kissing him so he could turn back into a hanyou. Everywhere he looked, Kagome had love in her blue-gray eyes. In everything she did, her love for him as a hanyou shone like a beacon of light in the darkness. How could he have missed it? Her voice brought him out of the flood of memories._

"She didn't know what to do, and she was so scared."

_"Why? What could you possibly be afraid of, Kagome?" he asked, not liking the quiver in her voice._

"You see, she knew the hanyou loved someone else..."

_The images around him faded, and he felt himself fade with them. It was as if his heart plummeted to his stomach when the memories of Kagome were replaced with memories of him and Kikyou. He saw the hypnotic look in his eyes when he caught a scent or sight of the miko's soul collectors. He saw himself sneaking into the forest, holding Kikyou, telling her he had never stopped thinking about her, not even for a minute. And he realized, for the first time, how Kagome must have felt when she saw them together. How it must have hurt her to see him running off like a dog that had caught the scent of meat in the air. He knew now how easily she could connect the images and make herself believe that he was still in love with Kikyou._

"And yet, she remained with him, daring to dream that one day..."

_"One day," he repeated, urging her on, hoping this wasn't the end of their story._

"One day, he might love her back."

_"But I did, Kagome. And I do!" he tried to make her understand. "Didn't you know?" he asked in a whisper. "I loved you...but you didn't know."_

_He brought a clawed hand to his face. 'Damn it, I'm such a fool,' he thought, remembering all the times he had abandoned her for Kikyou. All the times he was stubborn with her and called her names. 'Of course she didn't know. I never told her. I never showed her how much I loved her.'_

"Then, the day they dreaded loomed near. Their greatest enemy had gathered the jewel shards and brought them together in a fierce battle to the death. So many lives were lost, and I had almost lost you, too, Inuyasha."

_He knew this part—knew it all too well. Naraku and the final battle—it seemed as if it was only yesterday. He remembered shoving her aside as a swarm of demons burst from Naraku's chest._

_"Get outta the way, Kagome!" he had screamed. His heart had been pounding so hard it hurt. Kagome's voice cut through his memories._

"I should have listened. I should have gotten out of the way. If I had, maybe Naraku wouldn't have trapped you like that—forced you to make a decision you shouldn't have had to make."

_He could see himself running toward Kagome in the distance before Naraku's tentacle could impale her. Simultaneously, he saw Kikyou impaled by similar tentacle all alone with no one by her side. He had never felt so torn and yet so relieved. He had sacrificed one miko in order to save the other._

"I was so blind. I felt guilty when you saved me. And when Kikyou died because of it, I knew it was my fault."

_"That's not true. It wasn't your fault," he said, but she went on as if he hadn't said a word. _

"Naraku acted on my guilt. While you were gone, he told me things—dark, ugly, hurtful things that I mistook for the truth. He made me feel as if the deaths on the battlefield were my fault. And...I believed him."

_Inuyasha could hear himself growling. "I didn't know. Damn it, if I had, I would have protected you from him, Kagome. I realize now that I couldn't protect either of you."_

"Even after Naraku died. His words lingered in my mind. I made a foolish wish upon the jewel. I wished myself away from this world and erased myself from everyone's memories."

_Now, it all made sense. The gaps in his mind, the absent feeling. Kagome had taken herself away from his memories, leaving him an empty shell of his former self._

_Before he knew it, he was pulled into the dream that had haunted him for years. But this time, there was a context. This time, the foggy forest was replaced with a grim, desolate landscape with surrounding cliffs. His head was resting against a warm, soft body. He looked up and saw Kagome with such sad, teary eyes. Blood oozed from the wound in his chest._

_He knew what would come next, memorized it for years. But unlike his dream, now everything played out in full colour; it was sharper, crisper, raw and more detailed than anything his blurry dreams could render. He knew why. This was no longer a dream, but a memory._

_"Inuyasha," she said through the tears. "I'm so glad—"_

_"I saw it, Kagome," he said with a voice barely above a whisper. "You and Naraku. The blue light. You killed him."_

_"Shhh, don't talk. I'm so glad you're alive, Inuyasha."_

_He closed his eyes and subtly leaned his head against her hand as she gently stroked the side of his face. The salty scent of her tears assaulted his nose. "S-stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry."_

_"I can't help it," she said, forcing a smile through the tears. "I'm so happy."_

_"Keh," he huffed, sounding almost like himself again until a violent tremor wracked his frame and forced him to cough out blood. When the coughing ceased, Inuyasha slumped heavier against her shoulder, exhausted. "It's over now, isn't it?" he asked in a weary tone, words muffled against her collarbone. "We won't have to fight anymore. We can go back to the way it was." It was all he could say as he faded out of consciousness. He heard her voice, faint, distant and fleeting. He tried to catch it._

_"It'll be all right, Inuyasha, you'll see. The pain will go away. You won't have to risk your life for me any longer."_

_The battlefield dissolved into an empty white void. But this time, Kagome remained with him, standing forlorn in the distance. He longed to run to her, but he remained running in place. He watched her sink to her knees, hollow defeat in her eyes._

_Kagome's voice—the one that seemed omniscient, speaking to him from somewhere up above—returned._

"Four years passed, but there wasn't a day that went by when I never thought of you, Inuyasha. You haunted my dreams and nightmares, and every waking moment."

_"You haunted me, too, Kagome. You were in my dreams, but I never knew who you were until now."_

_"_I wanted so badly to see you again—to know if you were all right; if you were happy. That's why I came back. But I know I shouldn't have; just like before, I've messed up your life all over again."

_"That's not true. You didn't mess up my life. You brought it back to me."_

"I'm sorry for erasing your memories…"

_He could almost feel her warm touch as if it was gliding along his skin._

"It's hard seeing you like this. And to know it's all my fault…it's heartbreaking. But I'll find a way to get the memories back for you—for everyone. I won't leave you again. I promise."  
><em><br>"Keh. You better not, wench. Just hold on a while longer. I'll find you. I'll come back." He ran, and for once, he felt himself moving toward her; he felt the wind sweep past him, even in such an empty place. His heart thumped in his chest with joy. He would finally reach her, his dream girl who had always managed to escape him every time._

"So please wake up. I want to tell you something important..."

_"I can hear you loud and clear. Just spit it out, wench."_

_"_I...I love you, Inuyasha."

_The words made him run faster than he ever thought possible, giving him the adrenaline he needed to bridge the gap between them. His heartbeat escalated and he felt like he could fly. His heart was already soaring within his chest._

"I've never stopped loving you, even after all these years."

_"Kagome...I—"_

"Seeing you again made me realize how much I never truly wanted to leave. Even if you might not remember me—what we had in the past..."

_"Just shut up for once and let me finish! My memories returned. All of it! I remember everything!"_

_Then, something shifted. He felt his balance give way and he was falling. His stomach lurched and felt like it had done a flip. Kagome, who stood a few meters from him, was now growing farther away as the world receded into itself._

"I'll always remember. I'll never forget," he heard her say in the distance.

_A white light glowed behind her. 'No!' he tried to scream, but the light drew closer. It would steal her away from him again. He screamed her name, over and over again until his throat felt raw and sore, words drowned out by the noise of his voice, roaring to new heights. His arms were outstretched, reaching out, trying to grapple anything left of her.  
><em>_  
>The light charged after him, and he could do nothing to stop his fall. He kept his eyes fixed on the girl who was slowly engulfed in the light; her face became a beige blur, which flickered to clarity, then blurred again. <em>

_"Don't go, Kagome!" he screamed. The pain was unbearable, erupting at the peak of his forehead. Soon, his vision was filled with a flash of blinding white light and the crackle of something simmering close by, scorching the skin of his forehead, penetrating bone.  
><em>  
>He woke up with a jolt, lying on his back as his heart thundered a mile a minute. His breathing came in harsh waves, each breath piercing through his chest, gathered from the bottom of his lungs. His bones buzzed and his mind reeled, trying to catch up to what was happening in front of him. Something sharp was in the middle of lodging itself through his skull. He saw Kikyou in front of him, a look of shock on her face. Her hands stiffened against his forehead. The spiritual energy crackling around him dulled in that instant, and he knew what she had been in the process of doing.<p>

He shoved her hands from his head, and simultaneously, the shard that had been in the middle of entering his forehead fell to the ground.

"What the hell?" he barked out, eyes fixed on Kikyou's face. His mind raced to make sense of what was happening. He had dreamed dreams, relived memories too powerful for his senses; they had flooded every corner of his mind until the jewel shard snapped him back to reality, threatening to steal Kagome away from him again.

He saw Kikyou glance at the shard on the ground before looking at him. "You're awake," she said in disbelief.

"Of course I'm awake. Why the hell were you putting that shard inside me?"

"It was for your own good."

She was wrong. The shard was the source of the white light in his dreams, the source of pain. It was the object that had made him forget about Kagome. He had an overwhelming urge to crush the shard under his foot, but before he could make a move to do so, Kikyou stooped down to pick it up.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked as she straightened.

"She went home."

"Not if I can help it." He made to move to the hut's opening, one destination fixed in his mind: the well. His heart swelled with anticipation. He knew now that his constant waiting by the well hadn't been for nothing after all. He had been waiting for Kagome, the enigma of his dreams. He couldn't wait to jump through the well to get her back. But Kikyou seemed to know his thoughts; her voice brought him back to reality.

"Don't tell me you're going to the well. Think of your injuries," she said.

"I haven't felt better in years," he said, and it was true. His wounds had healed, and now that his memories had returned, he felt like he could conquer the world. He felt every fibre of his being come alive with the memories of the woman he had forgotten. Just the thought of her made his heart race. He wasn't gonna let Kagome go so easily, especially now when he remembered everything.

"It's been a week since Kagome left for home," Kikyou said.

A week? Had he been unconscious for that long? In his dreams, he felt as if Kagome was right beside him, telling him their story as he slept.

"Keh, that's not a problem," he said, stalking toward the hut's opening.

"You don't understand," Kikyou said, and he felt as if she was drilling holes into his back with the heat of her stare. When she spoke, she enunciated the words as if he didn't understand. "Kagome is gone."

Gone. The word seemed to paralyze him. She couldn't be gone. He wouldn't believe it. "Wherever she is, I'll find her. I'll jump into the well and drag her back," he said with confidence.

"She won't let you. She sealed the well."

_'No,' _he thought as his heart wrenched in his chest. She couldn't possibly have sealed the well. She wouldn't. But even as the thought flashed through his mind, he remembered the way in which she had tried to run away from the village; he had even caught her trying to jump into the well. He fisted his hands and refused to believe she was gone.

"Don't you see she was planning this all along?" Kikyou said, approaching him.

He turned to face her. "That doesn't make sense. She promised she would stay," he said, thinking back to his dreams.

"And she broke her promise. Oh, Inuyasha—" Kikyou reached out and cupped her hand on the side of his cheek "—don't look so surprised. You can't possibly believe anything that girl says. She erased herself from your memories. She came back and lied to your face. Forget about her."

Her hand felt cool against his skin, and her words chilled him to the bone. He felt dizzy and shifted his weight to his other foot to steady himself. Kikyou went on, but her tone was light and razor-sharp.

"Don't you see? This is what she wanted. She wished on the jewel so we'd forget she ever existed."

"So you knew all along about the wish and you never told me?" he barked out.

"I had no choice. I had to keep her wish in place."

He felt like banging his fist against a wall. "I won't let some stupid wish dictate how I live my life! I won't let you, Kagome or a jewel shard choose what I'm supposed to forget. They're _my _memories, damn it! Don't I get a say in this?"

"I understand how you feel. But I know deep down that you want this—it's what we've wanted for so long."

"And what do you think I want?" he snapped.

"For us to be together. Don't act like it isn't true."

"That was fifty years ago. Times have changed."

"Why are you being so stubborn? Don't let Kagome's wish go in vain."

"Is that what you want? To let some wish govern what you do with your life?"

"She did us a favour."

"She took away our choice. And you were about to do the same thing, lodging that shard into my forehead. Damn it, what's the matter with you? Everything is wrong. You, me, this whole situation. It was a lie from the very beginning. And you knew…" The pain in his voice was almost palpable. _"You_ _knew _and yet you let me live a lie thinking Kagome never existed!"

"Don't you dare," Kikyou said in a sharp tone. "Don't you _dare _throw that back at me when Kagome did the _exact same thing_! She lied to you when she came back. She was the one who made the wish. It's _her _you should be angry with, not me!"

"I'm not trying to blame anyone. I'm just damn frustrated neither of you told me what was going on." He brought a clawed hand to his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You both played me for a fool, pretending you never knew each other. What were you trying to prove?"

"We were trying to keep the wish in place."

"So why did Kagome come back?"

He saw Kikyou hesitate for a moment. "The wish—she wanted to make sure it was fulfilled and that you forgot about her."

"That doesn't make sense," he said, feeling like they hit a loop-hole in their argument. "If she wanted me to forget, she should have never come back."

His thoughts flickered to his encounter with Kagome when he had first saved her from the crow. The stupid girl was a magnet for trouble, even after four years. And yet, even though he hadn't remembered her back then, his heart still longed to protect her. Kagome had stirred up something dead within him. She made him feel like his life was worth living, and suddenly the doubts about the world that had plagued him for years disappeared. In the cave, she had returned his kiss, so surely she didn't really want to forget him, did she? Or was she simply teasing him? Her actions suggested she wanted him to remember, but at the same time, she had stopped the kiss. Maybe she really did want him to forget. He didn't know what to believe.

Kikyou cut through his turbulent thoughts. "What matters is that she's gone and we can return to the life we once had."

He shook his head. "It isn't that easy. You're asking me to return to the way it was before. There's no way." He couldn't do it. He couldn't go back to the feelings of emptiness, of desideratum, of feeling like he was somehow cheated from a life he could have had, constantly longing for something that would never come. He wondered why Kikyou was so adamant he forget the girl. Was it jealousy that was at the heart of it? No, she wasn't just jealous—her words suggested something more. She was angry, not just at Kagome, but at him, he realized at last. A sudden memory hit him like a boulder. He remembered what she told him in the battlefield when she had asked him to protect her from the crow.

_I haven't forgotten the last time you didn't pull through for me, Inuyasha. Don't fail me again._

The words had pierced his chest like a knife, and he knew her look of contempt was retribution. It reminded him of his failure to protect her years ago._  
><em>  
>"You've never truly forgiven me, have you?" he asked in a small voice.<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"When I saved Kagome instead of you from Naraku's tentacle...you could never forgive me. It's been four years, yet you never let it go." He remembered her hand on his cheek the moment before she died; he had thought that her touch meant she forgave him. But now, he knew he was very wrong.

Kikyou was silent for a while, but when she spoke, it was with a quivering voice. "You let me _die_, Inuyasha. How can you expect me to let something like that go so easily?" Her look of betrayal floored him where he stood.

"Kikyou…" He didn't know what else to say. No words would be enough to express how sorry he was. He knew now why she had been so distant with him over the years. She had been holding a grudge.

"When Kagome came back, she reminded me of your broken promise. She was a reminder that you loved her more than me. Even though she made the wish for us to be together, I knew that if you remembered her, I would always be second best in your heart," Kikyou said.

He wanted to deny her words, but his voice seemed to catch in his throat. He could only watch her with solemn eyes as she continued.

"Can't you see I'm trying to move on, Inuyasha? I'm trying to forget about her. If you forget about her, too, we can both move on."

"So you'll forgive me?" he asked.

He saw her hesitate. She couldn't meet his eyes.

Inuyasha sighed and felt as if he had been talking to a wall. "See, this is why we can't move on. You're still holding a grudge against me. Damn it, I know it's hard, but if you're truly willing to start over, then you gotta let it go, Kikyou. You have to forgive me. If I could go back in time and split myself in two just to save you, I would. You know that."

"Then why didn't you save me instead of her?" she snapped.

He took a deep breath, gathering the courage to voice what he had hidden in his heart. "I don't know what came over me that day. Fear, I think, but it was worse than that. I never felt more afraid in my life." He remembered the terror that had gripped his heart the moment he saw Naraku's tentacles lurch for Kagome. He had never run so fast; the world had blurred together until Kagome was in front of him and the tentacle had pierced his back. "I was afraid of losing her."

"You let me _die_!"

"You were already dead!" he countered, but just as the words escaped his lips, he knew his tone was harsher than he had intended.

Kikyou stiffened and a look of pain came over her eyes. She unclenched her hands and looked down, shoulders slumping in defeat. His words had been like a slap in the face. He felt like a complete bastard.

"Kikyou, I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"I can't believe you said that. I can't believe you'd return to her like some kicked dog," she nearly spat the words out.

"I love her," he said, surprised at how easily he could say it now. He couldn't quite believe he had voiced his confession of love for Kagome to Kikyou of all people.

"Oh, spare me," she said in disgust. "That girl has done more harm to you than good. She was the one who sat you like a dog after you lost so much blood. She hurt you, Inuyasha. Why do you still love her?"

She was right. Kagome had hurt him with the subjugation spell, but at the same time, she had saved his life. If it hadn't been for her sit command, Midori would have had his head. But what was worse than the pain from being subdued was the pain of Kagome's absence. When she left and took a part of his memories with her, he had felt an ache in his chest far worse than the sit command could ever render. And even now, it hurt to know Kagome wasn't here.

He touched the spot below his neck to hold the rosary but his fingers met nothing but air. He looked down and saw an empty space where the beads used to hang. "The beads—they're gone!" he said in disbelief. For years, he had wanted to remove them, but now that they were gone, he felt like he had lost a part of himself.

"She removed them. Don't you see she doesn't want you to remember her anymore? She wants to move on from you. Let her move on. That rosary did more harm than good. It's a reminder of how much she hurt you. You'll forever be a thing she can subdue on a whim."

Inuyasha could feel the beginnings of a growl in his throat that made his voice gruff. "That's not true. Kagome never intended for me to wear the beads. Kaede was the one who put it on me, thinking it would stop me from stealing the jewel. And it did. Kagome subdued me with the rosary, and although I used to complain about it, deep down I never truly wanted to take it off. I need to get it back. Kagome isn't gonna take anything more from me, not her memories, not the rosary, never again. I won't let her get away with this."

He moved to leave, but as he made his way to the hut's opening, he felt Kikyou's arms wrap around his back. She had embraced him from behind, but it wasn't her arms that kept him in place, it was the faint scent of tears.

"What about me, Inuyasha? What about us? You can't turn your back on the four years we were together. I…I thought you loved me."

He could feel the fight drain out of him. Her desperate hold, her tears and her quivering voice made the pent-up anger within him deflate. He knew he couldn't just brush her off no matter how much he wanted to go after Kagome. He felt torn, and the scent of her tears in the air wasn't helping. He turned around.

"Kikyou," he said, not quite knowing what else to do or say. In truth, he felt hollow when he was with her, as if they were both stuck in the past. He could do nothing but hold her, willing his heart to regain the feelings he once had for her fifty years ago. But he felt nothing but an ache, a yearning for Kagome.

Kikyou spoke, but it was with a small voice. "Are you really going to abandon everything that girl has done for us? She gave us a second chance. We were meant to be together." He knew she was fighting a losing battle. No matter how many times she said it, it still seemed to him as if she was trying to convince herself it was true.

He sighed and pulled her back so he could look into her eyes. "Tell me something, Kikyou. Are you happy?"

She blinked the tears from her eyes. "What does it look like?"

"No, I mean, are you happy being with me."

There was a pause. "Of course I am."

"Keh. You sure didn't seem too happy until Kagome showed up. Over the past few years, people told me you loved me, but I wasn't so sure since you were distant with me. But when Kagome returned, you suddenly went out of your way to show your affection—lathered it on pretty thickly might I add. You held my hand, hugged me, kissed me, and for the first time after the final battle, I felt like you actually wanted to be with me. But it wasn't true, was it? You just wanted to fool Kagome into thinking we were getting married so she would return home. Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice?"

Kikyou abruptly pulled away from him, and he felt as if a great chasm emerged between them. She held her shoulders as if she was cold and looked at the floor. "I was afraid of losing you."

Even as she said the words, he couldn't help but remember the fear in her eyes when they were in the battlefield and he had turned into a demon. "You say you were afraid of losing me, yet you wanted to kill me when I turned full demon," he said.

"You can't throw something like that at me," Kikyou cried out. "You were berserk! I had every right to be afraid. You were going to kill me!"

"I wasn't in my right mind. I only acted in self defence because you wanted to kill me, too. But Kagome…" His eyes softened. "Kagome wasn't afraid. She stopped my transformation."

"You could've killed her."

"She trusted me. And I knew, deep down that I could never hurt her."

He heard an exasperated huff escape her lips. "I'm sick and tired of hearing you talk about her like she's some martyr saint," Kikyou spat out. "She isn't as perfect as you think she is."

"I know that." He couldn't help but chuckle in spite of himself. "Keh. I know that more than anyone." He remembered their arguments, their never-ending bantering back and forth; the way they would get on each other's nerves for hours on end. He had never met anyone who could rival his temper like Kagome could. She knew where to push his buttons, and he knew what would set her off. They could fight like cats and dogs, yet no matter how long they quarrelled or how heated their arguments got, they would always find a way to reconcile; to forgive. They would go back to the way things were, and it would feel like nothing had changed. He had never met anyone like Kagome in his life. He never knew he could fall for someone so hard and so fast the way he had fallen for her.

"Why can't you just move on? Forget about her," Kikyou said.

"Do you love me?" he asked honestly, throwing her off guard. He wanted to know because in the last four years, he could never pin point where they stood in their relationship—if they even had a relationship at all. He had felt that she tolerated him and regarded him as a companion. Despite the rumours circulating in the village that he would propose, he knew he wasn't ready, and neither was she. It just didn't feel right, especially after the dreams plagued him.

"I can't believe you're asking me this, Inuyasha. I loved you fifty years ago, and my love for you has never changed. Don't ever forget that," she said.

"I'll never forget what we had in the past. I loved you back then; I would've done anything for you. We were both so similar and so terribly afraid to fall in love."

"I wasn't afraid. I knew _exactly _what I was getting myself into," Kikyou said.

"You told me you wanted to become an ordinary woman; to stop fighting and guarding the jewel. Well, I wanted the same thing—an ordinary life where I would be accepted. My entire life, I was hated for being a hanyou. I didn't fit in with the human or the demon world. I couldn't change who I was."

"I can't see where you're going with this," she said.

He sighed and fixed her with a firm look. "It wasn't until I met you and heard of the Shikon Jewel that I thought I finally had an answer to the question of whether I should have been born. I could use the jewel to become human. Both of us could be re-born by a single wish." He remembered the thrill of the thought of becoming human and living with Kikyou—of being accepted for once in his life. But just as the memory flashed through his mind, along with it came a sense of desperation.

"But it wasn't that easy. You and I both knew that," he said, casting his eyes to the floor. "I thought that acceptance would only come through the jewel, through turning human and erasing half of what I was. We were both using each other to fulfill our own ends and to escape from the loneliness we were so afraid of."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to escape that," Kikyou said as if to defend herself. "No one wants to end up alone. No one wants to fight forever. If the jewel was used for good, it would have ceased to exist and we could both be together."

"But that wasn't what happened," he said, eyes darkening as his thoughts turned to the past. "When Naraku tricked us, instead of killing me with your arrow, you chose to seal me to the tree. You _knew _I was afraid of being alone, yet you locked me in a state of loneliness, thinking it would last forever, didn't you? Death, to you, was an easy way out. Perpetual loneliness—that was a crueller punishment."

"Don't act like you knew my intentions! I could have unsealed the arrow but I died before I could do so. I died thinking you betrayed me," she said. He knew he had struck a nerve.

"I thought you betrayed me, too. I trusted you with all my heart, Kikyou. But how easily was that trust broken? We turned against each other so quickly. The love we thought we had for each other instantly turned into hatred."

His thoughts flickered to the moment after their betrayal. Back then, he thought he knew what love was. It was fragile, treacherous and two-faced. Love was a tool used to manipulate the heart into letting its guard down, and he had fallen into the deadly trap. But he would not be fooled twice. Once unsealed from the sacred tree, he had buried his feelings deep within and guarded his heart lest it fall into the vicious snares of love. He had put up walls and barriers around his heart and vowed never to let anyone in again.

"I didn't want to have anything to do with love because it hurt, damn it. Love hurt, and I didn't want to feel the pain anymore. I wanted to become a full demon and stop _feeling _all together. But…" he smiled in spite of himself, thinking back to the memories of a time-travelling girl who had broken through the fortified walls around his heart. "When I met Kagome, everything changed."

The thought made his heart swell with fond memories. Kagome had redefined love for him, but not through words. Love was a movement; it was action. Love, real love, was not fragile—it endures. It didn't falter after trials, it became stronger. It was something more than companionship, more than a need to fill the void of loneliness. Kagome loved him as a hanyou. She accepted him for what he was, flaws and all.

Kikyou glared at him. "I don't understand what you see in her. Kagome and I are practically the same!"

"Not exactly. Kagome taught me to live without shame of my hanyou blood. She treated me like she would treat anyone else." She had taught him compassion, taught him how to make friends, and keep them, too. She made him feel as if he wasn't as worthless as he thought. "As a hanyou, I could protect the friends I had made. I could protect those weaker than me. Gradually, I forgot all about wanting to turn full demon because of Kagome. She made me want to stay a hanyou." He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "Before I knew it, I was in love with her. She was the answer to the question of whether I should've been born."

His confession was met with silence that stretched on for what seemed like minutes. He felt as if his words had wedged an even larger gap between him and Kikyou that could never be bridged. When he looked up, Kikyou's mouth was a taut line on her face. He wondered what she thought of his confession. He had never known he was capable of saying such things. If Shippo or Miroku were here now, he knew they would never let him live it down. But now that the words were out, he could breathe easier; the burden of his heart gave way to a sense of weightlessness.

"It doesn't matter what you feel because Kagome is in love with someone else," she said with a voice like venom, and suddenly, the weightless sensation in his heart turned into one of dread. His face took on a pained look of disbelief. With every word, he could feel hot jealousy shooting through his veins like an arrow.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I thought you knew." Her casual tone was like sandpaper grating through his mind, edging him on. "There's a man in her era who gave her the ring on her finger—you saw it, didn't you? Such a big, gaudy jewel. She's so lucky. Her courter must be a very rich man of high class. She even told me he loved her. No wonder she wants to go home."

He felt like she was insulting him; each word was like a sharp slap of retribution for what he had told her earlier.

"She was so modest about it, too," Kikyou went on. "She didn't want you to get jealous. How considerate of her, don't you agree?"

Somehow, he felt like he was growing smaller in her vision.

"You asked me why she returned to this era, well, here's the real reason. She wanted to keep it a secret from you, but since she's gone, there's no harm in telling."

He watched her pause for dramatic effect, knowing she was deliberately prolonging his agony. He searched her eyes for any signs of a lie, but he couldn't be sure when her face was so fixed with the look of calm composure she had worn for years.

"She wanted to make sure her feelings for you were truly gone. When she realized she felt nothing for you, she ran away. You remember, don't you? She tried to return through the well ever since she came back. She wanted to get away from you. You suffocated her in more ways than one."

He couldn't breathe. Not when memories of his demon form hurting Kagome with his bare claws flashed through his mind. But it was never his intention. He never wanted to hurt her. He could feel his breath coming out in waves and he felt disgusted with himself. A cold, hollow numbness seeped through him. Kikyou's words made sense, somehow. Yet a part of him refused to believe it.

"Once she knew she felt nothing for you, she wanted to sever all remaining ties to this world. That's why she stole your rosary while you slept. Now, she's sealed the well for good. Don't deny the signs, Inuyasha. She doesn't love you anymore."

He could hear himself growling; he couldn't quell it anymore. The sounds quaked through his body, making his clenched fists tremble with guilt, anger and jealousy. "I…I don't believe it," he said in a low voice. "If she's in love with someone else, I have to see it for myself. I need to know why she left me; why she made her wish in the first place."

"I already told you why."

"I need to hear it in her words. I'm going to talk to her." His mind was resolved. Whoever it was that stole Kagome away from him would pay dearly. He flexed his claws and clenched his hands into fists. He stormed toward the hut's opening.

"I already told you, the well is sealed," Kikyou said from behind him.

"Then I'll dig that damned well open if it's the last thing I do," he shouted. At that moment, footsteps could be heard approaching the hut. Inuyasha saw a head of black hair emerge from the hut's opening.

"Is everything all right?" Miroku asked, stepping inside. Sango and Shippo followed him in and gaped at the hanyou standing before them.

"Inuyasha, you're awake! Thank goodness!" Sango said.

"We heard raised voices from a distance away. Not to mention Inuyasha's growling," Shippo added.

"Shut up, kid. This is none of your business," Inuyasha said.

"He's right," Kikyou said in a calm voice, and the hanyou had to wonder at how easily she could change her tone. "I suggest you all leave the hut and let Inuyasha and I settle this matter ourselves."

"What involves him concerns us," Miroku said, shooting the hanyou a serious look.

"Kagome's absence concerns us, too. She's been gone for a week without a word," Sango said.

Kikyou sighed and sounded weary. "As I was just explaining to Inuyasha, Kagome went home. She couldn't stand the thought of staying here another minute."

"That's not true. She promised me she wouldn't run away again. She told me the stories about her past—_our_ past," Shippo said.

"And you believed her?" Kikyou asked, incredulous.

"We all did," Miroku said firmly, and Inuyasha saw a brief flicker of fear flash through the miko's eyes. "You see, Shippo told us everything Kagome told him. Although we might not have the memories to back up his claims, we know Kagome had to be telling the truth. Her story fit into the holes in our memories so seamlessly; more seamlessly than your stories ever could."

"You did something to Kagome, didn't you?" Sango said, and the hanyou saw her expression harden. The thought had never occurred to him that Kikyou could have been behind the girl's disappearance. He shot her a piercing glance.

"What the hell did you do?" he barked out.

"Nothing. If anything, I did her a favour."

"Kikyou, don't toy with me."

"I'm not one to toy with others, you should know that by now."

"Keh. I'm really starting to doubt that."

"Kagome went home. There's nothing else to say."

He was through with her evasive answers. "If you won't tell me, I'll find Kagome and get the truth from her myself, even if I have to drag her back." He walked to his futon and grabbed the tessaiga before leaving the hut, knowing if the well was sealed, he could use the sword to dig through. But as he clutched the sword's hilt, he noticed its battered blade was worn and chipped with cracks from the battle. He willed the sword to transform, but the blade remained thin and frail. He tried shaking the sword, but still there was no pulse or transformation.

"Your sword is obviously broken," Kikyou said almost smugly.

He glared at the sword, deep in thought until he saw something glimmering on the ground near his futon. It was the jewel shards. He stooped down to pick one up, examining it between his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Kikyou asked. He could feel her eyes tracking his every move.

He ignored her, lost in thought as he stared at the shard. Kagome had first entered his world because of the jewel shard, breaking the age-old seal from the well. _'Perhaps this time it'll work again,' _he thought, closing his hand over the shard.

"Don't touch those shards. You have no idea what you're doing with them!" Kikyou stepped forward to grab the remaining shards on the floor but Miroku, Sango and Shippo grabbed them before she could.

"We'll keep these safe for now," Sango said, tossing a shard in the air before catching it with a smirk. "You never know, Kikyou. You could taint the shards with your thoughts. We wouldn't want that."

"Sango's right. You're not yourself. I think you need to rest, get your mind sorted out. The battle must've gotten to you. We'll take care of the shards," Miroku said.

Kikyou could only stare in shock as they left the hut, jewel shards in their hands. Inuyasha watched his friends go, and he knew it was time he did the same.

"Don't tell me you're going, too," Kikyou said. "We aren't through here."

"Oh, I think we are," Inuyasha replied, heading toward the hut's opening.

"If you even think about going to the well, I'll tell you now it's futile. There's no way you can break the seal."

"I'm gonna get my sword fixed first. Totosai will know what to do. And while I'm there, there's something else I need to do before I go back through the well." His mind was filled with thoughts of Kagome and the ring on her finger. Her words echoed through his mind.

_I wear this ring so I won't forget my friend back home…_

His features hardened and he gripped the hilt of the sword tightly in his hand. He would be damned if he let the girl move on like this, move on with someone else and forget about him like he was nothing. He couldn't stand the idea of Kagome with another man, letting them hold her, make her laugh, kiss her, slide a ring onto her finger...damn, he couldn't bear it. He didn't understand the stupid customs in her era, but if a measly ring was all it took to win her heart, he would do anything to win her back. He would _make _her remember him.

He slid the sword back into its sheath and moved to leave the hut.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou said in a warning tone he knew was meant to stop him.

He ignored her voice and charged forward, intent on what he had to do.

"You're wasting your time," Kikyou called after him.

"Keh. We'll see about that," he said, not once turning back. And with that, he pushed through the reed mat hanging from the hut's opening, leaving it flapping softly in his wake.

**Chapter End**

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much for the previous chapter's reviews! I'll be away for a few weeks due to finals and exams, but you can be sure I won't let this fic go unfinished. There's just a few more chapters left. I'll be back as soon as I can to update. Thank you so much for sticking with me this far!

**Song Inspiration: **Dream sequence inspired by "Far Away" by Nickleback

**Bonus Points: **The answer to the previous question is: Inuyasha gave Kikyou his mother's red lipstick in a seashell compact. Very cute. Congrats to:

Aqua-Sakuras  
>baneofshadow<br>StevieWonderboysx  
>Ldsprincess<br>Osuwari13  
>InuGirl4ever12<br>kokoronagomu  
>IceFire Dragon Alchemist73<br>angelstar  
>randomlysaved<br>Inu-'SIT'- loveKag

I hope you'll continue to review as I do love to read your thoughts on this story!

**Bonus Question: **In what episode does Inuyasha tell Kagome to shut up and let him protect her?

A special thank you to my wonderful Beta, hedanicree, for her help and continued support with this fic!

**Next Chapter: **All This Time


	18. All This Time

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and its original characters, belongs to me.

A/N: It's been six busy months, I'm so sorry for the delay! Thanks for the reviews and for waiting so patiently! You guys are the best! Okay, okay, I'll shut up now so you can get on with the story!

**Chapter 18: All This Time**

At first there was only the sound of heavy breathing; quick staccato gasps drawn from heaving lungs. Then came the bursting crackle of electric waves as something luminous broke through the darkness. For a moment, Kagome saw nothing but blue and felt the tingling, burning sensation surging through her arms, shooting through her palms like a beam. In a second, it was gone. The light died down and she surveyed the damage within the well from her vantage point above.

Smoke billowed toward her, carrying with it a burning scent and a bitter memory.

_By making that wish you let him win. You let Naraku get the better of you._

She narrowed her eyes and tried to shake Kikyou's words away.

_You believed his lies back then, and you believed me, too. All it took was a few sad stories, a few tears and I had you hanging on to every word._

Impulse triggered another blast of spiritual energy firing from her palms, illuminating the well house in blinding light.  
><em><br>You don't belong here, Kagome. You never have, and you never will._

The light faded, and with it went the electricity humming through her body that dulled until there was only a sweeping numbness. _'I was such a fool,' _she thought, gritting her teeth as beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. Her hands gripped the wooden edge as she stopped to catch her breath. Kikyou was right. She was too trusting, too naive. If only she had seen the trap before it was too late.

It took a moment to clear her mind. She inhaled, then exhaled slowly before reaching into her pocket to pull out the rosary, relishing in the feel of the cool beads in her clammy palms. She pressed the beads to her chest and prayed the last connection to her hanyou would give her the push needed to break the seal. Without a second thought, she swung her legs over the edge and let gravity pull her down feet first, the air whipping past until—

_Thud!_

The noise of her falling, of her feet planting hard on dirt, was now so common in her ears. After days and days of jumping inside, she thought she would get used to the fall, but it was already taking its toll, making the wobble in her legs more prominent with every hard landing. As she straightened, something finally gave way. A pain like a thousand needles shot up her ankle and forced a piercing cry from her throat. She clamped a hand over her mouth to force the sound down. Glancing up through the square frame of the well, she saw only the wooden ceiling where the blue sky should have been.

At that moment, the sinking feeling of disappointment seemed to double twenty-fold. All the fight drained out of her body, and she sunk to her knees. Shoulders heaving, she inhaled large gulps of air. It was getting harder to breathe just being here, six feet underground. When she looked down, she saw only dirt fill her vision; dirt and something else half covered with soil. It was the rosary. She hardly remembered when she had dropped it; never felt it slip from her palms. As she stared at each ivory fang, each row of inky marble beads, she felt alone in a way she had never been before. The realization that she would never see Inuyasha again grew more and more into a harsh reality. She wished she was fifteen again and falling. Falling into the well for the first time; falling helplessly in love with the sleeping hanyou pinned to the tree...

She pushed back the bitter nostalgia and steadied herself against a wall, grabbing the rosary and shoving it down her pocket. The truth was being here was like a strange sort of purgatory; a secret place between one world and the next where time seemed frozen. After years of avoiding the well, it seemed ironic that when she needed its power the most, it failed her. Anger surged through her blood and she pounded her fists on the ground. She had made mistakes in her lifetime, but she never thought it would cost her the lives of her friends. Her careless wish had turned them and countless others into living targets, walking jewel shards for the next power-hungry demon to kill. Worst of all, they had no idea. She needed to go back, needed to remove the shards or else...or else...

The sound of the door sliding open made her cringe. It was as though a hundred pound weight had lowered onto her shoulders at that moment. She couldn't use her spiritual powers with prying eyes nearby, so as the sound of footsteps drew near, she used the only thing she had left: her hands. In a second, her pale hands sunk into the cool, rich soil, digging deeper. Maybe if she dug deep enough, she would hit the time rip.

"You all right?" a voice asked from above.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Don't worry about me."

"Kagome, how can I not be worried? You haven't been acting like yourself since the day you came back."

She forced down a cutting comeback and refused to look at Kyoshi's face. Since the day she returned through the well, she had felt more like herself than the last four years she had been with him. It had taken a roundabout trip complete with monsters, demons and jewel shards to make her realize who she really was – who she _still was: _a girl willing to plunge into another era to save her friends. The dirt seeped under her nails, but she dug deeper. In her mouth was the bitter taste of earth. She swallowed hard, refusing to stop until she broke through the seal or her body broke down—whichever came first.

"Just give it up! You've been at it for over a week and your family's worried sick. Don't you think you've hurt them enough?"

His words were like salt in an open wound. Gritting her teeth, she tried to choke back a sob and kept digging. She didn't need a reminder. Despite her family's protests and concerns, she jumped, fuelled only by the fact that if she gave up, she would betray her friends and the promise she made to Inuyasha before she was cruelly forced home. But by now, Kikyou would have gone through with her plans, and just the thought was sickening.

"Why don't you just tell me what you're doing?" Kyoshi asked.

"You won't believe me."

"Just try me."

She looked up and their eyes locked. There were times when his presence felt like an intrusion. Times when she wished she could be alone in the place where only she and her hanyou had found solace. Kyoshi had suffocated her with questions ever since she returned. Although she tried her best to answer him, she had glossed over the parts of her story too impossible to believe. But maybe if she told him, he would leave her alone. Without flinching, the words flew out. No pretence. No sugar-coated, dodgy explanation. Just the hard truth, plain and simple.

"I'm trying to break the seal."

"Kagome..."

"The well allows me to time-travel."

"Kagome, I'm serious!"

"So am I," she said, resuming her digging. Overhead, she heard his exasperated groan. She told him the truth, and if he didn't believe her, it was his problem.

"Look, I know it isn't any of my business, but this has everything to do with your ex. He broke your heart again, just like I knew he would."

Her hands tightened around fists full of dirt. "You're wrong."

"You might not have told me everything, but I can put two and two together. You visited him, and he sent you away."

"That's not it."

"Fine. His girlfriend sent you away, but don't you see it's a sign? You should never have gone back."

"I would go back in an _instant_!"

"Kagome!" he yelled in a loud voice. "Stop digging and look at yourself! Do you hear what you're saying? You're acting like a _crazy person_!"

She stopped as though she had been slapped. Her soiled hands fell to her sides, chest heaving, shoulders aching from exertion. There was a pained expression in her eyes as she stared at the wall in front of her. "You…you think I'm crazy?"

"I think you need to get out of that well and get some fresh air. It would do you some good."

She paused to stare at her dirt-covered hands and the heaps of earth piled around her. Her denim jeans were caked with dirt. Her blouse, once blue, had turned a murky brown. The scent of earth clung heavy to her clothes and seeped into the pores of her skin. She tried to imagine what she looked like from above: a grown woman in a well, digging as though her life depended on it. _'I really do look insane_,' she thought, blinking wearily. With almost mechanical effort, she rose to her feet.

A sigh of relief could be heard overhead. Soon, a ladder was lowered to the bottom and she mounted it, ignoring the throb of her ankle. When she reached the top, Kyoshi nearly ripped her from the well and gathered her in his arms.

"I was so worried," he mumbled against her ear. "I thought you'd never stop. I was beginning to think I was losing you; that you were losing yourself." He held her tighter, and she felt as though he was trying to piece her together with the force of his grip. When he finally pulled away, he gave her a reassuring smile. "You know what you need? A break. Get away from this house for a while. See the sights. What do you say, hmm?"

Maybe he was right. Maybe she needed to get some fresh air. It might give her spiritual powers the recharge they needed to break the seal. She could only nod.

"Sweet! I've been through the city while you were gone. There's a great restaurant we need to try before we leave the country. It'll help get your mind off things. Afterward, I can help you pack. Our flight is tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow?" she repeated, heart clenching in her chest. She had forgotten their trip was looming around the corner. Her time to break through the well's seal was running out. Suddenly, everything seemed to have heightened importance and her heartbeat sped up with the realization.

"I have to try again," she said almost automatically.

"Try what?"

"I'm sorry." She pulled away and edged closer to the well.

"Kagome, _don't_—"

She jumped inside before he could stop her. But like before, there was no spark of blue light. Only the weightless sensation, the rush of air, then _thud. _A small whimper of pain.

* * *

><p>At the restaurant, the bandages stayed on. They wrapped around her ankle with a grip like a clamp, unseen beneath black stockings that hid her bruises. Kagome shifted in the seat of her chair and tried to distract herself from the pain. She shoved a hand into the lower pocket of her blouse to feel the rosary she had carried with her. Just the feel of the marble-like beads made it seem like she hadn't lost her hanyou just yet, however hopeless a thought it was. The aroma of food wafted to her, but she wasn't hungry. Looking up, she felt dwarfed beneath the grandeur of crystal chandeliers decked on what appeared to be a gold-trimmed ceiling.<p>

"You look stunning, Kags. Really," Kyoshi said, eyes trailing over her. "I'm glad to see you out of those dirt-covered clothes for a change."

She tried to smile for his sake, but it felt forced. She had thrown the clothes together last minute before leaving the house. She wore a simple white blouse with pearl buttons that ran down her chest. Her red skirt hugged her hips, flaring in layers above her knees. It certainly wasn't fancy enough for this restaurant, but anything was better than the soiled clothes she had gone through all week.

"How's your ankle?"

"It'll heal," she said, letting go of the rosary to grab the menu in front of her. She flipped through the pages, eyes glazing over the words and the pictures of food attached to them. Before long, the waiter arrived and began his memorized speech of the restaurant's specialties, but her attention was elsewhere.

Through the window, cars whizzed by and people shuffled along the sidewalk of the darkening streets. The longer she stared across the glass, the more it seemed the chatter around her was softly muted, overlaid by a louder sound of something ticking. It was as though there was a clock nearby, an invisible one only she could hear ticking away like a time bomb.

_'Inuyasha, please wait for me,' _she thought, trying to suppress the urge to flee home.

The clock struck eleven and the plate before her had turned empty. Quarter past and the customers had begun to disperse until there was only a handful left. She couldn't even pretend to fill the silence, but Kyoshi didn't seem to mind. He was telling her about Canada, of the breathtaking mountains of British Columbia, of his parents, of their new job, of how great everything would be once they left Japan. And though she tried to pay attention, tried to nod and smile at the right times, she felt as if his voice was cutting up her dreams, her thoughts of her hanyou, and imposing his own dreams onto her.

_'We're almost done_,' she kept repeating through her mind, feeling as though the world was contracting into itself. '_We're almost done_.' But she was wrong. This was only the beginning. She had no idea what tomorrow would bring, or what she would do if she couldn't pass through the well. The weight of the day had made everything seem to register on her senses at once, yet detached as though she was experiencing the world of fine dining and pristine white tabletops from a distance. When she reached for a napkin, it seemed farther away, and when her hands clutched the narrow stem of a wine glass, she felt only a numb weight between her fingers.

Her eyelids were beginning to droop when she saw a flash of red and white from across the window. The colours were all it took to rile her into alertness. She blinked. Her posture straightened. Her heart raced. Adrenaline coursed through her like lightning.

"Inuyasha!"

Her chair screeched against marble floors as she shot to her feet, the pain in her leg completely forgotten. When she moved to the door, a hand caught her wrist.

"It's not him," Kyoshi said.

"Let go!"

"It's _not him!_"

She tried to pull away but his grip only tightened. Frantically, she scanned the crowd through the window, squinting, craning her neck, eyes darting left and right in hopes of catching silver in the sea of black.

Nothing. He wasn't there. Had it all been imagined? A deep, sinking feeling washed through her; all the hope pounding in her chest was abruptly stamped down. She had been down that road before, she told herself, seeing him on the sidewalk from the Ramen House, seeing his face in the faces of other people. But this time, she knew better than to chase after the illusion. This time, she knew Kyoshi was right.

Her taut arm slacked and her shoulders sunk as the hope trickled out of her. Her eyes trained their gaze to the floor. Kyoshi moved his hand from her wrist and cupped the side of her cheek, his warm fingers pressing gently against her cool skin.

"You're just tired," he said in consolation. "I understand. It was a long day, but when we get home you can rest. I'll even help you pack. I can't wait to leave this crowded city. Canada..."

She tuned him out, feeling numb as he led her back to their table. When she took her seat, her reflection stared back at her, distorted in a wine glass. Blue-gray eyes had that exhausted look of someone who had run too long and was on the verge of collapsing. She had to look away, eyes shifting to the space just above Kyoshi's shoulder to make it seem like she was paying attention.

He was still going on about Canada, all the while guilt twisted in the pit of her stomach. A part of her felt like the move overseas would signal betrayal. She would feel like a coward fleeing the battlefield where her comrades still lay...But wasn't that what she had done four years ago? Fled through the wish and disappeared? The memory of Shippo's voice drifted to her.

_Promise me you won't run away again..._

_'I can't run away because where can I run to escape the memories? Where can I hide?' _she thought, blinking back the tears. Even simple, blurry colours—a flash of red and white in her peripheral—had the power to move her. Imitation Inuyasha was everywhere and yet nowhere at once. She knew she couldn't forget him so easily. It would be cruel to abandon them. It would be selfish, and she had been selfish for far too long.

She forced herself to look at Kyoshi, not listening to his words though his mouth moved in that animated way one talks about their dreams and aspirations. How could she tell him she couldn't go? How could she break it to him gently? There was a sparkle in his eyes, a smile curving his lips as he spoke. She had the power to wipe it all away with a few simple words. It would be so easy, so tempting to nod and say yes to whatever he was saying, to leave the pain behind and turn her back on the past. But just as quickly as the thought came, her mind strayed back to Inuyasha. Even now, the memory of his voice returned, dashing all thoughts of leaving away.

_It almost feels like I've met you before, Kagome..._

It was a touch that brought her back. She blinked. Kyoshi was looking at her, waiting for her response. She had to ask him to repeat what he said.

"I said it almost feels like you're not even here, Kagome. Sometimes, I think you're worlds away."

"You might not be far off," she mumbled.

"You didn't have to return the ring, you know," he said, and it was then that she realized he had placed a familiar velvet-blue box on the table. Propped open, its satin white cushion held the diamond ring she had returned to him a week ago.

Her hand was suddenly enveloped in his. His sweaty palm was burning hers up.

"Listen, Kags. I don't know what exactly happened with you and your ex. But the good thing is, it's over. You came back and that's all that matters. So stop thinking about him for once. Just think of us. Will you do that?"

She couldn't meet his eyes. But she tried to imagine what it would be like to spend the rest of her life with Kyoshi. To live in a foreign place away from her family, away from the well, unable to see her hanyou or her friends. And in those brief seconds, she felt nauseous.

"I know you gave this back to me, but I want you to think this through." He pushed the box closer. "Just say yes to me, Kags. You could escape from here. You could start over."

"I gave the ring back for a reason," she said, touching the box's propped lid only to close it in what she hoped would put an end to their conversation. But he only pressed on.

"And I'm giving it back to you for a reason. Father expects us to be engaged before you start working at his company."

"That wasn't part of the job description."

"He wants a committed employee, one that will last a lifetime."

"Is that what he wants, or what_ you _want, Kyo? I can be all those things without having to marry you."

"But Kags, can't you see I'm doing you a favour? I'm trying to _help _you—"

"_Help_ _me? _You're forcing me to marry you just to please your parents!"

He sighed, eyebrows drawing together in frustration. She felt him squeeze her hand tight. "Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm giving you a second chance to move away from your ex. I wish you'd realize I know what's best for you. I wish you'd stop thinking about him and move on. I wish—"

"Stop—just stop it!" she cried, retracting her hand from beneath him. "I won't let you and some ring determine my life! You think it's that easy to forget about the past? As if you can make one wish and suddenly everything will be the way it should be? You're taking my choice away from me and you never even asked what _I wanted..."  
><em>  
>The moment the words left her lips, a sudden memory hit her with such force it left her wide-eyed and speechless.<p>

_I wish to erase my presence—my existence—from their memories and give them another chance at the life they were supposed to have..._

Then came Midoriko's voice. _Are you sure this is what they want?  
><em>  
>The knife in her chest wrenched deeper. Her eyes were wide with the realization that she was no better than Kyoshi. She had done the same thing—forced her friends to forget about something they cared for without asking what any of them wanted. She had robbed them of their choice, believing she was doing them a favour.<p>

_'Hypocrite,'_ she thought, feeling cold._ 'I'm a hypocrite.' _A weight dropped in her gut and she needed a moment to take it all in and decide what to do. Her eyes flitted to her reflection in the window, more prominent against the dark of night. In this outfit, she looked so similar to Kikyou dressed in white and red—clothes she had thrown on without thinking. How could she have been so careless? Now, she even had the miko's eyes; those hollow, haunted eyes...

"What's wrong?" Kyoshi asked. "You look pale."

Yes, that too—the pale skin. She couldn't stand the sight and looked away. _You look so much like her, _came the memory of Inuyasha's voice. Nausea wormed through her body. She needed to get away from the memories before they consumed her. She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kyoshi asked.

"I'm not feeling well. I need some air." She moved to the doors, but Kyoshi ran after her, grabbing his leather jacket and hastily putting it on as he fell into step beside her.

"I'll come with you."

"I need to be alone."

"We're not done here, Kagome!" He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "I'm not letting you go until you give me an answer." He forced the blue box into her palm.

"I gave you your answer a week ago, and I'm giving it back to you now!" She shoved the box into his hands.

"But Kago—"

The door slammed shut behind her. She almost winced, but she was too angry with him, more angry with herself, to care. Stepping out, she was thrust within the flow of the crowded sidewalk. She pushed through the mob of oncoming strangers, not once looking back. Anywhere was better than back there—back in the restaurant where she felt like she was drowning. Kyoshi's words, his stifling promises, his expectations were too much. Her realization that she was no better than him, no better than a hypocrite, and practically identical to Kikyou, made her want to gag. She felt like she was being forced into a box in more ways than one. She needed to breathe.

"Wait!" she heard Kyoshi shout behind her. She quickened her pace, wincing as bursts of pain shot up her ankle. The human river on the sidewalk moved against her like a riptide, pushing her back, left, right, and sideways like a buoy caught in a storm when all she wanted was to move forward. She ignored the shouts and glares as she shoved through, not bothering to apologize. Kyoshi's calls grew fainter as she made the gap larger between them, losing him in the crowd.

One thought ran through her mind: the well. She needed to reach the well; needed to save her friends from the jewel. But why did it feel like time was running out? She pushed herself faster, refusing to believe she was lost though none of the buildings looked familiar. The skyscrapers towered over her, making her feel smaller than she already felt. No stars tonight except the flux of neon lights and flashing billboards that illuminated the bodies wherever they turned. It was a dizzying sight. Horns honked, tires screeched, curses were heard from some place far off.

A shout again—her name, but it sounded different. It sounded closer. Kyoshi couldn't have caught up with her so soon, could he? Without stopping, she glanced behind her shoulder to find the source of his voice but saw only a blurs of colours—pale faces against the black of night, beam lights on speeding cars, fluorescent glows in window shops. She turned around and kept running. Traffic lights blinked in her peripheral. Green, go. She ran harder. Yellow, slow down. Was her ankle on fire? Red, but she couldn't stop. Red again as she tore through the intersection. Silver and red blurs leaping from building to building...

_'Stop thinking about him,' _she told herself, closing her eyes as she shoved through. She needed to go home before the hallucinations got worse. She needed to find some place—any place—away from here.

Her eyes landed on an alley wedged between two apartment buildings; a haven of solitude away from the noise and chaos. She limped toward it, holding her hand to the wall to steady herself. The dark passage was long and stifling, almost as though the walls were caving in around her. Her ankle felt worse as the seconds passed. _'There'll be a way out,' _she told herself. _'There has to be.'_

But there was only a wall; a dead end. Peeling paint, crumbling around the edges; the scent of something stale in the air. On the brink of falling over, she stood and trembled. The events of the past weeks tumbled into this moment, her energy sucked out like a vacuum, faintly at first, then like a torrent, culminating in a pain that made her knees weak. Maybe in this place, she could afford to let go; let go and give in to the tempting desire to collapse. Hesitantly, she released her hand from the wall.

In a second she was crumpled on the ground, legs folded beneath her. She waited for the pain in her ankle to subside, but the seconds turned to minutes and it wouldn't let up. "I can't go back. I can't go forward either," she whispered. She was stuck, and as the world moved on as it did now, she would be left behind, forever caught somewhere in-between. _'Inuyasha, don't forget me,' _she thought as tears trickled down her cheeks and the memory of the hanyou's words returned.

_He's already forgotten about you. There's no use thinking about him anymore..._

In this secret place, in the quiet where there were no eyes to see her weakness, she succumbed to the memories. No matter where her thoughts strayed, there was Inuyasha. Inuyasha and his strong hands, his cocky smirk, his rare smile. Inuyasha catching her wrist before she jumped into the well. Inuyasha's head on her lap, the ghost of his kiss on her lips, of his words so hesitant, so powerful...

_There's something about you that's so familiar..._

"I should have told you the truth," she whispered as the tears ran thick. The secret undisclosed, the apologies, the goodbyes, all of it hung at the tip of her tongue.

_It's as though you were someone special to me. Someone I had lost..._

The dull roar of cars whizzed behind her and drowned out the sound of the memory. The wind's cries glided overhead until there was silence, broken only by footsteps drawing close. Kyoshi had found her after all. She couldn't look at him, couldn't bear to see pity in his eyes. A shadow fell over her body and she huddled closer to herself, facing the wall. Her bangs cascaded in front of her to hide the tears.

"Kagome—"

"Don't! Please _don't,_" she said, cutting him off. _'Don't tell me it'll be okay when I know it's not. Don't tell me you love me when I'm in love with someone else...' _The thoughts ran through her mind, caught in her throat, and stayed there.

She could feel his eyes drilling holes into her back. Kyoshi, too innocent to understand her hurt, too rational to believe in fairy tales. How could she tell anyone about her past? They would think she was insane. And maybe they'd be right, maybe she was. When she had left that impossible world behind, she had become too guarded. Afraid of giving too much of herself away, she'd be left with nothing at all. But still, she clung to all that remained, realizing now what it really was: lost love and memories too precious to be forgotten, so many words unsaid. She was terrified that this was all one huge mistake. That she was throwing her life away for want of a second chance. A second chance not forward as Kyoshi suggested, but back. Rewind and maybe then...maybe she would get it right.  
><em><br>_"I'm not going," she said, finding her voice. "I can't...I can't stay with you. It would be like I'm running away and...I can't do it. Not anymore." She wept, unable to suppress the tears.

If there was one thing she was good at, it was running away. But in the feudal era, she wasn't good enough. Inuyasha had always caught her, even when she didn't want him to. Ironic that now, when running away was the only viable option left, she couldn't do it. She couldn't abandon her hanyou because he still held a part of her she thought she had buried years ago—the part that still loved him. The part she had never truly lost to begin with. And now, she would never get to see those golden eyes that held eternal summers long forgotten.

A hand pressed against her shoulder as if she would break. The simple touch triggered a new wave of tears that spilled down her cheeks.

"Oi, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry."

"I...I can't help it, Kyo. I miss him so much. He's gone, and I'll never see him again." She hated how her voice cracked and wobbled, too choked with emotion to sound straight. No longer did she care what spilled from her mouth, only needing to release something—anything—to lift the weight that had hung over her heart for so long.

"If I had one wish, I would take it all back. I would never have gone through with erasing their memories if I had known it would hurt this much," she confessed, gritting her teeth as her teardrops fell on the concrete. "I was so _selfish_. I should have erased my memories along with theirs."

"So you want to forget everything? Is it that it?"

Her words flung back at her scared her. Just the thought of never knowing Inuyasha and her friends made a hollow ache resound through her chest. She shook her head. "It just hurts knowing they'll forget about me. It hurt the first time, but the second time is unbearable. There was so much I wanted to tell them. So much they should have known. But...if they remembered me—what I did to them back then—they would hate me. Inuyasha...he would hate me, too. They'll all move on. But me, I'll be alone again."

She shuddered at the thought. Behind her, she heard a soft chuckle, a low rumble in his throat.

_"_Do you really believe that, stupid?"

She sniffled and hoped to stop the tears from falling; hoped to get a semblance of her voice before it broke completely. His comment rubbed her the wrong way; the gruffness in it made her ball her fists. "I don't see what's so funny," she said, narrowing her eyes, trying to blink the tears away.

"Your hopeless, you know that? You can't even see what's right in front of you."

That did it. She furiously wiped the tears with her arm and turned around, mouth open with a sharp retort when three things happened at once.

She felt a clawed hand pull her roughly against a hard chest. Fingers tilted her chin up and soft lips pressed down against hers. Through teary eyes, she saw herself kissing the vision of Inuyasha. His mouth moved against hers, probing gently, tender and sweet. She gasped and it was all he needed to deepen the kiss. Before she knew it, she was pushed against the wall and felt the heat of his body pressed flush against hers, setting fire to something deep within. His hands laced through her hair, warmth erupting where they touched. Her senses were on overdrive, her heart was doing flips, and suddenly she needed to breathe.

They pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath, heady with longing. She stared up at him, his honey-gold eyes, his soft, silver hair, his adorable ears, and waited for the vision to fade into Kyoshi.

But it never did.

His Adam's apple bobbed with a swallow and she saw a light blush tint his cheeks. The scent of him was so comforting, like home.

"Inuyasha...are you really here?" Her voice was a hush whisper as if any second he would disappear.

He held her tighter, enveloping her deeper in his warmth. "Keh. I've been here all this time."

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So many emotions rushed through her; so many questions swirled through her mind. "What are you doing here? How did you—"

"The jewel shard," he said simply, as if it would answer all her questions. "It broke the seal."

Her eyes went watery. Her heart pounded, fluttered and soared. "You remember me?" she breathed out.

"Keh. How could I forget? Oi, stop with the waterworks!"

His hand was suddenly on her cheek, brushing the tears away when a loud voice in the distance made them freeze.

"Get away from my fiancé!"

Kagome's heart nearly jumped at the sound. Dread shot through her, and Inuyasha's hand dropped from her face. She looked behind him and saw Kyoshi standing at the end of the alley, chest heaving from his run. The look he gave her made her feel guilty as though she had done something wrong. _'How long had he been there?'_ she wondered. _'How much had he seen?'_ She felt the tension grow thick in the air as he took a step forward.

"Kagome," Kyoshi said in a serious tone that left no room for arguing. "We're going home."

Before she could respond, Inuyasha turned around and gave the man an icy glare. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm her fiancé."

"Her _fee on what_?"

"It means I'm marrying her. Kagome's gonna be my wife!"

The girl's eyes flew wide with shock. "Kyoshi, that's not—"

"We'll see about that," Inuyasha said with a snarl, hand edging to his sword.

It was as though Kagome was stuck between two firecrackers ready to explode. She heard Inuyasha's low growls and immediately put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "It's not true. Just let me handle this, all right?" she said in a quiet voice so only the hanyou could hear. He replied with a 'keh' and reluctantly let go of the sword's hilt as she stepped forward.

"He's the man who left you for another woman, isn't he?" Kyoshi asked.

"I did what?" Inuyasha barked out.

"No, it wasn't like that," Kagome defended.

"What does he want with you?"

"We were just talking."

"With your tongues down each other's throats? That's rich."

It took all she had not to respond with a sharp comeback. Instead, she kept walking toward him and steadied her nerves to control her temper. "Kyoshi," she tried again, her voice eerily calm. "Will you just let us be? I want to talk to him."

"From what I saw, you've done enough talking. We're going home this instant!" Kyoshi grabbed her arm and nearly dragged her out of the alley as she stumbled behind him. Wincing, she pulled her arm free before Inuyasha pulled it out himself. She could already hear his throaty growls growing louder, along with the sharp, metallic sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"Inuyasha, don't," she said in a low voice, not once turning back. Instead, she pushed Kyoshi forward so he wouldn't see the glint of the sword. "You can go by yourself, Kyo. I'll catch up later."

"But—"

"You heard her. She said she'll be there later, now _get lost_!" Inuyasha barked out. Kagome shot him a piercing look.

"What? The guy needs to know when to back off."

She ignored the hanyou still fuming behind her and trained her eyes on Kyoshi alone. "Will you just let us finish?"

"Finish, huh? Sure, I'll let you finish. I'll let you end things with him once and for all." He threw the hanyou a condescending smirk that Inuyasha met with a growl. "I just want to talk to you first."

"You're talkin' to her now," Inuyasha said.

"I meant _alone_."

"Keh. You could try." Inuyasha shrugged and leaned his back against the wall, arms folded smugly in front of him to show that he wouldn't budge. His ears swivelled atop his head, and Kagome knew he would be listening to whatever Kyoshi had to say to her in private. Nonetheless, Kyoshi grabbed her hand and led her out of the alley towards the sidewalk until the building's wall obscured them from the hanyou's view. He turned to face her, anger evident in his eyes.

"Do you know how worried I was looking for you?" he exclaimed. "I thought I lost you back there!"

"I know," she said in a weary tone. "You didn't have to look for me. I just needed some place to think things through. I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't feeling well."

He sighed and abruptly pulled her toward him. "Listen, I'm sorry, all right? I shouldn't have rushed you. We'll take it slow from now on, but promise me you'll come home and we'll sort this out. Don't forget we have a flight to Canada tomorrow morning." He looked straight into her eyes. "Promise me, Kagome."

For a second, she thought she heard a faint growl in the alley. She knew that Kyoshi wouldn't let her leave unless she gave him what he wanted to hear. "I promise I'll come home," she mumbled, looking down.

"Good," he said with a nod, letting her go. "I'll be waiting for you at the restaurant. I trust that you'll keep your word."

She watched him go, his figure slowly disappearing into the crowd. Once he was finally gone, the feeling of trepidation came over her, making her spine tingle. She would have to face Inuyasha in that alley again, and she knew that this time she wouldn't be greeted with a kiss. Rounding the corner, she stepped into the dark alley, feeling her heartbeat escalate.

"You scared or somethin'?" he asked from the shadows.

"No."

"Keh. I can smell it on you. Along with that bastard's scent." Inuyasha nearly spat the words out. "You're leaving with him, aren't you? Can-ah-duh, is it? What's that?"

"It's not important."

"You're damn right it's not important cause' wherever it is, you're not going."

Before she knew what was happening, she felt strong arms tuck firmly beneath her legs, the rush of wind whipping past, and then she was airborne. The scream that had lodged in her throat was silenced as the sensations left her breathless. Seconds passed and her feet touched the ground. She opened her eyes and found herself standing thirty stories up on a flat rooftop, overlooking the bustling streets below as gusts of wind, more prominent now, rushed through her.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, clutching the metal railing that lined the roof's edge. She took a moment to peek over the edge and immediately regretted it as the vertigo struck her with full force. She trained her eyes on Inuyasha instead.

"We need to talk," he said simply, unfazed by the altitude. He moved away from her, and she wondered why he suddenly couldn't seem to look at her. Hands grasping the railing, he looked down on the city of lights, lost in thought. It was a while before his voice broke through the silence.

"That man," he said after a long pause. "He cares about you." It wasn't a question, but a fact. "You care about him, too," he continued. "You love him."

"No, Inuyasha—" She saw his grip on the railing tighten.

"Don't deny it, Kagome. I saw you in that building. I saw _everything_!"

Something cold swept through her body. '_So it really was him across the window after all_,' she thought, eyes widening. Her mouth opened but he was faster.

"I was searching for you," he said in a hard voice, eyes trained on the sea of people walking in the streets. "I know exactly how that man felt when he was looking for you. The heart races so hard, it's unbearable. The fear knots at the pit of the stomach. It's the worst feeling in the world to know you've lost something you can't replace. I know because in my dreams I kept losing you, and I was terrified. For four years, I wondered who you were. But now...now I know."

Though he didn't look at her, every word he spoke made the knife wrench deeper into her chest.

"I know you made a wish so I would forget about you. I know you came back and lied to my face about who you really were. I know you left again when I was unconscious. But there's one thing I don't know, Kagome," he said, turning around.

When his gaze locked with hers, the look in his eyes was so piercing, so full of hurt and betrayal that she was paralyzed at the sight. She wanted to move and wrap her arms around him, but his body language suggested he wanted to be alone. It seemed as though a chasm emerged between them as the question left his lips.

"Why did you leave me?"

**Chapter End**

**A/N: **Yikes! Another cliffy (sort of). Hope you won't kill me for leaving this where it is. The next chapter will be available in about a week or two, depending on when I'll have the edits back—hey, don't give me that look! It's better than six months, okay? Chapter 19 will be focalized through Inuyasha's POV, so look forward to that.

Please be so kind as to leave a review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you!

***IMPORTANT*:** On September 6, 2012, I completely revised Chapter 3 of this story to add a bit of back-story to Kagome's life (post-wish), fleshing out her character as well as Kyoshi's. Now that I know how to end this story, I feel it's necessary to tailor chapter 3 so it fits with the ending I have in mind. Please do check it out and leave a review! But if you choose not to read it, that's fine as well.

Special thanks to my talented betas, hedanicree and baneofshadow, who had to endure many drafts of this chapter before I was finally satisfied. I don't know what I'd do without you two!

**Music Playlist****:  
><strong>_All this Time_ by OneRepublic  
><em>Run<em> by Katherine McPhee (original by Snow Patrol)  
>(Listen to them if you have the chance! The songs are so frighteningly in tune with this chapter.)<strong><br>**

**Bonus Points: **The answer to the previous question was: Episode 7: Showdown! Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru. Congrats to:

Oswari13  
>kokoronagomu<br>angelstar  
>InuGirl4ever12<br>squirtlepokemon215  
>Inu-'SIT'-lovekag<br>nekome131  
>xXRedPokerGirlxX<br>InuGome  
>baneofshadow<br>X Factor 20  
>981Raipayumo189<br>Aqua-Sakuras

**Bonus Question: **What is the name of the attack Inuyasha uses that lets him unleash huge diamond shards at his enemies?

**Next Chapter: **Answer Me This**  
><strong>


	19. Answer Me This

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and its original characters, belongs to me.

**Chapter 19: Answer Me This**

The night sky was softened by the glow of the full moon that hovered overhead, casting the two figures on the rooftop in silhouette. From his vantage point, Inuyasha could see the neon lights of the buildings below scattered like stars between the intricate cityscape and its forest of skyscrapers. The lit up roads spread out, collided and diverged from one another like a nervous system. Cool winds swept through his hair as he stood facing Kagome, not knowing whether it was the moonlight that made her eyes shine so brightly, or something else.  
><em><br>"Why did you leave me?" _he had asked. The words hung heavy in the silence that followed. He wanted to know because it was killing him inside. Ever since he had woken up with his full memories of her, the question had plagued him. Even when he had gone to see Totosai to fix his sword, no second passed when he wasn't think of her.

As he waited for the answer to his question, he faltered. His nerves were taut and stretched to their limit, and any little thing could set him off. Doubts crept through his mind as the events of the day washed over him. Earlier, he had broken through the well's seal and landed in Kagome's era. In a blur, he was out the doors, running past the shrine grounds, sliding open the door of her house, scaring the living daylights out of Souta until the kid recovered and told him where Kagome was.

Led to the city by Kagome's scent, he had caught a glimpse of her figure through a window. He had wanted more than anything to grab her and take her away, but the more rational side of him—the one he had tried to suppress—told him to wait. He thought she had seen him, their eyes locking for a split second that made his heart race. This hope quickly deflated when another man grabbed her wrist and said something to her he couldn't hear. He had watched as the man placed a hand to her cheek, touching her skin so gently, so tenderly, that he wanted to rip the bastard's heart out. And yet, Kagome never pulled away. He thought it was a sign. Kikyou was right. Kagome had another life here, but he couldn't stand the thought of her with another man. At that moment, throngs of people had walked by and obscured her from view. When he saw her again, she had sat back down, face fixed on the man sitting in front of her, not once looking back to see him standing on the other side of the street, waiting as his heart broke, waiting for her.

_It doesn't matter what you feel because Kagome is in love with someone else_, Kikyou had said.

He had resolved to march into that building and take her by force. He had been halfway across the street, ignoring the honks and curses that came from the people inside the metal vehicles when the doors of the building suddenly burst open and he saw Kagome's figure disappear through the crowds. At that moment, nothing else mattered, and he had given chase, taking to the rooftops to escape the sea of people on the sidewalk.

Although he had called her name, she didn't stop until he found her crumpled at the end of a dark alley, crying. He had approached slowly, wincing when she mistook him for someone else, wondering if this was a mistake. But he had heard her confession and, overcome with something indescribable, kissed her in a moment of pure impulse. His happiness was short-lived when the other man came and pulled her away.

_Promise me you'll come home and we'll sort this through. Don't forget we have a flight to Can-ah-duh tomorrow morning_, the man had said. _I promise_, Kagome had replied, and just the words had him growling.

Even now, the image of the two of them together was burned in his brain. His heart clenched tight—a familiar feeling he thought he was finally rid of. In the years he had lost his memories of her, he would wake up with his chest so cramped, his heart so painful that he thought he was having a heart attack. But it was a different kind of pain—one where he felt he was unable to stop clutching the emptiness in search of what used to be there. He never wanted to experience that again. Never wanted to lose her to anyone or anything. But here in her era he felt like he was losing her again, and it had been so effortless…

The wind howled overhead and brought his thoughts back to the present. He watched Kagome's mouth open, only to close, hesitating as though unsure. _'What excuse will she come up with_?' he wondered, losing patience. He turned his back on her and leaned against the railing, hands clutching the metal bars. As he looked at the city below, his mind replayed the events of the past weeks in rapid succession, searching for the trigger that might have sent her away. Just the memory of Kagome dying at his hands—the hands that were meant to protect her—had him clenching the railing so tight he could hear something cracking. Now he knew the answer to his question. Perhaps it was the same reason she left him all those years ago.

"I put you through hell, didn't I?" he said, jaw hard and clamped in a scowl, eyes fixed on the lights whizzing below. The sounds of the city were muted to a dull roar as the blood pounded in his ears. "I…I almost killed you. That's why you left."

"That's not it. Inuyasha, please—please don't."

He felt something soft touch the top of his hands and he froze. He hadn't realized he had bent the railing beneath his grip until Kagome's hand was on top of his. Her simple touch sent warmth tingling through him. For a moment, the guilt dissolved and he let go of the punctured railing. Before she could pull her hand away, he turned around and caught her wrist, holding it between them. He watched her face to see if she would flinch as his claws circled around her delicate wrist, pressing close, almost pricking. "The men in your world, they can't hurt you the way I can. Maybe it was right of you to leave," he said, letting go of her hand.

"I didn't leave because I was afraid of you," she said softly. "I left four years ago so you could live the life Naraku had taken away from you. I wanted to give you back the life you were meant to have."

"Keh," he huffed, feeling his temper rise. "And what kind of life was that, huh? A life where I was constantly waiting for something that would never come? A life where each day felt wrong 'cause something was missing? That's one hell of a life you gave me when you left. All the years you erased—did they mean nothing to you?"

"They meant _everything _to me_!"_

"They obviously didn't mean enough!" he said in a sharp voice, too loud even for his ears.

She almost flinched at the sound, almost took a step back, but he was surprised that she held her ground. His callous words triggered the flicker of anger in her eyes, and strangely enough he was relieved she hadn't lost her fire. The look she shot him reminded him of the girl he had fallen in love with years ago, the only girl who wasn't afraid to argue with him, and whose fiery temper rivalled his.

"Your era would have been a better place if I had never fallen down the well," she said.

He tried to make sense of her words, but it was futile. "My era was dangerous before you ever stepped foot in it. It was dangerous when you came, and dangerous when you left. Your leaving made _no difference_!"

"It made the biggest difference!"

"I don't see your wish benefitting anyone but _yourself!_" He heard her gasp and saw her eyes widen in horror, but he couldn't take it back. Not when the anger and jealousy was pounding through his head, obliterating all rational thought. "You left so you could get away from us, didn't you? I kept you from your studying, your stupid tests, your school, and those men who courted you in your era. I was holding you back from the life _you _were supposed to have here in your perfect world!"

"That's not true and you know it!"

"If it wasn't true then you would've never made the wish! You would've stayed, but you didn't!"

"I couldn't!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because," she said with heaving shoulders as though the anger made it hard to breathe, "if I had stayed, you'd continue to risk your life for me. I didn't want your blood on my hands. I feared that one day…one day I might lose you and it'd be my fault—and I almost did!"

"Keh! So much for that! When you left you not only put me in danger, you put every damn person you met in my era in harm's way! God only knows how many people died because of your stupid wish!" he yelled, his mind hardly aware of forming the words, and not once registering the pained look on her face. "And what's worse," he continued, unable to stop, "what's worse is that you had no clue—or is that why I'm supposed to forgive you? You had no idea how your wish would impact our lives! You only thought about yourself and the freedom you'd have once you left me for good!" That did it. He knew he had crossed a line by the way her jaw and fists tightened.

"I made the wish for _you_! It had always been for _you_!" she yelled back. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes, and heard the pained, tight sound of her voice.

"You erased yourself from my memories. What good would it do me if you were gone?" he said, trying his best to keep his voice gruff, but the scent of her tears wasn't helping. He exhaled deeply, feeling the anger dissipate although he desperately tried to cling to it.

"I wanted to give you a second chance with Kikyou," she said.

"At the cost of losing you?"

"I thought you'd be happier if I was gone."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Happier without Kagome_—just the thought sounded incredulous to him, impossible, unthinkable. He was rendered speechless.

"I came back to make sure the wish was fulfilled, not knowing it had backfired. When I saw you again, I thought you had already established a life with Kikyou, and I didn't want to ruin it. That's why I tried so hard to return home. I was being _considerate_."

Just like that, his anger was renewed. "_Bullshit!_ You left me so you could return to that _Kyoshit_ bastard! Don't give me that look, you know it's true! I wasn't blind, Kagome. I knew you tried to leave the village just to return to him. When I was finally unconscious, you had your chance, _you left_! You sealed the well, not caring whether I lived or died from my injuries—" He saw the split-second fire burn in her eyes, saw her hand draw back to give him what he deserved, but he was faster, catching her wrist before she could land what would have been a sharp slap. "Hit a nerve, did I?" he said in a low voice, hand clamped to her wrist. "Then it must be true."

"You don't know how wrong you are," she said in a steely tone that matched the fury in her eyes. "If I could sit you a million times just to knock some sense into you, I would and you would deserve it, too!"

"Oh, I bet you'd just _love _that, wouldn't you? You probably regret stealin' the beads."

"I didn't steal them. I was doing you a favour by freeing you. You're just too thick-headed to realize that! Now let go of me, you jerk!" She yanked her arm free and he finally let go, watching her stumble backward at the abrupt release.

"You thought I wasn't free?" he asked, suddenly hesitant.

"You were always complaining about the beads. What else was I supposed to think?" She rubbed her wrist and took a few deep breaths to calm her temper. "Kikyou was right. I hurt you with the subjugation spell. She was the one who told me to take off the beads. She forced me home and sealed the well, even though I wanted to stay."

"Kikyou did that?" he repeated, eyes growing wide. All of a sudden he felt cold as though his earlier accusations no longer mattered. He searched her face for signs of a lie and found that there was none. He watched her sigh, shoulders slumping as if all the pent up anger was released in that one breath.

"You don't have to worry," she said, eyes downcast. "I won't chain you to me any longer."

"What are you talking about?"

She turned away from him and looked out across the expanse of the city and its infinite lights. He didn't like the look of resolution in her eyes. "Kagome," he said in a warning tone, but she ignored him and reached into the pocket of her blouse to pull out the rosary she had kept hidden all along. In one, swift motion, her arm drew back to fling the rosary into the bustling streets when he suddenly appeared behind her, hand gripping her hand, their palms lacing together to clutch the beads between them.

"Don't!" he said in a firm voice. His breath was so close to the back of her neck he could see her visibly shiver at the sound.

"Let go!" she gritted out, trying to tug her hand out of his hold. He could already smell the tears forming in her eyes. "I hurt you with the beads. It's only fitting that I throw them away. I never should have subdued you. I made you think I didn't trust you, but I did. I just…I..." Her words trailed off as her voice choked with emotion.

"I know," he said softly, although his grip on her hand remained firm. "I know you trust me, with or without the beads. So don't throw them away. They mean more to me than you think."

Her arm seemed to slacken at that moment, and once he knew she wouldn't resist, he eventually brought both their arms down. With her hand still in his, he carefully took one end of the rosary while she clutched the other and slowly guided them both to place the rosary around his neck. He watched her teary expression change into one of confusion.

"Why?" she whispered.

"The beads connect me to you. I don't want to throw that away."

"I can't _sit _you anymore. It'd be pointless to wear them."

He knew she was right; he no longer felt the magnetism of the beads, the spell having broken the moment she had removed the rosary a week ago. Now, it was simply a necklace, dead-weight against his collarbone.

"Then I'll go back and ask Kaede to re-do the spell," he said.

"You _want _me to sit you?"

"Keh," he huffed, crossing his arms and putting on a defiant look. He turned his head to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. "I don't get sick pleasure in it, if that's what you're askin'. I just like knowing that I have something of yours since I barely have anything as it is." He glanced her way and saw the sympathetic look on her face, which only made him even more defensive.

"And besides," he went on, feeling his face turn a deeper shade of red, "the spell lets me know when you're upset. You can be scary when you're mad." _'Not true,' _a little voice in the back of his head told him. _'You just wanna keep that smile on her face. The spell lets you know what upsets her so that next time you'll remember not to do it again.'_ _'Shut up,' _he told himself before continuing. "If it wasn't for the 'sit' command, Midori would have my head right now. I owe you my life, Kagome."

"No," she said, stepping back. "You don't owe me anything. Stop doing reckless things for me, Inuyasha. You'll only get hurt."

"Then why don't _you _stop doing stupid things so I won't have to save you all the time!"

"It's not like I ask for demons to attack me!" she yelled, eyes narrowing. "You keep risking your life for me. I want to know why. For years I wondered why you saved me from Naraku's tentacle instead of Kikyou."

"Do I have to spell it out?" he asked, stepping closer, wanting to be near. "I thought I was gonna lose you. I was _terrified._"

"But Kikyou—"

"Shut up about Kikyou. She was already dead. I had to make a decision—to save a dead woman, or one who was alive." When he thought about it now, it was a simpler decision: to save the woman he used to love, or the woman he loved...

"Was that really all it was?" she asked, but he knew she was asking something else.

Time seemed to slow down at that moment. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared into those stormy, blue-gray eyes that had always captivated him. Strange, the way he could shoot his mouth off with ease, but when she looked at him like that—her eyes swirling with intensity and a hope so utterly dependent on his answer—he faltered, feeling like a teenager again. The words he wanted to say were lodged somewhere between his heart and throat, struggling for release.

"It's all right," she said, as though his silence told her everything. You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings. We're already past that now." He noticed she couldn't look at him, which meant she was either angry or disappointed.

"Kagome, wait," he said, grabbing her arm before she could move away. "You…distracted me." He mentally cringed, knowing the words came out all wrong.

"Oh," she said in a flat tone. "Are we back to that now? I'm a distraction, am I?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"That's what it sounds like!"

"I meant you were such a distraction that I could hardly focus on anything but you! I was so worried about you. I couldn't just stand there and let Naraku kill you. I…I…"

"You what?" she bit out.

"I…" _'Damn it! Brain, mouth, get it together!'_

"What is it?"

"I care about you, idiot!" He wanted to kick himself, knowing the words were harsher than intended. He growled and pushed on, hoping she would understand. "Even after you made the wish and came back, I couldn't stop thinking about you!"

"That's not true. When we were in the cave together, you thought I was Kikyou."

"I—what?!"

"You were kissing Kikyou when you kissed me. You said that I reminded you of her."

The memory of his words finally caught up to him. _You look so much like her_, he had said in the cave_. _The careless words were spoken in drunken bliss on the night of the new moon. Only now did he realize how she had interpreted it. "What happened that night was between you and me," he defended.

"You regretted the kiss!"

"It was special to me, damn it! That's why I told you to keep it to yourself! When I said you reminded me of _her, _I meant the girl I kept dreaming about—and that girl was _you!"  
><em>  
>She blinked. "W-what?"<p>

"I kept dreaming about you, even though I had no idea who you were."

"Why…why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand. I didn't understand it either until now. Keh. How could you possibly think I was imagining Kikyou? I kissed _you, _didn't I? Stupid girl, you always jump to conclusions. You never change."

"And you're still a jerk," she replied. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Look, you know I'm not good with this stuff."

"What _stuff? _Arguing? You seem to know how to shoot your mouth off quite well!"

It was all he could do to bite his tongue and force back a cruel retort. "Will you shut up and let me finish, wench! You're impossible to talk to!"

"You're the one who's impossible! Look at us! _Just_ _look at us!_" Her voice nearly cracked. "It's been so long since we last saw each other, but the moment we're alone we start tearing at each other's throats! We always argue, and we always fight! Is that how it's gonna be from now on? More fighting?"

"Keh. I don't care if all we ever do is fight. I'd gladly take fighting than nothing at all!" He stepped closer but she held her ground, fixing him with a glare he easily matched. "I'll fight with you for however long it takes to make you realize I'm fighting _for _you, not against you. Why can't you see that?! I've never known anyone more stubborn than you!"

"You're one to talk!"

"You keep insisting you know what's best for others, but you _don't! _You don't know what _I_ want. You never did back then, and you still _don't! _Damn it, Kagome, when will you learn?"

"Is that so?" she cried out. "Then what _do_ you want, Inuyasha? _What the hell do you want?"_

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Obviously not!"

"Then I'll show you." He tugged her toward him, and his lips crashed down on hers, silencing her with a hard kiss. He gripped her shoulders, afraid that she would push him away as his mouth worked fiercely over hers, trying to convey what his words could not. And though he tried to keep the kiss hard, just the feeling of her soft, wet lips had him melting. Shivers ran down his spine as he felt the pressure of her warm body pressed flush against his. Her scent of lavender and vanilla was so tantalizingly sweet that it drove his senses to new heights. On edge, he let go, both of them gasping for breath.

"W-what was that for?" she asked, panting as she looked up at him in flushed confusion. Her appearance was positively ravishing; her cheeks were tinted with a deep blush. Her pink lips were full and parted as she took in gulps of air. He had to look away just to get his thoughts in order.

"I was telling you what I wanted," he said.

"You wanted to kiss me?"

"No, I want _you, _Kagome. I've wanted you since the day I met you, and I _still _wanted you the day you left. I kept dreaming about you, not knowing who you were. Deep down, I knew you were someone important. You were someone I was missing…someone I loved." This time, the words left his mouth with ease. Strange, the way kisses worked—they muddled the mind, but at the same time gave it clarity. Or at least kissing Kagome had that effect.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked.

"I meant every word," he said firmly. "If I could do it all over again, you'd still be the one I'd take a tentacle through the chest for. I can't stand the thought of ever losing you again. I—"

"Inuyasha…" she cried as she ran into him, burying her face against his chest. The abrupt motion had briefly knocked the air out of him. He could feel her tears soaking through his haori.

"Oi. Don't cry. You're supposed to be happy."

"I am happy," she cried, shoulders heaving with tears of joy. "Next time you should just cut to the chase and tell me what you really want instead of arguing with me."

"Keh," he huffed. "And they say I'm the impatient one." He returned the embrace, relishing in the feeling of her arms wrapped around him. "If I had known kissing you would get you to shut up and listen, I would'a done it a lot sooner."

The scent of her tears dissipated, giving way to something else. Her shoulders were shaking, but no longer with sobs. He realized she was suppressing a laugh. He could feel the vibrations resonate through his own body, and though he tried to stop it, before long he, too, was laughing.

The sound of their laughter was a powerful thing. He felt as though it was years old, sweeping through the tranquil night and fading into sounds of the city that no longer roared but grew hush as though holding its breath after witnessing the powerful aftermath of their kiss. He smiled and stared at her in stunned silence, wondering how on earth he had ever found a woman like her, so breathtaking under the pale moonlight, such a perfect fit in his arms as if it was where she was meant to be.

It was in this moment of absolute certainty that he remembered why he had come in the first place. He had gone to see Totosai to fix his sword, but that was merely the half of it. He reached into the folds of his haori and pulled out the small ring he had forged from the Tessaiga's Adamant Barrage. On top of the silver band sat a jewel crudely cut in many facets. Totosai had called the jewel a diamond, but he didn't care what it was, so long as Kagome would like it. It was nowhere near as refined as the ring he had seen her wear, but it was all he could make in such short time. The memory of her words returned to him from that day he had caught her jumping into the well. _'__Rings symbolize the idea that two people will always be connected no matter what the distance,' _she had said.

"I don't know much about the customs you have in this era, but I'm willing to learn," he said, looking down at the ring before blushing with embarrassment. He summoned all the courage he had left and took her hand in his, feeling her trembling beneath him. He gently slipped the ring onto her finger as she gasped. "I made this for you," he said, eyes trained on the diamond shimmering in the moonlight before lifting his eyes to her. "You told me before about the rings in your era—how they connect people together—"

"Inuyasha...you don't understand what you're doing," she said with a quiver in her voice. Her solemn tone frightened him and made him feel as though his makeshift ring wasn't good enough.

"I know it's not much to look at—"

Her finger over his lips shut him up. "That's not what I meant. When I told you about the ring, I didn't tell you everything. You see, in my era, when a man gives a woman a ring, it's a sign that he..." Her words trailed off and she blushed.

"He what?" he asked, leaning in.

"He...uhh..."

"Spit it out, wench!"

"It's a sign that he wants to marry her," she blurted out.

He blinked and went silent, taking in her words.

"Yeah. I know you didn't mean it like that. It's a beautiful ring—more beautiful than I deserve, but I can't possibly keep it now." She made to take off the ring but he put his hand over hers and she froze.

"I want you to keep it," he said firmly.

"But you don't—"

"I do," he said, eyes never leaving hers. "I love you, Kagome. I was in love with you four years ago, and the feelings haven't changed. I wanted to marry you after we defeated Naraku. But you left before I had the chance to ask."

He heard a sound that was a cross between a sob and a laugh escape her lips. The tears made her eyes glossy, and he couldn't help but pull her closer, tilting her chin up with his finger to rub away the tears that escaped down her cheeks.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kagome. I can't picture my life any other way."

"Neither can I," she said with a smile. "I thought about you every day. And every day I wondered if you were happy. I wasn't lying when I said I made the wish for you. It was for everyone."

"Keh. You should know by now that no wish could ever make me happier than if you were by my side. So will you answer me already? Will you be my mate?"

She surprised him by leaning forward, pushing herself up on her tiptoes so they were nose-to-nose. "I'm all yours," she whispered, her hot breath a caress, brushing lightly against his skin.

Her lips moved toward him of their own accord, and it took all the self restraint he had not to grab her and close the distance between them. In seconds, there was only the sweet taste of her in his mouth, the sensual curves of her body pressing intimately against his chest, and the blissful feeling of her fingers running through his hair, drawing him closer, deeper.

The sensations she left on his skin made every fibre of his being come to life. He wondered how on earth such small gestures could drive him so insane, so desperate for more. A burning heat spread through his body that he could feel all the way down to his toes. His chest rumbled with a small growl of pleasure, and his heart thumped wildly in his ears. They let the love slowly work its magic between them, and at that moment, his whole world seemed to align.

When they broke away from the kiss, she was smiling that soft, perfect smile he knew was reserved only for him. "I love you, Inuyasha," she said, looking up at him with a blush on her cheeks.

It was all he needed to hear. Overcome with elation, he could feel his inner demon howling with joy. His mate had finally said the words he'd been dying to hear. Caught in the moment of euphoric bliss, he couldn't help but scoop her up bridal-style, ready to take her back to where they belonged.

She yelped at the abrupt feeling of his arms under her legs. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Home." He bent down and prepared to leap.

"W-wait! We can't go home just yet!"

"Why not?" he asked, ears drooping ever so slightly.

"I need to tell Kyoshi I can't go with him to Canada because I'll be staying with you in Japan. I need to prepare something important before I return through the well. I want you to go ahead of me and tell the others to wait by the well for my return. It's important that everyone's there."

"Keh. Why so?" he asked. She pulled him down so she could whisper into his ear, only to pull away with a smile once her words sunk in.

"Hmm, I dunno, Kagome. That's a big decision to make. It might not turn out the way you plan."

She shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

He shook his head and smiled. "You're too optimistic."

"I know," she said softly, giving him a sincere look. "I'm sorry for making you wait. I'm sorry for everything I put you and everyone else through. I want to make it up somehow, so this is a start."

Despite his possessive streak, he knew she had a point. With a sigh, he shoved a hand into the folds of his haori and took out the jewel shard he had brought with him.

"I'll leave the shard with you so you won't have any problems returning through the well," he said, placing the shard in her palm. "Don't be late. If you're not back in time, I'll jump down the well and get you myself."

She nodded, and with that, he jumped down the building and landed in the alley, savouring the feel of her legs folded over his arms as though it was the most natural thing in the world. After setting her down, he slid his hand along the small of her back and pulled her close. "Promise you won't keep me waiting for too long. I've waited long enough as it is."

"I promise," she said, giving him a sweet smile. She reached out and held his hand, squeezing it tight before slowly letting go. Even now, the fleeting trace of her warmth on his skin still had the power to make his heart do flips.

He watched her receding figure as she turned the corner and disappeared onto the sidewalk before releasing the breath he never knew he was holding. He thought back on what had just happened on the rooftop—her temper matched his and kept him on his toes, her smiles had made him light and her kiss had put everything in perspective. Although the mere thought of her with the _Kyoshit _guy was unbearable, he knew she needed to let the guy go before they could ever be together. He trusted that she'd come back to him. She made a promise, after all.

He leapt to the top of a building and watched her figure make its way along the sidewalk. Even now, he could still feel the warmth of her lips on his mouth, the feeling of her body pressed against his. Neither the cool winds, nor or the tranquil night air could wash away the feeling, and he smiled.

* * *

><p>It was midnight when Kagome found Kyoshi waiting for her in front of the restaurant. He was leaning against a taxi, making light conversation with the driver before he realized she had returned.<p>

When she approached, at first he seemed not to recognize her with her eyes so bright and a genuine smile on her face. She was a far cry from the girl he had seen hours earlier, and she knew he would be wondering about the change. Her thoughts were clear for the first time in weeks now that Inuyasha had given her a reason to stay. She now knew what she had to do, thinking back to Kikyou, to the well, to the world of opportunity that lay beyond its edges…

They climbed into the taxi. Despite her nerves, Kagome could hardly contain the excitement in her voice. "Kyo," she breathed out as she closed the taxi door, "there's something I have to tell you…"

She closed the door behind her, and the movement of her hand flashed the sparkle of the jewel on her ring finger. But he had caught it right away.

As the taxi made its way through the streets, the night teemed with energy that gave Kagome the confidence to tell Kyoshi the reason why she had gone to see Inuyasha weeks ago, why she had to stay in Japan, and why she now wore a ring. A heavy silence formed between them when she finished. She could sense his disappointment, and although she felt terrible, she knew there might still be a way to make it up to him.

"How's that possible?" he asked.

"You'll see," she said with a smile.

From her peripheral, she caught the red and white blur leaping from building to building as their taxi sped along the busy streets. An unspeakable joy bloomed within her, knowing her hanyou wasn't too far away, looking out for her safety like he did all those years ago. She felt the ring, light and delicate on her finger, as if it was a part of her. Inuyasha was so thoughtful, even after all these years.

It amazed her that the ring was a perfect fit.

**Chapter End**

Hope you enjoyed riding the emotional roller coaster that was this chapter!

And yes, I deliberately didn't disclose what Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear because you'll find out in the next chapter, which will be coincidentally the second last chapter of the story. Can you believe we're almost done? Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed! I can't thank you enough!

...I just realized it's been exactly a year to this date that I first started writing this story! Happy RTF anniversary, everyone!

Please be so kind as to leave a review! I'd love to hear what you think!

**Bonus Points: **The answer to the previous question is "Adamant Barrage." Imagine how rich Inuyasha would be if he sold all those diamonds, haha! Congrats to:

Mai Mai123  
>Kayla the neko<br>Madskill101  
>xXRedPokerGirlxX<br>Osuwari13  
>baneofshadow<br>StevieWonderboyx  
>Ldsprincess<br>julz314  
>Ayumi Phantomhive<br>Blackenigma  
>squirtlepokemon215<br>moondreams151  
>Guest (97/12)  
>BeesBee<br>I love snowy owls  
>Miabia100<br>DemonsxXxHeart  
>981Raipayumo189<p>

A special thank you to my wonderfully talented betas, baneofshadow and hedanicree, for their continued support with this story.

**Bonus Question: **At the end of this chapter, what do you think Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear? A better question might be...what is Kagome planning?

Hint#1: She told Inuyasha she wants everyone at the well...  
>Hint#2: She told Kyoshi she'd "make it up to him"...<br>Hint#3: The answer is connected to chapter 16 & 3.

(Just guess. I don't expect many people to get this right, but I'll be surprised if you do!) **  
><strong>  
><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>A Second Chance


	20. A Second Chance

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and its original characters, belongs to me.

**A/N: **Consider this chapter my Christmas present to all my wonderful readers!

**Chapter 20: A Second Chance  
><strong>

The early morning had the Higurashi house alive with excitement. Hurried footsteps could be heard from all floors of the house as its busy occupants rushed to start the day. In the kitchen, Kagome's mother was preparing hearty bentos, occasionally slapping away her father's hands as the old man tried to steal a quick snack. The delicious aroma of sizzling garlic, onions, vegetables and fried meat filled the house with the scents of comfort.

Buyo nearly got his tail rolled over when Kagome dragged her luggage across the wooden floorboards. She lifted the luggage down the stairs leading to the main floor, accompanied by her brother who lifted the other end.

"How'd this thing get heavier overnight?" Souta asked as he carefully descended the staircase backwards. That was when Buyo tried to squeeze past them down the stairs and almost got stomped on when he grazed by Souta's leg.

"Buyo, get outta there!" Kagome called out.

Souta looked behind him and nearly fell trying to avoid the cat. He was saved in time when Kyoshi appeared at the bottom of the stairs, catching the teenager before he could hurt himself. He lent a hand by grabbing Kagome's luggage, setting it down beside his own by the door.

"Why is everyone in such a rush? The flight isn't for another five hours."

"I still have to make the trip back to the feudal era," Kagome said, rushing past Kyoshi to put on her shoes. "Just wait here 'till I get back."

"No, I wanna see how this whole time travelling thing works. When you told me about it last night I knew I had to see it for myself."

Just as they were about to leave, Kagome's mother called out from the kitchen. "Don't forget your bag, dear. The food is for your friends."

"Oh, right!" Kagome said, running inside to grab the oversized yellow backpack. She slung it over her shoulders, smiling at the familiar weight of it all, before running across the shrine grounds lit bright under the morning sun.

"Wait up!" Kyoshi said as he ran after her.

"I'm already late as it is," she said, not bothering to look back. When she reached the well house door, Kyoshi caught up with her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? It isn't too late to come with me, you know."

"Kyo, I've never been more sure in my life."

He gave her a long, hard look before sighing. She could feel his disappointment released in that one breath.

"Do you remember when you asked me if I've ever let anyone I loved go, just so they could be happy?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well, now I know the feeling," he said, forcing a wry smile. "I never should've lied to my father about us being a couple. I put you in a difficult position, and you were right to decline. I'm sorry, Kags."

"It's all right."

"No, it's not! I guess I should've seen this coming. I never should've proposed to you on your birthday. I was such a fool."

"Kyo, don't be so hard on yourself," she said, placing a comforting hand over his. "When you proposed to me that night, it was the first time I realized I had to confront my past if I ever wanted to move on. You gave me the courage to go back and face it. You helped me so much."

"I'm glad I could help, but I never thought my helping you would cause you to leave."

"We'll still be friends," she said with a smile, but he was disheartened and looked away.

"That man last night—Inuyasha was it? He wore such strange clothes. One would think he was from, uh…."

"Another era?"

"Yeah. You weren't lying about the time travelling, were you? I should've believed you. I guess finally seeing him decked out in his haori and sword made me realize you were telling the truth."

"Kyo…" Kagome said nervously, "you won't tell anyone about the time travelling, will you? It's supposed to be a secret."

He gave her a confident smile. "My lips are sealed, so long as you tell me what it's like in another era."

"Well," she said, trying to find words to describe it. "It's less polluted, and there's more trees, rice paddies and villages. Then there's the whole monsters and demons thing you've gotta worry about."

"Did you have to fight them?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Only the bad ones. It kept me busy during high school, that's for sure."

"That's pretty sexy. I can just imagine you in a tiny school uniform fighting monsters and demons in the feudal era. That would make for a good TV show, don't you think?"

"_Kyoshi!_"

He laughed. "The image will forever be ingrained in my mind." As his laughter died down, his eyes softened. "When you returned to me last night with that big smile on your face, I just knew I lost you. I can't say it doesn't hurt because it does. But it helps to know that you'll be happy here, and that's all I want for you, Kagome."

"I want you to be happy, too. That's why I said you wouldn't be flying home alone."

"I still don't understand," Kyoshi said, crossing his arms. "Only you would be the perfect fit for my father's research team."

"I'm actually not the greatest in the field of ancient herbal remedies. But I know someone who's an expert. You'd be surprised at how similar we both look. Wait here, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

She slid open the well house door and stepped inside, clutching the jewel shard that had been given to her the previous night.

* * *

><p><em>'She's late,' <em>Inuyasha thought for the umpteenth time.

He hunched over the well and peered into its depths, trying desperately to stamp down the urge to jump inside. It seemed to him as though everything—even the rustling leaves in the trees—was trembling restlessly in anticipation for the girl. Kagome had promised she'd return, he told himself. At least this time he knew what he was waiting for.

Earlier that night, when he had returned to his era, he had waited for the sun to rise before telling his friends what Kagome had whispered to his ear on the rooftop. Only Kikyou remained out of the loop, upon Kagome's request. He had asked the miko to come with them to the well, but it was only after Kaede's insistence that Kikyou reluctantly gave in. Now she sat with her aged sister by the clearing's edge under the shade of a large oak tree. Inuyasha tried to ignore the cold stare Kikyou was drilling into his back, and tuned out the sound of her occasional protests as she sulked in the shade, arms folded defiantly across her chest.

To his relief, his other friends had come willingly. Sango, Miroku and Myouga waited with him by the well's edge. Kohaku and Shippo lounged by the glade, picking at blades of grass.

"So this is where Kagome slips in and out of her world?" Miroku said, peering into the well. "I have to say, time-travelling does sound intriguing. I wish I could remember how it worked."

"It seems like something you'd have to see to believe," Sango said.

"Keh. You'll see it when Kagome returns. She's taking her sweet time, though."

"All this waiting is useless! She isn't coming so I don't see why you've dragged me here," Kikyou called out, her patience worn thin. She got up, ready to head back to the village when the hanyou's voice stopped her.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. He leaned over the edge of the well and extended a hand inside. When he pulled out, Kagome's hand clasped tightly onto his, and he lifted her over the well and caught her in his arms.

"Took you long enough," he said, pulling away from the embrace.

"I had to prepare some things," she said, setting her yellow backpack down on the grass. She reached into it and pulled out a cup of ramen and the many bento boxes her mother had prepared. She could have sworn she saw Inuyasha's mouth salivate for a second. Her friends, and even old Kaede, welcomed her back, forming a semi-circle around the strangely packaged objects she offered.

"What's that?" Shippo asked, coming closer, nose twitching to smell the ramen Inuyasha held in his hand.

"Ninja food. You won't like it." He lifted the cup above his head as Shippo tried to swipe at it.

Kagome smiled and was glad to be back. However, she didn't fail to notice Kikyou standing alone in the shade. Feeling the need to settle things with the miko, Kagome excused herself from the group and approached.

"So you came back after all," Kikyou said as she drew near. "Have you come here to hurt me?"

"Of course not."

"Then why else have you come?"

This was, Kagome knew, a critical time to say the right thing and to put aside her pride. "You said you wished to be an ordinary woman. Well, now's your chance, Kikyou."

The miko merely scoffed and showed no sign of interest.

"With the jewel shard, you can pass through the well. You don't have to be a miko anymore, you can live an ordinary life in my era."

Kikyou's eyes narrowed in a look of skepticism. "Are you saying you want me to take your place on the other side?"

"I'm saying you can start a new life in my era where you won't have to worry about fighting monsters or demons. You could stay at my family's shrine. Mama and Gramps told me they'd love to have you. Or, you could see the rest of the world beyond Japan with my friend, Kyoshi. It's your choice, Kikyou. I've packed everything you'd need in my era. I'll gladly take your place as the village miko."

"Is that why you've gathered us all here? So you could say such a preposterous thing?" Kikyou's hands fisted tightly at her sides. "You really are naive if you think I'd just jump into that well and hurt myself. You're here to make a fool of me, aren't you? You're here to laugh when I hit the bottom of that well and realize it was all a trap!"

"Kagome means no ill will, sister. She is doing ye a favour," Kaede said in a calm voice. Her weary eye seemed unfazed by her sister's rare bouts of anger.

"If she wants to help me, she should just leave. She doesn't belong in this era!"

"Ye are the one who has outlived yourself here," came Kaede's sharp remark that had the power to silence Kikyou and still the motions of everyone in the clearing. "When I was a little girl I knew ye desired to be like the ordinary women in the villages. I know that desire has yet to diminish. Ye were forced into the miko life by birth, but now Kagome is offering a way out. Ye would be a fool to decline, and I know my sister is no fool."

It was the harsh type of reprimand that only a sister could inflict on her sibling. Though the years had aged Kaede, she still held great sympathy and respect for Kikyou who had lived a hard life, and died cruel deaths, only to be resurrected into the same gruelling cycle. A deep understanding passed between them as the silence wore on, and after a while, Kikyou's look of betrayal dissolved as she turned to face Kagome.

"You'd do this for me…after what I did to you? There has to be some sort of catch."

"Quit being suspicious and take what Kagome's offerin' ya already," Inuyasha said, arms folded beneath his sleeves. "She didn't prepare all that stuff together in her era just for you to say no. We all know you wanna go."

"You'd get to see what the future's like!" Shippo added. "I wish I could see it for myself."

"The food of the future looks rather tasty, judging from what Kagome has brought back," Myouga said, rubbing his little hands together. "I'm sure you'll do fine there."

"They're right, Lady Kikyou. You shouldn't let this chance slip by. The only one stopping you from living your dreams is yourself," Miroku said.

"But I have a duty here. I am a miko and the people of our village need me."

"I didn't go to medical school for nothing," Kagome said. "I know how to treat common ailments, especially after travelling with Inuyasha and treating his injuries years ago. You are needed in my era, Kikyou. Your knowledge of herbal remedies is considered lost and ancient knowledge in my world where drugs, pills and chemicals have taken the place of traditional cures. My friend's father is conducting research on ancient herbal remedies and practices to cure the many diseases in my era. You'd be putting your skills to good use."

Kikyou weighed the words in her head. After a while, she looked up at every face in the clearing, as though seeking approval. Everyone gave her nods and smiles of encouragement, even Kaede told her it would be for the best.

It seemed to be what Kikyou was waiting for. She took a deep breath, the way people do before letting go of something they'd been holding on to, and made her decision. "I was wrong about you, Kagome. You of all people should be the one I should be doing favours for. Although I can't give you anything of equal value in return, I can teach you something."

Kikyou closed her eyes and chanted a mantra under her breath. Her hands glowed violet until Kagome slowly felt the beginning of pulses beating through her body. A sudden jolt hit her, striking her chest so suddenly that her heart felt like it had leapt from the overload of senses. She gasped and looked around, realizing what Kikyou had done.

"You broke the sealing spell! I can finally sense all the jewel shards!"

"I've kept the shards hidden for so long, it's a relief to finally undo the spell," Kikyou said, turning to Miroku. "If you don't mind, I'd like to demonstrate how to extract the shard from your forehead."

Miroku gulped before stepping forward. "Go easy on me," he teased, but Kikyou only nodded with a look of complete seriousness. Sango offered a hand to her husband, and he gladly took it, grateful for his wife's support.

"Will it hurt?" Sango asked Kikyou.

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't. The pain will only last for a few minutes. He'll be more overwhelmed than in pain, I can assure you. But if Miroku is afraid, I could perform the extraction on someone else."

"No—don't! Please, go on," Miroku urged.

She nodded and touched his forehead before closing her eyes, channelling her powers until her fingers glowed a pale violet. A string of purification manifested at the tips of her fingers, penetrating through skin and bone. She tugged lightly, pulling at the nearly invisible cord, and after a while a jewel shard protruded from the monk's forehead, encased in a barrier of spiritual energy. When it dropped into Kikyou's waiting hands, everyone released the breath they were holding. The tension in the air turned into one of astonishment.

Miroku rubbed his forehead and felt the traces of ripped skin that was slowly patching itself back together with help from the miko's healing powers. "I…I remember everything!" he said in amazement, staring at Kagome as though seeing her for the first time.

"I harnessed a string of purification to pull out the shard," Kikyou said, wiping the sweat from her brow before turning to Kagome. "If you focus hard enough, you can sense the shard and encase it with a protective barrier to numb the pain as you pull it out. It's a spell all miko learn at an early age, but also one that can be easily exploited, as Midori had done. Kaede knows a bit of it, too, so she could help you if you have trouble. While I'm still here, I'll teach you how to do it."

Within the span of a few hours, Kikyou taught the girl how to control her powers and how to pull out the remaining shards from Shippo, Kirara and Myouga's foreheads, cushioning each jewel with a spiritual barrier. Demons had higher tolerance for pain, Kikyou told her, so it would be best if Kagome performed the extraction on them first, before she worked on humans. Meanwhile, Kikyou extracted Sango, Kohaku and Kaede's shards.

"We did it!" Kagome exclaimed as the last shard dropped into her hand.

"The rest should come easier with practice," Kikyou told her.

"How'd I do?" Kagome asked Shippo.

He puffed up his chest in a show of bravery. "You were great, Kagome! I'm strong so I didn't feel a thing!"

"Keh! _As if_! I could practically smell the tears forming in the runt's eyes, and I'd have been blind not to see them!"

"I wasn't crying! I was just happy I remembered everything," Shippo defended.

"It does make you feel a bit queasy though," Kohaku said.

"It's nothing plenty of rest and water won't cure," Kikyou told him. She placed the rest of the shards onto Kagome's palm. "No one has ever given me an opportunity like you have. You granted my wish, even though I've treated you unkindly. Will you forgive me for what I've done?"

"It's already been forgiven," Kagome said with a smile.

"And Inuyasha?" Kikyou said, turning toward him.

"Keh. I'm over it. You know I'm not one to hold a grudge."

"Then I'm glad," she said, smiling for the first time that day. "If this is the last time I will see you all, I hope to part on good terms."

"It won't be the last time," Kagome said, handing her a shard. "You can take it with you just in case you want to come back to this era."

Kikyou gracefully declined. "If the well will let me pass through, I won't be coming back, Kagome. I want you to keep the shard. I want nothing to do with it anymore. Guarding it for so long has made me lose myself. It's right what the legends have said. The jewel taints those who seek to possess it, and I've kept it hidden for so long I was unaware that it was controlling me, too."

"Are you sure you won't come back, Kikyou? What about Kaede? Won't you miss her?" Sango asked.

"Concern ye not for me," Kaede said, slowly making her way toward her sister. "I, too, shall outlive myself in this era. My days are numbered, yet I am glad I've lived to see the day when my sister gets the happiness she deserves."

The words compelled Kikyou to hold her aged sister for a long time as they shared their last moments together. Pulling away, Kaede wiped the tears that had gathered in her eye.

"Be happy, dear sister. Fare thee well."

"Take care," Kikyou said, turning to the well to place one knee over its edge. As she stared into its depths, her arms trembled, unsure if she could throw everything she had ever known away.

"We'll be right behind you," Kagome said, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder.

The words seemed to comfort the miko, and her grip on the edge slowly loosened. She let gravity have its way with her body, and for once she was glad not to be in control as the sound of farewells faded behind her. Never had she felt more free than in this moment as decades and centuries whipped past her shoulders, undoing all the years of futile resurrection, burning revenge, and Sisyphean duty that had shackled her to the ancient world. For the first time, and for the last time, Kikyou gave herself completely into the blue light that promised a second chance.

No sooner had she closed her eyes when she was suddenly standing on solid ground. Looking up, she saw the soft brown eyes of a young man, peering into the well from his vantage point above with as much shock and disbelief on his face as she probably had on hers. Behind him was a wooden ceiling, reassuring her that the well had indeed allowed her to traverse through time.

Seconds later, Kagome and Inuyasha manifested beside her. The bottom of the well became a crowded place until the hanyou grabbed both mikos and carried them out. They were warmly greeted by Kagome's family and Kyoshi whose look of surprised was permanently fixed on his face.

"Inuyasha!" Souta exclaimed, running to embrace his long-time hero.

"Hey, kid. Look who's all grown up," Inuyasha said, ruffling the teenager's hair as though he was still a child.

"We're glad to see you again," Kagome's mother said, sitting up from her seat on the wooden steps. Beside her, Kagome's grandfather looked pleased at the sight of the hanyou, but tried not to show it.

"Everyone, this is Kikyou," Kagome said, introducing the miko to her family. Kikyou bowed respectfully.

"You weren't lying when you said she looked like you," Kyoshi said.

"If there's one good thing from our similarities, it's the fact that she can pass as me in my passport photo."

"A pass-what?" Kikyou asked.

"Never mind, Kyoshi will tell you all about it if you decide to go with him," Kagome said, leading the miko toward her family. "I've packed a suitcase full of my clothes and other documents you'll need to fly to Canada. If you don't want to go there, you can take my room at the shrine. My family already said they'd be happy to let you live with them."

"That's right, we'd love to have you," Kagome's mother said, motioning for Kikyou to follow her to the main house. "You must be hungry, dear. I've prepared lunch and we can all get acquainted then." As if remembering something, she looked back towards the hanyou who remained standing by the well beside her daughter. "You're welcome to join us, too, Inuyasha."

"Keh. No thanks. I've got a cup of ramen waiting for me on the other side. If I don't get back soon, it'll probably be gone."

"Promise you'll visit longer next time!" Souta called back, waving as he went.

"Sure thing, kid," Inuyasha said with a smirk, leaning his back against the wall.

"Look at 'em go," Kagome said, shaking her head as she watched her grandfather, Souta and Kyoshi hound Kikyou with questions as they walked past the Goshinboku.

"Is it true that you're from another era?"

"Whoa, you look exactly like my sister, even in that get-up!"

"Souta, show a little more respect! Can't you see she wears robes of a miko? Kids these days. Kikyou, you'll have to excuse this generation's pitiful ignorance. I would be more than happy to employ you at our shrine. You could sell my replica jewel shard keychains like hot cakes!"

"Wait, sir, she's needed with me. I-I mean, she'll be needed at my father's research company. Ah, how careless of me, I haven't introduced myself. My name's Kyoshi…" and thus the conversations continued until they could no longer be heard from the well house door.

"Do you really think she'll like it in your era?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, arms folded beneath his sleeves.

"Something tells me she'll fit right in," she replied, watching Kyoshi blush and stumbled over his words while Kikyou smiled patiently at his side. The miko hid a small laugh behind her hand at something funny Kyoshi had said. Soon, they were at the door, following Souta into the house.

"So what now?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the peaceful silence that had settled over the shrine.

"What else? We're going back to find the jewel shards."

"Keh. Again? Somethin' tells me we should leave a few in—like the one in Kouga and Sesshomaru's foreheads."

Kagome chuckled. "We need to gather _all_ of them if we want to wish on the jewel. It'll be easier this time around since we'll know where to look. Just think of it as a quest to reunite with old friends."

He scoffed. "It's just like you to turn this into some mushy old reunion. What'll you wish for once the jewel is whole?"

Kagome smiled as though the answer was clear as rain. "I'll wish for the jewel to disappear. I realize now that any other wish will only be corrupted. The jewel will find a way to sustain itself, and the cycle will never stop unless it's destroyed."

"You're sure about this? You'd give up a peaceful life in your era to find jewel shards with me?"

"No," she said, noticing his ears droop. "I'm not giving up my life, Inuyasha. I'm starting a new one with you."

He gave her one of his rare smiles before stooping down with his back toward her. "Good. Then get on. I'd be surprised if Shippo hasn't scarfed down what's left of the food as we speak."

She laughed and gladly climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he tightened his hold on her legs and straightened.

"I missed you," she said softly, snuggling her head onto his back as he approached the well.

"I missed you, too," he replied. And although it might have been the biggest understatement in his life, it was enough to put a smile on her face.

"Let's go home, Inuyasha."

He nodded wordlessly and prepared to leap. It was here, teetering on the edge of one era and the next that Kagome knew where she belonged. As long as she was by Inuyasha's side, she'd be home. She felt him jump, and then they were falling, drifting through the air with the light sensation of weightlessness fluttering in their bellies. The darkness of the well broke into a deep and endless blue, the kind Kagome knew promised blue skies and new beginnings as its magic hurtled them into the past, their present, their future.

**Chapter End**

**A/N: **Merry Christmas! I'm sorry for the delay. There is one more chapter left: the epilogue, so stay tuned! I have to admit, thinking of a way to end this story took a long time, but I think this is the only ending that'd come as close as possible to tying all remain loose threads together, while giving other characters room to change and grow, hopefully for the better. Thank you for sticking with me for so long! Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you think!

**Bonus Points: **Cheers to those who correctly guessed what would happen in this chapter:

StevieWonderboyx  
>princess addy<br>Guest _from 9/26/12_  
>IchikoKitsuneKoumori<br>Raine Hayden XP  
>BlackTorment<br>PrincessNevermore  
>Mikorio<p>

A special thank you to my betas, baneofshadow and hedanicree, for their continued support and amazing help with this story.

**Bonus Question: **Where do you think Kikyou chose to stay? In Japan with the Higurashi family or in Canada with Kyoshi?

**Next Chapter: **Epilogue


	21. Epilogue - Book of Memories

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story, and its original characters, belongs to me.

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I have a million excuses you don't want to hear, so let's just finish this story!

**Chapter 21: ****Epilogue – Book of Memories**

The slow turning of the seasons brought with it much change. Summer cooled into autumn, and sunsets came earlier, tinting the sky with a crimson hue that rivalled the colours of the falling leaves. For miles around, rice paddies were filled with villagers reaping the harvest of a generous summer.

It was during this plentiful harvest that Inuyasha and Kagome began their quest to re-gather the jewel shards. But unlike before, what had once taken two years now took only one month. Together with their friends, they set off on Kirara's back with the winds blowing them steadily forward.

"It'll be just like old times," Shippo had said as they flew above the acres of forests and fields.

The first shard extractions had been the easiest. They had visited Jinenji's farm, Mushin's temple, Hachi's lair, Totosai's forge, and countless villages that the places and people began to blur in Inuyasha's mind. There had been no shard-hungry demons to kill, and no gruelling fights to the death—save for a minor incident involving Sesshomaru. His older half-brother's initial refusal to let Kagome near his forehead had made extracting his shard difficult, if not impossible. Had it not been for Rin and Jaken's joyful insistence that they remembered everything after their own extractions, Sesshomaru would have never let the girl near him. But when he did, the extraction had drained all of Kagome's spiritual energy for the day.

"And they said I was hard-headed!" Inuyasha had scoffed.

Their last trip was made hiking up to Kouga's tribe in the northern mountains. It was the extraction Inuyasha had been dreading the most. The wolf prince was only too eager to let Kagome touch his forehead, and when his fond memories returned, it took all of the hanyou's self restraint not to rip the wolf's grubby hands off her.

At the news of Kagome's engagement, Kouga's face had fallen faster than Inuyasha had time to savour his expression. But his triumph was short lived when the wolf prince once again declared his undying love for the miko, engagement or not. The insults and threats only intensified thereafter, only to stop when Kagome had shouted, "SIT" just before the two could rip each other to shreds.

Ayame had been there to witness everything, and while Inuyasha was glued to the ground, she had given Kouga a good kick in the head to jog his memory about his promise to her during the lunar rainbow. Sceptical though she was of Kagome's intentions, Ayame had reluctantly let the miko perform the rest of the extractions on the wolf tribe and herself, even watching as a string of purification lifted a jewel shard out of her own forehead. When her memories returned, she no longer saw Kagome as a rival, and happily bid the group goodbye while Kouga watched them leave literally with his tail between his legs.

"I still say we should've left his shard in," Inuyasha had grumbled on their way home.

By the end of a long autumn, when the trees were left bare and the forest floor became a carpet of dead leaves, they had gathered all the jewel shards. It was in a secluded portion of the forest that Kagome wished upon the jewel. Midoriko had manifested before them in all her splendour, and with a knowing smile, granted the girl her wish.

The Shikon jewel had slowly risen above their heads, glowing luminously, only to implode in a burst of white light that left the figures on the ground shielding their eyes. Inuyasha had a vice grip on Kagome during the implosion, and when it was over, he was relieved to see her still standing beside him.

Upon returning to the village, the friends soon settled into domestic life. Miroku and Sango's hut was finally constructed, and they were married just in time for the winter's first snowfall. While the forest was blanketed in snow, and the lakes and rivers frosted with ice, Inuyasha began collecting wood to construct a hut of his own. Day and night he had worked relentlessly, accompanied by Miroku and the boys who had helped him chop the wood necessary for the hut's foundations. "You helped us with our hut, it's time we return the favour," Miroku had told him. By the time the snow melted into spring, the hut had been built. Its sturdy wooden walls and thick thatched roof didn't have the luxuries of Kagome's house in her era, but she had reassured him that it was perfect in every way.

At the start of spring, when the blossoms were in full bloom, Inuyasha and Kagome were happily wed beneath the Goshinboku. It had been a joyous occasion, and their friends had come from far and wide to witness the ceremony. Jinenji and his mother had brought a plethora of flowers as a gift to decorate the wedding grounds. Chairs were lined in straight rows in front of the sacred tree, extending backward, each aisle seat decorated with a bushel of flowers bundled in a lacy cloth that draped through the rows and sparkled in the sunlight. It was a different kind of wedding, more futuristic than what the guests were used to, but everyone had a splendid time all the same.

Jinenji had pinned a white carnation to Kagome's hair before she walked down the grassy aisle in her silk white kimono. Inuyasha, who had been nervously waiting for her at the base of the tree, was dressed in a handsome black kimono. When his eyes first caught a glimpse of his mate, his nerves calmed and from that moment on he could barely take his eyes off her.

It was there beneath the shade of the tree that they said their vows with Miroku acting as priest. The rings were exchanged, and they kissed to a joyous roar of whooping and applause from their friends. Inuyasha knew Kagome had brought strange customs with her from her era, but if these things made her happy, he was more than willing to abide. After all, she had left her life in her era for him; bringing back familiar customs from the future was a small price to pay to see her smile.

Although Sesshomaru was absent during the wedding, he had let Rin and Jaken attend in his stead, and the two had only too much fun dancing amidst the falling blossoms to the tune of Kohaku's flute. A pregnant Sango had kept Miroku in line while the women danced to the merry tune that filled the air. Kouga and Ayame had joined in the festivities, and although the wolf prince would never say it out loud, he was happy for Kagome. "When you're done with mutt-face, just let me know," he had teased despite the threat of Inuyasha's growls rumbling behind him. Totosai and Master Mushin had bonded over food and jugs of sake, and when the blue skies faded into night, they were found snoozing with their heads resting against the tables; their jugs of empty sake still locked in their hands.

The weeks had grown longer since that day; cherry blossoms had fallen from their high branches as the cool breeze swept along the forest glade. Puffy white clouds gathered like cotton balls in the sky, preparing for the arrival of the spring rains that would signal the arrival of summer. A lone raindrop landed on Inuyasha's cheek as he sat against the well's edge, waiting for Kagome's return. She had insisted on visiting her era alone, just for the day, and after much convincing, Inuyasha had reluctantly agreed.

As he waited, he examined the golden ring around his finger. Kagome had given it to him during their wedding, and engraved in its side were their names. The late afternoon sun glinted off the ring's surface, but before he could stare any further, he sensed Kagome's return. She arrived at the bottom of the well with her big yellow backpack slung over her shoulder.

"That better be filled with ramen," he said, helping her out of the well.

"Even better. Mama gave me a letter from Kikyou." She reached into her bag and took out an envelope. There was a letter within, which Kagome gently unfolded to reveal elegant handwriting with a message from the future.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I hope you and Inuyasha are doing well. Life has changed drastically since I arrived in Canada. My English has improved, thanks to Kyoshi's help. I apologize for not writing sooner; field projects and lab work have kept me busy. Mr. Saito has recently offered me the position of lead researcher of herbal remedies in his company. I am in charge of overseeing the gathering and experimentation of ancient herbs in northern B.C. It's a humbling experience to work with such a diligent team. Your era still amazes me each day, but I have a lot left to learn. Kyoshi is quite the enthusiastic teacher, very forthright and unreserved, but his appetite reminds me of a certain hanyou's. He often takes me on "dates," and although I've yet to figure out all of your era's "lingo," I do believe he is courting me._

_Give my love and regards to Kaede. I wish you and Inuyasha all the best. Write soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Kikyou_

There was a photo included in the envelope which showed Kikyou dressed in a pristine white lab coat with Kyoshi standing beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Kikyou's hair was tied in a tight bun atop her head, and lab goggles hung around her neck. There was a small smile on her face, and an even bigger smile on Kyoshi's. He was beaming in his stained lab coat while holding up the roots of a plant in one hand. Behind them was a long table of herbs and bottles, microscopes and other futuristic paraphernalia. Their coworkers stood and waved in the background, smiling for the camera.

"Looks like she's doing well," Inuyasha said over Kagome's shoulder. "But I still don't get how she managed to squeeze everyone into this tiny card."

Kagome smiled. "It's a photograph. Remember when I brought a camera to this era during our wedding?"

"You mean the box that creates lightning that Shippo kept playing with?"

She giggled. "Yeah, that one. Mama had the photos developed, so I brought them with me." She reached into her bag and pulled out a large book, flipped it open to the middle, and showed him the photos enclosed in a thin, transparent sheet set against a white background.

"What'd you say these were again?" Inuyasha asked, eyes glued to the pages.

"Photographs," Kagome replied. The term meant nothing to him, so she tried to explain. "Photos are like memories you can keep forever. You use a camera like this to capture the memories." She pulled out a small, black rectangular device that had fancy buttons, indentations and markings. "Cameras capture memories so that you'll never forget them. The photos are then developed and stored in a photo album so that you can share your memories with friends. Kikyou sent us a photo of her, so I'm going to do the same. Look here." She outstretched her hand and held the camera in front of them, her finger resting on a button. "Say cheese!"

"Keh."

The shutter closed with a flash and opened again. Inuyasha blinked and grumbled. "I'll never get used to that," he said.

His ears flickered to peculiar processing sounds emitting from the device, and soon a photo eased out of the camera through a thin bottom slit. This had never happened before, and Inuyasha recalled that the camera Shippo had used during the wedding didn't spit out pictures. He told this to Kagome, and she replied with words like "polaroid," "film" and other words that didn't make sense, but he nodded anyway. He watched Kagome slip the photo into an empty corner of a page, covering it with the thin transparent sheet.

"So it's a memory book," he said, thumb grazing over the images captured on the flimsy card. He was about to turn to the next page when Kagome's hand stopped his.

"Not yet," she said, closing the book and tucking it into her bag. "You can finish looking through the album when we get home. The rain might start any minute, so we better head back."

He sniffed the air and, sure enough, the scent of rain lingered on the horizon. He knew he still had time to look through the book before the rain fell, and silently wondered at Kagome's haste.

"Memories fade with time," she said, slipping her backpack over her shoulders. "Photo albums remind us of the people and events that are important to us. If you take good care of the album, you can keep the memories within it forever."

He bent down as she climbed onto his back, his hands gripping her legs steadily. "Forever's a long time. You sure it'll last that long?" he asked, straightening.

"Sure it will, as long as you keep it safe."

In an instant he was a blur of red and white, speeding through the forest with Kagome holding tightly to his back. Her words were still buzzing around in his mind. She had been so nonchalant about the memory box, which must've been a norm in her era. But here, the concept was revolutionary. To think, a small, magical device could freeze and capture precious moments in time—it was unheard of! He smiled at the thought of Kagome's face forever preserved within the memory book. Nothing could take that away from him, not even the weight of time. He would protect their memories forever.

* * *

><p><em>In his dreams, he was always running. But this time, he knew where he was going, and he knew that Kagome would be waiting for him when he arrived. The forest whipped past him in a blur of colours, and soon he was at the place where it all began—the Goshinboku. The sacred tree was luminous in the morning light. Its yellow flowers were in full bloom, bursting through the foliage. Beneath the shade of the tree sat Kagome on one of the large roots protruding aboveground. She was carrying something in her arms. But when he took a step forward, he heard the cracking sound of a whip, then a bright light exploded in his vision, obscuring Kagome from view…<em>

_All he could see was white. Blinding. White. Light._

He jerked awake, heart pounding with the echoes of the old panic welling within him. For a second, he thought the light had stolen her away, but he could see and feel Kagome spooned intimately beside him, her scent of lavender and vanilla calming his nerves. His nose picked up the scent of wet earth, and his ears flickered to the sound of heavy rainfall drumming on the rooftop. There was an abrupt whip-like crackle of thunder, followed by flashes of lightning that illuminated the room with white light. It was this light that had seeped into his dream, he realized, breathing a sigh of relief. With gentle hands, he pulled the covers up over Kagome's bare shoulders, tucking her deeper in its warmth.

He had dreamt of her again, but he couldn't see what she had been holding in the dream that now, when he tried to recall it, seemed distant and fading. When his heart calmed to its regular rhythm, he sat up on their futon, careful not to wake her, and reached for the memory book she had left beside their bed.

_It's yours now, _she had told him when they returned to the village earlier that day. _I took your memories of me away. I want to return them in a more tangible form.  
><em>

Wanting to rid himself of the harrowing fear of forgetting, he opened the book to the first page. There were photos of Kagome as an infant in a crib, as a chubby toddler surrounded by toys, then as a young child holding a kitten—Buyo—near her face. In the next page, she was was five years old, peering down at the curious sight of her new baby brother. Beneath that photo she was wearing a bright yellow sundress, standing proudly atop the pillars of the wooden fence that surrounded the Goshiboku. There were family photos against the backdrop of the sacred tree, then a close-up of a young Kagome in a festive pink yukata.

He watched her grow up with every flip of the page. Now came photos of her when she was fifteen, dressed in the familiar green and white uniform he had always remembered. She was standing in front of her school with her three friends beside her, their fingers throwing up a victory sign. Upon seeing these pictures, the memories of their early days fighting demons in his era came flooding back. He swallowed thickly to remove the lump that had formed in his throat, and flipped the page.

There was a considerable time skip between the pictures of the fifteen-year-old Kagome on the previous page, and the young adult that now stared back at him in the photographs. What had become of the years in-between, the years she had spent in his era? He felt as though her memories with him were lingering there in the margins, invisible in the white space between one page and the next.

Now the photos were filled with faces he had never seen before; friends of Kagome's she had met after the wish was made. He recognized Kyoshit in some photos, and felt a small spark of jealousy ignite in his heart. Just when it seemed as though there would never be an end to the pictures of strangers and his Kagome, he finally saw it.

Their wedding photos.

Warmth flooded through him as he stared at the candid shots of them mingling with their friends, all dressed for the occasion. Beside those photos were shots of the two of them sharing a kiss as everyone whooped and cheered. On the next page was an image of Kagome in her kimono surrounded by children, both human and demon, all of them smiling for the camera. At the bottom-right corner of the page was the most recent photo Kagome had taken of the two of them that afternoon by the well.

While he stared at this last photo, Inuyasha remembered the flash of light from the camera. Unlike the white light in his dreams that had once taken away his memories of her, this white light was different; it gave back the memories it had captured on the flimsy pieces of card. Maybe in time, he would no longer fear the flashes of lightning that reminded him so much of the jewel shard's threatening light. Perhaps one day he would associate the light with the harmless flash of Kagome's memory box that returned their memories instead of taking them away.

Beside him on the futon, Kagome stirred. She had felt the absence of his warmth and awoke slowly, rubbing her eyes as her vision adjusted to the darkness.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said softly.

"It's fine. What're you up to?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Looking at the memory book."

Her eyes shifted to the photo album in his lap, made visible by the silvery light of the moon that seeped into their room. At the sight, she blinked away the sleep in her eyes and sat up on the futon, scooting over to where he sat.

"Did you finish looking through it?" she asked.

"Not yet. I'm almost done."

"Let's finish it together then." She leaned against his shoulder as he flipped the pages, and he rested his head against hers, their eyes trained on the pictures below. He listened to the sound of her voice as she recalled the memories attached to the photos, and when she laughed, he smiled, eyes shifting from the pictures to her face as it brightened with fond memories.

When they got to the last page, it was empty except for a single black and white photo unlike anything he had ever seen. There were words and numbers in white lettering on the margins of the picture, and in the centre was a fuzzy grey shape. Within the greyness was a tiny black figure, barely bigger than an acorn.

He stared at the picture closely, trying to determine what it was, knowing in his heart that if it was in this book, it was important.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a soft voice that had the power to direct all his attention to her. "When I went back to my era I visited the doctor."

"Are you sick?" he asked, placing the back of his hand against her forehead. There was no fever, but still his eyes roamed over her body, searching for signs of sickness. "If you're ill you should've told me. I would've—"

"No, it's not that." She reached for his hand on her forehead and brought it down, pressing it gently against the flat of her belly. She waited until his eyes locked with hers until she said the words, "We're having a baby."

He stared at her wide-eyed, open-mouthed and speechless.

"This picture is an ultrasound of about five weeks," she continued. "It shows the life growing inside me. It's still small now, barely anything, really. But soon—"

His mouth crashed into hers, all the love swelling within him seemed to overflow. She laughed joyously beneath his lips as he pulled her closer. _'A family with Kagome,' _he thought, breathing in her scent, now _that_ was something worth waiting for. He would give their child the life he never had, teach the kid the things he had never been taught, and watch their child grow amongst loving parents and lasting memories that could never be taken away.

"Kagome," he said, abruptly pulling back. "We're gonna need more memory books."

She laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. But I don't think there'll be enough to carry them all—our memories, I mean."

"That might be a problem," she teased. "How will we ever share them all?"

"I don't mind being selfish," he said, nuzzling against her neck before looking up at her with his golden eyes glinting in the semi-darkness. "Besides, there are some memories I wanna keep for myself."

"Like what?" she asked.

He smirked and leaned closer. "I'll show you."

All at once they were pressed against the futon, folded into the arms of each other, sheltered beneath the sturdy roof he had built for her with his strong hands. The earth pulsed to the beating of their hearts, their love overriding all sounds of thunder, all flashes of lightning, until the dribbling of the rain receded into mere background noise, giving way to the birdsong that rose with the sun's first light.

And when they were fast asleep in each other's arms, with the lingering thoughts of a family resting in his mind, Inuyasha was back in the sunlit glade of his dream to finish where he had left off. It was a dream he knew would soon be realized into memories he would never forget.

_Patiently waiting for him was Kagome sitting at the base of the sacred tree. Cradled in her arms was their baby wrapped in blankets. Atop a crown of silver hair sat two tiny white puppy ears, twitching at the sound of his approach._

**~The End~**

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading this story! Whether you're a long-time reader who followed RTF since its onset, or if you just caught up to it now, I appreciate your patience in reading these long chapters. I read and cherish every single review—they always make my day! To my talented betas, hedanicree and vivaciousWordsmith, I can't thank you enough for your helpful critiques, edits and comments.

Although I'm flattered at the overwhelming interest, this story will NOT have a sequel. I've put Rumiko's characters through enough hell. Let's leave them to their well-deserved happy ending.

**Song Inspiration:  
><strong>If this fic was a movie, the song that would play at the end credits would be "At the Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. This song always reminds me of Inuyasha & Kagome.

Some of the photos described in the photo album are taken from the first Inuyasha movie: Affections Touching Across Time. To view the RTF banner and listen to the RTF music playlist that inspired this story, visit my profile. If you ever plan to re-read this story, you'll be happy to know that I've gone back through this entire fic to make minor edits and to fix the flow of sentences so that your reading experience will hopefully be more enjoyable.

**Bonus Points: **For the last time, congrats to the following readers who correctly answered the Bonus Question of the previous chapter: inuyasharocks01862, Julz314, StevieWonderboyx, Glon Morski, lovingseiyakou, xXGrayGuitar14Xx, scorpioprincess18, 981Raipayumo189, TheMidnightwolf15, Enchanted2015, bookgirl111, Osuwari13, The Blue Priestess,BadassEri90, angelstar, Mynameischin, PrincessNevermore, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, Satomi Ishida.

Thanks for the memories!

~Lily


End file.
